Secretos
by Elly Kap
Summary: Por más que intentes ocultar una verdad ésta siempre saldrá a la luz. Tu eliges: Confesarlo todo o mantenerlo en las penumbras.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de la serie Sailor Moon. Esta historia es escrita sin ningun fin lucrativo.

**Prologo**

Es bien sabido que el alumbramiento, de manera universal, es el momento más hermoso, emotivo, jubiloso, sublime y milagroso del mundo. La alegría toca los corazones de los afortunados padres y sus familiares, el sentimiento es casi indescriptible.

Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, un nuevo reto y un largo camino a recorrer, eso es lo que implica ser padre, muchas veces se es héroe y otras villano, pero al final del día siempre serás esa persona que guía el sendero de tus pequeños.

Este caso no es la excepción, la joven pareja Tenoh, se encuentra risueña y en éxtasis total por la llegada de sus retoños, más allá del cansancio y la fatiga de la madre. Felicitaciones se escuchan en la sala de espera, apretones de manos y abrazos sinceros no se hacen esperar.

En la blanca y bien iluminada habitación está la parturienta junto a su esposo, él seca su sudorosa frente y le da un tierno beso a su mujer.

-Lo hiciste muy bien amor- El rubio deposita otro beso en la frente de la mujer.

-Los quiero ver- decía ella casi en tono suplicante.

-Se paciente cariño, las enfermeras los están aseando- le regaló una sonrisa confortable.

Pasó alrededor de una hora cuando el médico y una enfermera cruzaron el umbral, sus rostros denotaban preocupación, los Tenoh lo percibieron.

-¿Por qué solo trae a un bebé? - Interroga el rubio de orbes color esmeralda.

-Señores Tenoh, verán – empezó la explicación del obstetra – ha ocurrido un evento desafortunado.

Los jóvenes padres entraron en pánico, los peores pensamientos cruzaron por sus mentes, el galeno intentó tranquilizarlos con su explicación de los hechos, cosa que dejó a los jóvenes un poco aliviados, en teoría.

-La decisión es suya – la pareja cruzó miradas.

-Doctor, ¿qué aconseja usted? – pregunta el recién estrenado padre, como si en la respuesta del obstetra estuviera también la suya.

-Voy a ser sincero, es mejor intervenir a la criatura ahora que está pequeña, tal vez en un par de años sea más difícil pero como les dije anteriormente, es una decisión que le corresponde a ustedes.

A la conversación se incorporan otros médicos, de esta manera comienza la posible solución para uno de los gemelos Tenoh, los padres escuchaban atentos a cada una de las palabras dichas por los hombres de bata blanca. La pareja no estaba muy convencida al respecto, en especial el padre, él se mostraba reacio a todo aquello, le parecía surrealista que todo aquello estuviera pasando, entonces empezaron las discusiones si se debía someter a operación a uno de los bebés. Su hogar se convirtió en un campo minado, todo giraba alrededor de la intervención médica. Más discusiones y llanto era el pan de cada día para la pareja, al parecer habían olvidado que tenían a otro bebé sano, descansando en una de las habitaciones de la casa, el llanto del pequeño se los recordaba.

-Si tú no estás dispuesto a hacer algo por nuestro bebé entonces yo si lo haré – le espetó sin atisbo de duda.

-No puedes pasar por encima de mí, yo soy el padre – exclamó molesto.

-Entonces actúa como tal – le propinó con dureza – Yo no voy a arriesgar a mi bebé por causa de tus inseguridades – da media vuelta dejando a su marido con la palabra en la boca.

Solo ella y Dios sabían cuanta angustia sentía y ¿cómo no sentirla? Si en sus manos estaba exponer a un quirófano, a esa personita que habitó en su vientre por casi 9 meses, a su pequeño angelito.

No podía dejar de verle - _es tan frágil – _dijo en un susurro, sin embargo Karin Tenoh era una mujer de mucho temple y convicción lo que la orilló a tomar una importante decisión.

-Doctor – empezó diciendo la mujer, quien lucía unas ojeras que marcaban su bello rostro – quiero que proceda.

- ¿Usted está consciente de lo que se va a hacer? – la joven de cabellera larga color rubio miel, asintió sin más remedio – y su esposo ¿él también lo aprueba?

- Si – casi que escupió monosílabo.

-De ser así, comenzaremos el papeleo y llamaremos al especialista para que mañana en la tarde operen a su bebé – Dicho esto el doctor se marchó.

Karin en un acto inútil intenta tomar Hichiro de la mano – No me toques ¿sí? – se libera del agarre de su mujer.

-Es la vida de mi bebé – le dijo por lo bajo a su marido – de mi Haruka.

* * *

><p><strong>5 años después<strong>

Las infantiles y sonoras carcajadas retumbaban por toda la casa. La pequeña rubia corría alrededor de la sala y tras ella su madre con un vestidito blanco y rosa en sus manos.

-Haruka detente

-¡No! – exclamó la rubiecita quien le sacaba la lengua a su madre.

-Cariño has algo – le habló a su marido que se encontraba muy cómodo leyendo el periódico.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó con poco interés y sin apartar la vista del diario.

-Atraparla por ejemplo – se adivinaba molestia en su respuesta.

-Por favor Karin, si Haruka no quiere usar el tonto vestido no la obligues – por fin la miró.

-Es mi niña y se pondrá el "tonto" vestido porque así tiene que ser – su marido solo rodó los ojos.

-Está bien – el hombre se puso de pie – Haruka, cielito ¿dónde estás?

-¡Buuuh! – le saltó encima.

Su padre se llevó la mano al lado izquierdo del pecho y abriendo la boca, siguiéndole el juego a la pequeña.

-Haru un día de estos me matarás de un susto – le decía a su tesorito, ambos sonrieron – vamos nena.

-¿A dónde me llevas papi? – dijo con su suave e infantil voz.

_No querrás saberlo –_ dijo para sí – a jugar un rato – le besó la frente.

En el enorme cuarto adornado con tonos pasteles y algunos conejos se libraba una batalla.

-No, no, no. Me mentiste papá – gritaba y lloraba mientras su padre la sujetaba, para que Karin le colocara el vestido.

Entonces alguien irrumpió a la habitación de la niña, de forma estrepitosa.

-¡Fuaaah! Aléjense de ella, malvados – gritó el pequeño rubio quien blandía un sable de juguete entre sus manos.

-¡Ayudame! – exclamaba con desespero su hermana.

-Ahí voy ¡aaah! – el niño corrió desde las puerta cruzando toda la habitación. El rubiecito empezó a golpear la pierna de su padre – suéltala, suéltala. Te doy mi reino pero deja ir a la princesa.

Hichiro le causaba gracia lo que su hijo hacía.

-Lo siento pequeño, ya no puedes hacer nada – señaló a Haruka que ya lucía su vestidito.

-Perdóname Haruka, llegué tarde- bajó la cabeza decepcionado.

-Gracias – apenas pudo balbucear la niña.

-Ya basta de tanto drama y mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde – les regañó su madre.

La familia Tenoh se estacionó frente a la enorme casa de estilo victoriano. La fechada estaba muy bien decorada con ornamentos y otros elementos muy vistosos y arcos al estilo Tudor, definitivamente el caserón pertenecía a una familia pudiente. La decoración interna exquisita con chimeneas altas y ventanales sobresalientes, arropadas por las más finas telas, los pisos brillaban como espejos, todo era muy impecable; se notaba que alguien con buen gusto había hecho ese trabajo.

La mujer de servicio lleva a los Tenoh hasta el enorme jardín.

-Buenas tardes Hichiro – le saluda el fornido hombre de cabellos negros.

-Chiba amigo mío, ¿cómo has estado? – le estracha la mano.

-Feliz como verás – le invita a que le dé un vistazo al jardín excelentemente adornado con globos, faroles de colores y banderines, que hablar de las mesas, repletas de dulces y refrescos – Es increíble que Darien ya tenga 7 años – sonrió ampliamente – Oye ¿y Karin?

Hichiro miró a todos lados, hasta ahora se percataba de la ausencia de su esposa – Debe estar con tu mujer, ya sabes cómo son – los dos amigos sonrieron – sabes me aterra lo rápido que crecen – comenta observando a sus pequeños.

-Intuyo que lo dices por Haruka.

-Así es amigo, así es.

Al otro lado del jardín estaban los dos rubiecitos con su amigo el pelinegro.

-Wow que pastel tan grande y mira cuantos regalos – el infante decía con asombro.

-Vamos a jugar – saltaba la niña.

-Que no – dijo a modo de protesta – no podemos jugar football hoy, mi ropa se ensuciará si lo hacemos.

-Darien pareces niña – se quejaba el otro niño.

-Oye, Henry yo nunca digo eso – gimoteo Haruka.

-Es porque no eres niña – se burlaba Darien.

-¿Acaso no ves que llevo vestido? Que tonto eres – reclamó la rubia.

La familia regresó a la casa eso de las 8 pm, los niños estaban exhaustos. Jugaron como nunca y se llenaron de dulces. Antes de irse a la cama Hichiro dio otro vistazo a las habitaciones de los pequeños, pasando primero por la de Henry y de último por la de Haruka. Allí estuvo un par de minutos mirándola dormir de forma placida, luego se fue.

La inocencia de la infancia y la simplicidad de la vida a los 5 es algo invaluable, eso era algo que Hichiro sabía, también sabía que la mayor preocupación de sus niños a esa edad se limitaba a que les darían en navidad o para el cumpleaños. Tiempos tan sencillos y efímeros, se van tan rápido como un suspiro, tan rápido como la luz viajando por el espacio.

* * *

><p>Este es mi primer fic, no me den tantos trancazos xD Se que el comienzo es un tanto confuso pero les prometo que lo sabran todo en su determinado momento. Bye!<p> 


	2. 1 Los Gemelos

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de la serie Sailor Moon. Esta historia es escrita sin ningun fin lucrativo.

1. Los Gemelos

Cuando la pubertad asalta por la espalda, rasgos y cambios destacables empiezan a surgir, no solo cambios físicos también mentales. Interrogantes nos inundan como implacable aguacero, dudas, temores; esos típicos miedos que acechan durante la adolescencia. Tratar de encajar y buscar una identidad propia, ir acorde con lo que dictaminen las reglas sociales, todo un torbellino de angustias, y los gemelos Tenoh no son la excepción.

-¡Te dije que no!

-Ya no tienes 5 años Haruka – gritaba la madre exasperada – así que deja de oponerte y vístete de una buena vez o llegarás tarde a la escuela.

-No pienso usar esa tonta falda, solo mírala es muy corta – le señaló a su madre la prenda que yacía sobre su cama.

-Es parte de tu uniforme jovencita – le respondió con furia.

-Pero no me gusta ni un poco mamá ¿por qué tuvieron que cambiarnos de escuela? ¿Por qué? – exigía una explicación.

-El Colegio Mugen es la mejor opción para Henry y para ti, allá les enseñaran lo que es la disciplina. Y agradécele a tu padre que no te envié a la extensión para señoritas. Termina de vestirte.

-Pero…

-Fin de la discusión – la silenció su madre.

Ve a su madre marcharse y toma la falda entre sus manos.

-Solo somos tú y yo – comentó para sí aún con la falda en las manos.

Con pesadez bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor principal. Su vestimenta dejó atónitos a su padre y a su hermano, quien escupió su cereal por causa de la impresión, mientras su madre sonreía complacida.

-Buenos días Rapunsel – se burlaba Henry al ver a su gemela con la falda – lindas piernas – Haruka sonrió con ironía mostrándole su dedo medio.

-Deja de molestar a tu hermana – le reprendió su padre que veía a Haruka de reojo.

-Ahora si te ves como una señorita – parloteaba Karin llena de satisfacción.

-¿Será que puedo comer mi desayuno en paz? – se quejó la rubia.

Armados de libros se dirigieron los jovencitos al auto que los esperaba afuera de la casa. El camino a la nueva escuela fue silencioso, nadie articulaba palabra alguna más por el fastidio imperante que por otra cosa. El automóvil se detiene en el amplio estacionamiento. Henry baja primero, su hermana en cambio medita un poco antes de dejar la seguridad del carro. Ladea la cabeza como si en aquel movimiento buscara una solución, segundos más tarde se da por vencida y sale. Sus padres y su gemelo la esperaba impacientes afuera del Mercedes negro.

-Vaya es grande – por fin dijo Hichiro frente al gran edificio con enormes pórticos y ventanales.

Definitivamente el lugar era impresionante consistía en un complejo de varias estructuras al mejor estilo bizantino, aquella descomunal construcción tenía fuertes influencias de la arquitectura europea. Enormes aéreas verdes servían de alfombrado al vasto lugar, estatuas estratégicamente ubicadas embellecían el paisaje y una gran fuente situada en medio de una plazoleta llamaba la atención de todos. Los árboles frondosos le daban un toque místico a aquel sitio. Sin duda era una escuela diseñada para la clase elitesca de Japón.

En la dirección el director Yamada recibía a los jóvenes y a sus padres, les dio un sendo discurso de bienvenida, para que negarlo, la familia estaba muerta del aburrimiento. Hichiro y Karin se libraron antes del acartonado hombre alegando que llegarían tarde a sus trabajos. Por fin el director los condujo por un largo pasillo, mostrándoles rápidamente las instalaciones, Yamada se detuvo frente a una puerta y la golpeó para luego abrirla.

-Buenos días – los alumnos se ponen de pie y contestan al saludo.

-Parecen robots – dijo Henry muy divertido ante la escena.

-Si tú lo dices – respondió la rubia con desgano.

-Siento interrumpir su clase Srita Mónica, acá le traigo a 2 nuevos integrantes del Mugen: Haruka y Henry Tenoh. Pasen chicos – les apremia el rector – Se los encargo.

-Haber chicos preséntense ante toda la clase – les invitó la colegiada con una sonrisa.

-El director Yamada lo hizo ¿no? No le veo ningún sentido que lo hagamos otra vez – argumentó Haruka con su característica arrogancia, dejando a su profesora y a toda la clase con la boca abierta.

-Hola a todos, soy Henry Tenoh, tengo 15 años – exponía el rubio jovencito – ya conocieron a mi hermana Haruka – le dedicó una mirada a la chica quien prefirió sentarse, no quería ser el centro de atracción.

El primer día de clases y ya los chicos habían captado la atención del estudiantado, quienes se mostraban interesados por los gemelos. Por ejemplo las chicas suspiraban por el atractivo de Henry, su porte era de galán, alto, delgado, atlético con unos ojos verdes chispeantes y qué decir de su rostro, era una mezcla entre el niño que dejaba atrás y el del hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo. Su sonrisa irresistible que derretía hasta la más recatada de las jovencitas, su personalidad perspicaz y bromista lo ayudaban en demasía, Henry era un chico conversador y al extremo de extrovertido a diferencia de su gemela Haruka, quien parecía estar de mal humor y a la defensiva todo el tiempo, esto no impedía que su físico pasara desapercibido, la chica tenía una figura esbelta, su cuerpo había cambiado durante la pubertad, su busto se hizo más grande lo que provocaba miradas lujuriosas entre los jóvenes libidinosos. La rubia tenía piernas largas y muy lindas, aunque ella no lo reconociera, su blonda cabellera caía como cascada hasta su cintura, sus ojitos color esmeralda reflejaban tristeza a pesar de su belleza. Un rostro suave y libre de granos, gracias a los cuidados y las mil y un cremas que su madre le aplicaba.

Los jovencitos Tenoh poseían un encanto natural lo que hacía crecer su popularidad en la escuela trayendo consigo celos y rivalidades.

Una mañana durante uno de los recesos Haruka repasaba sus apuntes.

-¿Por qué tan solita srita Tenoh? – preguntó un joven con tono galante.

-¿Por qué tan mentecato Alan? – respondió al joven que estaba en compañía de otros chicos.

-Haruka no me digas que estás en tus días – todos se reían de la broma de Alan menos la rubia, que seguía con la mirada clavada en su cuaderno.

-Lo dices porque tú te pones igual cuando estás ovulando – contraatacó la chica quien solo lo miró de reojo – Mejor vete a cambiar el tampón ¿sí? – esta vez lo miraba a los ojos – Imbécil – ya de pie para marcharse.

Alan tomó con fuerza el brazo derecho de Haruka – terrible error – haciéndola girar, ella venia con su puño izquierdo listo para estrellarlo contra la cara del joven, este se llevo la mano a la boca liberando a la rubia.

-¡Perra! Me rompiste el labio – bramaba con furia.

-Atrévete a tocarla de nuevo y te juro que necesitarás cirugía – sentenció Henry apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Tu y cuántos más? – bufó Alan.

-El, todo mi curso y yo – esta vez intervino el chico pelinegro que acompañaba a Henry – Eres un maricón metiéndote con las chicas, búscate una pelea pareja. ¿Qué ahora no eres tan valiente?

Alan apretó los puños y no le quedó más remedio que marcharse con el rabo entre las piernas junto con su bola de aduladores.

-¿Estás bien Haruka? – Su hermano estaba realmente preocupado – porque si ese idiota te hizo algo te juro que la va a pasar mal.

-Henry por Dios ¿qué si está bien? ¿Acaso no viste el gancho de izquierda que le dio a ese tonto?

-No te preocupes Henry estoy bien. Chiba tu siempre llegando en el momento oportuno.

-¿Sarcasmo o cumplido? Tenoh-chan – no me mires de ese modo, es que nunca entiendo tu sentido del humor Haruka.

-Ay Darien llevas años conociéndola y aún no aprendes a leer entre líneas, te está dando las gracias.

-Y ¿por qué no solo lo dice? – decía con fingido enojo.

-Darien lo que tienes de grande lo tienes de tonto – al fin la rubia decía una broma.

-Ja ja ja me muero de risa. – El chico de orbes azules replicaba sarcástico - Por cierto Haruka – una sonrisa picara se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro – bonitas piernas – Darien y Henry se desarmaban de la risa.

-Chiba – la chica se paró frente a él - si vuelves a decir eso te arrancaré las bolas con un cúter y lo mismo para ti Henry – los 2 chicos se miraron con horror, llevando sus manos a sus genitales cubriéndolos con éstas – ¡Hombres! - Haruka era quien reía esta vez.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí estoy otra vez, no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda, solo un poquito xD, sorry por la tardanza, es dificil escribir cuando se está terminando el semestre. Pues les dejo este chapter espero que les haya gustado, les tengo buenas noticias ya el proximo chapter está listo solo queda subirlo.<p>

UKT: Gracias por dejar tu review. OK me preguntaste por Michiru, ella viene por ahí asi que no te me impacientes que la muchacha aparece. ¿De quién se va a enamorar? Mmm quien sabe xD todo a su tiempo.

Vientocortante: Lo de la operación, bueno me sacaron de la habitación cuando hablaron de eso, no me dejaron escuchar nada xD disculpa mi aptitud bromista, es que eso es TOP SECRET y no me lo dejan decir todavia. Gracias por pasar.

The Eternal Voyager : Oye gracias no me imaginé que este cap causaría esa impresión en alguien. Te agradezco la sugerencia y no es molestia, para eso estan uds los lectores para decirnos en que fallamos y creeme que haré lo que me dijiste.

Otra vez gracias por invertir 5 ó 10 minutos de su valioso tiempo para leer mi historia y dejar sus comentarios, espero cubrir sus expectativas, sin más que decir me despido. Nos leemos en la proxima.


	3. Mi Lucha

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de la serie Sailor Moon. Esta historia es escrita sin ningun fin lucrativo.

2. Mi Lucha

La adaptación a un lugar siempre es difícil, al principio, sobre todo a una nueva escuela y es que el Mugen no era cualquier escuela, los hijos de los personajes más acaudalados de todo Japón asistían a ella.

Esos jovencitos malcriados y tan refinados no parecían ir con la actitud de los mellizos, ellos que a pesar de tener una buena posición económica eran unos chicos con los pies bien plantados sobre la tierra, sobre todo Haruka.

-Estoy aburrida de esto, Henry – soltó un suspiro.

-¿De esta escuela?

-Sí. Solo míralos – dijo refiriéndose al grupo de chicos sentados en varias mesas – Actúan como si nada a su alrededor existiera, viven en una maldita burbuja, haciendo alarde de todo lo que sus papis le dan y no aprecian las cosas más sencillas de la vida.

-Amaneciste existencialista hermanita, pues si tienes razón. Pero sabes que Haru, no es culpa de ellos, así los han educado – Henry sonaba sensato.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero cuando tengan criterio propio ¿Qué? Serán iguales o peores que sus padres. Ya los verás en un par de años, la mayoría tomará el negocio familiar y seguirán estafando como lo hace el padre de Alan, ese viejo desgraciado asiste a eventos de caridad para expiar sus culpas, así como él hay otros.

-Oye y ¿tu cómo lo sabes?

-Simplemente lo sé – sonrió con cierta complicidad – Promete que no seremos unos plásticos como ellos.

-Prometido sis –la abrazó – Te propongo algo – la expresión de Henry estaba cargada de picardía.

-Haber dime soy toda oídos.

-Que te parece si hacemos de esta acartonada escuela, un lugar no sé, más entretenido – sonrió perverso – dejemos el sello Tenoh en este lugar.

-¿Cómo pretendes que lo hagamos?

-Somos populares, yo por mis conquistas y tu por, por… - se quedó meditando un poco – por ser mi hermana y ser linda.

-No seas tonto – Haruka se cruzó de brazos.

-Tú eres buena en los deportes, deberías inscribirte el alguno de ese modo tu popularidad subiría.

La rubia ladeo la cabeza pensando en algo, de repente una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro.

-Atletismo – dijo triunfante.

-Pero solo hay chicos en el equipo – mencionó Henry un poco contrariado.

-¿No querías controversia?

-Demonios Haruka eres genial, harás rabiar todos – los jovencitos reían maliciosamente.

En efecto muchos se burlaron de la decisión de Haruka otros se molestaron y más aún cuando la jovencita de cabellos cenizos superó a todos los chicos.

Todos hablaban de ello, de la arrogancia de la muchacha y su increíble desempeño en la pista. Los chismosos del instituto se encargaron de decir que la chica se movía junto con el viento, inatrapable e indomable, los alumnos que se regodeaban de ser muy catedráticos y dirigían el periódico estudiantil escribieron un articulo cuyo encabezado era _Haruka Tenoh la de los pies alados _haciendo un símil con Aquiles, personaje principal de la novela épica La Ilíada.

El asunto se tornó color de hormiga cuando la rechazaron por una chica. Haruka llevó la problemática al director, quien también le negó la oportunidad de competir junto al equipo de atletismo.

-Ah ya veo, entonces así están las cosas – su tono no era nada amable.

-Lo siento srita Tenoh.

Haruka salió de la oficina descargando su furia con la puerta.

-¿Por qué esa cara ricitos de oro? – Alan se burlaba de ella, él sabía muy bien porque Haruka estaba así – Eres solo una y no puedes hacer nada.

Ella pasó junto a él sin decir nada.

-Te estoy hablando a ti, zorra – tiró de la mano de la joven girándola con violencia, sujetó sus brazos fuertemente con sus manos – Dame un beso perra – el cobarde se acercó peligrosamente para besarla.

_Gravísimo error, ¿qué no aprendía?_ Haruka empleó sus conocimientos del judo y le asestó un fuerte golpe en los testículos al chico, este cayó al suelo revolcándose de dolor, la muchacha volvió a golpearlo esta vez en el estomago.

-Imbécil nunca más me vuelvas a tocar – bramó con furia alejándose y dejando al abusador en el suelo.

Para un Tenoh la derrota no era una opción y Haruka lo sabía, recordó que la mamá de un ex compañero suyo era reportera y que trabajaba para la televisora local. La contactó y le hablo sobre lo sucedido, la mujer aceptó cubrir la noticia.

Al día siguiente una van de un canal de Tv tenía su equipo técnico desplegado frente a la escuela. La periodista entrevistaría a Haruka que estaba dispuesta a denunciar la discriminación de la cual era víctima.

-OK vamos al aire en 3, 2, 1.

-Muy buenos días querida audiencia. Soy Megumi Hida y como todas las mañanas les informo de los acontecimientos más relevantes de la ciudad. Se preguntaran ¿por qué no estoy en mi estudio como siempre? Pues la razón es sencilla, ha llegado a mí una joven con una historia que me conmovió y como mujer me causó una profunda indignación. A mi espalda está el instituto Mugen que sabemos que es de las mejores escuelas de todo el país. La protagonista de hoy es una estudiante de esta escuela. Tu nombre corazón.

-Me llamo Haruka Tenoh.

-Ok Haruka, quiero que le expliques a los televidentes el por qué tu decidiste acudir a mí.

-Verá, hace una semana hice una prueba para entrar el equipo de atletismo y la aprobé pero el consejo deportivo me rechazó. Mi hermano quien también hizo la prueba y la pasó, lo aceptaron.

-¿Qué motivos te dieron para rechazarte y a tu hermano no?

-Me dijeron que no me podían aceptar porque en su equipo no aceptaban chicas, luego hablé con el director y me dio la misma razón.

-Haruka pero eso es grave, lo que te hicieron se llama discriminación de género. Es momento de hacer una breve pausa pero regresamos.

El programa estaba saliendo en vivo lo que significaba que era posible que el director lo estuviera viendo. Al director Yamada se le desorbitaron los ojos por las declaraciones de la rubia, rápidamente el hombre bajó a resolver la situación.

-Estamos de vuelta desde el Colegio Mugen con Haruka Tenoh

-Disculpe – interrumpió la entrevista el director – Aquí ha ocurrido un error, no rechazamos a la joven Tenoh por ser mujer – trataba de explicar el encorbatado.

-Ahora ud me quiere hacer pasar por mentirosa – musitó desafiante la rubia.

-Debería moderar su tono Srita Tenoh.

-O ¿qué? ¿Va a expulsarme por decir que ud es un sexista? Que rige esta escuela de acuerdo a su machismo desmedido, pues si es por eso hágalo ya mismo.

-Compórtese Haruka – le exigía Yamada.

-Si ud expulsa a mi hermana, me tiene que expulsar a mi también – dijo por fin Henry entrelazando su mano con la de su gemela, en un gesto solidario.

-Tu nombre jovencito.

-Henry Tenoh – el muchacho se adivinaba molesto – orgulloso hermano de Haruka – respondió el aludido.

-A mí también me expulsaran porque apoyo a Haruka y a Henry. Mi nombre es Darien Chiba.

Entonces algo maravilloso sucedió, como eco se escuchaba a una veintena de estudiantes que pedían ser expulsados en apoyo a Haruka, paulatinamente otros se unieron a la causa. Una rebelión se había gestado en las entrañas del Mugen y los Tenoh la capitaneaban. Los gemelos tenían razón iban a dejar huella en aquella escuela más parecida a un cuartel.

-Ud decide: me aceptan en el equipo o me echa de la escuela quedándose sin matrícula y quedando como un troglodita frente a todo el país.

Al mal encarado director no le quedó de otra que dar su brazo a torcer.

-Silencio por favor – le exigía a la excitada multitud, ellos acataron al pedido – Está bien la srita Tenoh forma parte del equipo.

La enardecida muchedumbre estalló en júbilo gritando el nombre de la rubia a todo pulmón. Henry y Darien la cargaron en hombros llevándola cual reina egipcia.

-Ya bájenme que se me verá el trasero, recuerden que llevo falda par de tontos.

Después de todo el aparataje mediático, las clases siguieron normales pero con un aire distinto, el de la victoria. Si los gemelos ya eran populares ahora toda la escuela se postraba a sus pies. Eran el centro de atracción, el objeto de todas las miradas y comentarios.

-Te dije que lo conseguiría – comentó con su típica arrogancia.

-Nunca dudé de ti sis – su hermano le sonrió.

-¿Tú crees que mamá y papá hayan visto el programa?

Ambos se miraron –Naah – contestaron al unísono. Al llegar a casa se encontraron a su padre en la sala, su semblante era serio.

-Haruka – Hichiro se acercó a ella – felicidades nena – la abrazó. En el rostro de su padre se dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias pa. ¿No hay regaños? – interrogó incrédula.

-No tengo nada que reprochar – su papá le beso la frente.

-Qué alivio – dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Ves por eso es que esa niña está así, la consientes demasiado. – Con este discurso hacía acto de presencia Karin – tu hija hace un berrinche en tv y tú la elogias.

-Lo que hizo nuestra hija – resaltando la palabra nuestra – fue lo correcto. Chicos lo hicieron perfecto.

-Pero Hichiro ¿no piensas hacer nada? – reclamaba su esposa.

-Por Dios mujer deja de discutir tanto y dale crédito a lo que Haruka hizo.

-Papá no fui yo sola, Henry también lo hizo, él me dio la fuerza – le dio un leve empujón – gracias – su gemelo le respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando nos dicen que debemos luchar por lo que queremos, suena como un puñado de palabras vanas y superficiales, solo sabemos cuál es su verdadero significado hasta que nos encontramos en un situación que lo amerite, donde cualquier cosa es herramienta para defender ese objetivo, no importa cuánto se sufra en el proceso porque el resultado final siempre es mucho más gratificante.

* * *

><p>Les diré que este capitulo no estaba dentro del programa, paso que mientras escribía, la historia tomó otro rumbo y surgió este chap, en su momento no supe como llamarlo pero de pronto me vino a la mente el titulo de un libro, el cual no he leído y tampoco tiene ninguna relación más que el titulo, aclaro esto para que no se preste a confusiones y nadie se sienta ofendido. Al libro que hago referencia es a Mein Kampf (Mi Lucha) de Adolf Hitler, insisto el capitulo NO tiene relación alguna con el contexto del libro, aclarado esto continuo.<p>

Ok se que es difícil imaginar a Haruka con el cabello largo y usando falda, incluso para mi lo es un poco, pero les digo que en esta historia TODO tiene su razón de ser hasta lo más mínimo. No he dejado ningún cabo suelto para que no descubran lo que pasa, que mala soy xD.

Se que quieren a Michiru para YA, estoy consciente de ello, nuevamente les pido un poquito de paciencia, ella ya viene por ahí, solo qiero que conozcan a Haruka de un modo que nadie la ha presentado, alguien vulnerable a pesar de su carácter y en el siguiente chapter se darán cuenta a lo que me refiero... Les adelanto que lo que viene se titula Miedos.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, agradezco a las personas que invierten unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme y dejar comentarios!

Alexia, loag, Vientocortante, UKT, Aurora Kaioh


	4. Miedos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de la serie Sailor Moon. Esta historia es escrita sin ningun fin lucrativo.****  
><strong>

**Miedos**

La gente suele temer a lo que desconoce, a lo que es diferente. Sienten rechazo por ello, cierta rubia lo vivía en carne propia desde que entró al equipo de atletismo. Ser la única chica en el escuadrón era difícil. Tener que soportar los chistes sexistas de sus compañeros era una pesadilla, a pesar de eso Haruka no se dejaba doblegar por unos adolescentes repletos de testosterona.

-¿Cómo es que los aguantas? – la jovencita de ojos café preguntó a su amiga.

-Ay Suki, ellos son inferiores a mi o ¿es que no lo ves? Se creen lo máximo porque se piensan que son guapos y populares, no son más que un puñado de niños jugando a ser grandes.

-Vaya – lucía asombrada – no pensé que fueras tan madura.

-Por eso es que no ando chismorreando con las otras niñas tontas de esta escuela, como Mimet y Eugial, por ejemplo.

-No digas eso Haru. Sé que esas dos son muy pretenciosas pero en el fondo son lindas, en especial Eugial – soltó un pequeño suspiro – como me gustaría ser de hermosa como ella ¿no crees lo mismo?

-Que se yo – hizo una mueca – Mejor acompáñame a mi casillero a buscar el libro de literatura.

-OK vamos.

Suki era muy parlanchina, Haruka le permitía hablar lo que quisiera, a ella le daba igual, así hablaba por las dos, la rubia no era una persona de muchas palabras pero cuando tenía que decir algo era muy tajante aunque con la chica de cabellos castaños que iba junto a ella era distinto, pues era su única amiga a pesar de ser una figura destacada en la escuela, era la única que se mostraba sincera por eso Haruka la soportaba.

-Oye Haru – Suki se adivinaba nerviosa.

-Dime – la jovencita se veía desinteresada.

-¿Sabes si a Henry le gusta alguien? – las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron hasta más no poder.

La rubia abrió los ojos como plato pero su expresión se suavizó rápidamente dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa.

-No me digas que te gusta mi hermano – decía la rubia al tiempo que introducía la combinación al casillero.

-Me parece lindo – Suki bajó la mirada.

-Verás Henry – abre el casillero ¡Sorpresa! Una pila de tampones caía cual cascada de su locker.

Los alumnos que por allí pasaban se reían a carcajadas. Mimet y Eugial pasaban frente a la escena. Haruka maldecía sin parar mientras una Mimet nada discreta se burlaba y su amiga la pelirroja miraba a Haruka con desaprobación.

-Pero ¿qué demonios pasó aquí? – el rubio no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Fueron esos imbéciles del equipo – bramó furiosa su gemela.

-¡Esos cretinos! – Henry también estaba furioso – les voy a enseñar que nadie se mete contigo.

-Ya dejalos Henry – intentó pacificarlo – es una estupidez, no caigamos en provocaciones, eso es lo que quieren.

-Haru – la miró fijo a los ojos – si te vuelven a molestar solo dímelo y te juro que los despedazo.

-No fue nada.

-Haruka estas bromitas pesadas pueden pasar a mayore y no quiero que nada te pase, promete que me dirás todo de ahora en adelante.

-Ok si te lo diré pero no seas tan drama queen, gracias – le dio un leve empujón.

-Oye ¿por qué siempre me empujas? ¿No puedes ser una hermana normal? Darme un beso o un abrazo, no se – Henry se fingía enfadado.

Su hermana lo vio con una ceja levantada.

-Está bien tu ganas – levanta las manos en señal de rendición – te daré un abrazo – Suki y Henry estaban en shock, cuando la rubia estaba por abrazar a su mellizo ¡RING! El ruidoso aparato indicaba que la jornada escolar terminaba – lo siento hora de ir a casa, será otro día bro.

-Sabías que iba a sonar la campana – la rubia fingía demencia.

-Claro que lo sabía, por eso miró su reloj – acusó su amiga.

-Tú siempre tan detallista Suki. Ya vámonos.

La broma de los tampones fue el principio, a ello le sucedieron una cadena interminable jugarretas desagradables. A diario sus compañeros de equipo la fastidiaban y ella lo resistía en absoluto silencio, a esto se le sumaba la cantidad abrumadora de enamorados traía a sus pies, la llenaban con regalos, bombones flores y cartas de amor; todo eso iba a parar al mismo lugar: la basura.

La chica de blonda cabellera parecía no estar interesada en nadie o al menos era lo que daba a entender.

Los días en que Haruka tenía deporte era un calvario, no porque fuera mala en deportes, sino por la manera lujuriosa en la que la miraban sus compañeros de clases. La camiseta del uniforme por ser ajustada hacía que sus senos se marcaran más por lo que prefería usar la chaqueta de la escuela.

Los jovencitos Tenoh terminaron con sus ejercicios primero que todos sus compañeros y el profesor les pidió tomar asiento.

-Haru ¿te gusta alguien de la escuela? – el rubio se sentó en las gradas al lado de su hermana.

-No – dijo con su mirada fija en el grupo de alumnos – pero se de alguien que gusta de ti – siguió sin cambiar su postura.

-¿Quién? – Henry estaba intrigado.

-Mira a esos tontos tratando de encestar – esquivó el tema por completo.

-Haruka dime quién es – suplicaba el chico.

-Ya deja de fastidiar – regañó a su hermano al tiempo que se ponía sus lentes de sol.

Las dos esferas oculares se deslizaban de un lado a otro, siguiendo los movimientos de una pelirroja que se contoneaba de forma sensual. Aquellos ojos verdes que vigilaban desde las gradas acompañaban con suma cautela, la figura de los cabellos de fuego. Figura perfecta y mirada felina, curvas peligrosas y labios carnosos, tan provocativos y rojos como fresas.

-¡Hey chicos! – El imprudente pelinegro interrumpe el análisis de quien admiraba a la pelirroja - ¿qué hacen?

-En una partida de póker ¿no ves? – ironizó Henry.

-Definitivamente eres hermano de Haruka, que humor se traen los Tenoh.

-Siéntate y no protestes tanto.

-Lo que digas dulzura – le guiñó el ojo a la rubia, quien lucía contrariada por la acción del ojiazul.

-Chiba será mejor que mires a las chicas que están allá adelante y no a Haruka.

-Celocito tu hermano – se dirigió a Haruka – era broma, Haru es como mi hermana.

-Más te vale Darien.

-Hablando de otra cosa, esa pelirroja ¿quién es?

-Lleva unas clases con Haru – el rubio estaba en total embeleso por aquella chica – y está buenísima – sonrió con picardía.

-Mucho, solo mírale esos – hacía gestos con sus manos a la altura de sus pectorales – pechos, los tiene grandes – los jovencitos reían con cierta complicidad.

-Por Dios no sean cerdo ¿no ven que estoy aquí? O ¿Qué estoy pintada en la pared? Me largo – la rubia se marchó furiosa dejando a su hermano y amigo en completa confusión.

-¿Qué le pasó? – Darien aún no salía del shock.

-Ya sabes cómo es, de pronto le dan esos arranques.

Iba por el pasillo que se encontraba desierto –No sé porqué los soporto – decía para sí.

-¿Hablando sola Tenoh-Chan? – decía el chico recargado en la puerta.

Ella rodó los ojos – Alan no estoy de humor para lidiar con tu idiotez – pasó junto a él sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¡Haruka! – subió la voz aún así la muchacha continuó su marcha.

Alan aceleró el paso alcanzando a la joven, la abrazó con mucha fuerza desde atrás y con una mano cubrió su boca. A fuerzas la introdujo en el cuarto de limpieza.

-Me has hecho quedar como un idiota, pero hoy me las voy a cobrar todas – le susurró al oído.

El muchacho la superaba en fuerzas aunque ella luchaba para librarse, él la tenía dominada. Alan aprisionaba las muñecas de Haruka con sus manos y trataba de besar a la rubia.

-Suéltame bastardo.

-Eres una yegua difícil de montar – la rubia escupió el rostro del abusador -¡Perra! –se limpió la cara, liberando una mano de Haruka, que aprovechó para derribarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Alan se incorporó con rapidez y tiró de la larga cabellera de la rubia arrojándola contra unas cajas.

-Esta vez no seré amable contigo – decía mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, arrodillándose y situándose sobre Haruka.

¡Pánico total! La rubia se desespero y comenzó a gritar, presa del miedo y a la vez bajo el cuerpo del chico.

-¡Cállate! Nadie te escuchará, somos tú y yo.

-Te equivocas – el muchacho volteó instintivamente, recibiendo un fuerte golpe que lo noqueo.

–Vámonos Haruka – la pelirroja le extendió la mano ayudándola a levantarse.

Ambas corrieron hasta que la falta del aire se hizo notar.

-¿Te lastimó? – apenas si pudo formular la pregunta.

-No – la rubia no parecía tan agitada por la carrera – gracias, no sé qué habría pasado si tu no llegas – dijo apenada - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí? –

-Te vi marcharte de la clase de deportes y parecías molesta.

-Gracias otra vez Eugial – la joven se encogió de hombros – ¿le puedes decir a mi hermano que lleve mis cosas a casa? – Eugial asintió – Y por favor no le digas nada de lo que pasó.

-Pero debes hacer algo.

-Déjamelo a mí – sin mediar más palabras la rubia se marchó.

Sus fuerzas internas se habían quebrantado, su rudeza y sarcasmo fueron sobrepasados, por primera vez se sintió indefensa y a merced de alguien. Por más que luchó contra sus lágrimas éstas insistían en salir, su alma necesitaba limpiarse por unos segundos, bajar la guardia por unos instantes ¿qué más daba? Estaba sola en casa y esas gotitas saladas ya le nublaban la vista, había algo más en aquel llanto ¿amargura? ¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción? O ¿todas a la vez?

-Haruka – dijo mientras abría la puerta, su mellizo se alarmó al verla llorar y se apresuró a estar cerca de ella - ¿Qué pasó Haruka? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Allí sentada el en piso de su habitación y abrazando sus piernas, estaba su hermana llorando por alguna razón que él desconocía. Henry podía intuir que la cosa era grave para que su gemela estuviera en ese estado. Segundos frustrantes para él, no sabía qué hacer, la impotencia lo carcomía. Podía sentir el sufrimiento de su hermana como si fuera su propia piel, ese vinculo especial que se les otorga a los gemelos de manera natural, esa conexión propia de los mellizos, le hacía saber que las cosas no marchaban bien.

-Háblame Haruka – rogaba con voz a punto de quebrarse.

Por fin la rubia levanto la mirada. Sus sollozos rompían el silencio de la habitación.

-Ya no aguanto más, es demasiado para mí – trataba de controlar el llanto.

-¿Te gastaron otra broma esos imbéciles?

-Es eso y es todo.

-¿A qué te refieres con todo? – Henry no podía descifrar las palabras de la rubia.

-Odio que me molesten esos malditos del equipo, Alan todo el tiempo está acosándome, hoy intentó abusar de mi y también esta eso que ni yo misma puedo decir en voz baja, eso es lo peor – otra lluvia de lagrimas cayó sobre su rostro.

-¿Qué Alan hizo qué? – El muchacho no escondía su furia – ¿ese maldito te lastimó? – Haruka negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es nada con lo que llevo aquí – dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-¿Tan grave es? – Su gemela solo asintió – entonces dímelo.

-Nunca me entenderías.

-Explícame entonces, porque quiero entender – su voz era comprensiva.

-Henry – su mandíbula temblaba como hoja – yo… a mi… la verdad es… maldita sea no puedo – el llanto la venció otra vez. Respiró hondo y se preparó de nuevo – te mentí cuando te dije que no me gusta nadie de la escuela, la verdad es que si.

-¿Te gusta Darien? ¿Por eso te enojaste?

-Si me molestó que Darien dijera eso porque Eugial es quien me gusta. No me odies – su batalla contra el llanta era perdida, éste se apoderaba de ella a su antojo.

-Haruka – elevó su mentó con la mano haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos – jamás voy a odiarte por eso, eres mi hermana, mi compañera y mi confidente, te amo sobre todas las cosas.

Sorpresivamente Haruka abrazó a su hermano, él la recibió satisfecho – Gracias – bajó la cabeza.

-No Haru, de ti he aprendido que no se debe bajar la cabeza, todo lo contrario debes mantenerla en alto. Yo te acepto así tal cual eres, no importa que siempre me golpees y me ganes en algunas cosas – la rubia hizo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa.

-Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, tenía que decírtelo. Me siento libre.

-Ahora que ya nos estamos sincerando, tengo que decirte que tu confesión me deja tranquilo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por qué no tendré que pelearme con ningún patán porque te fue infiel, de ese modo no arriesgo este físico que me gasto – decía el presumido muchacho acariciando su rostro.

-Eres un tonto – el llanto desapareció, ahora la rubia reía.

-Eugial tiene lo suyo – la rubia alzó una ceja -¿qué? No estoy ciego, ella es muy linda – intentó excusarse.

-Si supiera lo que dices de ella, es mejor que no le diga nada.

-No creí que tuvieras trato con ella, pensé que te caía mal – Henry abrió la boca sorprendido – era mentira, es tu novia y por eso te molestaste – el rubor en el rostro de Haruka era evidente – Ay por Dios ¿ya se besaron? – preguntaba entusiasmado.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, pero sí, es mi novia y nos hemos besado mucho – acaso había más espacio en su rostro para que se ruborizara.

-Me tienes que contar todo, ¿Quién se acercó primero? ¿El primer beso? ¿Cómo besa? – La rubia rodó los ojos - ¿En qué momento se ven si tu vas a las clases de piano jueves y sábados?

-No siempre me voy a mis clases – una sonrisa picara se le dibujó en el rostro.

-Esa es mi hermana – gritó eufórico – toda una Tenoh, hablando de la familia, mamá y papá no se pueden enterar de esto, al menos no por ahora.

-¿Cuánto crees q deba esperar?

-Unos – cuenta con los dedos – 100 años tal vez.

-No te burles.

-No lo hago soy realista. Por cierto ese Alan me las va a pagar.

Todos le tememos a algo, por ejemplo los niños a la oscuridad y tan solo con pasar el interruptor ese miedo se disipa. A los adultos les aterra crecer porque deben lidiar con muchas cosas y optan por vivir en una eterna inmadurez, son pocos los que se atavían con las agallas suficientes para asumir esa empresa que implica ser adulto. Hacerle frente a lo que se teme siempre es la mejor opción, no importa si se pierde o se gana en el intento, esa sensación de libertad y saber que se fue valiente para asumir el reto es algo incomparable.

* * *

><p>Aquí les dejo un capitulo emotivo y con mucho significado para mi, en parte esto sucedió, claro que el caso fue el contrario. Me conmovió porque rememoré cuando mi hermano me dijo que es gay, wow fue una sorpresa para mí, supongo que lo quiero más desde entonces. Me sumergí muchísimo en este cap llámenme loca si quieren pero podía ver a los gemelos en mi habitación sosteniendo esa conversación, a Haruka llorando, la agonía de Henry wow era todo. De verdad espero que les haya gustado este cap. Lo próximo que viene se llama: Mi nueva roommate!<p>

Gracias por dejar sus review, uds me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Si ya tienen pistas nada de andar divulgándolo xD Nos leemos en la próxima. No quiero menos preciar a nadie, todos sus review son valiosos para mi, pero se me infló el ego cuando vi ese review en inglés, Gracias otra vez y se les quiere.

**Neptune's Lover, UKT, ficr, Alexia, yuhi hyuuga, Aurora Kaioh Vientocortante loag**


	5. 5 Mi nueva roommate

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de la serie Sailor Moon. Esta historia es escrita sin ningun fin lucrativo.

Adevertencia: este chapter contiene lemon, lo leeran a su propio riesgo (no sabría decir si es algo ligero) ahí se los dejo.

**5. Mi nueva roommate**

**6 años después**

Bebe, bebe, bebe – le alentaban para que continuara en la labor de ingerir cerveza, los universitarios gritaban eufóricos y coreando a viva voz –Tenoh, Tenoh, Tenoh.

-Bájenla que ganó – pedía el pelinegro al grupo de chicos que cargaba a Haruka.

-Rayos Tenoh como pesas – se quejó uno de los muchachos.

-Callate Rubeus, tú te ofreciste de voluntario para sostenerme. – La chica se dirigió a un joven de melena plateada – Págame Diamante – la rubia le extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

-¿Por qué siempre pierdo contigo? – hizo un puchero.

-Porque es la Reina del puto barril de cerveza – intervino Henry con una gran sonrisa – Wow sis, es increíble que bebas tanto estando de cabeza.

-Es un talento innato – se regodeó con aires de grandeza.

-Ya lo creo – aseveró el perdedor.

-Haber, haber – Haruka se subió en el barril y se dirigió a todos – esto es una fiesta ¿no? ¿Dónde está la música de esta pocilga? – animaba muy enérgica la rubia.

La música electrónica no se hizo esperar, el bajo de los amplificadores hacía retumbar el techo y las ventanas. Gente por toda la casa bailando y bebiendo, algunos se habían metido a la piscina, era una fiesta sin restricciones. Los hermanos Blackmoon no se medían a la hora de celebrar y literalmente botaban la casa por la ventana; sus invitados favoritos eran los Tenoh. Henry con su fama de galán arrastraba a las chicas más lindas de la escuela de Arquitectura, desde adolescente había sido así todo un conquistador y ¿para qué cambiar si estaba en la mejor etapa de su vida? Y su hermana Haruka, ahora estudiante de medicina, había cambiado mucho; ya no era esa jovencita insegura y malhumorada. La confesión que le hizo a su gemelo años atrás, la liberó de la prisión donde vivía, la hizo una persona nueva al punto de convertirla en el enlace de la diversión de la universidad de Tokio, todas las fiestas que habían tenían su sello sin importar de que facultad fueran. La invitaban a todas esas juergas universitarias, a las que iba gustosa a embriagarse y ligar con chicas. Haruka era una suerte de celebridad y chica mala, fama que se ganó a pulso, ya fuera por las fiestas o las carreras clandestinas en las que competía; su hermano la acompañaba en sus locuras, naturalmente y esa noche no era la excepción.

-Vamos al estudio que allá jugaremos con más calma – los aludidos asintieron.

-Que no se olviden de llevar el barril de cerveza y los cigarrillos – Le recordó Diamante a su hermano Zafiro.

Una vez en el estudio, justamente en el centro de éste, se disponía la mesa de roble con bordes redondeados, cubierta por un enorme fieltro verde, sobre éste un mazo de cartas aún sin destapar, fichas de colores que sustituían el dinero, otras más que llevaban impresos las palabras: Dealer, Big Blind y Small Blind. Poker el juego de los Dioses, como lo llamaba Haruka. Cada semana se reunían religiosamente para echar unas partidas. Henry, Haruka, Diamante, Zafiro, Rubeus, Esmeralda y algunas veces Darien, eran los protagonistas que aquella habitación conocía muy bien, viendo ganar en centenares de ocasiones a los gemelos. Ahora bien, ese sábado solo eran 5.

Rubeus tenía sed de venganza, la semana anterior entre Esmeralda y Henry lo dejaron sin dinero. Esta noche sería su noche.

A los Blackmoon que carajos le importaban sus otros invitados, los más importantes estaban en aquel cuarto con ellos. Zafiro era compañero de clases de Haruka, y Diamante iba un semestre delante de Henry. Rubeus ese pícaro pelirrojo, primo de los Blackmoon, iba a la escuela de leyes.

La música de fuera traspasaba los muros del salón de juego, sin embargo eso no impedía que los jugadores se desconcentraran. Las 5 cajetillas de cigarros dispuestas al lado de cada uno de los jugadores fue disminuyendo, uno a uno se fue consumiendo cada cigarrillo.

Todos se miraban con seriedad, entonces un intruso irrumpe a la habitación.

-Pero ¿qué demonios? Cof cof – tosió - ¿Este cuarto se está incendiando o qué carajos?

-No seas exagerada, solo son un par de cigarrillos encendidos – amenizó Diamante.

-¡Como sea! Quiero hablar contigo – demandó la recién llegada.

-Amor estoy en medio de algo importante – le decía en tono de suplica.

-¿Un maldito juego de cartas es más importante que yo? – la chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Me retiro. – Gruñó el peliplateado arrojando sus cartas, su novia lo tomó a mal – Espérate no te pongas así.

-Pobre de mi hermano es un sometido – se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca – No entiendo por qué sigue con ella, habiendo tantas mujeres bellas y solas por ahí.

-Es buena en la cama, muy buena diría yo – añadió Haruka.

Todos se la quedaron viendo con asombro.

-¿Qué? – Cayó en cuenta de sus palabras – No me malinterpreten, nunca he estado con la bruja de Carmesite, lo dije porque para que tenga a Diamante así, debe hacer maravillas en la cama.

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados.

-No han pensado que puede estar enamorado de ella – agregó Rubeus.

El salón se inundó de sonoras carcajadas, Zafiro golpeaba la mesa en señal de desahogo, no resistía tanta risa.

-Ay primo que ingenuo eres, estoy de acuerdo con Haruka, esa Carmesite debe ser una fiera en la cama.

-Por decir esas tonterías es que no tienes novia, Rubeus – se mofó el rubio.

-A jugar ¿no?

-Como la srita Tenoh ordene – Zafiro siempre tan caballero.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo y Zafiro su dinero. Henry se retiró para buscar conquistas. Solo Haruka y Rubeus jugaban. Echaron el _flop, _ambos apostaron, destaparon la 4ta carta (turn) no sin antes "quemar" un naipe, al perlirrojo pareció curvársele los labios. Se quemó otra carta y se echó el 5to y último naipe (river), se miraban con mucha intensidad, como queriendo adivinar que jugada tenía cada uno.

-All in – dijo Rubeus y empujó todas sus fichas al centro de la mesa.

Haruka quien se había mostrado inmutable, ahora parecía algo preocupada ante las palabras del perspicaz pelirrojo, Haruka había hecho una apuesta alta, ¿qué haría? ¿Pagaría por ver? O ¿le cedería la mano a Rubeus?

-¿Estás seguro? – Su rival asintió – Ok yo también me voy All in – el muchacho se alarmó por unos instantes al ver a la rubia apostar todo.

-Trío de Jotas – se mostró victorioso – vengan con papá – le hablaba a las fichas.

-Momento mi presumido amigo, aún no muestro mi jugada.

-No hace falta, perdiste.

-¿En qué te basas? – La rubia descubre sus cartas, una K y un As de trébol – escalera real (royal flush), lo siento Rubeus ese dinero se va conmigo, cometiste un error de principiante ¿qué no te fijaste en el flop? ¿En la reina de trébol, el 10 de trébol o en la jota de trébol? – El muchacho se llevó las manos a la cabeza – deja de lamentarte y recoge este reguero. – Haruka se detuvo un momento antes de irse – Se acabaron mis cigarrillos, me llevaré los de Ante.

-Da igual – dijo casi en un susurro Rubeus.

La rubia miró su reloj – 3 am, aun me quedan un par de horas para embriagarme ¡Genial!

Así se fue la noche para Haruka entre baile y bebida. Perdió parte de su ropa por causa de unas chicas que le imponían castigos cada vez que perdía, la penitencia era dejarse besar y quitarse una prenda, vaya "castigo" tenía que afrontar la rebelde chica.

-Te parece si me quitas esto último – señalando su camiseta y su bóxer de Victoria's secret – en una de las habitaciones – la rubia estaba muy tomada y caliente.

-No me acostaré contigo Haruka – se reía la muchacha.

-¿Por qué si yo tengo tantas ganas? – le siguió el juego.

-Lo haremos cuando yo quiera – le contestó con indiferencia.

-¿Para qué calientas la comida? sino piensas comértela – Haruka se escuchaba molesta – Me largo, dame mi ropa.

-No – la retó.

-Entonces quédatela, porque es lo único que obtendrás de mi – se marchó furiosa.

A los pocos minutos se regresó.

-Sabía que volverías – la chica estaba esperanzada.

-Vine por mis cigarrillos y mis tenis – los tomó y se fue.

-Esa imbécil cree que está muy buena, vah, estoy toda caliente pero también de mal humor y así no tendré sexo, mejor me fumo un cigarrillo para que se me pase. – hablaba para sí misma – Rayos ¿por qué siento que se me falta algo? Hagamos un conteo – decía con los ojos entre abiertos pues la borrachera no le permitia abrirlos por completo – Calzones puestos – se miró – Tenis aquí – los traía colgando del cuello por las trenzas – Cigarrillos – estaban dentro de los tenis – el móvil en mi sostén – se tocó el busto – ash ¿qué me falta? – Pensó por unos segundos – ¡Henry, me falta Henry! – exclamó.

La rubia comenzó a buscar por toda la casa, era tan difícil caminar con aquel gentío, unos tirados en el suelo, otros aún tenían fuerzas para bailar.

-Haruka – escuchó a sus espaldas, la aludida se dio vuelta.

-Bell – su exclamación sonó tan monótona que parecía más bien cansada.

-¿Me extrañaste? – se acercó peligrosamente a la rubia.

-No sabes cuánto – mintió.

-Ven. – La tomó de la mano y la llevó a una de las habitaciones – Hueles a cigarrillo ¿estabas fumando?

-No ¿cómo crees? – Volvió a mentir – estaba jugando poker y ya sabes cómo fuman esos desgraciados – la besó sin demora, pero Bell la apartó.

-¿Y tu ropa? No me digas que la perdiste en la partida de poker porque no te creeré, de seguro te revolcaste con otra – la muchacha empleó un tono muy serio.

-Tú siempre piensas mal de mí – se hizo la ofendida – jugué beer pong y perdí, tu sabes que nunca te mentiría – se acercó a la chica para acariciar su mejilla.

La verdad es que la rubia se había convertido en una mitómana.

-Siempre ganas – se estrelló contra los labios de la rubia y la besaba con excelso fervor.

Haruka adoraba tener el control de todo, incluyendo el sexo. Subió a Bell sobre un mesón de mármol, eso sí, sin separarse de sus labios. Su lengua incursionaba de manera juguetona la boca de su amante, ésta le mordisqueaba el labio a la rubia lo que la ponía a mil.

-Quítate la blusa – ordenó la rubia entre jadeos, su amante obedeció.

La blusa y el brasier desaparecieron – No traigo ropa interior – susurró Bell al oído de Haruka, sus verdes orbes chispearon de la emoción.

-Eres el diablo Bell – sonrieron con malicia.

Haruka abandonó los labios de la chica para recorrer su cuello con la lengua y continuar hasta el desnudo pecho de la castaña. Su boca hizo prisionero el seno izquierdo de su amante, a lo que respondió con un gemido, esto incitó a la rubia a masajear el seno libre. Así estuvo por varios minutos, alternando entre los pechos y la boca de Bell, la muchacha no paraba de gemir y pedirle a la rubia que la sacara de su miseria y que la tomara.

-Déjate de juegos y hazlo de una maldita vez – raclamó una muy agitada Bell.

-Ok lo que tu digas – respondió del mismo modo.

Se separó de su amante y la guió hasta el sofá. Las chicas se tumbaron en el sillón adoptando la posición del misionero, con Haruka arriba como es de esperarse. Bell entrelazó sus piernas en las caderas de Haruka para tener el máximo contacto con ella. Se volvieron a besar, era una guerra de lenguas interminable, ninguna quería ceder, hasta que sus pulmones exigieran oxigeno. Las traviesas manos de la rubia recorrían los muslos de su amante, quien no paraba frotar su pelvis con la de Haruka que se excitaba más y más con cada movimiento.

Sin previo aviso la rubia se introdujo en la intimidad perfectamente lubricada de la muchacha, quien emitió un sonoro gemido al tiempo que arqueó la espalda. Haruka sonrió entonces empezó a mover sus dedos con suma libertad dentro de la chica, entraba y salía de ella a su gusto. Aquel salón fue testigo fiel de semejante acto, los gemidos y las palabras ininteligibles de las dos mujeres tapizaban los gruesos muros del cuarto.

Haruka agilizó sus "embestidas" al notar que la chica estaba por llegar. Su amante gimió con fuerza al alcanzar el climax. Bell quedó aferrada a la espalda de la rubia quien estimulaba de manera frenética su punto sensible, en pocos segundos se correría también. Finalmente llegó. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su amante. Sus respiraciones se fueron regulando poco a poco y ninguna decía nada.

Al cabo de un rato la rubia se levantó a lo que Bell respondió con una mirada de reproche.

-¿Qué? Solo voy por algo de tomar, espérame aquí.

Se notaba que no conocía ni un ápice a la rubia, ésta se escabulló muy fácil con esa excusa tan barata. Abandonó a Bell para buscar a su gemelo. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba cansada la noche anterior fue movida y la pequeña sesión de sexo la dejaron muerta. Encontró a su hermano con una chica, ambos dormidos, sin dudas habían tenido sexo, el condón usado que estaba en el piso lo indicaba.

-Henry – lo sacudió – vámonos.

-Cinco minutos más – balbuceó el muchacho.

-Que cinco minutos ni que nada – le echó cerveza en la cara, Henry se levantó de golpe.

-¿Estás loca?

-Shuuu – lo mandó a callar y señaló a la chica semi desnuda que dormía a su lado – Toma tu móvil y nos vamos – el rubio obedeció.

¿En qué momento despuntó el alba? Hace unos minutos estaba obscuro y ahora todo el cielo estaba claro.

Qué suerte que era domingo y no había mucho movimiento en el campus y menos a las 7:30 am. Los mellizos se tambaleaban de un lado al otro, a pesar de que se iban apoyando uno con el otro, el efecto del alcohol dirigía sus torpes movimientos.

-Tengo frío Haruka – le dio un trago a la botella que llevaba.

-Es porque estás en bóxer tonto, dame un poco – le quitó la botella para darle un trago. – tuviste acción anoche picarón.

-Y no fui el único, mira cómo estás – ambos se carcajearon, pronto la risa fue opacada por el derrape de un auto – Imbécil mira por dónde vas, que no ves que es una zona escolar – gritó el rubio al conductor.

-A cualquier animal le dan una licencia – la rubia rodó los ojos.

Henry pisó en falso y ambos se fueron de bruces contra la grama. El conductor del Mercedes plateado se los quedó mirando con desprecio, los gemelos se rieron a más no poder.

-Quiero vomitar.

-Ponte de pie Henry que allí cerca está un depósito de basura – se apresuraron y el muchacho vació su contenido estomacal en el bote de basura.

-¿Mejor? – El rubio asintió – voy a llevarte a tu dormitorio, ¿te parece? – el muchacho volvió a asentir.

-Sis ¿me das un cigarro? – puso cara de corderito a medio morir.

-Me queda solo uno.

-Es que el vomito sabe muy feo y quiero tener otro sabor en la boca.

-Ya no seas tan drama queen, aquí está – le pasó el cigarrillo – después no me culpes porque sufres disfunción eréctil.

-Gracias Haru, te amo – le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla cuando la rubia lo detuvo.

-A mi no me vas a besar con ese hocico apestoso a ácido.

Como pudieron llegaron a los dormitorios. Entraron a la habitación del rubio y éste se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama.

-Haru – el rubio señaló a un lado de la habitación.

-Si ya sé el bote de la basura. – se lo alcanzó y lo puso al pie de la cama. Su hermano se durmió de ipso facto – De nada.

Justo antes de salir vio en la cómoda una cajetilla de cigarros empezada y unos lentes tipo aviador, se posesionó de ambos y se marchó. Se encaminó hacia su dormitorio que quedaba cruzando la biblioteca. ¿Cómo podía caminar tanto con semejante borrachera? Solo su organismo lo sabía. Al entrar, alguna de las persona que estaban por ahí se la quedaron viendo, por su obvia falta de pantalones.

-¿Nunca habían visto una mujer en ropa interior? Idiotas.

Uno a uno fue subiendo los peldaños de las escaleras _¿cuándo pensaban arreglar el ascensor? _Se preguntó. Sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca.

El encargado de piso le gritó desde el pasillo – Tenoh en los dormitorios no se fuma – Haruka le mostró su dedo anular – Bésame el trasero Lee – le respondió al muchacho después que había doblado la esquina. Con paso casi firme se dirigía a su habitación. El pasillo pareció alargarse más de lo normal y había gente afuera de una habitación, le dio poca importancia. Siguió caminando y se detuvo donde se suponía era su dormitorio, vio a las dos personas de arriba abajo y luego miró la placa sobre el marco de la puerta, se quitó los lentes para ver mejor.

-304, creo que esta es – los dos jóvenes estaban atónitos ante la escena.

Haruka no muy segura del numero que había visto decidió ver en la puerta el nombre – Tenoh, si esta es mi habitación, oigan ustedes esto es invasión de morada, ¿Qué carajos hacen aquí? – les habló un tanto molesta.

La chica de vestido blanco no pudo evitar reir, el rubio a su lado la reprendió con la mirada.

-Estoy acompañando a mi novia con su mudanza y al parecer será tu compañera de cuarto, mucho gusto Jedite Onasaka – el joven extendió su mano.

-Ok si así es la cosa bienvenidos – entró la rubia sin responder al saludo.

Los jóvenes se fijaron en el bóxer que traía Haruka, llevaba una inscripción – Hard to get (difícil de tener) – pronuncio la peli verde muy divertida.

-Tengo una regla: Queda terminantemente prohibido tener sexo en mi cama – les advirtió la rubia – lo sabré aunque cambien las sabanas, tengo olfato para eso.

-Tu compañera de cuarto está loca – la muchacha rio por lo bajo.

-Buenas noches y no hagan ruido – Haruka se metió entre las sabanas y se durmió en un chasquido de dedos.

Haruka estaba en el mundo de los sueños donde Morfeo la había transportado pero un sonido consecuente la aturdía, por más que buscaba no encontraba el origen, entonces escuchó que la llamaban por su nombre_ ¡Tenoh! _poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, veía todo obscuro. No se había molestado en quitarse los lentes de sol, cuando se los quitó notó que empezaba a caer la noche y volvió a escuchar su nombre pero esta vez más fuerte y más cerca _¡Tenoh!_

La rubia abrió la ventana y allí estaba el dueño de la voz.

-Rubeus ¿qué carajos? Me despertaste tonto – Haruka estaba molesta.

-Es una emergencia – gritó el pelirrojo desde abajo.

-¿Qué pasó?¿A quién embarazaste? –empezó a reír

-A nadie. Vengo para que me prestes algo de dinero, anoche me dejaste sin nada.

-¿Soy banco acaso? Pídele a tu padre.

-Me mata si le digo que perdí mi dinero jugando poker.

-Oye sino tienes dinero ¿cómo piensas pagarme? Lo siento colorado amigo pero no puedo, mi dinero es mío – se tocó para buscar la bolsa con los billetes.

-¿Buscabas esto preciosura? – le enseñó la bolsa con el dinero.

-Me robaste desgraciado, maldito infeliz, ash abogado al fin.

-No te robé tu dejaste el dinero en la mesa cuando te regresaste por los cigarrillos yo te hice el favor de guardártelos. Ahora bien ¿me los prestas?

-¡No! Así que arrójame esa bolsa, no me obligues a bajar por ellos – Haruka seguía molesta.

-Ok tu ganas, te arrojo el dinero pero si me muestras tu senos – Rubeus sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Ya verás pervertido – le arrojó un tenis.

-Oye no hay que caer en la violencia ¿piensas matarme?

-Si es necesario. – Le espetó la rubia – Ok toma lo que necesitas – se cruzó de brazos.

-Gracias, eres un sol. Te amo – se apresuró a sacar dinero.

-Sí, sí, si ya deja de ser tan lambiscón, ahora resulta que todos me aman cada vez que doy algo – rodó los ojos – echa la bolsa y el tenis para acá – no tardó mucho en tener ambas cosas en su poder.

-Rayos tengo aliento de dragón, que bueno que estoy sola – ya era costumbre para Haruka hablar sola, con lo que no contaba es que no estaba tan sola como creía. Se sorprendió al ver a una chica sentada en la cama que estaba del otro extremo del cuarto, la muchacha reía sin parar.

Haruka se talló los ojos por si estos le estaban haciendo trampa, pues estaba equivocada había una chica allí y muy linda y se estaba acercando a ella.

-Hola, espero que hayas dormido bien – su voz melodiosa llenó los oídos de Haruka quien solo asentía cual autómata – Soy tu nueva compañera de cuarto, me llamo Michiru Kaioh – le extendió la mano.

-Hola – pronunció de manera tonta – soy – ¿acaso era posible que se olvidara de su propio nombre? Había bebido antes pero nunca se olvidó de su nombre– Haruka Tenoh – correspondió al saludo de la peli verde, tomó su mano y la estrechó, se sintió tan bien al hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Ya finalmente actualicé :D fusílenme me lo merezco por la tardanza. Ya llegó a quien tanto esperaba, por fin Michiru nos honra con su presencia.<p>

Espero que me disculpen no he tenido mucho tiempo, mis horarios en la Uni estan feitos tengo que ver clases de mañana y de tarde :s y solo me quedan los finde pro los agarro para rumbear xD

Este cap lo escribí enarbolando mis fiestas cuando jugaba poker, si soy una viciosa xD Y esas borracheras que me daba que perdía el conocimiento xD esos buenos tiempos regresaran.

Ok ya se que a muchos no le gustó la pareja de Haruka con Eugial pro es parte de la trama. Ahora Haru es mayor y tiene más madurez, ya sus demonios no la persiguen, está en una posición de afrontar lo que sea. Mis lectores me salieron bromistas xD más adelante les explicaré lo que pasó con Alan y si tuvo su merecido.

El proximo cap se llama: La srita Kaioh, dedicado totalmente a Michiru. Nos leemos en el proximo chapter. Mil gracias por sus reviews se les quiere.

**Aurora Kaioh Alexia FICR Neptune's Lover UKT nalia-san Vientocortante yuhi hyuuga**


	6. 6 La Señorita Kaioh

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de la serie Sailor Moon. Esta historia es escrita sin ningun fin lucrativo.

Nota: En este capítulo emplee el narrador protagonista en algunas secciones por eso hay unos diálogos en cursiva debido a que Michiru es quien relata. Los flashback también están en cursiva.

* * *

><p><strong>La Señorita Kaioh<strong>

En la gran habitación, apenas si se escucha su suave respiración. Su cuerpo reposa tranquilo entre las sabanas de seda.

Los tenues rayos del sol que se cuelan por entre las cortinas provocan que la chica abra de a poco sus azules ojos con cierta pereza, pues el viaje la había dejado exhausta. Respiró hondo, visualizó por unos segundos el techo _¿hace cuanto no dormía aquí? Todo está igual que la última vez _sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia. Se sentó en la cama y miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, era hora de tomar un baño para sacar su cuerpo del letargo, al pasar junto al espejo se detuvo frente a él, notando algunos mechones rebeldes por el contacto con la almohada, _¿qué dirían_ _las señoras de sociedad amigas de mi madre si me ven al natural? Jovencita necesitas más rubor en esas mejillas,_ trató de imitar el tono de la estirada mujer, sonrió al pensar tal hecho.

Abrió la ducha dejando correr el agua por toda la perfección que traducía su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para recordar los años que vivió fuera de casa, después de terminar la escuela a los 17 se fue con sus padres a Alemania, allá empezó a estudiar medicina, en la Universidad de Múnich. Su padre Yushiro Kaioh, se opuso de forma retunda cuando su hija le expresó su deseo, él quería que su nena se dedicara a la música.

**Flashback **

_-Linda tu futuro está asegurado como concertista, sácate esa idea de estudiar medicina_, _mi única hija no se desvelara para ganar un sueldo medianamente sostenible. Ja desperdiciar horas de sueño y tu belleza cuidando enfermos, eso no es para ti._

**Fin del flashback**

Michiru le explicó a su padre que tocaría por el resto de su vida que jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

**Flashback**

_-Padre disculpa que te moleste, he venido a comunicarte que – dudó por un segundo – que estudiaré medicina._

_-¿Sigues con eso cariño?_

-_Papá quiero que sepas que esto no es ningún capricho, es lo que quiero hacer._

_-¿Qué va a pasar con la música?_

_-Nunca abandonaré mi violín, sacarle notas a sus cuerdas me reconforta aunque no me veo dando conciertos por el resto de mi vida, no te niego que amo la música jamás dejaré de hacerlo, pero quiero trascender de otro modo y la medicina me apasiona de un modo que ni te imaginas._

_Yushiro percibió la convicción de su hija, era la primera vez que la veía tan decida con respecto a algo._

_-Está bien tu ganas – el hombre conservaba un semblante serio – tengo una sola condición._

_-¿Cuál es? – en su interior estaba aterrada._

_-Que me des un abrazo – sonrió ampliamente._

**Fin del Flashback**

Su ímpetu la hizo prevalecer logrando el apoyo de su padre y el de su madre.

Convivir tanto tiempo en el país teutón marcó de cierto modo su personalidad, la puntualidad era una de las cosas que aprendió, se apresuro a cerrar la regadera, tomó su toalla y se envolvió en ella. Cepilló sus blancos y perfectos dientes como todas las mañanas, usó enjuague bucal para un aliento fresco. Estaba lista para vestirse pero la pregunta era ¿Qué se pondría? Abrió de par en par el armario visualizando cada prenda, fijó su mirada en el vestido blanco que compró durante una feria bávara, era muy sencillo pero le sentaba bien, denotaba su curvilínea figura y realzaba su busto. Tenía el calzado ideal, unas sandalias de tacón alto del mismo color de su vestido. Alació su cabello y se maquilló, muy suave, nada cargado.

El servicio tocó indicándole que el desayuno estaba listo – en seguida bajo – dio una última mira al espejo y salió.

-Buenos días princesa – besó la frente de la chica.

-Buenos días padre – la muchacha sonrió – Madre, buenos días para ti también.

-Buenos días linda ¿descansaste?

-Si madre, dormí muchísimo – le dio un sorbo a su jugo.

-Aún así no pierde la costumbre de levantarse temprano – aparecía un rubio bien parecido por la puerta del comedor – excelente día familia Kaioh, lamento molestar tan temprano.

-No eres ninguna molestia Jedite, sabes que eres muy bien recibido en esta casa – dijo con amabilidad Megumi.

-Por fin mi mujer y yo estamos de acuerdo con algo – bromeó Yushiro – Siéntate muchacho.

-Padre por favor no seas pesado – reprendió a su padre – ¿Cómo estás Jedite?

-Feliz de verte – le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

El desayuno transcurrió con perfecta normalidad. Michiru le comentó a sus padres parte de sus experiencias en Alemania y de lo mucho que le gustó vivir en tierras germanas. Su conocimiento sobre arte y música se enriquecieron de manera notable. A pesar de ser amante de las artes plásticas su vocación se inclinaba por el arte de curar.

Por otro lado la señorita Kaioh se caracteriza por ser una chica dedicada, respetuosa y de buenos modales, su comportamiento digno de una dama estaba a la altura de su apellido; es que ser parte de la familia Kaioh no era cualquier cosa, pertenecer a dicho clan acarreaba muchas responsabilidades y mantener una imagen intachable era una de ellas. Sus padres se encargaron de que su educación fuera de la mejor, la enviaron a las mejores escuelas y academias que podían pagar. Su madre, una mujer muy bella y refinada, se esmeró para que su hija sintiera amor por el ballet, la música clásica, la pintura y la natación, con el objetivo de que su nena fuera un ejemplo a seguir.

La única heredera de los Kaioh se desvivía para complacer a sus padres en todo, con tal de tener una pizca de su afecto y tiempo, no es que no la amaran, sino que su padre era un hombre de negocios, magnate naviero y dueño de varias constructoras y bancos, dedicaba su tiempo a sus negocios más que a su propia familia. Igual pasaba con Megumi, la doña supervisaba varias fundaciones y era la gerente de una de las constructoras de su marido, con tantas ocupaciones dejaban a la nena de lado pero tenía las mejores nodrizas y tutores que el dinero de sus padres podía pagar. Aún en los momentos más dichosos de la peliverde sus papas estaban para ella ¿remordimiento? Se preguntó en varias oportunidades.

-Michiru, nena – su madre la sacó de sus cavilaciones – es hora de irnos.

-Si vámonos.

Al salir de la mansión Michiru vio a su padre con desaprobación.

-¿Padre no pudiste elegir otro auto? – se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Tú le ves algo malo o feo Meg? – le preguntó a su mujer.

-Yushiro, el problema es que el auto es un poco antiguo – trataba de explicar Jedite – Sabe que su hija prefiere tener un perfil bajo.

-¿Un poco antiguo Jedite? – Replicó con sorna – Por Dios es un modelo del 53 – rodó los ojos – Madre ¿puedo irme en el camión de la mudanza? – la mujer la vio con horror.

-Nada de eso – Jedite la tomó de la mano – señorita usted se va con su padre y su madre y yo me voy con el señor del camión.

-Estás igual que mis padres – le reprochó.

-Me importas demasiado amor – juntó sus labios a los de la chica – así que ve con Yushiro y Megumi.

La muchacha subió al carro de su padre sin más pataleo. Ella y su madre iban atrás mientras su padre iba tras el volante. La pareja conversaba sobre algo dejando a Michiru excluida más por causa de su ensimismamiento. La joven iba con la cabeza recargada al cristal trataba de imaginar qué tipo de personas encontraría en la nueva universidad _¿serán tan serios como mis amigos en Alemania? ¿Qué pasa si no les agrado? ¿Me rechazaran por ser una "niña de mami y papi"? creo que no debí regresar, debí terminar mi colegiatura en Europa. Ya no tiene caso. Mañana empezare mis clases y…_El Mercedes plateado detuvo su marcha de forma abrupta, el frenazo hizo que el cuerpo de Michiru se fuera hacia adelante, sin embargo la violinista no sufrió ningún daño.

_-Imbécil mira por dónde vas, que no ves que es una zona escolar – gritó un joven que cruzaba la calle._

-Que muchacho tan insolente, míralo es un inadaptado y está semi desnudo – se escandalizó Megumi.

Yushiro vio como el joven quien iba en compañía de una muchacha cayeron al engramado y empezaron a reír.

-Mira como está de perdida la juventud, ese par de vagos han de estar drogados – continuo la marcha.

-Ya no me parece tan buena idea que estudies aquí.

-Madre por favor, porque dos personas tengan un comportamiento que tu repruebas no quiere decir que todos aquí sean iguales.

-De igual modo tu madre tiene razón.

-Padre haces juicios sin saber si quiera si esos chicos estudian aquí.

-A veces eres tan terca como tu padre – negó con la cabeza.

El silencio los atrapó, no dijeron nada más hasta que Yushiro aparcó.

-Bueno princesa es hora de que llevemos tus cosas a tu dormitorio.

Bajaron todo el equipaje de Michiru y cuando se disponían a subir con él, Yushiro recibió una llamada.

-¿Cómo que la situación es incontrolable? – Dijo con rudeza – Diles que ya voy – contestó de mala gana.

-¿Algún problema sr Kaioh? – Jedite se mostraba curioso.

-Es el sindicato, está dando problemas – Yushiro tenía mala cara.

-¿Hoy domingo? – la aguamarina le parecía rara la situación.

-Si nena, ya sabes los negocios nunca duermen y esta gente tampoco.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Meg. Porque a ti también quieren verte – le dijo a su mujer – Michi, cariño estoy apenado contigo, lamento no poder ayudarte con lo de tu mudanza – el hombre realmente estaba afligido.

-Tranquilo padre entiendo que así funciona esto – a pesar de su sonrisa, en su interior sentía la profunda decepción, su papá la dejaba en segundo plano por millonésima vez.

-Yo ayudaré a Michiru con todo – la abrazó y besó su frente – vayan tranquilos que yo me encargo.

-Gracias Jedite. – Estrechó la mano del rubio – Nena te compensaré.

_Otro obsequio costoso. - _pensó la peli verde – Espero que puedan resolver el problema.

Vio a sus padres alejarse, como de costumbre. A esas alturas de su vida ya debía estar adaptada a ello, sin embargo, Michiru se aferraba como un adicto a la vana promesa que se mantendrá limpio y termina cediendo ante los psicotrópicos, así era ella, se repetía una y otra vez que no se entristecería cada vez que sus padres debían irse por cuestiones laborales, lo lamentable era que no podía cumplir con su promesa.

-Vamos Michiru.

En el edificio de los dormitorios los recibió un joven de mediana estatura.

-Buenos días – saludó de manera cortes el joven de lentes – Soy Lee Hisakawa. Usted debes ser Michiru Kaioh.

-Si esa soy yo – respondió con media sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a nuestra casa de estudio – dijo en tono solemne – es un verdadero honor tener aquí a alguien de tanto renombre como usted Señorita Kaioh.

-Gracias – Michiru vio al joven encaminarse hacia las escaleras – ¿Por qué no vamos por el ascensor?

-En estos momentos está en reparaciones. No se preocupe yo le ayudaré a subir sus cosas.

El muchacho habló y habló durante el trayecto, resaltando el prestigio de la universidad y toda una sarta de adulaciones más. Al fin llegaron a la habitación, el encargado sacó la llave su bolsillo y la deslizó por la cerradura.

-Señorita Kaioh esta es su habitación, es un poco tosca y está algo desordenada – algunos libros y ropa hacían las veces de alfombra, una que otra cajetilla de cigarrillos vacía y algunos vasos adornaban la mesa de noche.

-Que acogedor – dijo con sarcasmo Jedite.

-Afortunadamente esa no es su cama, es esta de acá – señaló el colchón sin funda – Señorita Kaioh puede hablar con su compañera sobre la limpieza de la habitación y si no llegan a un acuerdo, le sugiero colocar una sabana en la mitad de la habitación para que solo se vea su lado.

La aguamarina se llevó las manos al rostro intentado sofocar sus carcajadas.

-No creo que tenga que hacer eso pero lo tendré en cuenta.

-Usted dice eso porque no conoce a Tenoh, es todo un personaje.

_¿Tan mal genio tiene esa chica? _Se cuestionó.

Les tomó unos 15 minutos subir todas las cosas. Ordenar su lado de la habitación no fue tan difícil y vestir su cama mucho menos, ya tendría más tiempo para acomodar su ropa y sus libros.

-Señorita Kaioh aquí…- la muchacha lo interrumpió.

-Dime Michiru – Lee se ruborizó.

-Está bien, señorita Michiru – la violinista sonrió – aquí están sus llaves, usted se hará cargo de ellas – colocó las llaves en las manos de la joven.

-Muchas gracias Lee.

El muchacho se excuso alegando tener otras obligaciones, dejando a la pareja en la habitación.

-Amor estoy muy feliz que estés en Japón, ahora podemos vernos diario – el rubio besó con pasión a la peli verde.

-También lo estoy – le regresó el beso.

_Tenoh en los dormitorios no se fuma –_ los jóvenes cortaron el beso y salieron para saber que ocurría, escucharon una segunda voz responder - _Bésame el trasero Lee._

-Esa chica es un tanto escandalosa ¿no crees Michiru? Mira viene hacia acá.

-Su habitación puede ser cualquiera.

-¿Pero qué carajos? ¿Es una caja de cigarrillos lo que trae entre la ropa interior?

-Deberías ver tu cara de horror – se burló del rubio.

_Sonará tonto pero sentí su mirada escrutándome a través de sus lentes de sol. Parecía algo desconcertada. El fuerte olor a licor que despedía su cuerpo era muy obvio, ésta muchacha había estado bebiendo, probablemente venía de una fiesta ¿en qué clase de fiesta pierdes tus pantalones? En una muy loca de seguro._

-304, creo que esta es – Michiru y Jedite estaban perplejos – Tenoh, si esta es mi habitación, oigan ustedes esto es invasión de morada, ¿Qué carajos hacen aquí? – estaba molesta.

La violinista no hizo más que reír, al parecer Lee tenía razón – _es todo un personaje_ – recordó entre risas, su novio la reprendió con la mirada.

-Estoy acompañando a mi novia con su mudanza y al parecer será tu compañera de cuarto, mucho gusto Jedite Onasaka – el joven extendió su mano.

-Ok si así es la cosa bienvenidos – la rubia pasó junto a ellos sin responder al saludo.

_Nos dio la espalda, no pude evitar leer lo que decía su ropa interior en la parte de atrás Hard to get._

-Cualquiera cree que es difícil con esa facha que trae – susurró Jedite.

-Tengo una regla: Queda terminantemente prohibido tener sexo en mi cama – les advirtió la rubia – lo sabré aunque cambien las sabanas, tengo olfato para eso – caminó hacia la cama.

-Tu compañera de cuarto está loca – comentó en voz baja.

-Buenas noches y no hagan ruido – la rubia se metió entre las sabanas durmiéndose al instante.

-¿Buenas noches? ¿Acaso no distingue el día de la noche? Pasan de las 8 de la mañana.

-Exageras, seguro que pasó una noche larga.

-Como digas – el rubio rodó los ojos – sigamos desempacando.

-Hablas como mi madre – resopló.

En silencio ordenaron las cosas de Michiru, terminando cerca del almuerzo. La violinista de vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada al cuerpo que descansaba sin perturbación alguna al otro extremo de la habitación; no lo podía negar estaba algo preocupada por su compañera de cuarto, la muchacha tenía varias horas durmiendo. En un momento en el que su novio salió, se aproximó a la rubia para verificar si aun respiraba. Acercó sus dedos a la nariz de la joven y sintió su cálida respiración, la joven violinista sonrió aliviada.

_Será interesante saber cómo eres sobria. Tendré que esperar hasta que despiertes Tenoh, ojala y sea de tu agrado._

La aguamarina y su novio salieron a comer, pasaron la tarde en el mall comprando algunos libros y ropa. Alrededor de las seis de la tarde la pareja regresó a la universidad.

-Te llamo más tarde ¿sí? – Abrazó a la joven perdiéndose en sus labios – te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Al abrir la puerta notó que la chica aún dormía.

_¿Cómo es que alguien puede dormir tanto? Lo mejor será no despertarte. Tenoh mientras tú duermes yo voy a ducharme._

Ya era costumbre para Michiru tener monólogos mentales. Le parecía mejor idea hablar con ella misma en algunas oportunidades. No había nadie que la entendiera mejor que ella misma, ni siquiera Jedite que a pesar de tener casi tres años de relación con él, desconocía muchos aspectos de su personalidad. El muchacho cometía el mismo error que los padres de Michiru, la llenaba de regalos caros sin darle importancia a los pequeños detalles; y ella incurría en el mismo error: lo aceptaba porque lo quería o tal vez porque no le gustaba estar sola.

La ducha siempre le caía de bien. El agua era su elemento nativo. Se preguntaba dónde podían estar las piscinas, le preguntaría a su compañera, tal vez. Sonrió al verla dormir. Sacó de una bolsa plástica un libro que había comprado, se disponía a leer cuando escuchó algo –_ Tenoh – _vio a la rubia moverse – _Tenoh, Tenoh – _la chica se levantó al tercer llamado, abrió la ventana con sumo enojo.

- Rubeus ¿qué carajos? Me despertaste tonto – Michiru observaba desde la comodidad de su cama.

-Es una emergencia – respondió el muchacho.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿A quién embarazaste? – la rubia empezó a reír y Michiru también.

-A nadie. Vengo para que me prestes algo de dinero, anoche me dejaste sin nada.

-¿Soy banco acaso? Pídele a tu padre.

-_Es un tanto egoísta – _Pensó la violinista.

-Me mata si le digo que perdí mi dinero jugando poker.

-Oye sino tienes dinero ¿cómo piensas pagarme? Lo siento colorado amigo pero no puedo, mi dinero es mío.

_-¿Qué estará buscando?_

-¿Buscabas esto preciosura?

_-Me pregunto ¿qué le habrá enseñado?_

-Me robaste desgraciado, maldito infeliz, ash abogado al fin.

_-Vaya que lenguaje – Michiru se divertía a cuestas de la rubia._

-No te robé tu dejaste el dinero en la mesa cuando te regresaste por los cigarrillos yo te hice el favor de guardártelos. Ahora bien ¿me los prestas?

-¡No! Así que arrójame esa bolsa, no me obligues a bajar por ellos.

_-Creo que me equivoqué con respecto a ella._

-Ok tu ganas, te arrojo el dinero pero si me muestras tu senos.

-_Que tipo más atrevido – La aguamarina se indignó por la actitud de Rubeus._

-Ya verás pervertido.

_-¿Qué piensa hacer con ese zapato? Ok si, se lo lanzó._

-Oye no hay que caer en la violencia ¿piensas matarme?

-_¿Por qué se queja? Se lo merece._

-Si es necesario. – Bramó la rubia – Ok toma lo que necesitas – vio a la muchacha cruzarse de brazos.

-Gracias, eres un sol. Te amo – se apresuró a sacar dinero.

_-Es un lambiscón – rodó los ojos._

-Sí, sí, si ya deja de ser tan lambiscón – la aguamarina se sorprendió al escuchar a su compañera pronunciar la misma palabra que ella ¿la habría escuchado? No, ella lo pensó – ahora resulta que todos me aman cada vez que doy algo, echa la bolsa y el tenis para acá – Rubeus le lanzó sus cosas.

-Rayos tengo aliento de dragón, que bueno que estoy sola.

-Aliento de dragón, que graciosa – Michiru se carcajeo – _Parece que vio un fantasma, iré a saludarla – _la peliverde se aproximó a su compañera – Hola, espero que hayas dormido bien – la rubia lucia aturdida – Soy tu nueva compañera de cuarto, me llamo Michiru Kaioh – le extendió la mano.

-Hola soy – hizo una breve pausa – Haruka Tenoh – correspondió al saludo.

-Mucho gusto señorita Tenoh – Haruka estalló en carcajadas - ¿dije algo malo?

-No, es que… sabes, solo dime Haruka, seremos compañeras de cuarto y no es necesario tanta formalidad.

-Está bien Haruka – sonrió –_ otra vez siento su mirada analizándome, me da curiosidad saber por qué lo hace._

-Michiru voy al baño, iré a convertirme en gente otra vez, cuando regrese hablamos.

-Está bien, te espero.

Haruka tardó unos 20 minutos en la ducha, Michiru la esperaba ansiosa.

-Regresé – bostezó – tengo hambre, pediré algo de comer, pizza tal vez, ¿quieres?

- Si no es mucha molestia.

Tomó su móvil y marcó – Corey, es Haruka, quiero una familiar con bordes de queso, contorno de tocineta, maíz y ¿te gustan los champiñones? – le preguntó a la violinista , ella asintió – y champiñones, con dos bebidas, una coca cola y un jugo, eh Michiru ¿ de qué quieres tu jugo?

-De durazno, por favor.

-De durazno Corey, oye amigo trata de que sea rápido, muero de hambre – cortó la llamada.

-No me tomes a mal pero ¿qué fue todo eso?

-Pedí la cena.

-Eres muy amable. Oye ¿cómo supiste que no tomaría gaseosa?

-Es que das la impresión que cuidas bien de tu apariencia. No me hagas caso tengo resaca y no sé lo que digo.

-¿Bebiste mucho? Disculpa mi indiscreción.

-Wow no te imaginas cuanto, deberías venir un día de estos a las fiestas que hacen los Blackmoon.

-Lo pensaré.

-Por cierto ¿a qué hora llegaste que no lo noté?

-Digamos que me diste la bienvenida.

-¿Ah sí? – Se esforzó por recordar -¿te dije algo malo?

-Solo que no tuviera sexo en tu cama – empezó a reír.

-Qué bueno que fue solo eso – silencio incomodo – Mmm Kaioh, tengo la impresión de haber escuchado ese apellido antes ¿en dónde? Creo que fue a mi madre.

-Si seguramente. Tienes alguna otra regla – desvió el tema.

-Creo que no, solo no toques mis cigarros.

-Por ese lado debes estar tranquila, no fumo.

-De hecho yo tampoco, lo hago cuando estoy en fiestas o jugando poker o cuando estoy bajo mucho estrés y cuando tengo frío.

Michiru se carcajeo – al parecer no es siempre.

-Me agrada tu sarcasmo.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Ha de ser la pizza – abrió la puerta – maravilloso la cena.

-Eso fue rápido ¿no? – la rubia asintió - Corey siempre vuela cuando se trata de mi.

-Hola Haru aquí tienes tu orden – el joven asomó la cabeza para saber de quién era la otra voz en la habitación – ahora entiendo por qué el apuro.

-No seas entrometido Ken, toma el dinero y lárgate.

-¿Pasa algo?

-El chico no tenía cambio.

Haruka se sentó en la cama de Michiru y en medio colocó la caja de la pizza, tomó el primer trozo y cuando iba a llevárselo a la boca recordó.

-Ten el primer pedazo es para ti – le pasó la rebanada.

-Gracias.

Tomó otra rebanada y esta vez no se la cedería a nadie, al morderla sintió gran alivio – Bienvenida – dijo con la boca llena y una enorme sonrisa.

Jamás hay que juzgar un libro por su portada, aunque éste luzca un tanto disparatado hay que hojearlo para dar un veredicto acertado.

* * *

><p>Aquí estoy tarde pero seguro, dejándoles este cap sobre Michiru y dejando entrever un poco su relación con sus padres y Jedite, además parte de su personalidad y ciertos aspectos con los que la sirena tiene que lidiar en silencio.<p>

Sé que no les gusta que Jedite sea el novio de Michiru pero recuerden que soy malvada y me gusta el drama, esto le da un toque más intenso a la historia. La razón por la cual lo elegí a él es porque es el indicado para el puesto, más adelante sabrán a lo que me refiero. UKT nunca pensé en Seiya porque siempre he pensado que es un patán, ese señor nunca me ha caído bien, así que tranquila y todas las demás también xD.

La personalidad de Haru es un reflejo de la mía, (soy alcohólica xD desordenada, fiestera, adicta al poker and so on xD) solo que yo no he caminado en ropa interior en la calle, ni ando de promiscua xD Me preguntaron si la rubia iba a cambiar, pues las dejo con la duda muahahaha.

No pensé les fuera a gustar el lemon, pero si tuvo aceptación, por cierto cuando leí los reviews estaba en clases, resolviendo unos ejercicios de física y les juro que me equivoqué en los resultados porque hubo un review que me pareció súper cómico xD

Otra vez gracias por dejar reviews en inglés, por ahí vi que alguien escribió una frase en italiano gracias también, no importa si me los escriben en lengua aborigen lo que importa es que se toman la molestia de leerme y comentar. Muchísimas gracias a mis lectoras. Lo que viene se llama: Conociéndonos.

Neptune's Lover, Fanficnis, FCrS, UKT, nalia-san, Vientocortante, yuhi hyuuga, Aidan Ross


	7. 7 Conociéndonos

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de la serie Sailor Moon. Esta historia es escrita sin ningun fin lucrativo.

Nota: La canción del principio se llama Paso (The nini anthem) de Sak Noel (es la que me despierta cada mañana xD) Los textos en cursiva son los pensamientos de Haruka.

* * *

><p><strong> éndonos<strong>

_Monday - Party! Tuesday - Party! Wednesday - Party! OK! Thursday - Party! __Friday - Party! Weekend, weekend, weekend - Party! Wow! _Alargó su mano para acallar el molesto aparato que turbaba su sueño.

-Amaneció muy pronto – su voz sonaba rasposa – dormiré cinco minutos más – enterró su cabeza en la almohada.

-Deberías levantarte o llegarás tarde – la rubia levantó la cabeza al escuchar la segunda voz.

-_Entonces no te soñé – _pensó – Buenos días – dijo mientras se incorporaba en su cama.

-Buenos días – contestó de modo cortés – por cierto, buena canción para empezar la semana – bromeó.

-Digamos que es un buen incentivo. – Se estiró con pereza – Me siento terrible – frotó sus ojos – iré al baño para quitarme este letargo.

-Haruka – la rubia se detuvo – sabes que soy nueva aquí, no conozco las instalaciones, me preguntaba si podías indicarme donde están las aulas – Michiru le pasó un papel a su compañera.

Haruka dedicó una mirada analizadora al papel, segundos después se le dibujó media sonrisa a la muchacha.

-Hagamos lo siguiente, tú espérame y yo misma te llevo.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad Tenoh – la aludida se encogió de hombros.

Mientras el agua recorría su delgado cuerpo, la velocista pensaba que el apellido de aquella chica le resultaba ligeramente familiar, ¿lo habría escuchado alguna vez? Era posible, aunque no tenía mucho sentido romperse la cabeza tratando de adivinar. _Es hermosa _– admitió – _muy hermosa._

Haruka también sostenía monólogos de vez en cuando, abstrayéndose en su mundo.

-Tenoh no quiero sonar fastidiosa – miró su reloj – creo llegaremos tarde.

-Kaioh, si reconozco que es un poco tarde… – ladeo su cabeza – ¿Qué tal algo de ejercicio? – Michiru enarcó la ceja – te explico, debemos correr de lo contrario Nicholas nos aventará la puerta en la cara – la aguamarina no quedó muy convencida.

La rubia se cruzó el bolso y se hizo en el pelo una cola, así la melena no le molestaría al correr.

-¿Lista para el pequeño maratón? – preguntó la party girl mientras escribía un mensaje.

-¿De verdad lo haremos? – Haruka asintió.

Bajaron a paso apresurado, suerte que no eran muchos escalones, pronto salieron del edificio.

-¿En qué dirección? – preguntó Michiru.

-Debemos cruzar el campus y luego desviarnos a la izquierda. Corramos.

La rubia emprendió la marcha a toda máquina, no en vano fue campeona nacional de atletismo. Notó la ausencia de Michiru y se detuvo. Giró para buscarla con la mirada, la chica había quedado rezagada. _Que linda se ve con sus mejillas enrojecidas y ese cabello meciéndose en un salvaje vaivén _ - la rubia admiraba a la chica que se acercaba a ella – _que estupidez pienso – _se reprochó.

-Apresúrate.

-Wow Tenoh – su respiración era agitada – corres como – tomó aire – como el viento.

-OK gracias, ya luego me halagas. Hay que seguir corriendo – la rubia sujetó de la muñeca a la peliverde sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.

La imagen era un tanto graciosa, Haruka llevando casi a rastras a su compañera, a quien ya sus fuerzas estaban por abandonarla. Se detuvieron de forma súbita en la cafetería.

-¿Me tienes lo que te pedí? – apenas alcanzó a decir la velocista.

-Dos cappuccinos y un mocha. Nicholas es tan fácil de comprar – sonrió.

-Cual ramera de esquina – se carcajearon.

-Tenoh dime que no corrimos tanto solo por un café – reclamó.

-Calmate Kaioh, no es solo por café, es nuestra entrada a clases – agitó muy suave el vaso.

-No entiendo ¿nuestra?

-Después sabrás a lo que me refiero, sigamos corriendo.

-Pero… - la rubia no la dejó hablar, pues siguieron la apresurada marcha.

Luego de una larga carrera matutina, por fin se encontraban en la escuela de medicina, buscando la bendita aula asignada para su primera clase. Entraron con sigilo al enorme salón. Haruka depositó con suavidad el vaso en el escritorio.

-Buenas días Tenoh – saludó el hombre frente a la pizarra mientras escribía su nombre en la superficie acrílica – Gracias por el café – miró de reojo por encima del hombro.

La rubia se apresuró para sentarse junto a Michiru.

-Esto quiere decir que estudiamos juntas – susurró la peliverde.

-Sí y ya guarda silencio o Nicholas nos fastidiará.

-Escucho una algarabía a mis espaldas pero ¿quién será? – Se volvió para observar a sus alumnos, en su rostro se dibujaba esa sonrisa cínica que lo caracterizaba – claro quien más podía ser responsable, Haruka Tenoh, ven acá – le indicó con la mano – y la chica nueva también.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

-Harukita – el hombre colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de la joven e hizo el mismo gesto con la violinista – platícale a la clase porque llegaste 10 minutos tarde.

-No amanecí muy bien, he vomitado mucho – se sobó el abdomen – comí sushi y pues he estado expulsando mis jugos gástricos – fingió malestar.

-Y ¿tu cara bonita? – Volteo el rostro en su dirección – ¿por qué demoraste?

-Le preocupó mi estado y se quedó acompañándome – se apresuró a decir la rubia.

-¿Tienen algo romántico? – le preguntó a Haruka en un susurro.

-Claro que no – la chica puso mala cara.

-OK, tú y la cara bonita regresen a sus lugares.

La violinista se giró para quedar frente a su joven y melenudo profesor.

-Con todo respeto profesor Kumada, mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh, no cara bonita – la aguamarina sacó a relucir su carácter, con el mismo aire de superioridad le dio la espalda a Nicholas, caminando de esa manera única e inconscientemente sensual que ella sabía.

-Tenoh con esta si te jodiste, te va a someter – le susurró.

-Que no somos nada o ¿es que esas greñas no te dejan escuchar? Ya rasúrate.

La muchacha, quien llevaba cara de lamento se sentó junto a la violinista.

-Te dije que nos fastidiaría – suspiró. Su móvil vibró un par de veces en su bolsillo – dos mensajes nuevos, ¿quién será? – Zafiro se leyó en la pantalla.

_Tenoh, que maldita suerte tienes con las mujeres, ese caramelito está que arde ¿ya le diste una probadita? _– leyó mentalmente, buscó con la mirada al pelinegro quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, Haruka negó con la cabeza mostrándole su dedo medio. El otro texto era de Nicholas.

_¿Por qué no le das un beso a tu sexy dominatriz para encender la clase? Grrr._

-¡Mierda! Espero que esto no sea todo el año – se lamentó.

-¿Ocurre algo? – la rubia negó con la cabeza.

Una hora y media de charla e inducción a la materia corrieron tan rápido como el agua de un río. Los chistes sugerentes de Nicholas se hicieron escuchar durante 90 minutos, era su modo de hacer las clases amenas para sus estudiantes, lo que es comprensible para un hombre de su edad que apenas si pasaba los 30.

-¡Hey Tenoh! – la rubia se volvió a ver.

-_Aquí vamos otra vez –_ dijo para sí – ¿Qué pasa Kumada?

-Oye – observó a Michiru y luego miró a Haruka – parecías un poco molesta – sonrió con sorna.

-Son ideas tuyas – alegó sin darle importancia al comentario.

-¡Hey Nicholas! – Saludó Zafiro – se te extraña por la mesa de poker – le estrechó la mano – hola Haru – le palmeó el hombro – Oh disculpa – hizo a un lado a la rubia – soy Zafiro Blackmoon, ¿con quién tengo el placer?– dijo besando la mano de la aguamarina.

Como respuesta recibió un manotón en la cabeza por parte de Haruka. Michiru esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-Ay no seas baboso Blackmoon – rodó los ojos – ella dijo muy claro su nombre, ¿no es cierto, Nicholas?

-Me disculpo de nuevo Srita Kaioh – la aludida inclinó levemente la cabeza – apartándonos del tema, Zafiro ¿dime cuando hay juego?

-Estamos viendo la posibilidad de que haya una partida este fin de semana – el ojiazul conversaba con mucha seriedad.

-¿Por qué no me habían dicho? – se quejó la rubia ceniza.

-Simple, nadie quiere jugar contigo, siempre ganas – contestó mosqueado el castaño.

-Disculpen que me entrometa – intervino Michiru – ya saben lo que dicen: afortunado en el juego, desdichado en el amor.

Los tres se miraron y soltaron una carcajada grupal, la violinista los miraba confundida.

-Carajo Tenoh, esa chica sí que es nueva – se limpio una lagrima el profesor.

-¿Dije algo malo? – La aguamarina seguía confundida, en eso su móvil sonó – debo atender esta llamada – la muchacha se alejó del grupo.

-¿Te estás acostando con ella? – interrogaron con cierto morbo.

-¡No! Ya dije que no somos NADA, solo es mi compañera de cuarto.

-¿Solo es tu compañera de cuarto? – exclamaron con sorpresa y picardía.

-Saben que tengo reglas con respecto a eso, nunca jamás tendría sexo con mi compañera de cuarto, ha sido así con las otras dos.

-La tercera es la vencida Tenoh – Nicholas la golpeo con el codo.

-¿Ya la viste desnuda? – Zafiro se frotó las manos.

-Oye greñudo y tu también Blackmoon. Kaioh y yo no tenemos y no tendremos nada, les enumero por qué 1° compartimos la misma habitación, 2° véanla, es extremadamente heterosexual

-Y 3° piensas que es mucho para ti – Nicholas y Zafiro chocaron sus puños.

-Y 3° ella no es mi tipo – se cruzó de brazos – se ve como una devora libros.

-Eso no le quita lo ardiente está – el pelinegro se mordió el labio.

-Ya basta – agitó las manos – no puedo con ustedes. Supongo que esta tortura será por todo el año.

-Acertaste querida Tenoh – dijo con una sonrisa ladina el pelinegro.

-Me largo a mi otra clase – respondió fastidiada.

-¿No esperas a tu novia? – se mofó su profesor, en respuesta la rubia extendió sus brazos mostrándoles sus dedos medios diciendo en voz baja _Jodanse_ mientras se alejaba, se dio vuelta.

-¡Tenoh! – Se detuvo al escuchar la dulce voz - ¿con quien es tu próxima clase?

-Con Tomoe y la ¿tuya?

-También con él. ¿Puedo ir contigo? – Haruka asintió - ¿no esperas a tu amigo?

-No, déjalo. Esas viejas chismosas se están poniendo al día – sonrió.

De una clase saltaron a otra con la fortuna que ambas chicas coincidieron en todas sus materias, lo que facilitaría su convivencia. La noticia de que la nueva compañera de Haruka era una joven hermosa, se esparció como pólvora _– Gracias Zafiro –. _Decenas de mensajes atestaron el buzón de entradadelmóvil de la rubia, sus malintencionados amigos ya le habían atribuido el titulo de amante a la violinista solo porque ésta compartía la habitación con la fiestera, quien ya estaba en su punto de ebullición por causa de los mismos. Fatigada por las clases y los depravados de sus amigos se dirigió a los dormitorios, quería descansar un rato. Se dejó caer en la cama, suspirando sonoramente. Allí en silencio intentó cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos pero su móvil no se lo permitió, un nombre femenino aparecía en la pantalla, la rubia solo hizo una mueca de fastidio y desvió la llamada.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de a poco, obligando a Haruka a girar a su cabeza a la derecha, coincidiendo con la mirada cálida de Michiru, ambas sonrieron.

-Vaya hasta que te dejas ver – comentó Haruka quien seguía a la violinista con la mirada.

-Eso debiera decirlo yo, después de cada clase te desapareces y te veo al día siguiente, es como si me estuvieras evitando – su expresión parecía triste.

-Nada de eso - la velocista se sentó en la cama – es que tenía unos compromisos por ahí – sonrió pícaramente – además no quiero que te vean conmigo – el semblante de Michiru se endureció – No lo quise decir así, que estúpida eres Haruka – se excusó – Ocurre lo siguiente – la rubia se levanto y caminó hasta la cama de la joven - ¿puedo? – Pidió permiso para sentarse y de esa manera quedar frente a la aguamarina – Kaioh, sabes, tengo cierta fama – hizo una pausa – mala fama – se sinceró – voy por allí de fiesta en fiesta, con una lista de conquistas más extensa que Rusia, pues no quiero que eso te salpique.

-Creo que eso lo decido yo, no tu. Además la gente siempre va a hablar seas buena o mala.

-Eso sí. Es increíble el morbo de la gente por las vidas ajenas. Y si te soy honesta me vale madres lo que la gente diga, he aprendido a lidiar con eso, pero tu…

-¿Yo qué?

-Tú no te ves como el tipo de chica que lleva un estilo de vida desquiciado.

-¿Así como el tuyo?

-¡Exacto!

-¿Me estás llamando aburrida? – Michiru se sentía ofendida.

-Creo que cada quien se divierte a su modo, por ejemplo: los pitilleros con la cocaína, los adolescentes con porno y las solteronas con vibradores – la aguamarina rió con ganas.

-Entendí tu punto – se limpió una lagrima – tienes una manera muy delicada para exponer tus ideas.

-Le busco el sentido práctico a cada situación – se encogió de hombros. – ¿Por qué pensaste que te evitaba?

-Por tus desapariciones, pensé que no te agradaba – Michiru se adivinaba apenada – tu eres la única que me habla, las otras chicas parecen odiarme y los chicos me ven como un pedazo de carne fresca.

-_No los culpo –_ pensó – Ya te dije que estaba en medio de unos asuntos – sus disculpas eran sinceras – con respecto a lo otro, esas brujas solo te tienen envidia, no soportan el hecho que seas la más hermo – se detuvo de manera abrupta – de que tengas el mejor físico de la facultad, bu-bu bueno – tartamudeó – al menos eso he escuchado.

-¿Y tú qué dices? – preguntó de modo inocente.

-¿Yo? ¿De qué? – Estaba algo nerviosa – ¿_de_ _ qué estás buenísima?_ – dijo para sus adentros.

-De lo que dicen de mí.

-_Están en lo cierto, eres una bomba sexy – _su vocecilla interna no paraba de opinar – Esas tipas son unas antipáticas, deberían buscar oficio o estudiar más, total esto no es un concurso de belleza, es la universidad – rodó los ojos.

-Gracias Haruka – la abrazó por unos segundos – ¿Me harías el favor de no dejarme con esas hienas? – sus azulados ojos suplicaban.

-Cuenta con ello, yo espantaré a esas víboras – sonrió – es como dice Nicholas, claro, tergiversando una frase de Oscar Wilde, "ríete de tu enemigo, no hay cosa que le enfurezca más" – entre risas el ambiente era más relajado.

-Hablando de Nicholas – hizo un gesto de molestia – me da la impresión que no tiene mucha pedagogía.

-Verás, ese greñudo utiliza métodos muy poco ortodoxos para enseñar, emplea situaciones cotidianas para facilitar las cosas.

-Aún así pienso que es un inmaduro.

-Vaya que lo es, no lo niego pero a pesar de eso es un gran tipo.

-Oh – a la violinista se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara - ¿están juntos?

-¡Por Dios no! Hiciste que se me revolviera el estomago. Dices cosas descabelladas niña y antes de que lo preguntes tampoco tengo nada con Zafiro.

-Pensé que tenían algo por el trato que se dan y esas miradas cómplices que se dedican.

-Nada que ver, Nicholas es un buen amigo, detrás de esa apariencia de indigente se encuentra una buena persona. Nos hicimos amigos cuando me dio clases en mi segundo año, como es joven encajó rápido en mi grupo, por eso me molestó el lunes, preguntándome si tú eras la nueva bad ass del grupo – Michiru rio con fuerza.

-Tiene cierto tacto para hablar – bromeó – Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué siendo tan joven eligió la docencia en vez de los quirófanos?

-Esta es la historia, hace un par de años, el greñudo tuvo un accidente durante su residencia - la aguamarina escuchaba atenta - El y un amigo suyo habían salido de una guardia muy pesada, más de 50 horas. Hubo un gran alboroto por esos días y como no habían suficientes internos, echaron manos de los residentes. El asunto es que Nicholas conduciría hasta el departamento pero su amigo le quitó las llaves, en algún momento del camino a su casa, el greñudo sucumbió ante el cansancio y su amigo también, el resultado: impactaron contra un muro de concreto, adivina ¿quien perdió?

-Imagino que debió ser traumático para él.

-Sí que lo fue, su amigo murió al instante y, a él le indujeron un coma, tenia tal hinchazón encefálica que tuvieron que hacerle una craneotomía - Michiru se llevo las manos a la boca por la impresión - Por si fuera poco quedo ciego por un tiempo.

-Mientras pasaba la hinchazón - Haruka asintió - Estoy sin palabras.

-Le suspendieron la licencia por incapacidad, así que aplico para profesor y aprobó.

-Es impresionante que sacara valor para reponerse, más aun porque no se dejo caer en miseria.

-Kumada es un tipo optimista, le sale al paso a lo que sea. Oye espero no digas nada de lo que te acabo de confiar, muy poca gente lo sabe, si lo cuentas, apareceras en una bolsa o flotando en algún lago - la violinista abrió los ojos como plato.

-¿Es mafioso?

-No, solo quería ver como reaccionabas - comenzó a reír.

-Eres mala - la golpeo con la almohada.

-Ouch - le regreso el golpe -Lo sé y aun no conoces el resto del grupo, te los presentare un día de estos, tal vez en una de esas fiestas que hacemos.

-Lo pensaré.

-Te advierto que son unos pervertidos, todo lo que hablan gira en torno a sexo.

-Tú sí que sabes dar buenas referencias personales - ironizó.

-Me darás la razón. Zafiro y Diamante Blackmoon son unos cerdos, que decir de sus primos Rubeus y Esmeralda, par de pervertidos, pero al final del día son buena gente y leales que es lo más importante. También está mi hermano Henry, el tipo está loco.

-Linda forma de hablar de tus amigos y hermano - dijo en tono sarcástico pero a la vez divertido - ¿Tienes más hermanos?

-Hasta donde yo sé somos mi gemelo y yo.

-¿Gemelos? - Haruka asintió - ¿Pelean mucho?

-A decir verdad nunca he peleado con Henry, siempre hemos sido muy unidos, desde el útero y ya eso es demasiado. ¿Qué hay de ti Kaioh?

-Soy hija única - suspiro con un dejo de tristeza - siempre quise tener un hermano. Eres muy afortunada.

-Lo soy de verdad, Henry siempre ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, sobre todo en la época de la preparatoria, vaya que hicimos cosas locas. El director Yamada envejeció unos 60 años durante ese periodo - reía sin parar - ¿Alguna vez hiciste locuras en la escuela?

-Bueno, el Mugen siempre ha tenido un reglamento muy rígido.

-¿El Mugen? ¿Estudiaste allí? - la peliverde confirmo - ¿Cómo fue que nunca te vi?

-Estudié en la extensión para señoritas.

-Eso lo explica todo, yo estuve en la mixta. Oye ¿En cual promoción saliste?

-En la promo 2008.

-¡No me jodas! También soy de esa promo.

-Fui yo quien dio el discurso, es imposible que no me vieras.

-Te habría recordado - la miro a los ojos - Ya sea porque no te vi, llegue tarde ese día, cuando fui a mi puesto, la entrega de diplomas iba por la letra "M".

-¡Increíble! Que descuidada eres Tenoh.

-Se me presento algo importante y tuve que resolverlo - recordó con una gran sonrisa picara - Supongo que empezaste la carrera en Kioto.

-La verdad es que hice los tres primeros años en la Universidad de Múnich, solo que decidí regresar, extrañaba a mis padres y a mi novio, no los veía mucho.

-Wow he escuchado que esa universidad es de puta madre.

-Sí, la escuela de medicina es muy competitiva – hizo una pausa para añorar el pasado - Recuerdo que en mis tiempos libres me iba a las piscina para nadar un rato o me iba al auditorio a tocar mi violín - su voz estaba cargada de melancolía - Te iba preguntar algo referente a eso, ¿dónde está el área deportiva?

-Toma tus cosas, te llevaré - se ofreció de modo amable.

Las chicas congeniaron rápido, el carácter versátil de la rubia se acoplo al discreto sentido del humor de la peliverde, en el horizonte se vislumbraba el inicio de una buena amistad, en la que Haruka se mostraba muy asertiva, no muy usual en ella. Llegó a sentirse apenada por haber esquivado a la chica durante toda la semana, tal vez el remordimiento ocasionó su leve cambio de actitud para con la aguamarina y quizás solo por eso acompañó a la chica a la piscina; tampoco podía ser descortés con Michiru pues si soplaba buen viento, ésta sería su compañera los últimos dos años que le restaban de la carrera.

-Hey Tenoh ¿No te cambiarás? – preguntó animada.

-No gracias. Piensa en mí que soy como los gatos.

-OK, si tú lo dices – se encaminó a las duchas para cambiarse.

Haruka se encontraba de pie junto a la piscina revisando las notificaciones de su móvil. Por mero instinto levantó la mirada hacia la puerta que conducía a los lockers, topándose con la curvilínea figura de la violinista, quien llevaba un trikini de color negro que realzaba generosamente sus atributos, dejando al descubierto parte de su plano y bien trabajado abdomen, unas piernas largas y torneadas carentes de vello, que se acercaban a paso lento al trampolín. La nadadora le dedicó una leve sonrisa a la rubia provocando un leve sofoco en ésta haciéndola suspirar pesadamente.

-¡Madre de Dios! – susurró al tiempo que Michiru se sumergía en las cristalinas aguas en un elegante clavado.

-Está riquísima el agua – exclamó al emerger – deberías meterte.

-No presiones mi paciencia – sonrió – Ese fue un buen clavado, no salpicaste mucha agua.

-He practicado natación por mucho tiempo.

-¿De verdad? No pareciera – la chica enarcó la ceja – me refiero a que no tienes el típico físico de una nadadora, tu sabes, espalda de camionero, pecho de tabla y brazos de Hulk.

Michiru se carcajeó.

-Haces que suene terrible pero esas chicas entrenan duro – la reprendió – No tengo esas características porque prefiero los clavados aunque de vez en cuando practico estilo libre. ¿Me tomas el tiempo, Tenoh?

-_A ti te tomo lo que quieras – _Pensó – Claro.

-Me pondré en posición – se alejó nadando.

-Que comentarios tan sugerentes hace esta mujer. Ya Haruka, deja de ser tan pervertida. Me avisas cuando estés lista – gritó.

La nadadora salió del agua, exponiendo su redondeada y firme retaguardia.

-¡Puta Madre! ¿Quién encendió la calefacción? – se embelesó por unos segundos admirando el cuerpo de su compañera – Esto será el infierno para mí – Michiru le dio la señal a lo que la rubia dejó el cronometro correr.

La peli verde daba rapidas brazadas, no había duda de su habilidad y ya había cubierto 50mts. Haruka fue al extremo de la piscina para detener el cronometro en cuanto la violinista cubriera los 100mts, en poco tiempo sus delicados dedos acariciaron los azulejos.

-¡Wow Ariel! Excelente tiempo – dijo mostrándole el móvil con su marca.

La chica frunció el ceño – No es mi mejor tiempo, estoy fuera de forma – respondió en tono serio.

-_Yo diría que estás en una muy buena_ – otra vez el dialogo mental – Alguien está de mal humor.

-Nada de eso ¿Me ayudas? – extendió sus brazos.

-Aguarda – introdujo el móvil en su bolsillo – OK ven. _No mires sus senos, no mires sus senos, no mires sus senos –_ recitaba en su cabeza. La sacó del agua desviando la mirada para no hacer obvio el escaneo.

-¿Me esperas hasta que me cambie?

-Vale – el timbre de su celular se dejó escuchar - ¿sí? ¿Ahora mismo? Ok ya voy – suspiró resignada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Van a dejarme un paquete al dormitorio pero no quisiera dejarte aquí sola. ¿Por qué no te vistes y te vas conmigo? Luego te cambias. A menos que quieras regresar por tu cuenta – comentó apenada.

-Solo porque no recuerdo como regresar al dormitorio me iré contigo – colocó la toalla sobre sus hombros – Me vestiré rápido – se dio vuelta.

A paso acelerado marcharon a los dormitorios. Charlando de todo un poco, hasta que una osada pelinegra de ojos color miel tiró del brazo de Haruka mientras pasaba a su lado, haciéndola girar en su dirección.

-Tenoh, estoy ansiosa porque continuemos con las clases de anatomía – se mordió el labio de forma sexy, una tos repentina se apoderó de la rubia.

-Ay Dios – continuo tosiendo – Ok yo te llamo – contestó en un hilo de voz.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – la aguamarina estaba preocupada.

-Con un poco de agua me sentiré mejor – la calmó.

-No sabías que dabas tutorías.

-_Si tú supieras – _dijo para sus adentros – Solo trato de ayudar con lo que puedo – aseguró con descaro.

-¡Eh Tenoh! – El chico agitó el brazo – iba a subir para entregarte tus juegos, gracias por prestármelos.

-Cuando quieras – el muchacho se marchó.

-Oye en la piscina me dijiste Ariel ¿Por qué? – la nadadora estaba intrigada.

-Mmmm – meditó su respuesta – Así se llamaba la sirenita ¿no? – un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, Michiru rio ante la explicación de la rubia.

-Eres muy graciosa.

Subieron hasta la habitación. Haruka dejó la caja junto a la cama. Encendió el tv y su PS3, si señor jugaría un rato.

-Mientras tu juegas, iré a las duchas – la rubia se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza, pues estaba frente a la pantalla jugando Resident Evil.

La velocista vivió minutos de frustración al no poder completar la misión de su juego favorito, pataleaba y maldecía. La peliverde presencio el berrinche de su nueva amiga.

-¡No puedo! Un cigarrillo me vendría bien – estaba totalmente ofuscada que no se percato de la presencia de la nadadora.

Degustaba cada bocanada, haciendo que la frustración se disipara. Con los ojos cerrados exhaló el humo por la nariz y la boca, eso la relajaba. Le dio otra aspirada a su cigarrillo, girando su cuerpo dándole una visual completa de la habitación y del cuerpo semi desnudo de Michiru, quien solo llevaba puesto lencería de encaje de color blanco sin sujetador, solo su cabello cubría sus firmes pechos. La pobre rubia sufrió otro ataque de tos, el cigarrillo se resbaló de sus dedos quemándole la mano.

-¿Haruka qué ocurre? – se acercó a ella aún con el pecho descubierto.

La chica seguía de rodillas en el piso y su tos no paraba, apartó la mirada del cuerpo de la aguamarina debido a su cercanía.

-Vístete – pidió con la voz ahogada, algunas lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos producto de la tos.

Michiru apenas si pudo envolverse en la toalla pues seguía preocupada por la muchacha.

-Esos ataques de tos que te dan no son normales, tienes que hacerte una terapia respiratoria.

-¿Estás loca? – exclamó, ignorando el consejo de su compañera.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No te entiendo – estaba contrariada.

-¡Estabas desnuda! – se llevó la mano a la garganta.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Somos chicas – trataba de explicar.

-Necesitamos hablar de algo serio ¿Por qué no te lo mencioné antes? – Se golpeó la cabeza – Kaioh no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de la situación.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Te sugiero que te vistas primero – alguien tocó la puerta.

-Yo abro – se adelantó a decir Michiru.

Giró la manilla entreabriendo la puerta, vio a una mujer en el pasillo que la miraba con odio. Entró a la habitación de manera violenta y sin ser invitada.

-¿Por esta paliducha es que no respondes mis llamadas? – miró a la peliverde con profundo desprecio.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Por qué entras así a mi cuarto? – la rubia estaba molesta.

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo ¿Es con ésta con quien te revuelcas? – La aguamarina quedó boquiabierta ante la cuestión de la desaforada mujer.

-¿Es esto una escena de celos? – Se burló la velocista – Por favor no seas ridícula. Para que conste, no me estoy revolcando con ella, solo compartimos la habitación. Ella duerme en su cama y yo en la mía, así de simple – su tono era duro.

-Y juraste que me comería el cuento, pues no. Dime ¿Por qué no atendiste mis llamadas? – la intrusa estaba alterada y gritaba.

-Oye bájale a tus revoluciones ¿Si? no te respondí porque simplemente no me dio la puta gana de hacerlo – sus palabras sonaban arremetedoras – ¿Qué tal si vas a joderle la vida a tu novio? O te vas de compras que se yo.

Michiru por otro lado se sentía ajena a la situación, era una espectadora de aquel show bizarro que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

-Haruka, amor – tomó la mano de la chica – pensé que teníamos algo – su voz ahora era suave.

-Y lo teníamos Rumi – acarició la mejilla de la castaña – se llama sexo. Ardiente, apasionado y buen sexo, eso es todo y nada más – dijo con cinismo.

-¿Cómo puedes tratarme así después de lo que hemos compartido? – Rumi estaba dolida.

-No se cuanta hierba te fumaste pero se te pasó la mano – se burló nuevamente – De verdad no te entiendo. Fuiste tú quien estableció las reglas del juego y te cito "_Te llamo, nos vemos, lo hacemos y si te he visto ni me acuerdo" _así que ahora no te hagas la víctima, solo me apegué al reglamento – se cruzó de brazos sonriendo de manera cínica, recibió un bofetada certera como respuesta.

-Eres una maldita perra – bramó entre los dientes – esto no se va a quedar así – señaló a ambas chicas.

-¿Yo qué culpa tengo? Ni siquiera sabía que le gustan las chicas – Michiru no salía de su asombro.

-Rumi, a mi no vengas con esas pataletas de niña rica, tus amenazas me resbalan ¿Qué harás? ¿Acusarme con tu papi para que me haga algo malo, porque me aburrí de tirarme a su nena? Pues hazlo, adelante.

La castaña se fue con la misma furia que entró, azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-Esa perra loca piensa romper la puerta – rodó los ojos – Vaya que pega fuerte – se miró al espejo – Mira, me ha dejado el rostro marcado, creo que me rompió la boca – se volvió para encarar a Michiru.

-¿Me puedes explicar que fue todo eso? – Exigió – Aún estoy tratando de entender pero mi cerebro apenas lo está procesando.

-De eso precisamente quería hablarte, antes de que la loca de Rumi llegara. Me gustan las chicas y de las conquistas que te mencioné, todas son mujeres.

-Entonces la chica de allá abajo… ¿ella se refería a sexo?

-Si – la ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

-Date vuelta para poder vestirme – la violinista se escuchaba molesta.

-Te pedí que lo hicieras y no me hiciste caso – se defendió.

-Debiste decírmelo el primer día que llegué aquí – levantó la voz.

-Estaba borracha, apenas recordaba mi nombre. Kaioh, si quieres pedir un cambio de compañera no lo tomaré a mal, lo menos que quiero es hacerte sentir incomoda.

-Pero me mentiste, Tenoh.

-No lo hice – su semblante expresaba seriedad – No sé qué idea tengas de las lesbianas pero yo jamás me propasaría con una chica, en especial si tengo que compartir mi habitación con una – la rubia lucía cabizbaja – Conozco el significado de la palabra respeto.

Ninguna articuló palabra, el odioso silencio se jactaba de su poderío. Michiru se sentó en su cama analizando lo que había pasado, mientras tanto Haruka tomaba su bolso, llaves y cigarrillos, se hizo de su chaqueta mirando a la nadadora. Se despidió.

-Buenas noches Kaioh – abrió la ventana lanzando el bolso y cuando éste tocó el suelo bajó por la escalera de incendio.

Cuán sabías son esas palabras que rezan: "Lo malo que hagas se va a amplificar, se va a manipular lo que hagas regular, lo bueno que hagas se va a silenciar".

* * *

><p>Aquí estoy de vuelta con este capítulo que prometí hace unos meses, disculpen la demora, voy saliendo de una bronquitis (todavía en recuperación) y este trabajo me tocó hacerlo a la antigua papel y lápiz, en unos días podré celebrar el alta médica cheers<p>

Me alegra que les haya gustado **La Señorita Kaioh, **le puse empeño a ese chapter, como a todos, pero sentía que tenía esa deuda con uds, pues tuvieron que esperar hasta que Michi apareciera.

Odian a Jedite ¡LO SE! Y lo odiaran más con el paso de los chapters, en especial en el 8vo. Recuerden que su objetivo es ser un obstáculo.

Para los que aún tengan dudas: esta historia es Yuri, así que no se me alarmen, todo relax.

Volviendo al presente chapter, les pido no me odien por como terminó este chapter, tal vez no se lo esperaban, tal vez pensarán que Michi exageró pero entiéndanla, fue criada cual princesa. Les digo con seguridad que absolverán a la Sirena en lo próximo que viene y que se titula: **Borrón y Cuenta nueva **

Gracias por leerme y ser pacientes, sobre por dejar sus reviews que son vitalicios para mí. Les quiere Elly!

Neptune's Lover, Comdas, Fanficnis, FCrS, Titania-S, nalia-san, Alex, Ren, LOAG, Vientocortante, yuhi hyuuga, Aidan Ross, Sitensis.


	8. 8 Borrón y cuenta nueva

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de la serie Sailor Moon. Esta historia es escrita sin ningun fin lucrativo

** Borrón**** y cuenta nueva**

Una nueva semana se abría paso por los últimos días del agonizante mes. Caras serias y trasnochadas deambulaban por la explanada del campus. La hermosa violinista se unía al conjunto, su semblante sombrío y carente de emoción vaticinaba pesar. En su mente aún veía nítidamente el altercado con su compañera.

- _¿Por qué me siento culpable? Sé que me extralimité con ella. Ni siquiera me despedí cuando se fue, al menos debí decir algo, pero no lo hice. Ahora temo hablar con ella, que me mande al diablo como lo hizo con esa chica._

_-_Buenos días Kaioh – le saludó Zafiro emocionado.

-Buenos días Blackmoon – su voz sonaba apagada – ¿Sabes algo de Tenoh?

-Está adentro – señaló el aula, luego sonrió – Pasó algo ¿Verdad? – Michiru asintió.

-¿Cómo...? – no la dejó formular la pregunta.

-Lo intuí – hizo una mueca – ¿Quién empezó? ¿Tú o ella?

-No lo sé – suspiró.

-Tuvo que haber empezado por algo, Haruka no es de las que empieza una discusión porque si – El joven de ojos color cielo se dirigía a la chica con mucha seriedad.

-Verás, llegó esta chica… ¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a Tenoh? – cambió el curso del tema.

-Mmm – hizo memoria – desde que aplicamos para el examen de admisión a la facultad, hace poco más de cuatro años ¿a qué se debe la pregunta? – el pelinegro mostraba interés.

-Quiere decir que la conoces lo suficiente.

-Kaioh ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? Si tienes algo que preguntar sobre Haruka solo hazlo – frunció el ceño.

-Es que – se rascó detrás de la oreja – ¿A Haruka le gustan las chicas? – su voz disminuyó a medida que terminaba la pregunta.

-Todo ese misterio ¿era para preguntar eso? – Rodó los ojos – Claro que si, ella no lo oculta.

-Por eso discutimos, ella no me dijo nada. Me enteré porque una tal Rumi llegó enfurecida, preguntándole a Haruka que si yo era la causa por la que la había dejado.

Zafiro rió escandalosamente, Michiru lo vio contrariada.

-Kaioh ven acá – el grandulón pasó su fuerte brazo sobre los delicados hombros de la peliverde – Te explico, Tenoh no tendría nada contigo por la sencilla razón de que son compañeras de cuarto, por ende jamás se involucraría contigo.

-¿No? – su sorpresa era evidente.

-Por Dios no. Tenoh dice que si lo hace, eso crearía un ambiente muy denso y debido a la popularidad de mi rubia amiga con las féminas, tu sabes, algunas chicas creen que porque se acuesta con ellas les da cierta propiedad, como si Haruka les debiera fidelidad. Como lo que pasó con Rumi ¿ahora entiendes?

-Bien, entonces ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

-No es que quiera exculpar a Haruka pero ella se pasó la semana conmigo y mis amigos – caminaban a paso lento – Te recomiendo, te relajes. Duerme tranquila, yo te aseguro que Tenoh no va a mirarte de forma lasciva, ni te violará ni nada por el estilo, claro – sonrió con malicia – a menos que tú te le insinúes – la aguamarina negó con la cabeza.

-Hablaré con ella después de clases, no quiero malos entendidos entre nosotras. Tampoco quiero que tenga una impresión errónea de mí.

-De homofóbica, por ejemplo.

-Exactamente, yo no soy así.

-Es bueno saberlo. Mejor entramos al salón o Nicholas nos joderá.

-Vamos – le dedicó media sonrisa.

-Después de ti – la invitó a pasar.

Michiru deseaba con vehemencia que las clases terminaran, lo único que quería era hablar en privado con Haruka para limar asperezas. El reloj se burlaba de ella a sus anchas, disfrutaba que la espera de la aguamarina se extendiera un poco más, cada minuto que se consumía era una eternidad o al menos esa era la percepción que tenía la peli verde. Cerca de la 1 pm terminó la tortura de la chica. La ojiverde había salido primero en compañía de su inseparable amigo, el fortachón de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Una voz a sus espaldas les hizo detener la marcha.

-Tenoh – se mordía el labio en señal de nerviosismo – ¿Podemos hablar?

-Haru – se llevó la mano al mentón – Ahora que recuerdo quedé con Diamante para almorzar. Nos vemos luego.

-Vale te veo donde siempre.

-Kaioh – Zafiro inclinó levemente la cabeza, la aguamarina respondió con el mismo gesto.

-Soy toda oídos – dijo en tono neutral.

-Te invito el almuerzo y hablamos en el dormitorio.

-Vale… Te aceptaría también una caja de cigarrillos – sonrió ampliamente.

Ese comentario aliviaba la tensión entre ambas chicas. El peso que Michiru cargaba se aligeró sobre manera. Ahora con una actitud más relajada pasaron por un restaurant. La aguamarina ordenó ensalada Cesar, filete de pollo a la plancha y de beber una botella de agua mineral; por su parte Haruka ordenó un par de hamburguesas, un servicio de papas fritas y de tomar una gaseosa. La violinista se limitó a enarcar la ceja ante la petición de la rubia _– ¿Comerá todo eso? –_ pensó la peli verde. Esperaron en absoluto silencio y cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo pagaron, y se encaminaron a los dormitorios. Se sentaron en la cama de la nadadora, una frente a la otra. La chica de orbes azules degustaba su ensalada de forma delicada, mientras Haruka abría su boca cual tiburón blanco para engullir su comida.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo? – se aventuró a preguntar.

-No estoy molesta contigo – dijo con la boca llena – Qué – tragó – ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-La forma en cómo te marchaste el viernes, por causa de la discusión que tuvimos.

-Estaba molesta pero no contigo, si no con Rumi. No me gustan esos escándalos. Con respecto a lo que hablamos fue producto de mi discusión con la loca – le dio un sorbo a la lata.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste? Me sentí culpable, más aún porque te saliste por la ventana.

-Necesitaba fumar con tranquilidad, el humo iba a fastidiarte. No regresé porque mi madre quería verme – confesó mosqueada – tuve que pasar todo el fin de semana en casa – rodó los ojos.

-Pudiste haberme llamado – reclamó – me sentí miserable desde entonces.

-Claro la llamada habría sido gratis vía telepática – ironizó, pues no tenía el número telefónico de la chica.

-Cierto – afirmó apenada – Ya que estamos arreglando nuestras diferencias, no es necesario que solicites otra habitación – la rubia alzó la ceja.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo – colocó su índice en su pecho – dejaría mi habitación?

-Me dijiste que si quería pedir otra compañera lo hiciera, que lo que menos querías era hacerme sentir incomoda, asumí que te referías a esa.

-Asumiste mal – introdujo un puñado de papitas en su boca – Esta ha sido mi casa por cuatro años, es mi lugar, no la dejaría.

-Que cortés – dijo en tono sarcástico – Bueno te informo que me quedaré, así que debes soportarme – se cruzó de brazos.

-_Yo encantada de que te quedes. _Creo que eso será fácil – sonrió – Oye el viernes no me dejaste explicarte, solo quería decirte que no me enredo con mis compañeras de cuarto.

-Lo sé, Zafiro me lo comentó, de hecho me explicó esa suerte de regla que tienes.

-Aaaah… Que metiche es Zafiro - fingió enfado.

-Le agradezco que me lo dijera – silencio – ¿Qué tal si hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva? – la chica de ojos color esmeralda colocó su índice en su mentón como si pensara su respuesta.

-Hola, soy Haruka Tenoh mucho gusto – extendió su mano.

-Michiru Kaioh, el gusto es mío – correspondió al saludo.

-Por cierto Kaioh, se te marca una vena poco atractiva en la frente cuando estás molesta – bromeó.

-No es cierto – se hizo la ofendida.

-¿No me crees? Mírate al espejo cuando pelees – ambas rieron.

-Haruka – la aguamarina recobró la seriedad – lo siento de verdad. No tengo problema por tu orientación sexual. Todo esto me tomó por sorpresa, no sabía qué hacer, que pensar o si quiera que decir. No soy ninguna intolerante, también sé lo que significa la palabra respeto – bajó la mirada.

-No pasa nada.

-discúlpame nuevamente y gracias. Venga un abrazo – enlazó el cuerpo de la rubia con sus brazos.

-No acostumbro a ser tan efusiva – correspondió de manera tímida al abrazo.

Michiru sintió en leve espasmo en su vientre.

-¡Auch! – Se resintió – Creo que mi período está próximo a bajar – su rostro expresaba malestar – ¿De casualidad tendrás un tampón? Los míos se terminaron.

-No uso esas cosas.

-¿No? Y ¿eso? – la peliverde no ocultaba su sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Es una historia… bueno no sabría cómo calificarla.

-Sigo sin entender.

-La cosa es la siguiente. Yo tenía como 7 años cuando acompañé a mi madre a un chequeo de rutina y pues descubrieron que tenía unos linfomas. – Torció la boca – Me remitieron a un oncólogo. Por un tiempo me administraron Bleomicina.

-¿Linfoma de Hodgkin? – Haruka asintió.

-Luego vinieron las quimios y las radios, perdí el cabello. – pasó su mano por la su larga y rubia cabellera – El linfoma se tornó más agresivo, extendiéndose a mi hígado así que extirparon la zona afectada y cuando pensamos que la pesadilla había acabado le dijeron a mis padres que el cáncer – su semblante se ensombreció – había invadido mi útero. – Michiru ahogó el grito – Pues le dieron con todo al bastardo pero seguían apareciendo tumores en mi útero así que decidieron – la violinista adivinó lo que diría la rubia.

-¿Haruka te hicieron una histerectomía? – La chica se cubrió la boca con las manos ante la afirmación de su compañera – Lo siento mucho Haru – acarició el brazo de la chica a modo de apoyo.

-Fue una histerectomía abdominal. Por años fui a varios psicólogos para ayudarme a sobrellevar la idea de que me habían extraído el útero y con él mi posibilidad de tener hijos. También me sometieron a una hormonoterapia sustitutiva de estrógeno, para variar.

Michiru seguía en shock con sus manos sobres sus sienes, la cabeza baja mirando sus pies y el cabello cayéndole por la cara.

-No sé qué decirte Tenoh estoy – hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra que definiera su estado – impactada ¿Cómo haces para manejarlo?

-Bueno pasó hace mucho tiempo, solo trato de no pensar en ello.

-Cuanta tenacidad.

-A la larga aprendes a vivir con eso, te acostumbras. Al menos tengo el consuelo de que no moriré por ninguna enfermedad.

-Esa lucha contra el cáncer fue tremenda, eres toda una guerrera.

-No solo por eso.

-¿Aaah no? ¿Entonces?

-Es que nací con gastrosquisis – reveló de forma relajada.

-¡Naciste con los órganos afuera! – Exclamó con evidente sorpresa.

-Tampoco es para tanto, solo mis intestinos estaban fuera de mi abdomen – trató de restarle importancia.

-Vaya que normal – ironizó – ¿Cómo fue que no lo notaron en los ultrasonidos?

-El cuerpo de Henry no permitía una buena visibilidad y cuando lo notaron le hicieron una cesárea a mi madre y pufff salió este bombón con el relleno afuera. – Bromeó – Por lo que me contó mi abuelo, fue todo un drama. Mamá quería que me operaran, mi padre se oponía, pedía un poco más de tiempo.

-Era evidente su preocupación, estaba muerto de miedo, quizás frustrado por no saber qué hacer, porque no era exactamente una bandita lo que te iban a colocar. Era una intervención delicada.

-Ese tema nunca se habla en casa, me enteré porque mis padres lo comentaban y los escuché, al principio se resistían a contármelo pero mis tíos que son médicos, me lo explicaron. No entiendo por qué tanto drama.

-No has pensado que es un episodio muy triste en la vida de tus padres – la chica explicaba su punto – en la que pudieron perderte y tal vez hablar de ello les trae pésimos recuerdos.

-Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva creo que tienes razón – sonrió – Bueno, bueno hagamos un brindis por la vida – Haruka alzó la lata de refresco.

-Por una vida plena – le dieron un sorbo a sus bebidas – Sabes, ahora entiendo por qué siempre estás a la defensiva, tu sabes, esa actitud rebelde ante la vida.

-Pues le dije que si quería ver comiendo tierra tenía que ponerse más hija de puta conmigo – declaró de forma solemne – Kaioh espero que no me trates de forma especial debido a lo que te conté, es decir, no quiero que me trates con lastima – se carcajeo – es broma.

-Pensé que era en serio. Ahora ya sé el origen de tu humor negro.

-Hablando de humor negro, me voy a encontrar con los chicos ¿quieres venir?

-Me encantaría pero he quedado con Jedite.

-Y ¿El Maestro Yoda es? – la miró expectante.

-Es Jedite – la corrigió – es mi novio.

-Oh _¿decepcionada Haruka? –_ Pensó – Bueno no se puede hacer nada.

-Tal vez mañana pueda ir contigo.

-Claro si es que Beryl no nos jode la semana con sus famosos informes.

-No me ha parecido mala.

-Es una bruja – se quejó la rubia.

-¿Tienes historia con ella? – pregunta capciosa.

-¡Ewww no! – Hizo un gesto de asco – Ni que me paguen le hago el favor. Es una arrogante que cree que tiene a Dios sujeto de las bolas.

-Sí que sabes blasfemar a lo grande.

-Eso es decir la verdad. Estuvo bueno el almuerzo – pasó su mano por su panza – botaré esto ¿Ya terminaste?

-Si – Michiru se quedó viendo como la rubia recogía los desperdicios y limpiaba la cama por si había caído comida en ella – Lee se equivocó con respecto a ti.

-¿Ese enano cuatro ojos te habló de mi? – Se adivinaba molesta – Imagino lo que te dijo, me atrevo a jurar que te mencionó lo de la sábana dividiendo la habitación.

-¿Cómo supiste? – preguntó divertida

-Le dijo la misma basura a mi otra compañera, ya me escuchara ese gnomo.

-No le digas nada por favor – le dedicó una mirada suplicante.

-_¿Cómo no hacerle caso a esos ojitos tan bellos?_ – La voz en su cabeza cobraba vida – OK – sonrió tontamente – Nos vemos más tarde.

-Vale.

Una hora después en el departamento de Jedite.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? – preguntó el fornido rubio al tiempo que abrazaba a la aguamarina por la espalda y mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Muy bien, no tengo de que quejarme – se giró y le dio un casto beso al chico.

-¿Y la loca de tu habitación? – la condujo al sofá sentándola sobre sus muslos y besando su cuello.

-Te refieres a Haruka – Jedite asintió mientras metía su escurridiza mano bajo la falda de la violinista haciéndola estremecer al contacto – Calma tigre – tomó la mano del chico dejándola a la vista – Nos llevamos bien, nada que ver con lo que dijo el encargado de piso – el rubio la silenció con un ardiente beso al que Michiru respondió encantada.

-Te extraño – susurró deseoso, la volvió a besar.

-Nos vimos el fin de semana – se separó un poco de los labios de su novio.

-No me refiero a eso – la acostó en el sofá y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

-Jedite para por un segundo – el chico se detuvo mirándola a los ojos – Te contaba cómo iba mi día y al parecer a ti no te importa, solo quieres rasgarme la ropa.

-No es cierto amor – acarició la mejilla de la joven – OK sígueme contando – se levantó para acomodarse la camisa y sentarse junto a Michiru.

-Te decía que me va excelente con Haruka, es muy amable conmigo. Sí, está un poquito loca pero me agrada mucho – recargó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

-Nena no te fíes de ella, seguro que es una arribista que solo pretende ser tu amiga porque sabe que tu padre es Yushiro Kaioh y todo lo que representas – el comentario le cayó como balde de agua fría.

-¿Eso piensas de mi? – La chica se puso de pie viendo retadoramente a su novio - ¿Qué la gente se acerca a mi solo por el dinero de mi padre? – Michiru rabiaba - ¿Qué no soy suficiente como para ganarme el afecto de alguien? – se le cristalizaron los ojos.

-No quise decir eso – intentó calmarle los ánimos – Nena hay mucha gente aprovechada – la abrazó pero la chica se deshizo del enganche – Vamos Michiru no discutiremos por esta tontería.

-¿Tontería? Para mí no lo es – lo fulminó con la mirada – Que tengas buenas tardes.

-¿No pensarás dejarme así? – señaló su erección.

-¡Eres un imbécil Jedite! – Le gritó – Si eso – refiriéndose al miembro erecto del chico – es lo que te preocupa, déjame decirte que tienes un par de manos para que resuelvas – atravesó el umbral azotando la puerta.

Mientras tanto en la terraza del Crown Haruka platicaba con sus amigos.

-Haru – a Zafiro se le dibujó una sonrisa picara – tu y Kaioh ¿ya arreglaron sus problemas maritales? – el resto de los chicos estallaron en risa.

-¿Y se supone que esta es la parte del chiste donde me rio? – la rubia estaba seria.

-Ya sis, relájate – le aconsejó Henry – Sabes cómo es Zafiro.

-Haruka dinos ¿qué tan hermosa es esa tal Michiru? – preguntó intrigado Diamante.

-Ni te imaginas lo buena que está la condenada – respondió Nicholas.

-Kumada ¿tú también te les vas a unir? – resopló.

-Miren a quienes tenemos en esta foto – exclamó a viva voz el pelinegro.

-Oh por Dios mira a Haruka, está mirándole culo a Kaioh – reía sin parar el melenudo.

-Ufff yo también habría hecho lo mismo, está que arde esa muñeca – Diamante se sumó a los comentarios sobre la foto donde se apreciaba claramente como la rubia le daba una mirada "analizadora" al tresero de la peli verde mientras ésta se encontraba de pie junto al pupitre de Haruka. – Que suerte la tuya – le tocó el hombro.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya Carmesite te soltó la correa? – Le espetó con sorna al mayor de los Blackmoon.

-Uuuuh – exclamaron a coro - Golpe bajo – se burló el corpulento pelinegro.

-Seguramente éste idiota usó photoshop – le dio un codazo a Zafiro.

-Sis está más que claro que le hacías un reconocimiento corporal.

-¡You're busted! – gritó a todo pulmón Nicholas, chocando su mano con la de Zafiro, los otros chicos no paraban de reír.

-Se pueden ir todos a la mierda – tomó sus lentes y se marchó no sin antes gastarle una broma a Zafiro – Linda – bajó sus lentes ligeramente para que sus verdes ojos fueran visibles – la cuenta de la mesa número 8 la pagará esa pareja – señalando a Zafiro y Nicholas – Que lastima, tan guapos y gay – negó con la cabeza, el rostro de la chica expresaba decepción – Otra cosa, no te acerques mucho al castaño de cabello largo, tiene piojos – susurró.

-Pero aquel chico de cabello negro ha coqueteado un par de veces conmigo – comentó incrédula.

-Solo lo hace para celar a su novio – aguantó la risa – Le he dicho cientos de veces que eso no está bien – hablaba con mucha seriedad. Nos vemos.

_-Eso les enseñará a no meterse conmigo –sonrió perversamente - . Ese tonto de Zafiro ¿cómo carajo habrá hecho para tomar esa foto? ¿Será que nunca pone atención a las clases? Y tu Tenoh, responde algo ¿Qué hacías mirando de esa manera a… a la Sirena? ¿Por qué sonríes cuando la llamas así? ¿Te volviste loca? Ni se te ocurra Haruka. Acepta que la chica es hermosa pero hasta ahí, no tienes posibilidades con ella aunque quisieras, así que olvídalo y no volvamos a hablar de esto ¿me oíste? - _Está bien, ya entendí. Que conciencia tan gruñona y ya no me regañes, no eres mi madre – hablaba sola.

Pasaban de la cinco de la tarde, cuando Michiru irrumpió a su habitación dando un fuerte portazo capturando la atención de su compañera quien se encontraba leyendo un libro de genética.

-Te juro que la puerta no ha sido, la he visto toda la tarde y de allí no se ha movido – comentó en tono gracioso.

-Es un imbécil. – Se quejó.

-Al parecer tu cita no salió bien.

-Haruka, ¿sabes quién soy? – la rubia estaba un poco desconcertada.

-Bueno – empezó diciendo – eres Michiru, mi compañera de cuarto – ladeó la cabeza pensando en más respuestas – Te gusta nadar, tocas el violín y estudias medicina.

-¿Conoces a mis padres?

-¿Tendría qué?

-No.

-Kaioh ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Solo estaba haciendo una prueba.

-¿Ponías a prueba mi memoria a corto plazo? Pues déjame decirte que está muy bien y que por lo pronto no padeceré de Alzheimer – Michiru sonrió.

-_Entonces no sabe quién soy, el estúpido de Jedite se equivocó. _Disculpa si te parecí un poco paranoica.

-Todos tenemos nuestros 5 minutos de locura – dejó el libro en la cama y se puso de pie - Kaoih, ¿sabes que hago cuando me altero? Voy hasta el auditorio a tocar el piano, eso me relaja.

-No sabía que lo tocaras.

-Olvidé mencionarlo. Deberías tocar el violín un rato. Por aquí cerca hay un buen lugar para hacerlo.

-¿Me llevas? Si no te molesta – la aguamarina mordió su labio inferior mientras hacía la petición. El gesto se le había vuelto un hábito.

-_Si me lo pides así, te llevo hasta cargada – _Por supuesto, no tengo nada que hacer.

La nadadora se hizo de su preciado instrumento, tal vez Haruka tenía razón y tocando algo drenaría la molestia que le causó la discusión con su novio. Aún trataba de asimilar la reverenda pero hiriente estupidez que Jedite le había dicho. _– Como me gustaría que la gente dejara de verme como un saco de dinero – _Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de salir de los dormitorios.

_-_Te gustará.

-¿El qué? – volvió a la realidad.

-No me escuchaste ¿cierto? – Michiru bajó la mirada, estaba apenada pues ignoraba lo que su compañera le comentaba – No importa – le regaló una sonrisa franca – Allí tocarás con tranquilidad – señaló el sitio – No es nada del otro mundo como podrás ver, pero es muy callado a esta hora.

-Paz es lo que más anhelo – desenfundó el violín del estuche y sentándose sobre el verde pasto comenzó a tocar.

Con los ojos cerrados y meciéndose al son de su melodioso violín, que a ratos se escuchaba tierno y otras enfurecido. Su delicada mano deslizaba el arco con gran destreza sobre las cuerdas, logrando cautivantes notas y haciendo emerger diferentes emociones: paz, alegría, tristeza, euforia. Todo en conjunto. La rubia estaba muy concentrada viéndole tocar al punto del embeleso, con tinte hipnótico. Como acto reflejo sus largos dedos cobraron vida, ahora éstos se movían en sintonía con la melodía, simulando que tocaba las teclas del piano. Haruka cerró sus ojos y de vez en cuando movía la cabeza a los lados como si en verdad estuviera tocando, escena que no pasó desapercibida por su compañera, provocando en ésta una sonrisa – _Me gustaría escucharla tocar - _. El instrumento fue silenciado por su ejecutante. Unos aplausos solitarios se escucharon. La aguamarina levantó la mirada y Haruka giró su cabeza para coincidir con una figura conocida.

-Solo una ninfa puede tocar de modo tan magistral – la velocista rodó los ojos ante el comentario del joven que se unía al dueto.

-_Pfff lo que me faltaba, Henry coqueteándole a Michiru._

-Gracias – el rubor en sus mejillas se hizo presente.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó mosqueada.

-Ahora resulta que no puedo visitar a mi hermanita.

-Oh entonces tú eres el gemelo de Haruka. _Si mal no recuerdo él es chico que casi atropella papá aquel día que me trajo._

-Ese mismo soy – miraba a la aguamarina con mucha intensidad – Henry Tenoh para servirte – besó la mano de la joven quien se había levantado cuando el rubio apareció.

-Aja Henry ya me viste, ya te puedes ir – dijo de mala gana.

-Tan sutil como siempre Haru – su sonrisa era cínica y burlona.

-Aún sigo de mal humor por lo que pasó en el Crown – empezaron a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios.

-Solo era una broma de Zafiro. Broma que te cobraste muy bien – sonrió recordando el momento.

-¿Qué te ocurrió Haru? – la chica de ojos azules estaba interesada.

-Ya sabes Blackmoon y sus estupideces.

-Michiru, mi hermanita…- la rubia lo interrumpió.

-No me digas hermanita, soy mayor que tú – le espetó con notable molestia.

-Solo por unos minutos – contraatacó.

-Aún así, sigo siendo mayor, hermanito – hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Momento, vuelvan a sus esquinas – intentó apaciguar el ánimo de los gemelos - ¿no era que nunca peleaban? – cuestiono a la rubia.

-Entenderás que mi hermana tiene un carácter impredecible, volátil y con la minina acción estalla. _Haru te haré perder los estribos y será muy divertido._

-Claro porque la gente me provoca – sus palabras eran retadoras. _Solo espera a que Kaioh no esté para que veas cómo te meto de cabeza en el basurero._

-Oigan chicos al parecer ustedes necesitan hablar, los dejo para que solucionen el problema. Tenoh te espero arriba. Y tu Henry – se aproximó a él – fue un gusto conocerte.

-De haber sabido que Haruka tenía una compañera tan hermosa yo mismo te habría dado la bienvenida – beso la mano de la violinista si apartar la mirada de ella – Espero nos veamos pronto.

-_No soporto tanta zalamería. _

_-_Adiós – la aguamarina dio la vuelta dejando a los hermanos a las afueras del dormitorio, admiraron cada paso que daba hasta que la chica se perdió en las escaleras.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó de forma severa.

-¿No es obvio? Quiero salir con ella – dijo colocando las manos sobre su nuca.

-Ni lo pienses Henry – masculló entre dientes – Con Michiru no.

-¿Por qué? – Su pregunta parecía inocente pero no lo era - ¿Celosa? – La rubia rodó los ojos - ¡Oh! te gusta la violinista.

-Ella no me interesa – dijo mosqueada.

-Entonces dime ¿por qué no quieres que salga con ella?

-Tiene novio y debes respetar eso.

-¡Ja! Mira tú – se burló – Eres la menos indicada para decir eso. Hasta donde yo sé, tirarte las novias de otros se te convirtió en deporte.

-No estamos hablando de mí. Ya te dije Henry, a Michiru ni a kilómetros.

-Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo – la retó.

-Porque Kaioh es mi amiga y no quiero que la uses como lo haces con las otras chicas.

Su gemelo se carcajeo a más no poder – Ay por favor Haru a ti nunca te ha importado que me divierta con tus amigas.

-Michiru no es como las chicas que acostumbras, ella es diferente – alzó la voz.

-Wow wow wow Ok ya entendí no me meteré con tu chica – se burlaba de su hermana con un cinismo descarado.

-No es mi chica, que te quede claro eso – su tono de voz era intimidante.

-Está bien digamos que te creo – por fin se enserió – Nunca hemos discutido por causa de una mujer y no vamos a empezar ahora. Prometo no meterme con ella pero si ella me busca no respondo ¿tenemos un trato? – estiró la mano para pactar.

-Hecho – apretó la mano del chico con fuerza.

-Ay, ay, ay, ya – se quejó.

-No seas tan nena por Dios.

-Tú no seas tan tosca – le sacó la lengua.

-Y yo pensé que Rubeus era el tonto – negó con la cabeza – Henry – Haruka recobró la seriedad – Ya sabes, no te pases de listo con Michiru y solo en un hipotético caso de que ella quiera contigo, te pido no la trates como una cualquiera.

-Ok palabra de scout – levantó su mano derecha.

-Vete a joder a otro lado – sonrió.

-De verdad ¿no vas a decirme que te gusta? – le hizo un puchero.

-Ya. Fuera, largo de aquí alimaña – golpeó la cabeza de su gemelo.

-Vale, vale – en su rostro la sonrisa de la complicidad – No olvides cobijar bien a tu novia – se largó a correr.

-Espera que te atrape, te daré tu merecido rubio bribón – le gritó – Es un truhan – empezó a reír. _Solo espero que no falte a su palabra, de lo contrario se las verá muy feas conmigo –_ la rubia sostenía una plática mental mientras subía las escaleras – _Tenoh a ti no debería importarte eso, cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera, por ejemplo tu tendrías que estar buscando con quien liberar tensión. Pero ¿a quién llamo? – _La chica evaluaba todas sus opciones – _Rumi está descartada, es una lástima –_ se lamentó - ¿_Bell? Naah lo menos que quiero es una obsesiva – _negó con la cabeza - _¿Kaolinette? Esa condena está como quiere pfff ¡Oh no! lo olvidaba se ha hecho cirugía de senos, se les verán aún mejor. Me gusta eso, quizá pase para hacerle la visita médica – _sonrió con picardía. Sus opciones se agotaban – ¿_Quien más nos queda? – _Abrió la puerta – _Michiru – _se embelesó mirando el respingado trasero de la chica, quien estaba levemente inclinda hacia adelante acomodando la almohada. La peli verde llevaba un diminuto short color rosa con bordes blancos, que exponía sus largas y blancas piernas – _Tenoh ¿no habíamos hablado de esto ya? Sigue caminando y deja de mirarla antes de que se de vuelta y nos pille en el acto._

-¡Hey! Volviste – le dijo al notar su presencia - ¿Asunto arreglado? – refiriéndose al impasse que tuvo con Henry.

-Si todo está bien, solo fue algo tonto.

-Que bueno, pensé que nunca peleaban – comentó pasando a un lado de Haruka. – Por cierto tu hermano es muy guapo – sonrió de lado.

-_No me jodas - _No lo hacemos pero estos últimos días mi paciencia se ha tornado frágil y con las bromas de estos tipos, me han colmado – dejó caerse sobre la cama mientras la violinista se había sentado en la silla que estaba frente al espejo. – Henry es… Henry.

-Deberías practicar yoga para que te relajes o tal vez ir a un spa, siempre resulta – dijo mientras cepillaba su cabello – Vaya definición.

-Algún día lo intentaré – sonaba poco convincente – _Mira nomás que piernas tan lindas, son perfectas_ – pensaba al tiempo que se acostaba, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza_. - Toda ella es perfecta. Ese modo tan delicado que se peina, aún estando seria se ve sexy. Kaioh no sabes cuantas cosas te haría sentir… eh eh eh Haruka ya hablamos de esto. Tu cállate déjame fantasear –_ se contestaba así misma – _Besaría y mordería esos deliciosos y rosados labios, tan tentadores que invitan a ser torturados por mí. – _La aguamarina se levantó para asegurarse de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada - ¡_No tiene sujetador! –_ Gritó eufórica para sus adentros. Pues los pezones de la chica se marcaban a través de la tela – _Michiru que ganas de quitarte esa blusa y verte en todo tu esplendor –_ en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa tonta y la vez cómplice – _Ya te imagino: -_ Cerró los ojos – _De_ _pezones rosados y sensibles, mi boca no los dejaría en paz, haría que se enrojecieran, los amasaría con la sutileza que merecen. Te besaría de nuevo. Entonces con la lengua marco el camino hasta tu maravilloso abdomen – _suspiró sonoramente. Michiru ajena a la situación se limitó a dedicarle una mirada – _Me __detendría allí para darte pequeños besos y uno que otro mordisco. Te escucho gemir. Ahora la guinda del pastel – _se mordió el labio de puro deseo – _el santuario que guardan tus piernas, empezaría por… ¡Ya basta! queda censurada esa escena Tenoh – _Abrió la ojos haciendo un gesto de molestia – _No es justo, ni siquiera me dejaste ver si estaba depilada_ – regañaba a su conciencia – _Era necesario que lo hiciera. Tenía que parar esa mente pervertida que tienes –_ contestaba al regaño – ¡_Ja! Querrás decir que tenemos, tú bien que colaboraste, así que no me vengas con reproches –_ era una conversación donde se reprochaba sin parar pero a la vez se defendía. – _salgamos a fumar, porque es lo único que podemos hacer bien. –_ Como quieras_ – _pronunció en voz alta.

-¿Dijiste algo Tenoh?

-No, solo recordaba algo. Abriré la ventana para fumar, espero no te moleste.

-Tranquila hazlo con toda libertad – le sonrió.

-_Haruka para de fantasear con Kaioh. Ahí tienes el resultado, estás más caliente que el magma y no tienes con quien desquitarte, si solo conservaras los números telefónicos de las chicas con las que te acuestas, no te estarías resintiendo. En fin, ya saldrá algo el fin de semana. _– Terminó de fumar y fue a cepillar sus dientes.

-Buenas noches Kaioh – se metió entre las sabanas.

-Buenas noches Tenoh – respondió algo asueñada.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, una semana después estoy de vuelta.<p>

Sabía que les tomaría por sorpresa la reacción de Michiru, por eso les pedí comprensión con la muchacha, no era su intención hacer sentir mal a Haru y por eso se ha disculpado.

Los que preguntaban por la operación, allí tienen la explicación que dio Haruka, ésta chica no la ha tenido fácil, no por ello se ha dejado amilanar por lo que ha tenido que afrontar.

Les dije que odiarían a Jedite en este chapter, ya saben se comportó como cualquier otro hombre del montón.

Las burlas hacia Haruka no van a parar por parte de los degenerados xD es la misión de sus vidas. Espero no me tengan en mal concepto a Henry, él solo es un chico travieso. Con respecto a los monólogos de Haru, ella se da rienda suelta en su cabeza pero su conciencia le baja las revoluciones. Ya vieron como se desbocó fantaseando.

Gracias por adorar a mi Haruka, está un poco chiflada pero así la adoran hahaha amo que amen sus ocurrencias y las de su combo. Por cierto la mamá de Haru desconoce lo que hacen sus hijos en la uni. Lo que viene se pondrá divertido y se titula: **Después de la fiesta la resaca llegará.**

Gracias por leerme y dejar sus reviews, espero este cap haya cubierto sus expectativas…Los quiere Elly!

**Vientocortante, Titania-S, Pitty, Poseidon'Wrath, Alexia, Alex, FCrS, Sintesis, Comdas, Fanficnis, Aidan Ross, The legend of Ren**


	9. 9Después de la fiesta la resaca llegará

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de la serie Sailor Moon. Esta historia es escrita sin ningun fin lucrativo.

**Despues de la fiesta la resaca llegará**

Con la cabeza apoyada en su mano diestra y mirando a su profesora, la agónica canción del tic toc resonaba en su reloj de pulsera, taladrando los tímpanos de la rubia, a pesar de que el ruido era casi inaudible. Su pierna izquierda no paraba de moverse en señal de impaciencia hasta que la calidez de una mano hizo detener la desesperada extremidad, causándole un sobre salto. Haruka primero fijó su vista en la mano sobre su muslo, luego siguió el brazo que seguía extendido hasta que posó su mirada en aquel rostro familiar.

-¿Sabes? Ese movimiento es un tanto exasperante. – susurró retirando la mano del muslo de la velocista.

-_¿Por qué carajos tiene que hacer eso? Va a matarme de susto –_ Aah lo siento Kaioh – se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla – _Casi toca donde no debe –_ pensó al tiempo que miraba su muslo y luego con el rabillo del ojo a la violinista – _Aunque no me molestaría que lo hiciera._ – se abstuvo de sonreír.

La clase de genética era una de sus favoritas pero ese viernes en especial estaba muy ansiosa, le urgía las clases terminaran, se sentía cual león enjaulado. Su móvil vibró en su bolsillo, ella lo notó y lo sacó con discreción.

_Los Kou llegaron ayer a la ciudad y están organizando un rave para esta noche. Seiya me ha escrito y ya le he confirmado._

Eso era exactamente lo que la rubia necesitaba, una buena parranda.

-¡Sí! – gritó a viva voz levantándosede golpe y elevando las manos al cielo aún con el móvil en una de ellas.

-Sabía que te gustaba mi clase pero nunca te había visto tan entusiasmada.

-Lo siento profesora Meioh – dijo apenada, sentándose de nuevo.

-Bueno chicos, la clase ha terminado. Tengan un excelente fin de semana y no ingieran mucho alcohol – lo dijo especialmente por Haruka, ésta solo sonrió.

-¡Hey correcaminos! – La detuvo la aguamarina – ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Al dormitorio para dejar mis cosas – empezaron a caminar al mismo ritmo en dirección al campus, cuando de la nada apareció el menor de los Blackmoon.

-¿Te llegó? – los ojos de Zafiro brillaban de emoción.

-¡Sí! No sabes, casi que levité al leer el mensaje de Henry – respondía con la misma efusividad que el peli negro.

-De hecho saltaste de la silla – Michiru rememoró lo acontecido. – ¿Por qué tanta alegría?

-Llegaron unos amigos nuestros a la ciudad y hacen unas fiestas que ni te imaginas – el chico se frotaba las manos.

-Resulta que son músicos. Seiya es cantante y compositor, Taiki hace la segunda voz y es guitarrista y Yaten es DJ y también compone.

-Y cada vez que vienen a la ciudad organizan un evento fuera de serie.

-Vaya que sí. Esta noche harán un rave – la rubia no podía contener la alegría.

-¿Un rave? – preguntó extrañada la peli verde.

-¿No me digas que no sabes que es un rave? – decía con asombro Zafiro.

-Claro que sí que es – se defendió la chica.

-¿En serio? Porque no pareciera. Digo, no te veo asistiendo a esos lugares tan locos. Se ve que te gustan los recitales de Bach y de Motzart – la rubia se mofaba de su amiga.

-Haruka ¿por qué tienes que ser tan…

-¿Cruel contigo? – otra chica terminó la frase. La aludida se dio vuelta – Tenoh es hostil con todos así que no te sientas tan especial cariño. – sonrió de lado la recién llegada.

-Siempre haciendo una entrada triunfal ¿no primita? – sonrió del mismo modo que la chica.

-¿A qué debemos tu desagradable visita, querida Esmeralda? – cuestionó un tanto divertida la rubia.

-Calla perra – le respondió – He venido a pagarte el dinero que Rubeus te quitó prestado – sacó el fajo de billetes de su bolsa.

-Hasta que por fin – golpeo el fajo contra su mano.

-Vaya ustedes sí que tienen una relación especial – se burló el peli negro.

-Oye maldita bruja – Zafiro rio mientras Michiru veía a las chicas de manera surrealista – te presento a una amiga, ella es…

-Michiru Kaioh – se adelantó a decir Esmeralda – hija del banquero y magnate naviero Yushiro Kaioh – la aguamarina palideció.

-Debes dejar ese irritante hábito de terminar las frases de los demás – comentó Haruka ignorando la información que Esmeralda había proporcionado. Segundos después cayó en cuenta – ¿En serio? – su pregunta no expresaba sorpresa, solo algo de curiosidad.

-¡No me jodas Haru! – Zafiro rodó los ojos – Kaioh es tu compañera de cuarto y ¿no tienes idea de quién es? – resopló el joven.

-Es decir que duermes con la hija del hombre más rico del país y tú ni sabías – el comentario iba cargado con doble sentido – Bueno a estas alturas del partido no me impresiona tu ignorancia con respecto a la farándula.

-Primero no soy chismosa como tú y segundo las cosas no son así como lo pintas Esmeralda, juntas pero no revueltas. ¿No te dije que era una pervertida? – Esta vez se dirigía a Michiru – Y como no serlo si es una Blackmoon – se carcajeo.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo que pervertidos? – exclamaron los chicos al unísono.

-¡Ay si! Tan decentes ustedes – volvió a reír – Kaioh ¿qué te ha pasado? Parece que te ha comido la lengua el ratón.

-No es nada – su rostro denotaba cierta vergüenza.

-¿Te incomodó lo que dijo esta bruja? – señaló a Esmeralda.

-Estoy bien – trató de disimular.

-Bueno y ¿qué? ¿Irás al rave? – preguntó la prepotente muchacha a la rubia.

-Está demás que lo preguntes y a ti ni para que gastar saliva diciendo lo mismo, si va a estar tu adorado tormento – se largó a reír.

-¡Claro que va! ¿No ves que está en una nube y con corazones revoloteándole en la cabeza? – esta vez fue su primo quien se mofó. Esmeralda lo fulminó con la mirada. – Chicas me largo porque Esmeralda tiene ganas de castrarme. Nos vemos en la noche – se fue casi que corriendo.

-Kaioh ¿tu vienes al rave? – la chica Blackmoon estaba interesada.

-No creo, tengo una cena con mis padres y no puedo faltar – la aguamarina hacia lo posible por evitar la mirada de la velocista.

-Es una pena, será un buen show ¿no es cierto bruja?

-Le daré la razón por primera vez a Tenoh. Los Kou son muy talentosos.

-Sobre todo Seiya ¿no? – La rubia se desarmaba de la risa – Por cierto ¿irás con tu novio?

-¿Enloqueciste? Jamás metería a Malachite en el mismo lugar que Seiya.

-¿No? Pues a mí me parece que lo has hecho en muchas ocasiones – rio ante su sugerente comentario – Al menos no al mismo tiempo – ya la risa era insoportable.

-Michiru deberías enseñarle a esta bestia – señalando a Haruka – un poco de tus modales.

-Supongo que no sería la Tenoh que conoces si se comportara como yo, a mi me resulta más divertida así como es – la aguamarina se encogió de hombros.

-_Al menos le agrada mi personalidad. _Punto para mí – se vanaglorió la rubia – Verás Mich, cada vez que Esmeralda y Seiya…

-Aquí vamos otra vez con esa historia – se quejó la chica.

-Déjame terminar – la silencio – Ellos tienen un romance tórrido y cada vez que se ven se dan sus polvos – Esmeralda rodó los ojos – Sabes que tengo razón, simplemente no te le puedes resistir a Kou.

-¡Oh si! Mira tú, la señorita fuerza de voluntad – ironizó la chica de ojos cafés – Que en donde ve una falda quiere meter las manos.

-No es así, cuando lo hago es porque me han dado el consentimiento – se cruzó de brazos.

-Fanfarrona – atacó su amiga.

-Bruja – respondió la rubia.

-Ramera – la chica de ojos cafés se defendía.

-Infiel – golpe bajo.

-Tuche – en su rostro la sonrisa cómplice que destacaba a los Blackmoon – Siempre consigues la manera de ganarme.

-Naturalmente – la rubia se jactaba de ello.

-Entonces nos veremos esta noche. Adiós chicas – la joven se alejó

-Tenoh estoy confundida con algo al respecto, ¿tú y Esmeralda? – sugiriendo algo romántico entre ellas.

-Pfff. ¡Diablos no! Solo somos amigas, siempre nos hemos tratado así. Con ella ser sutil no funciona, debes tratarla a las patadas para que sea medianamente agradable contigo.

-Mmm ya – no sabía que más decir. Temía hablar con Haruka después de que Esmeralda la dejara expuesta ante la rubia – _Quizás deba disculparme por no haberle dicho lo de mi familia, bueno tampoco era una obligación, pero es que ella… ella ha sido tan gentil conmigo. –_ Tenoh, lo siento – dijo tras cruzar la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Por qué? – la velocista desconocía el motivo de la disculpa.

-Porque no te hablé de mi familia – la joven violinista estaba apenada por haberle ocultado la verdad a la rubia.

-¡Oh eso! No era necesario que lo dijeras, yo tampoco hablo de mis padres – sonrió de manera que la violinista no se sintiera mal.

-Ahora quiero hacerlo, hablarte de ellos.

-No es necesario, de verdad.

-Quiero hacerlo porque tú te has mostrado sincera conmigo desde el principio y honestamente nunca me habían tratado así – en su rostro una expresión de tristeza se hizo presente. – La gente solo ve en mí el apellido de mi padre y hacen mil y una cosas por complacerme – bajó la mirada.

-_Debe sentirse tan sola. _Kaioh te diré un par de cosas; primero que no soy del tipo de gente que siempre te ha rodeado, puedo ser cualquier cosa menos aduladora, odio ese tipo de personas. Segundo eres mi amiga no por el dinero de tu padre si no por merito propio, porque eres genial. A mí no me interesa si tu padre es el emperador o si eres hija del barre en el campus, dime algo ¿acaso parezco el tipo de persona que le importa eso? – un tímido no salió de la boca de la interpelada.

-Gracias por tu comprensión Tenoh.

-Así es como soy. – Analizó por unos instantes lo que iba a decir – ¿Sabes? Debería sentirme ofendida porque el otro día que llegaste me preguntaste por tus padres ¿me estabas diciendo interesada?

-No, no, no – la violinista se disculpó – no fue eso lo que quise decir – la chica estaba entre nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Vamos Kaioh no te pongas así, solo estaba bromeando – la rubia empezó a reír.

-¿En serio? – la rubia asintió – Como eres de malvada.

-Oye debes acostumbrarte a mi sentido del humor.

-Ya lo creo – dijo aventándole la almohada al rostro a la velocista.

-Me estás retando niña, reza para que no te arroje por la ventana – empezaron a reír –aquí voy – dijo antes de azotarla con la almohada, justo en ese momento escucharon que alguien tocó a la puerta – Yo abro.

-Espero no sea Rumi – bromeo la aguamarina.

-Que la boca se te haga chicharrón - sonrió

Haruka tomó la manilla y la giró, descubriendo una figura masculina tras la puerta. Miró al sujeto de arriba abajo con cierto recelo.

-¿Sí? – la rubia no le gustaba la presencia del hombre afuera de la habitación.

-Hola ¿cómo estás? – el muchacho saludó con cordialidad.

-¿Nos conocemos? – Haruka seguía extrañada.

-Soy Jedite, el novio de Michiru.

-_Con que tú eres el hijo de puta que hizo molestar a la sirena –_ El semblante de la rubia era serio. – Aja ¿qué quieres? – preguntó de mala gana.

-Saber si ella está aquí – la violinista tras la puerta negó con la cabeza y con una mirada suplicante en sus ojos.

-Ella no está – le dijo en tono cortante.

-¿Será que puedo esperarla en la habitación? – Haruka enarcó la ceja ante la cuestión.

-_En verdad es un imbécil. _Por si no lo sabías no admiten hombres en el cuarto de las mujeres – contestó tajante.

-Lo siento – el chico parecía impaciente – ¿De casualidad sabes a donde fue?

-_Claro que si tarado, está aquí conmigo y no te quiere ver –_ No lo sé, no soy su niñera.

-Gracias por ser tan… útil – el rubio se fue sin más remedio.

_-Si eso es, largo de aquí oxigenado._

La violinista escuchó toda la conversación tras la puerta y se había negado a salir pues no quería ver a su novio después de la discusión que habían tenido unos días atrás ¿estaba lastimada? No. Era su orgullo y dignidad lo que estaba herido y no cedería a un montón de palabras necias que el chico estaba dispuesto a decirle para obtener su absolución.

-Que si se podía quedar aquí esperándote – la rubia rodó los ojos – el agua oxigenada le llegó al cerebro – la aguamarina sonrió.

-Gracias por la ayuda.

-Siempre a la orden. Oye no se qué te haya hecho el Maestro Yoda – Michiru no pudo evitar reír por causa del apodo con que la rubia había bautizado al chico – pero tuvo que ser algo serio desde que te negaste a salir.

-Fue por ti – dijo con total sinceridad.

-¿Ah? – Haruka enarcó la ceja – ¿Por mi?

-Sí, bueno en parte – un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas – Me dijo…

-No mejor no me digas nada, solo déjalo así y por cierto, tienes razón el tipo es un tarado ¿De dónde sacaste al muñeco de cera? – sonrió para evitar su molestia.

-Es una historia que algún día te contaré… mejor no.

Las chicas empacaban sus cosas, ropa sucia y algunos apuntes. Michiru iría a su casa como de costumbre, cenaría con sus padres en algún elegante restaurante y regresaría al enorme caserón para morirse del aburrimiento. Quizás tocara el violín el fin de semana o tal vez nadaría y le echaría una hojeada a sus apuntes. Un fin de semana tan simple y monótono, la chica no tenía amistades, la mayoría de ellas las había dejado en Alemania, ahora en su país natal se sentía tan sola y la única persona que la sacaba de su aburrimiento estaría en una gran fiesta a la misma hora de su cena. Ni por error llamaría al patán de Jedite, quería que se arrastrara a sus pies por ser tan idiota, el chico estaba muy equivocado si creía que la violinista lo perdonaría rápido, pues no. El muy troglodita había tocado una fibra sensible para la aguamarina, haciéndola sentir menos y sin ningún valor, definitivamente eso no lo olvidaría la chica, entonces una pregunta salió a relucir ¿por qué seguía con él? En otras ocasiones habían discutido por tonterías pero ahora cambiaba la receta ¿la veía acaso como un puñado de dinero? Ciertamente Jedite Onesaka provenía de una familia de industriales, sin embargo no poseían el mismo poderío de los Kaioh. Nacido en cuna de oro, formado en las mejores escuelas. Su infancia y la de Michiru no eran muy distintas con la diferencia que la nadadora era una persona centrada y con los pies bien plantados a la tierra, los millones de su padre nunca se le habían subido a la cabeza, éstos permanecían donde siempre han estado: en las bóvedas de los bancos. Muchos se atrevían a decir que la joven aguamarina era de carácter frágil, que equivocados estaban. Michiru fue criada como una dama, lo que implica ser delicada y sutil esto no quería decir que la chica fuese tonta, por el contrario, bajo su sonrisa angelical y su mirada tierna mantenía dormido el temperamento imponente de su padre, por supuesto que el viejo Kaioh en ocasiones era tosco pero astuto como un zorro, su hija en cambio se manejaba con diplomacia y mucho tacto, solo en escasas veces se le vio desenvainar la prepotencia y arrogancia que rodeaba su apellido – _Es_ _la hija de su padre – _dijo alguien un par de años atrás.

Haruka no iría a casa, no este fin de semana. Ya había llamado a su madre para avisarle que no iría. En la charla le comentó que tenía mucho que estudiar y en casa no se podía concentrar, que ingenua solía ser Karin, ella pensaba que su nena, como aún la llamaba, se quedaría el fin de semana quemándose las pestañas estudiando cuando en realidad las única cosas que se iban a quemar eran sus neuronas y algunas cajas de cigarrillos. Así era la rubia, parrandera y desinhibida, además de mentirosa, solo con su madre y con sus conquistas. La muchacha no era mala persona solo estaba un poco loca, adoraba las actividades extremas, como aquella vez que se colocó un arnés y descendió por la fachada de los dormitorios, sin duda Diamante había perdido su apuesta con la rubia. Aceptaba cada reto, no dejaba que nadie le ganara, su naturaleza competitiva no se lo permitía. Esa noche asistiría al rave auspiciado por sus amigos, los hermanos Kou, allá drenaría todo su estrés: bailando y bebiendo a más no poder. No descartaba la posibilidad de ligue, pues tenía varias lunas sin acción. Como de costumbre pasaría su borrachera en el departamento que ella y su gemelo habían arrendado, sí allí retozaría con alguna bella chica, la que más "generosa" fuese con ella. Suerte que su madre no sabía nada del departamento porque si no estaría metida allá tratando de controlarlos, Hichiro no molestaba a sus chicos con eso, les daba espacio por lo que los gemelos preferían andar con él, especialmente Haruka, la complacía en todos sus caprichos, a los 18 le obsequió un hermoso Ferrari amarillo, la maquina era una belleza. Ese mismo día lo probaron, la rubia tras el volante y su padre de copiloto. El hombre no hacía más que sonreír totalmente complacido pues su hija mayor conducía el bólido como una profesional, haciéndole recordar al otrora piloto sus días de gloria.

-Nos vemos el lunes – la violinista se despidió con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

-Kaioh – la rubia se rascó la cabeza – si… tú tienes mi numero si se te ofrece algo, no dudes en llamar.

-Vale – le sonrió.

En la entrada de la universidad la esperaba el lujoso auto. El chofer acudió a la ayuda de su patrona. El joven abrió la puerta del Rolls Royce Ghost invitando a Michiru a subir, luego recogió las bolsas introduciéndolas en la cajuela para posteriormente trasladarse a la mansión Kaioh.

No se percato cuando el motor del auto se detuvo. Estaba ausente. Ida. Su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil en los asientos de cuero color mantecado mientras su mente divagaba muy lejos de allí. El chofer abrió la puerta.

-Señorita Michiru, hemos llegado.

-Gracias Tai - su tono de voz sonaba apagado.

Pasó por el vestíbulo como una flecha, directo a las escaleras en semi espiral que conducen a las habitaciones. Apoyo su mano sobre el pasamanos.

-Señorita Michiru - la chica volteo al escuchar su nombre.

-Dime - le dijo al ama de llaves.

-El señor Onesaka ha llamado varias veces preguntando por usted.

-Si Jedite llama le dices que no estoy. No mejor, dile que si estoy pero no quiero hablar con él. Y si llegara a venir no te molestes en anunciarlo porque no voy a bajar - le ordeno en tono determinante.

-Así será señorita - inclino levemente la cabeza.

-Otra cosa Ayumi - el ama de llaves esperaba la orden - Que el señor Onesaka no ose en subir a mi habitación - se dio vuelta para subir las escaleras.

_Como me gustaría ir con los Tenoh y Blackmoon al rave, me vendría bien hacer algo diferente. Estoy tan aburrida de hacer las mismas cosas. Que ser tan aburrido soy. Me gustaría tener el arrojo de Haruka, así sea por unos segundos, es tan irreverente y lo mejor de todo es que no le importa que digan de ella. Eso llamo yo, alguien con coraje. _-Teniendo esos pensamientos se introdujo al cuarto de baño.

El móvil de la peliverde sonaba sin parar. Ya era la quinceava llamada por parte de su novio y ella se rehusaba a contestar. Un par de horas más tarde, Michiru se alistaba para la cita con sus padres. Se decidió por un vestido strapless color negro, plisado en la parte del busto y debajo de éste una banda con cristalería de Swarovski, el vestido continuaba liso hasta la mitad del muslo. Optó por un calzado del mismo color de su vestido. Esa noche no llevaría el cabello en ondas como de costumbre si no liso. La abundante cabellera aguamarina caía como cascada un par de centímetros arriba de la cintura. El flequillo desgrafilado caía de izquierda a derecha. Lucía perfecta, elegante y sin contar que aún no tenía maquillaje. Aplicó delineador negro para darle profundidad a su mirada y un poco de mascara a sus pestañas. Tomó el estuche de las sombras y eligió como base gris perlado, lo esparció sobre el parpado y encima de éste aplicó sombra negra, difuminándola hasta la línea de la cuenca del ojo, eso le daría brillo a su mirada. Acentuó el rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. El insistente móvil se dejó escuchar nuevamente, al fin contesto de mala gana.

-¿Si? – dijo de manera seca.

-_Michiru, cariño es papá._

-¡Oh papá! – su semblante se relajo – Ya estoy lista.

-_De eso quiero hablarte_ – el hombre hizo una pausa – _La cena se ha cancelado. Surgió algo, tu madre y yo tuvimos que viajar a Okinawa._

_-_OK papá. Que tengan buen viaje.

-_Gracias por entender cariño._

_-Como si tuviera opción –_ pensó – Buenas Noches padre.

-_Buenas noches nena y no te desveles._

Allí, frente al espejo, tomó el envase de desmaquillante y una bolita de algodón. _¿Por qué te sorprendes Michiru? Sabes que esto es lo que siempre ocurre. Siempre quedas relegada, como plato de segunda mesa ¿llorarás? No ¿de qué sirve llorar? Eso no hará que ellos dejen de faltar a sus promesas. ¿Qué harás? –_ Se preguntó mientras sostenía el algodón entre sus dedos, apunto de quitarse el maquillaje - _¡Haruka! _– Sonrió – _Claro ella me dijo que la llamara por si se me ofrecía algo_ – arrojó el algodón al cesto de la basura y marcó al teléfono de la rubia. Repicó tres veces, al cuarto tono escuchó una voz conocida.

-_¡Hey! Pensé que nunca llamarías_ – la rubia se escuchaba animada.

-Honestamente tampoco pensé que te llamaría.

-_Bueno y ¿qué cuentas? ¿Rica la cena con tus viejos?_

-La verdad – pausó y se escuchó suspirar – ya no hay cena.

_-Lo siento no quise ser impertinente._

_-_No te preocupes Tenoh. Te llamaba para preguntar si puedo ir contigo al rave.

-_No veo ningún problema. Me estoy vistiendo. Cuando…_

-¿Pasarías por mi?

-_Seguro. Envíame tu dirección por un texto y en cuanto esté lista paso por ti ¿vale?_

_-_Vale.

Se dejó caer de espalda en la cama, no lo podía creer, Michiru Kaioh la llamó para decirle que quería parrandear con ella.

_No deberías sonreír tanto, solo van en plan de amigas. Si lo sé pero me alegro que haya pensado en mí y se tomara la molestia de llamar. Por lo que debo preocuparme ahora es que Michiru disfrute la noche y alejar a los pervertidos._

Sacó el pantalón gris del armario y sus tenis del mismo color. Iría cómoda a la cita, pues sabía que bailaría y saltaría como loca. Haruka no era una chica amante del maquillaje, prefería su belleza natural, aunque su madre la presionaba para que lo utilizara, en su ausencia no lo usaba, como esa noche. Se miro al espejo y sonrió, le gustaba lo que veía. La rubia vestía una blusa blanca ceñida al cuerpo, delineando sus curvas y encima de la prenda una chaqueta corta de cuero de color negro, se miró de nuevo, algo faltaba ¡las mangas! Las subió un poco hasta sus antebrazos.

Henry llamó a su puerta.

-Haru ¿estás lista? - la rubia salió de su habitación.

-Más que lista – sonrió ampliamente – Y tu también – su hermano dio una vuelta luciendo su atuendo: jeans de color blanco, camisa purpura hasta los codos y un chaleco negro.

-Vámonos que el camino es largo.

-Tendrás que irte tú adelante, yo debo pasar por alguien.

-¿Quién la victima si se puede saber?

-La verás cuando esté allá.

-Que misteriosa sis – se burló el rubio. – Nos vemos Rapunzel

-¡Hey! Procura no sacarle un ojo a alguien con ese cabello – el chico tocó su cresta.

-Te prometo no hacerlo – ambos sonrieron.

Haruka terminó de alistarse, volvió a mirarse al espejo y se fue. Condujo por media hora hasta adentrarse a la zona más privilegiada de Tokio. Casas grandes y lujosas pasaban como sombras borrosas a través de la ventana del convertible amarillo. Detuvo el auto, sin apagar el motor, donde intuyó era la casa de la aguamarina. La enorme verja con una "K" en medio le impedía el paso a la propiedad. Alguien de seguridad se acercó a ella haciendo que se identificara. El sujeto notificó a su superior obteniendo una respuesta positiva, dándole acceso al lugar. Se estacionó muy cerca de la puerta principal. Tocó el timbre y fue recibida por el servicio.

-Buenas noches, señorita, adelante – le invitó de modo cortés.

-Gracias – la velocista recorrió el exquisitamente decorado vestíbulo con la mirada –_ Es el maldito Louvre_

-La señorita Michiru está esperándola en su habitación – la mujer subió las escaleras.

-_¡En su habitación! Vamos Haruka no te quedes como idiota ahí parada sigue a la mujer –_ Subio en silencio hasta quedar frente a la puerta que conducía al cuarto de su compañera.

-Michiru – tamboreó la puerta con los dedos – aquí estoy.

_-Pasa_ – se escuchó en el interior de la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta la rubia encontró el inmenso cuarto vacio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó allí.

-¿Michiru?

-Aquí estoy – dijo saliendo del armario – buscaba esto – le mostró la pequeña cartera.

La peliverde se erigía sobre unas sandalias de plataforma, provocando que su figura se estilizara lo que la hacía lucir más sexy. Haruka tragó duro al ver a la violinista en aquel pequeño atuendo. Sus mejillas se colorearon al fijar su mirada en las piernas desnudas de la chica.

-Hola – miró a otro lado – es bastante grande tu cuarto y muy organizado.

-Gracias. Ven acércate – indicó con la mano

-_Maldita sea ¿por qué a mí? Ay mi Dios, la sirena se va a resfriar con ese vestidito._

_-_Te ves muy bien – decía mientras se aplicaba labial rojo.

-_Y tu luces increíblemente hermosa –_ Gracias. Tú también luces excelente.

-Gracias – sonrió con sus ahora encendidos labios – Haru te falta algo – la violinista estudiaba a la rubia con la mirada – ¡Ya se!

-¿Si? y ¿Qué me falta?

-Un poco de maquillaje.

-Pfff – sonrió – No.

-Claro que si Haru, mira solo con delinearte los ojos y rímel quedarás mejor.

-Olvídalo Michiru. Bajemos ¿sí?

-OK, tomaré unas cosas – tomó unos objetos de la comoda introduciéndolos en la diminuta cartera.

-Mmm Kaioh – hablaba mientras bajaban las escaleras – ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dime.

-¿Cómo haces para caminar con esas cosas? – señalando los zapatos de la violinista.

-Estoy acostumbrada a ellos.

-Se ve que es difícil y extenuante – la peli verde se carcajeo.

-No es la primera vez que camino con tacones, Haru ¿Nunca lo has intentado?

-¿Usar tacones? – Michiru asintió – No, nunca.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo mírame, mido 1,85 mts me vería ridícula con tacones – salieron de la casa - ¿Cuánto miden esos?

-15 centímetros.

-¡Wow! Eres mi ídolo. Yo prefiero la comodidad de mis tennis, tú sabes a ras de piso, sin peligro de caídas aparatosas – ambas sonrieron.

-Exageras – le dio un leve empujón – ¿Ese es tu auto? – dijo señalando la maquina.

-Sí. – Respondió con orgullo – No eres la única que tiene juguetes, Barbie.

-No me digas Barbie – hizo un puchero – Prefiero, Ariel – se sonrojó.

-Lo tendré presente – decía mientras abría la puerta del coche.

Un Mercedes negro se estacionó detrás del auto de la rubia. Un hombre fornido de traje descendió del carro, acercándose a la violinista.

-Señorita Kaioh, ya estamos listos.

-¿Listos para qué? – la nadadora estaba contrariada.

-Para escoltarla – explicaba el hombre.

-No necesito que lo hagan – respondió molesta.

-Son órdenes de su padre.

-Mi padre es el que les paga pero soy yo quien da las órdenes y les digo que no los necesito – dijo en tono arrogante – Y si me siguen me encargaré de que los echen – Haruka quedó perpleja ante la actitud de Michiru – ¿entendieron?

-_Solo le falta el látigo, eso es sirena no te dejes_ – interiorizó la rubia – Lo siento chicos, hoy se quedan en casa, ya escucharon a la jefa – se burlaba la velocista.

-Entendido señorita.

La rubia echó a andar la maquina dejando atrás la mansión Kaioh, tomando con suavidad la avenida principal.

-Vaya y yo creyendo que no eras una niña malcriada – sonrió de lado.

-No lo soy, a veces tienes que usar el poder que se te ha otorgado.

-Tú te encargas de hacerlo bien. – Quedaron en silencio un par de minutos – ¿No te da frio con ese vestido? Digo, porque es muy corto. – la rubia miraba a la chica con el rabillo del ojo.

-No siento frio y no es tan corto, pues no se me ve nada.

-_Ay sirena si se te ve la mitad del muslo para abajo y me estoy esforzando en mantener la vista en la carretera._

Continuo conduciendo en absoluto silencio por poco más de una hora. La violinista desconocía el lugar, ella se dejaba guiar por la extrovertida rubia. No necesitaba hablar con ella. Haruka no se parecía a sus amigas, era distinta, irreverente, graciosa, una combinación genial.

-Llegamos – por fin habló la velocista.

-Genial – contestó animada. – Tenoh – la violinista sonrío.

-Dime.

-Deja que te maquille un poco – puso cara de niña buena.

-Ya te dije que no – se negó.

-Vamos Haru – le hizo un puchero.

-_No me lo pidas de ese modo._ OK – dijo con desgano – pero solo un poco – advirtió.

-¡Sí! – Rápidamente sacó el rímel y el delineador de ojos – Mírame y acércate un poco – la rubia obedeció – No vayas a pestañar – empezó a delinear los ojos de la chica, acariciando su pómulo con el dorso de la mano.

-_Que piel tan suave tienes – _se embelesó con los ojos azules de la violinista – Hueles rico – exteriorizó de modo inconsciente.

-Gracias.

-_Maldición Haruka arréglalo –_ ¿Cómo se llama el perfume que llevas?

-Es el 212 Sexy de Carolina Herrera – dijo aplicando el rímel.

-A mamá le encantará como regalo de cumpleaños – intentó enmendar su metida de pata.

-Es un excelente obsequio. Ahora mírate, quedaste perfecta.

-Vaya – se miraba en el espejo – tenias razón Kaioh.

-Te lo dije.

-Bueno, bueno. Entremos.

Las chicas bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia el galpón que retumbaba por causa de la música. Mucha gente llegaba al lugar, iban con el mismo objetivo: disfrutar la noche. El estacionamiento estaba colmado de autos lujos. En la puerta de acceso había una fila interminable de gente esperando para entrar.

-¿Cómo estás Keishi?

-Ajetreado como siempre. Pasa. Tenoh tu chica debe enseñarme su identificación.

-¡Vamos Kei! Solo mírala luce como menor de edad.

-No. Adelante y que disfruten.

Las chicas atravesaron la puerta de hierro y la música era ensordecedora. Una chica, encargada del cobro, colocó un brazalete fucsia en la muñeca de cada una de las chicas. Caminaron entre el gentío. A mano izquierda estaba la barra la cual estaba atestada de gente, otros bailaban en la pista al ritmo de Russia Privjet de Basshunter. El juego de luces de colores intermitentes bañaban los rostros de las chicas, quienes se dirigían a unas escaleras metálicas, éstas las conducían hasta una puerta que les daba acceso a una "oficina"

-Buenas noches rameras – la rubia saludó a sus amigos.

-Hasta que llegaste ¿Qué te detuvo? – Michiru se dejó ver. Silencio total. Solo se escuchaba la música de fondo. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en la anatomía de la aguamarina.

-Kaioh estás – pronuncio Zafiro casi sin aliento – estás increíblemente hermosa.

-_¡Que piernas! –_ pensó Diamante.

-_¡Que tetas! – _secundó Nicholas mentalmente

_-¡Que cuerpo! – _exclamó Henry para sus adentros

-_¡Que mujerón! _– dijo para sí Rubeus

_-¡Que imbéciles! – _la rubia se quejó mentalmente – OK perros babosos ya basta, nos ahogaran con tanta baba.

-Hola Blackmoon – los tres Blackmoon sonrieron tontamente.

-Hola – respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-No fue con ustedes – regañó a los otros dos.

-No eres el único Blackmoon en la sala.

-Lo sé pero ella solo conoce a uno.

-Ya niñas – intervino Haruka – no se peleen – rodó los ojos – Mich, este inútil colorado es Rubeus y el bobo grande es Diamante – el aludido se levantó dirigiéndose a la aguamarina.

-Diamante Blackmoon para servirte – empleó un tono seductor.

-Diamante ¿dónde está Carmesite? ¿No me digas que no trajiste a tu novia? – cuestionó la rubia, como respuesta obtuvo una mirada asesina del peli plateado.

-¡Idiota! – dijo Nicholas mientras "tosía".

-Gracias Diamante – respondió amablemente la violinista.

-Vaya Kaioh nos has deslumbrado a todos.

-Gracias profesor Kumada.

-Dime Nicholas.

-Michi no tienes que agradecer porque elogiemos tu belleza.

-Ok ya basta, dejen el asedio. No sean tan…

-¿Tan básicos? Ay querida Haruka los hombres son animales lujuriosos – Esmeralda se unió a la conversación y venía en compañía de un pelinegro.

-Para que cuestionar a mi psicóloga favorita – el chico besó a la prepotente Esmeralda.

-Seiya Kou, siglos sin verte – sonrió ampliamente la rubia.

-El trabajo me tiene preso – sonrió del mismo modo. – Amor no te enojes por lo que voy a decir – pidió disculpas por anticipado – Tu novia está muy bella Haru.

-¡Momento! – Gritó la velocista – Entiéndanlo, Michiru y yo solo somos AMIGAS.

Todos se quedaron pasmados por el reclamo de la chica, otros chicos salieron alarmados por los gritos.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el castaño de cabello largo.

-Si ¿Qué ocurre? – le secundó un chico de baja estatura.

-Nada, solo que Haruka nos explicaba una situación – sonrió el malvado pelirrojo.

-¡Oh! Tan delicada como siempre – ironizó el pequeño peli plateado.

-Michiru vamos – fueron al encentro de los recién llegados, mientras los otros hablaban entre sí. – El es Taiki Kou, hermano de Seiya – el castaño saludó de manera cortés a la violinista. – Y él es… oye niño ¿no deberías estar durmiendo a esta hora? – se burló del chico.

-Que graciosa eres.

-Vamos Yaten no te molestes.

-Chicos me disculpan, buscaré algo en la oficina – Taiki dejó el grupo.

-Te decía Mich, que el medio metro es Yaten Kou.

-Gusto en conocerte Yaten.

-El placer es mío. – Besó la mano de la chica - Tenoh ¿sabes qué? Me jode que siempre te metas conmigo.

-Awww creo que herí los sentimientos de mi querido amigo el liliputiense – se carcajeo.

-Ash contigo no se puede.

-Haru no deberías ser así con él, trata de ser más amable.

-Simplemente no puede, el razonamiento no llega hasta allá arriba – dijo señalando la cabeza de la rubia.

-Me atacas porque tengo unos genes endemoniadamente perfectos.

-Como no, pareces un maldito poste de luz.

-Y tu una maldita tiza de billar – rio sonoramente.

El peli plateado se marchó molesto.

-Hey chicos – Taiki entró en escena de nuevo – hagamos un brindis – traía una botella de tequila en la mano y una bandeja con limones cortados y un salero en la otra.

-Esto es a lo que me refiero – Diamante se frotó las manos.

El chico sirvió la bebida en 11 vasos cortos.

-Mira, lo haces de esta manera – Haruka le daba a Michiru un tutorial de cómo beber tequila – Cierra un poco la mano, ahora lame entre el pulgar y el índice, así como yo – la rubia hizo el gesto y la aguamarina la imitó – pon algo de sal, ok, lo siguiente es lamer la sal, le das fondo blanco al vaso y chupas el limón ¿entendido?

-No parece difícil.

-Brindemos por el éxito de esta noche – todos mantenían sus vasos en alto - ¡Salud! – dijeron al unísono, todos bebieron rápido, se escuchó a alguien toser.

-Mich ¿estás bien?

-Si – la violinista tenía los ojos llorosos y el rostro colorado por causa de la ingesta de tequila.

-Como serás bestia Haruka, Michiru no está acostumbrada a este tipo de bebidas – reprendió Esmeralda.

-No tranquila, estoy bien.

-Bajemos a disfrutar esta fiesta, ya casi es media noche – gritó a todo pulmón Rubeus.

-Dales con todo Yaten – animó Henry.

El grupo bajó hasta donde estaba la frenética multitud, a excepción de Yaten que se iría a suplantar al otro DJ.

Fueron a la barra y empezaron a ordenar.

-Quiero una Piña Colada – dijo Esmeralda.

-A mi me das Cuba Libre – pidió Seiya.

-Tres Caipirinhas – ordenó Zafiro.

-Un vodka tonic – era Henry quien ordenaba.

Los chicos esperaban sus tragos, solo faltaban por ordenar Rubeus, Haruka y Michiru.

-¿Qué tomarás Kaoih? – gritó para que pudiera escucharla.

-No lo sé, tú dime.

-Un Apple Tini, sería genial.

-Hey amigo, me das un Apple Tini y un Dark and Stormy.

-Yo quiero una Margarita – pidió Rubeus.

-No seas marica – se burló su hermana.

Los chicos se fueron con sus tragos en la mano, bailando al ritmo de Take over control de Afrojack. Era una locura total: la música, las luces los tragos cuando de la nada Yaten deja correr la canción favorita de la rubia.

-¿Escuchas eso Kaioh? Es mi canción wooooooooow – gritó a toda capacidad - ¡Bailemos! – empezó a cantar - It's a quarter t-to three, I think I'm going crazy Outta c-control now, outta c-control now – la rubia movía la cabeza – Vamos Mich no te veo disfrutando.

-No se me la canción.

-Aquí viene una mis partes favoritas 'Cause it's Satur-Saturday, ain't nobody hestitate Ehe, ehe, ehe, 'cause it's Satur- 'Cause it's Satur-Saturday, everybody wants to play Ehe, ehe, ehe

-Se parece mucho a ti

-Lo sé y por eso me encanta.

Todos bailaban con frenesí pero bajaron el ritmo en la parte "lenta" la canción.

-Vamos Mich, lúcete en esta parte We're gonna take over, I feel the beat tonight Tonight, tonight, tonight C'mon, get closer, closer to me tonight Tonight, tonight, tonight – la chica obedeció marcando un paso lento pero sensual y se mordía el labio. _-¿Por qué hace eso? Me enloquece._

Por fin la canción terminó parando la tortura de la rubia.

-Buscaré otros tragos – gritó al oído de la peli verde, ésta solo asintió.

Cuando llegó a la barra, sintió que alguien tocaba su trasero, en seguida volteó para ver quién era el manos largas. Su semblante se relajó al ver a una hermosa pelinegra que vestía un diminuto short de cuero del mismo color de su cabello.

-¿Quieres un trago? – invitó la rubia.

-Si – acercó sus labios a la oreja de la velocista.

-¿Qué deseas? – pregunta capciosa.

-Un Polvo de Media Noche o un Blow Job, tal vez mejor un Orgasmo, estaría bien – sonrió con picardía.

-También puedo ofrecerte Noche Salvaje pero tú eres quien decide.

-Los quiero todos.

-¿Si puedes con todos?

-De poder, puedo y si no le pido ayuda a tu novia, – dijo señalando a Michiru – Algunas cosas son mejores entre tres.

-No es mi novia y ella prefiere los tragos en vasos largos.

-Doble pena.

Haruka pidió un Daiquirí para la aguamarina y para ella un Mojito. Se fue no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa coqueta a la peli negra. Llegó con los tragos y siguieron bailando.

-Tenoh – la nadadora levantó la voz – esa chica de allá te devora con la mirada.

-¿Estás segura? Porque a quien mira es ti – respondió la rubia del mismo modo.

-¿A mí? – la velocista asintió – ¿Por qué a mí?

-_Porque estás como quieres. _Porque te sienta bien ese vestido. Hasta me propuso un trío – la violinista abrió los ojos como platos – No te asustes, le hice saber que tu no estabas en el menú. Sabes, a veces eres muy inocente – sonrió.

Vaso que se vaciaba era llenado al instante. Michiru tomaba sin restricción ni tapujos, la rubia en todo momento estuvo a su lado pues los demás habían ligado y estaba con sus cuadres. Pero a Haruka le llegó su momento, la chica con la que conversó en la barra pasó junto a la velocista acariciando su brazo, ambas sonrieron confidentes.

-Voy al baño – le dijo la rubia a su compañera.

-Vale.

La espigada rubia buscaba con la vista a su próxima conquista, encontrándola sentada y tomando una bebida, sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Creí que te escondías.

-De ti, nunca – mordía el sorbete. – Te ves sedienta – dijo acariciando la oreja de la rubia con sus labios.

-No sabes cuánto – le dedicó esa sonrisa seductora que siempre usaba con sus chicas.

La muchacha de look vampiresco arremetió contra los labios de la rubia, ésta correspondió con sumo desespero. En la penumbra de una esquina, que en ocasiones se iluminaba con las luces psicodélicas del lugar se encontraba la velocista de pie y la peli negra en la silla con sus piernas enlazadas a la cintura de la rubia y acariciando su espalda, de vez en cuando tocaba su trasero. Se besaban de manera desquiciada. Haruka acariciaba los senos de la chica de ojos cafés por encima de la transparente blusa. Los gemidos eran opacados por la música. Sus pieles ardían, pedían la privacidad propia del momento, así que la peli negra se puso de pie dándole la espalda a su amante y en un cadencioso movimiento de caderas empezó a frotarse contra la rubia, haciéndola respirar con pesadez en su cuello. Las manos de la ojiverde ya no tocaban los senos de la chica, sus inquietas manos viajaron hacia el sur, encontrándose en el camino un vientre plano, extendió más el brazo en la misma dirección pasando con facilidad entre la prenda intima de su amante la cual gimió sin reserva al sentir la llameante mano de la velocista acariciando su intimidad. La "torturada" chica giró su cabeza a la izquierda en busca de los labios de Haruka colocando su mano en la nuca de ésta para profundizar el beso, luego bajó la mano para ejercer un poco más de presión a los laboriosos dedos de su amante, arrancando otro gemido de su garganta. El final se acercaba, Haruka aceleró los movimientos dentro de la chica provocando que ésta arqueara su espalda, se aferró con fuerza a la cabellera de la rubia cuando llegó al punto más álgido y placentero del encuentro. Permanecieron así unos segundos, inmóviles. Se dio vuelta.

-Es tu turno de disfrutar – dijo en tono lujurioso.

Volvieron a la posición inicial: con Haruka de pie y la peli negra en la silla. La chica miró a la rubia con deseo y sin más reparo se aventuró entre los pantalones de la espigada velocista, estaba resbaladiza lo que facilitó la entrada. Haruka pegó su frente a la de su amante, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y jadeaba sin parar. Pronto llegaría. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y abrió la boca al correrse. Cuando abrió sus verdes orbes se encontró con la sonrisa de su amante. Se besaron de nuevo.

-Necesitarás hielo para eso – dijo la peli negra.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó la rubia.

-Para esto – capturó el labio inferior de Haruka con los dientes ejerciendo presión.

-¡Auch! – sintió el sabor de la sangre.

Su amante liberó el ahora mal herido labio – Lo haces rico – pasó su lengua por el labio de la rubia. – Adiós.

-_Maldita loca, tenía razón necesitaré hielo_ – empezó a reír.

De camino a la barra vio a Michiru bailando con Diamante y Rubeus, eso no lo permitiría.

-_Esos malditos le están haciendo un sándwich. ¡No señor!_ – se dirigió hasta dónde sus amigos bailaban.

-Michiru vamos a la barra – la tomó del brazo.

-Largo de aquí – Rubeus hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Que no ella se va conmigo.

-Haru me siento súper pero muy mareada – la aguamarina se tambaleaba.

-Estás ebria.

-¿Eberea sho? Pfff – comenzó a reír.

-Tenemos que irnos, estás mal. Siéntate – le indicó al llegar a la barra.

-No me quiero ir la estoy pasando bien – hizo un puchero – Quiero otro trago – se cruzó de brazos.

-No seas tan…

-¿Malcriada? – Completó Esmeralda.

-¡Mierda! Allí estás terminando mis frases – la chica Blackmoon sonrió pues sabía que eso irritaba a la rubia. – Necesito un favor tuyo.

-Si está dentro de mis posibilidades.

-Cuida un momento a Michiru, iré a buscar mi chaqueta en la oficina.

-Vale.

Como pudo subió hasta la oficina, allí estaba su chaqueta sobre el sofá. La tomó y bajó en carrera hasta donde había dejado a sus amigas.

-Gracias bruja.

-De nada.

-Me despides de los chicos.

-Ok. Cuida a Kaioh, derechita para la cama – Haruka rodó los ojos.

Michiru apenas si se podía mantener en pie, por lo que la rubia pasó el brazo de la violinista encima de su hombro y la tomó de la cintura para balancearla. La peli verde casi que arrastraba los pies por el pavimento.

-Tenoh me duelen los píes, quiero quitarme estos zapatos.

-Espera un poco el auto está cerca.

-Tenoh, tengo hambre.

-¿En serio? – dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Muero de hambre.

-Está bien pararemos por algo de comer – dijo mientras ayudaba a la aguamarina a tomar asiento.

-¿Me quitarías los zapatos? Es que no alcanzo – dijo estirando los brazos.

La violinista estaba sentada de lado con las piernas fuera del auto.

-Apoya tus manos en mis hombros para que no te vayas hacia atrás – la chica obedeció.

La rubia retiro las finas correas de los broches, despojando el calzado del pie de la chica, hizo lo mismo con el otro pie. Introdujo las piernas al vehículo. Haruka le colocó el cinturón de seguridad a Michiru y reclinó el asiento para que la aguamarina se sintiera comoda.

-Gracias – sonrió ampliamente.

-Somos amigas ¿no? – la rubia rodeó el auto y se introdujo en él.

-¿A dónde vamos? – el motor del deportivo inició su marcha.

-Voy a llevarte a tu casa.

-No Haruka no me lleves allá – le suplicaba.

-¿Por qué no? Si es tu casa.

-No hay nadie allá.

-Precisamente por eso, así nadie verá borracha.

-No entiendes Tenoh – guardó silencio – No quiero estar sola en esa casa. Está tan vacía - sus ojos perdieron el brillo – la velocista la miró con un dejo de preocupación.

-¿Entonces a donde te llevo?

-Donde sea, menos a mi casa – su lengua se trababa de vez en cuando al hablar.

-No puedo llevarte a mi casa, mamá haría muchas preguntas. Al departamento tampoco pues Henry me lo pidió. ¿Qué tal el dormitorio?

-Tengo hambre – se quejó.

Llegaron al primer automac que encontraron. Michiru pidió el combo del día. Esperaron un par de minutos hasta que el chico pasó la bolsa de papel con la comida. La violinista sacó la hamburguesa y le dio un gran mordisco, no era el momento para comer con delicadeza. La chica al volante la veía divertida.

-_¿Quién lo iba a decir? La mimada Michiru Kaioh ebria y comiendo comida chatarra. Se ve tan linda comportándose como una niña._

Acabó de comer y se desparramó en el asiento – Quiero escuchar música – encendió el reproductor, cambiaba una a una las canciones, hasta que encontró una conocida dejándola correr – esta canción me gusta mucho.

Haruka miró el nombre de la canción y el intérprete – Si es buena – subió el volumen.

-Vamos Haru canta conmigo Who's gonna save the world tonight? Who's gonna bring you back to life? – Miró a la rubia mientras cantaba - We're gonna make it, you and I We're gonna Save The World tonight.

Ambas cantaron hasta que Michiru se durmió en el asiento. Eran casi las 5 am cuando llegaron a los dormitorios, el cielo seguía oscuro y la brisa era fría.

-Kaioh – la zarandeó con suavidad – ya llegamos.

-¿Uhm?

-Ya llegamos, vamos para que duermas.

Era la perfecta imagen: la violinista con las sandalias en la mano y usando de apoyo a la rubia. Subieron hasta la habitación con pesadez. Haruka le pidió un par de veces a la sirena que bajara la voz pues despertaría a los que se habían quedado en el edificio. Entraron a la habitación. Michiru aventó los zapatos a cualquier lado. Inútilmente intentó bajar el zipper del vestido.

-Haru ayúdame – le hizo un puchero.

La rubia tragó duro ante la petición _–Ten piedad de mi –_ lloriqueó. Se llenó de valor y deslizó el zipper con suavidad, el vestido cayó por gravedad obligando a la rubia a cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no mirar.

-Buenas noches – la velocista se dio vuelta y se metió a la cama.

Pasaba de la una de la tarde cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Su garganta estaba seca y tenía mucha sed, sin mencionar que su cabeza iba a estallar, trató de levantarse pero todo daba vueltas.

-Vaya despertaste.

-Me siento horrible – su voz sonaba ronca - ¿Qué huele así?

-Vomitaste como a las 10, descuida ya limpié.

-¿Por qué me siento así?

-Se llama resaca, bienvenida a mi mundo – sonrió ampliamente – Por cierto tu papá llamó y hablé con él, me dijo que te reunieras con él a las seis.

-¿Qué? No puedo me siento muy mal.

-Tranquila tengo una poción mágica que te hará sentir mejor – bromeó.

-No estoy para bromas – dijo lamentándose.

-Bueno solo es caldo de pollo, te caerá de maravilla.

-Ok – la aguamarina se sentó en la cama como pudo.

La chica fue a asearse y vomitó otro poco, estaba de lo peor, no era su mejor semblante. Trasnochada y deseos locos de beber agua. El olor del licor salía de su cuerpo, nunca imaginó que llegaría a ese estado pero no podía negarlo, lo había disfrutado. Cuando entró a la habitación su compañera le ofreció consomé de pollo y de beber gatorade. Aceptó sin refutar los remedios de la rubia, ella tenía razón. El caldo de pollo la regresó a la vida y el gatorade le quitó el deseo de tomar agua, sin embargo, aún se sentía cansada.

-¿Sigues mal?

-Un poco.

-Entonces recuéstate, te dejaré como nueva.

-Confió en ti – apenas sonrió y se tumbó en la cama.

Sacó un trozo de torniquete, algodón, alcohol, guantes, un par de angios, dos bolsas de suero y unas vías. Abrió el empaque de los guantes y se los colocó. Ató el torniquete al brazo de la violinista – Aprieta el puño – la chica obedeció. La rubia estaba concentrada en su labor. Humedeció el algodón con el alcohol – voltea el rostro – le pidió antes de introducir el angio a la vena, Michiru siguió la indicación de la futura doctora. Después de introducir la aguja en la vena retiró la tapa para colocar la vía y posterior mente dejar salir el suero. Repitió el mismo procedimiento con el otro brazo.

-Duerme un rato, cuando despiertes no habrá rastro de resaca por ningún lado y podrás ponerle tu mejor cara a tu papá

-Gracias Haruka – tomó la mano de la chica – Gracias – la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Para la próxima no mezcles tantas bebidas.

-No habrá próxima vez – negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre la hay créeme – sonrió de lado.

-Por cierto ¿Qué le pasó a tu labio?

-Una loca con complejo de Hannibal Lecter – ambas se carcajearon.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí estoy otra vez con este nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. No crean que me había olvidado de uds, me pasé toda la semana escribiendo este chapter, cada día escribía un trocito.<p>

Atendiendo a los rw del chap anterior, les digo que así como hago que amen a mis personajes tengo el poder para que los odien muahahaha (que mala soy xD) Se que odian, detestan a Jedite pero ese es su objetivo aquí y no se preocupen que esa era la única escena "romántica" que tenía programada para Mich y el maestro Yoda xD.

Ya ven que Michi no se enrolló por lo de Haru, lo tomó bien después que hablaron. Haru, Haru, Haru, que mente la suya ¿no? Hahaha.

Volviendo al cap actual pues, como siempre tiene de todo. Humor, fiesta, el encuentro nada grato de Haru y el Maestro Yoda. También les hice conocer las diferencias entre la relación que tiene Haruka con sus padres y Michiru con los suyos.

Antes de que se me olvide, la canción que cantó Haru se llama Saturday, es BUENISIMA, la canta mi amor platónico Jonas Alttber vocalista de Basshunter *-* y el video es super, para los que no lo hayan visto se los recomiendo y la canción que cantó Mich es Save the world de Swedish House Mafia.

Sin más nada que decir me despido. Lo próximo que viene se llama: "**Mentirosa, Mentirosa"**

Gracias por leerme y dejar sus reviews que siempre los tomo en cuenta… Ahora si me despido… les quiere Elly

**Poseidon'Wrath, Fanficnis, Comdas, ****The legend of Ren, Sintesis, Pathos, ALEX, Lurkers, Alexia, Vientocortante, Guest, Titania-S, Pitty, Aidan Ross, Lylian, Autumn, barn loren, Aurora Kaioh**


	10. 10 Mentirosa, mentirosa

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de la serie Sailor Moon. Esta historia es escrita sin ningun fin lucrativo.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Mentirosa, mentirosa<strong>

Esa mañana se levantó con mucha pereza, no quería ir a clases pero no le quedaba de otra. Se arregló como de costumbre. Antes de salir miró la cama de su compañera, se encontraba vacía. La violinista no llegó a dormir la noche anterior, de seguro estaba con sus padres. Se colocó sus beats para acallar a su entrometida conciencia y al ritmo de Nothing else matters bajó las escaleras. Al abandonar el edificio se colocó los lentes de sol. Caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, la vista fija, oculta tras la oscuridad de sus gafas que hacían juego con el cintillo de sus auriculares. El flequillo rebelde cubría sus sienes, no se molestó en colocar los mechones tras la oreja, pues se veía sexy o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo una de sus conquistas. Totalmente ensimismada caminaba la rubia, encerrada en su mundo pero alguien tomó su antebrazo con suavidad obligándola a voltear.

-Buenos días – sonrió con esa dulzura característica.

-Buenos días Kaioh – saludó quitándose los cascos.

-Grité tu nombre un par de veces y como no logré tener tu atención tuve que correr para alcanzarte.

-_¿Me creerías si te digo que siempre la tienes? _Lo siento escuchaba música.

-No te preocupes. Oye compré algo para ti – dijo alargándole el vaso de café.

-Gracias.

-Gracias a ti por lo que hiciste por mí el fin de semana.

-_Lo haría otra vez sin pensarlo._ Es lo que haría por mis amigos. Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con tus padres?

-No lo sé, no les presté mucha atención – la rubia enarcó la ceja – mi mente seguía en el rave.

-Entonces ¿te gustó?

-¡Muchísimo! hace tanto tiempo que no me divertía de esa manera, de hecho creo que nunca la había pasado tan bien en mi vida. Debo salir contigo más seguido – se sonrojó un poco.

-_No me quejaría en absoluto._ Cuenta conmigo.

-Prometo no emborracharme – ambas sonrieron.

-Intuyo que no estás acostumbrada a tomar así – la violinista negó con la cabeza. – Mich se te fueron los tiempos con tanto alcohol.

-Lo sé y estoy apenada contigo – bajó la mirada.

-No tienes que, tu cuerpo te pedía a gritos que te alocaras. Además la pasamos bien.

-Pues sí, quiero que se repita – la rubia se sacó las gafas.

-¡Wow! ¿En serio? – La violinista asintió afirmativamente – Para la próxima me embriago yo y tu conduces.

-No creo que eso sea posible.

-¿Por qué no?

-No se conducir – dijo apenada.

La velocista parpadeo un par de veces ¿su compañera le tomaba el pelo?

-Eso es algo elemental ¿cómo es que…? Esto ni siquiera tiene sentido – se rascó la cabeza - Vaya ahora veo que fue irresponsable de mi parte no preguntar antes ¿te gustaría aprender? – se escuchaba entusiasmada.

-Mmm no lo sé, es que papá dice que las chicas no conducen – se encogió de hombros.

-_Ja viejo machista es porque no me ha visto a mi tras el volante._ Creo que estás grandecita… _y bien formadita_ – dijo para sí – como para que te digan que hacer o no.

-Tienes razón – se encogió de hombros. – Estoy dispuesta a que me enseñes a conducir – sonrió de lado.

-¡Genial! – exclamó con alegría.

-Buenos días señoritas – saludó Zafiro.

-Hey ¿cómo estás? – contestó alegre al saludo la aguamarina.

-Muy bien – sonrió como de costumbre el chico Blackmoon. – Por cierto Kaioh, el fin de semana rockeaste – a la chica se le colorearon las mejillas.

-_Lo dices porque tu hermano y tu primo querían ponerle las garras encima a la sirena. _No le hagas caso a Zafiro – la rubia intentó calmar a su compañera – Estuviste genial.

-¿Segura? – preguntaba con cierta incredulidad la peli verde.

-Confía en mí. Yo te cuidé toda la noche.

-No creo que toda la noche, bueno al menos no es lo que se ve en tu labio – se burló el pelinegro – ¿quién fue la caníbal?

-_Como si lo supiera._ Deja de molestar.

-Haru ¿de verdad no hice nada indebido? – la chica estaba realmente preocupada.

-No Mich, yo estuve ahí.

-Gracias otra vez – la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Haru ¿me prestas tus beats?

-No – respondió cortante.

-¿Por qué? Quiero escuchar música – se quejaba el chico.

-Porque me los prestará a mi – dijo la nadadora al tiempo que le sacaba los auriculares, colocándoselos ella. – ¿Quién es? – preguntando por el nombre de la banda. La rubia le dio una mirada a la pantalla del reproductor.

-Metallica, la canción se llama master of puppets.

-Mmm me temo que no la he escuchado – tanto Haruka como Zafiro se quedaron perplejos ante la confesión de la aguamarina.

-¡No me jodas! ¿No te suena _Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_? – Cantó la rubia.

-No – respondió algo apenada.

-Oh Kaioh acabas de herir a Tenoh. Metallica es su banda favorita.

-No sabes conducir y no conoces Metallica ¿Quién eres?

-Alguien aislada del mundo – respondió con cierta vergüenza.

-Eso lo discutimos después de clases.

La primera clase con Nicholas fue un martirio, no hacía más que comentarios referentes a la fiesta y el desempeño de la violinista en ésta, por si fuera poco planteó discretamente las distintas teorías para dar con la razón del labio roto de la rubia. No se cansaría hasta sacarle a la velocista su versión.

-Kaioh – el profesor Kumada la veía con cierta confidencia, como quien está por jugar una broma – ¿Qué representa el Síndrome de Asherman?

-Bueno – empezó diciendo la aguamarina – es una enfermedad uterina adquirida, caracterizada por la formación de adherencias dentro del útero – dijo con seguridad.

-¿A qué se refiere con adherencias señorita Kaioh? – volvió a preguntar el melenudo.

-Al tejido cicatricial – respondió rápidamente la chica.

-¿Producto de qué? – parecía que su profesor quería verla fallar.

-Existen varias razones: después de operaciones de la zona pélvica, como cesáreas, por ejemplo. Una operación para extirpar fibromas o después de un legrado que fue realizado debido a un aborto involuntario completo o incompleto, debido a una retención de placenta con o sin hemorragia después de un parto, o a un aborto provocado.

-Muy bien ¿qué es un legrado? – Nicholas era insistente quería que Michiru se quebrara.

-_Este maldito está atacando a mí… a la sirena._ Un legrado es…- su profesor la interrumpió.

-No le he preguntado a usted Tenoh – reprendió en tono duro – cuando lo haga se lo haré saber – le dedicó una sonrisa cínica.

-_Esta me la pagas mechudo._

-Ahora bien ¿en qué quedamos? Oh sí, con Michiru, responda a mi pregunta por favor.

-Legrado es el raspado de la mucosa o membrana interior del útero. Es un procedimiento ginecológico muy común y se realiza sobre todo para tratar o diagnosticar las causas de hemorragias uterinas anormales.

-Regresando con el síndrome de Asherman, dígame, como ginecóloga ¿qué tratamiento propondría usted señorita – miró a la peliverde y le sonrió con cinismo – Tenoh?

-_¿Quién le dijo a este imbécil que yo quiero ser ginecóloga? _La histeroscopia – dijo sin vacilar.

-¿Por qué?

-Debido… – la interrumpió

-Haruka ponte de pie y exponle tu criterio a la clase – la rubia lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Debido a que es un procedimiento muy común aunque el médico tratante debe ser cuidadoso para no generar nuevas cicatrices y empeorar la situación de la paciente.

-Ahora las preguntas son para todos.

-Yo optaría por la electrocauterización – se dejó escuchar un joven.

-¿Estás loco? – Haruka se mostraba sorprendida e indignada.

-¿Por qué? – chico miraba con arrogancia a la rubia.

-Todavía tienes la desfachatez de preguntar – respondió mosqueada – Cauterizaras el útero de una mujer.

-¿Y qué? – el castaño hizo una mueca.

-¿Y qué? – Michiru se levantó de su puesto – Te parece poco dejar estéril a una mujer con un procedimiento como ese.

-No seas tan romántica, la paciente padece síndrome de Asherman de un modo u otro quedaría estéril.

-_No voy a permitir que este idiota se meta con Michiru._ Dependerá de la gravedad del trauma inicial. Ni que la paciente tenga el Asherman más severo se recomienda la electrocauterización – el debate empezaba a acalorarse – sabes ahora entiendo porque reprobaste ética… dos veces – en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

-_Imbécil –_ se escuchó de fondo.

-Blackmoon ¿tienes algo más que agregar? Aparte del insulto – cuestionó un poco más relajado Nicholas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tenoh y Kaioh – carraspeó – pienso que el método que propuso Koji es una barbaridad, no todos los Asherman tienen la misma severidad y estos se pueden prevenir – Zafiro se expresaba seguro de cada una de sus palabras – mediante la administración de misoprostol así se evita la invasión al útero.

-¿Provocando abortos? – ironizó Koji.

-No idiota – el pelinegro respondió de mala gana – se te olvida que el misoprostol provoca la inducción del parto al promover las contracciones uterinas y la preparación del cuello uterino para el trabajo del parto y con respecto a los abortos ese medicamento ayuda a reducir las adherencias intrauterinas. Ahora que lo recuerdo también reprobaste farmacología.

-En tu cara, perra – se burló la rubia.

-OK niños, terminó la clase – sonreía de oreja a oreja – Blackmoon, Tenoh y Kaioh no presentaran el examen de la semana que viene ya aprobaron, el resto si lo hará. Por cierto Koji – el chico esperaba expectante – tu licencia queda revocada y ustedes tres quedan contratados – bromeó Kumada.

El salón se vació quedando solo Michiru, Zafiro, Haruka y Nicholas.

-Vamos a la clase de Tomoe ya saben que no le gusta que lleguemos tarde – comentó el chico Blackmoon.

-¿Por qué no te adelantas con Michiru? – la rubia le hizo una seña con los ojos, la que el ojiazul captó.

-Entonces vamos caminando Kaioh.

-OK. No tardes Haru – dijo al tiempo que se alejaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la velocista en tono amenazador a Nicholas.

-¿De qué? – se cruzó de brazos fingiendo demencia.

-De la forma en cómo atacaste a Michiru, crees que soy idiota.

-Ahora resulta que no le puedo hacer un interrogatorio a una de mis alumnas.

-La estabas acosando con tus preguntas – levantó un poco la voz – ¿Qué intentabas probar? ¿Qué está aquí por capricho? ¿Solo para fastidiar a su padre?

-Honestamente sí. Una niña rica como ella estudiando medicina – empezó a reír.

-No hagas juicios de ella porque no la conoces, no es ninguna hueca y te ha demostrado que tiene mucha capacidad. – defendía a la aguamarina.

-Cálmate Haruka, le gastaba una broma a Kaioh – intentó apaciguar los ánimos de la rubia. – No entiendo tu actitud – la miró como tratando de descifrar algo, luego sonrió – ¿Te gusta Kaioh? – preguntó entre sorprendido y divertido.

-¡No! – rodó los ojos.

-A mi me parece que sí, solo que no lo quieres admitir.

-Ya te dije que no – seguía molesta.

-Eres una mentirosa Haru.

-Cierra el pico. Mejor me largo.

Se marchó furiosa. Daba largas zancadas para alcanzar a sus amigos, aún seguía molesta por el impasse con Nicholas. En su rostro se reflejaba.

-¿Todo bien Tenoh? – preguntó Zafiro.

-Excelente.

La clase de Tomoe fue algo lenta. De vez en cuando la rubia y compañía intervenían en la explicación del profesor, aportando sus conocimientos. Los chicos se alegraron de forma significativa cuando se les informó que en un par de meses empezarían las asistencias hospitalarias. Debían elegir un compañero para las prácticas así que la aguamarina le propuso a la rubia si quería ir con ella a las prácticas en el hospital. Haruka no pensó dos veces para aceptar la proposición de la violinista. Estaba más que satisfecha porque la sirena la pensó como su primera opción.

-Haruka eres una traidora – acusó el peli negro.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices? Sabes que jamás haría algo así.

-Me dejaste por un par de tetas. Se suponía que tu serías mi compañera para las clínicas – se cruzo de brazos.

-Ay Blackmoon – empezó a decir entre risas – el par de tetas como tú dices, me lo propuso…

-Y tú no podías negarte.

-Vamos Zafiro ¿tú no habrías hecho lo mismo? Digo la chica más ardiente de toda la escuela de medicina, te pide que seas su compañero y vas a decirle que no.

-Suena lógico. Te perdono esta solo porque Michiru está buena – ambos rieron.

-Hey chicos ¿cuál es el chiste? – la aguamarina se unió al grupo.

-Ninguno – respondieron al unísono.

-Haru tengo hambre ¿almorzamos?

-Sí, ya el estomago me suena ¿vienes? – se dirigió a Zafiro.

-Me gustaría ir pero quedé con alguien.

-Pobre infeliz – se burló la rubia.

-Deja la envidia – el robusto peli negro le sacó la lengua. – Te veo más tarde en el Crown.

-No puedo, ya estoy comprometida.

-Pobre infeliz – esta vez era Zafiro que se burlaba.

-Blackmoon yo soy esa pobre infeliz – dijo Michiru con enojo fingido.

-¡Oh! Lo siento – se rascó la cabeza. – Chicas nos vemos luego y pórtense bien – sonrió de lado.

-Ese Zafiro es un bocaza. ¿Qué comeremos?

-Cualquier cosa menos hamburguesas – sonrieron.

Almorzaron donde lo venían haciendo las últimas semanas. Discutieron un poco sobre el menú. La peli verde insistía en que Haruka comiera ensalada pero la rubia se mostraba reacia a hacerlo. La chica se dio por vencida. Negó con la cabeza al ver el plato rebosante de comida de la rubia. Esmeralda alguna vez le había dicho a la velocista que comía por un batallón, además de lo suertuda que era al tener un metabolismo que le permitía mantenerse delgada a pesar de las toneladas de comida que ingería. Obviamente no se lo dijo de una forma amable si no con ese tono petulante que siempre empleaba para dirigirse a la rubia. Si, esa chica se comportaba algo agria con Haruka pero eran buenas amigas, la rubia nunca sintió atracción hacia ella, esto no quería decir que la chica Blackmoon no fuera agraciada físicamente incluso Henry se había flechado de ella en secreto por un tiempo.

-Oye Kaioh necesitas ser educada.

-¿En cuanto a qué?

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? La cultura popular, no sabes nada de la vida – la rubia extendía sus brazos al cielo – no sabes beber, no sabes manejar, te apuesto que no sabes ni maldecir.

-No, no y no – se encogió de hombros – estoy segura que mi loca amiga me ayudará con eso – batió las pestañas.

_-Se ve más tierna que el gato de Shrek. _Que empiece la lección – sonrió ampliamente.

-OK solo saco las llaves de mi bolso y empezamos. – Dijo mientras buscaba dentro de su cartera las llaves – ¿Cuál será mi primera clase? – preguntó mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

-Teniendo en cuenta que hoy es lunes y mañana tenemos clases pospondremos lo de la bebida para el fin de semana, lo que nos deja con las clases de manejo y maldecirás en el proceso – sonreía ampliamente mientras entraba.

-Ok – sostenía la sonrisa al tiempo que colocaba su bolso sobre la comoda – prométeme que me tendrás paciencia.

-_Toda la que necesites._ No te preocupes, no te presionaré.

-No se diga más, comencemos ya – exclamó entusiasmada.

El sonar de la madera anunciaba la llegada de alguien, ambas chicas se miraron.

-¿Esperas a alguien? – interpeló la rubia a lo que la aguamarina negó con la cabeza.

-Veré quien es – dijo la violinista que se aproximaba a la puerta.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en las personas del pasillo, su rostro expresaba sorpresa y algo de curiosidad.

-Ma-madre – tartamudeó – padre ¿qué hacen acá? – Michiru estaba confundida por la presencia de sus padres.

-¿Qué? ¿No podemos visitar a nuestra pequeña? – Yushiro estaba buen humor.

-¿No nos invitas a pasar nena? – preguntó Megumi.

-Ah sí, si adelante – la nadadora se giró y con un movimiento tonto derribó su bolso, haciendo que el contenido de éste se esparciera en el alfombrado.

-Michiru – su madre fijó la mirada en el piso recogiendo un blíster de pastillas – ¿estos son anticonceptivos? – la interpelada tragó grueso.

-Mira nomás si aquí están y yo buscándolos como loca – intervino rápidamente la rubia al tiempo que le arrebataba el blíster de las manos a la madre de Michiru.

-Disculpe señorita ¿son suyos esos… esas píldoras? – esta vez era Yushiro quien preguntaba.

-Si son míos – respondió Haruka sin vacilar.

-Y ¿por qué los tenías tu Michiru? – la mujer esperaba expectante.

-Porque – la peliverde sentía su boca seca y las palabras no querían rodar.

-¿No le has dicho a tus padres? – el semblante de la velocista era relajado.

-No – apenas pudo decir.

-Decirnos ¿qué? – repuso con voz de trueno el jefe Kaioh.

-Es que Michiru y yo somos voluntarias en una escuela pública y nuestra función es dar charlas sobre educación sexual – la aguamarina abrió mucho los ojos - ¿cierto Mich?

-Si – su compañera respondía con monosílabos.

-Pero faltan algunas pastillas – dijo no muy convencida Megumi.

-En cada charla sacamos una para enseñársela a los chicos, ya sabe como son los adolescentes de curiosos – la velocista tenía respuesta para todo mientras su amiga estaba clavada al piso sin articular palabra.

-Pero ¿qué demonios? – Yushiro pasó junto a Haruka directo a la mesa de noche - ¿qué significa esto? ¿Usted fuma y bebe señorita? – la rubia se volvió en la dirección del hombre.

-No señor Kaioh ¿cómo cree? Esto – señalando la botella de vodka vacía el empaque de cigarrillos – es parte de nuestro material de apoyo en las charlas, porque también le conversamos a los chicos el impacto perjudicial que causa el consumo de alcohol y el tabaquismo.

-Si padre – por fin articuló la chica – orientamos a los jóvenes sobre cómo llevar una vida sana, alejada de los vicios – su voz sonaba un poco vacilante.

-Señor ¿sabía usted que el cigarrillo tiene concentraciones de arsénico, cianuro, alquitrán y otras toxinas? – dijo para desviar la atención.

-¿De verdad? – El hombre parecía impresionado.

-Mira Mich, tu padre hizo el mismo gesto de asombro que los chicos del Jubban.

-Entonces son voluntarias en el Jubban y ¿desde hace cuanto? – Megumi se dirigió a su hija.

-Desde hace unas semanas, madre – la pobre nadadora empezó a hiperventilar, por lo que Haruka se situó a su lado.

-Hey Ariel cálmate, déjamelos a mí que yo los controlo – susurró a su oído, su compañera solo asintió.

-Creo que es una excelente labor la que están haciendo ustedes dos – las alabó la señora.

-Gracias señora Kaioh. Casualmente íbamos a una de nuestras charlas y por eso buscaba las píldoras, la última vez olvidé sacarlas de tu bolso Mich y me disculpo por eso – le sonrió a la aguamarina – a veces soy un poco despistada – se encogió de hombros.

-Sabe señorita, todo el rato que hemos estado aquí no hemos escuchado su nombre.

-Ah sí disculpen es que con este mal entendido, no nos ha dado tiempo, soy Haruka Tenoh – extendió la mano.

-Yushiro Kaioh – correspondió al saludo.

-Megumi Kaioh – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Señor Kaioh es usted una persona muy educada y usted señora Kaioh – la recorrió rápidamente con la mirada – es muy elegante – la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

-¿Por qué mejor no bajamos? – La violinista le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a su compañera – Se nos hace tarde para nuestra charla ¿no es cierto Haruka?

-Sí, sí. Lo menos que queremos es hacer esperar a los chicos.

-Pero ¿no se llevaran sus cosas? – comentó Yushiro.

-Cierto, ya ven a lo que me refiero cuando digo que soy despistada – tomó la botella y los cigarrillos.

-¿No creen que les hace falta más cosas? –cuestionó Megumi.

-Lo tenemos cubierto señora K – Comentaba la rubia mientras bajaban las escaleras – la información la tenemos grabada en un pendrive, los trípticos los recogemos en el camino, lo único que no tenemos son profilácticos – la nadadora la miró de reojo – los chicos los piden mucho.

-Piensan en todo ¿no?

-Pues si señor K, además que la artífice de toda esta obra es Michiru, me ha dicho que admira el espíritu altruista de su madre – la aludida fijó su mirada sorprendida en su amiga la rubia – No me mires así, se que te sonroja el tema.

-Bueno yo, yo…

-Nena, no sabes lo feliz que me haces – su madre la abrazó.

-Tienes el corazón tan grande como el de tu madre – su padre la abrazó y besó su frente.

-_No sé si su corazón será tan grande como esa delantera pero Dios bendiga a la madre que la trajo al mundo. Que debo mencionar, la señora está muuuy bien._

-Chicas que tal si las llevamos hasta la escuela – sugirió de forma cortés su madre.

-¡No! – gritó con nerviosismo la peli verde.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó extrañado Yushiro.

Michiru buscó con la mirada a Haruka para que ésta acudiera en su rescate con sus respuestas rápidas.

-Bueno es que… ¡Wow! ¿Esa es una Lincoln Navigator? – La rubia recorrió la camioneta rojo metálico con la mirada – Si, no hay duda lo es – la velocista seguía hipnotizada por la maquina.

-Es hermosa ¿cierto? – dijo sonriente el hombre.

-Está increíble – la chica no ocultaba su emoción.

-Y entonces ¿aceptan que las llevemos? – Yushiro continuaba con su sonrisa ampliada.

-_Vamos Haruka dile que no, si nos llevan estaremos perdidas. Se fuerte, se que una nena de estas no se te presenta todos los días… aah pero los asientos son de cuero._ No creo que sea conveniente señor K – arrastró las palabras.

-¿Por qué lo dice señorita Tenoh? – esta vez fue Megumi quien intervino.

-Pues, verá la gente es muy prejuiciosa. Vamos a una escuela pública y si nos ven llegar en esa camioneta dirán: ahí vienen las niñas ricas, solo están aquí por una calificación.

-Si eso, Haruka tiene razón o se les olvida como me veían los hijos de los empleados por llevar el uniforme del Mugen.

-Pensándolo bien – empezó el hombre – no es nuestra intención causarle problemas, al menos déjenme llevarlas hasta la entrada de la universidad.

-OK – respondió la rubia sin ningún problema.

-Tú y yo hablaremos – susurró la violinista.

-_Que poca dignidad tienes Tenoh, mira que venderte por estos cómodos asientos de cuero, vaya se sienten muy bien._

-Haruka, linda tengo la impresión de haber escuchado tu apellido en otro lado ¿qué hacen tus padres?

-Madre por favor – la peli verde reprendió la actitud de su progenitora, pues sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-¿Qué? Es una simple pregunta – se defendió la mujer.

-Deja el drama Mich. – Le susurró a su compañera – Mi padre es ingeniero mecánico, tiene unos talleres en la ciudad y mi madre es profesora de ballet, tiene una escuela en el centro.

-¿Tu madre es Karin Tenoh?

-¿De dónde…? – fue interrumpida por la sirena.

-Padre puedes estacionarte por aquí – la violinista lucía un poco molesta.

-Michiru no seas mal educada, estoy hablando con tu amiga.

-Otro día lo harás. Ustedes me han enseñado a darle prioridad a los asuntos importantes y a dejar de lado las nimiedades – respondió en tono duro – Buenas tardes, vamos Tenoh – la ojiazul se bajó azotando la puerta de la camioneta.

-Hasta luego – se despidió de forma tímida.

La nadadora se había alejado un poco de la entrada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su mal humor era evidente.

-Disculpa mi actitud y la de mi madre.

-No entiendo lo que pasó ni por qué reaccionaste así.

-Tenoh es que tú no conoces a mi madre, sus preguntas no eran inocentes del todo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – la velocista seguía sin entender nada.

-Mi madre te estaba interrogando – hizo una mueca – ella quería saber si tu familia – hizo una pausa – es acaudalada – se dejó caer sobre una banqueta. – Ahora entiendes por qué me molesté, no quería que te incomodara con sus preguntas. Simplemente no voy a tolerar que mis padres alejen a la única persona que ha sido sincera conmigo.

-Entiendo – la espigada rubia se sentó junto a su compañera.

-Sí, mis padres tienden a ser clasistas, en especial mi madre. Siempre ha supervisado mis amistades y no sabes cuánto detesto que lo haga.

-No sé qué decirte Kaioh – se recargó sobre el respaldo de la banqueta.

-Me avergüenza decirte esto Haru pero si mi madre supiera cómo eres me prohibiría hablarte, con eso de que te gustan las fiestas, beber, fumar, decir vulgaridades. Según ella ese no es el comportamiento de una dama y lo peor de todo es que mi padre la apoya – la chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto cansado.

-En el caso de que se entere quien es Haruka Tenoh ¿tu dejarías de hablarme si tus padres te lo ordenaran? – la rubia sentía algo de preocupación.

-Claro no. – le regaló esa sonrisa cálida a la que se estaba acostumbrando – A pesar de tus locuras e inventos, eres la única persona que se ha presentado ante mi sin caretas, sin dobles intenciones, lo habría notado desde un principio. Tú eres demasiado diáfana Haru, aunque no lo creas.

-Vaya, en verdad me tienes estima – la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-En estos dos meses me has enseñado que hay un mundo más allá, de las clases de etiqueta, las tardes de té o las fiestas de beneficencia. He descubierto gente real, que se equivoca y admite sus fallas, que te sonríe con sinceridad y no por cortesía – la violinista le dio un fugaz abrazo a la corredora tomándola por sorpresa. – Doblemente gracias – se separó de ella – por romper la burbuja donde vivía y por sacarme de apuros con mis padres allá arriba.

-No fue nada – se rascó la cabeza. – ¿_Sabes?_ _por ti me arrojaría de un peñasco sin dudarlo._

-¿No fue nada? Le mentiste a mis padres de manera descarada. Nadie le miente a Yushiro Kaioh, el hombre es un detector de mentiras – empezó a reír.

-Maquiavelo dijo: "el fin justifica los medios". Mentí de forma descarada pero funcionó, tus papas siguen pensando que eres pura y casta, si no se comieron el cuento al menos tienen el consuelo de que te cuidas.

-Haces que suene terrible. Ya no me estoy cuidando, he dejado de tomar los anticonceptivos.

-Y eso ¿falta de tiempo?

-Las cosas con Jedite están terribles.

-_¡Mierda no! Todo iba perfecto hasta que nombró a ese imbécil. _Oh mira allá viene el colectivo – señaló la rubia.

-¿Nos vamos en autobús? ¿A dónde?

-A Neptuno. – Se burló la velocista – Vamos a mi departamento por mi auto para empezar con tus clases.

-¡Genial! – el vehículo se detuvo en la parada, abriendo las puertas dándole acceso a los pasajeros. Las dos chicas se fueron hasta el fondo del colectivo.

-No me extraña que me digas que es la primera vez que abordas uno de estos – la aguamarina asintió – eres tan predecible Kaioh.

-De ti no se puede decir lo mismo.

-Ahora ¿qué hice?

-¿Profilácticos? ¿En serio? ¿Acaso estamos en los 80? – se burló la peli verde, cambiando su semblante a uno más relajado.

-Ah eso, oye y que querías que dijera ¿condones? La cara de tu madre era de espanto, casi se infartó cuando vio las pastillas y tu padre fue incapaz de decir anticonceptivos, si hubiera dicho condones en vez de profilácticos, en este momento estuviera cargando con dos muertes sobre mi consciencia – ambas se carcajearon.

Las chicas pasaron veinte minutos en el colectivo, seguían hablando del susto que pasaron en el dormitorio y de la incapacidad de la nadadora para mentir. La rubia le dio una clase teórica sobre los pasos a seguir para aprender a conducir, le repetía que debía pisar el embrague para hacer el cambio de velocidades.

El transporte se detuvo en la parada que estaba a un par de cuadras del edificio de la velocista. Caminaron hasta allá con suma tranquilidad. Al pasar por la recepción el portero le sonrió a Haruka.

-Hola Tenoh – se le dibujó una sonrisa cómplice.

-Hey Ryu ¿cómo va todo por aquí?

-Muy bien – le dedicó una mirada analizadora a la peli verde – todo tranquilo. Oye Henry está arriba.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, con un código rojo.

-Oh – empezaron a reír – Ok. Yo solo vine por mi bebé – refiriéndose a su auto.

-Está bien. Hey Tenoh ¿código rojo también? – le dedicó una mirada confidente.

-No seas imprudente, para tu información es un código blanco.

-Qué pena.

-¿De qué me perdí? No pude entender de lo que hablaban.

-Es nuestra forma de comunicarnos – la rubia le quitó el seguro a su convertible.

-Eso lo noté, lo que no entendí fue todo eso de los códigos ¿cómo funciona? – decía al tiempo que se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Mmm ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? – La chica asintió – Le asignamos un color al tipo de relación que tenemos con la chica que llegamos – Michiru enarcó la ceja – por ejemplo: blanco es amistad, rojo es sexo, naranja cuando la chica es obsesiva, azul relación asfixiante…

-Vaya toda una gama. – Comentó divertida – Un momento, el portero dijo rojo, pensó que tu y yo…

-Por eso le dije impertinente, espero que no te moleste que hagan esas insinuaciones, en realidad para mí lo es porque tengo que estar explicándoles a todos que eres mi amiga.

-Se que eres mi amiga y me vale muy poco si los demás hacen comentarios insanos, además no entiendo ¿por qué interpretan automáticamente que tu y yo tenemos una relación amorosa, sin antes preguntar?

-_Porque eres el tipo de chica con la que tendría una relación. _No lo sé, supongo que es debido a que suelo estar con alguien o que se yo – Haruka se encogió de hombros.

Dejaron el tema de lado. La velocista optó por darle más instrucciones de manejo a su compañera quien parecía comprender lo que su amiga le indicaba. Con mucha paciencia la rubia le repetía paso a paso lo que debía hacer, de haber estado con otra persona habría explotado por hacerla decir lo mismo una y otra vez pero con Michiru era distinto, sabía que debía ir despacio con ella; la aguamarina era como una niña en pleno aprendizaje. Fue criada con tantas privaciones con lo que a la diversión y la cotidianidad de una persona común respecta. Se crió entre aviones y nodrizas, en tierras extrajeras y otras veces en su país natal, era algo así como una ciudadana del mundo pero sin tener a alguien con quien compartirlo. A los cinco su madre la llevó a una academia de ballet, el baile le salía al natural, se movía al son de la música, entonces fue cuando se interesó por el violín. Vio a una chica sentada en un escenario de madera pulida tocando una preciosa melodía, el sonido de aquel instrumento la cautivó. Se atrevió a tomar uno en sus manos e intentó hacerlo sonar como aquella chica, lloró de frustración al no lograrlo. Limpió con su manito las lágrimas de la momentánea derrota, para poder acercarse a la violinista que salía del backstage y pedirle que la enseñara, gesto que a la joven le causó ternura. La tomó en sus brazos y la sentó sobre sus piernas, fue indicándole como debía hacerlo, desde entonces Michiru toca su violín, lo hace para olvidar lo sola que está, se refugia en sus cuerdas para ahogar su amargura, para tratar de llenar ese vació que siempre ha existido en ella. No era vida lo que tenía si no un itinerario de compromisos sociales a los que debía asistir por obligación. Sentarse con la espalda recta, no hablar con la boca llena, cubrirse la boca con la mano al momento de reír y no hacerlo de forma escandalosa para no parecer una verdulera, sonreír de manera hipócrita, pretender ante todos, así era su vida: una maraña de apariencias ¿Y quién preguntaba por la tristeza en sus ojos? Nadie. El dinero no sabe leer almas, solo sirve para comprar sonrisas falsas, saludos cordiales y consciencias.

La joven violinista estaba llegando a su punto de ebullición, cada desplante, cada intromisión en lo que ella llamaba vida, cada movimiento que hizo hilvanado por obra y gracia de sus padres, tarde o temprano pasaría factura y con una tasa de interés muy elevado, pero ¿Cuándo?

-Kaioh llegamos – se estacionó en lo que era un antiguo hangar, con el espacio suficiente para practicar – ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? – La aguamarina asintió – No dudes en preguntar, estoy aquí para enseñarte.

-Ok.

-Como ya estás lista, cambiemos de lugar – salieron del auto, Michiru ahora ocupaba el lugar de Haruka y viceversa.

-Ahora estoy muy nerviosa – dijo oprimiendo el volante.

-Shuu hey no – la rubia llamó su atención – Mírame, todo saldrá bien, lo peor que puede pasar es que se apague el auto y lo volverás a encender. Ya empezaste bien, te abrochaste el cinturón y te fijaste en el retrovisor.

-La visión es vital, lo recuerdo – la rubia asintió.

-Deberías mover el asiento hacia adelante porque estás un poco retirada, tengo las piernas más largas que tu y por eso está en esa posición pero tú debes adaptarlo a tu comodidad. – La nadadora movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa – debajo del asiento está una barra delgada que es la que te permite ajustar el asiento. – Michiru alargó la mano para moverla pero no pudo – Déjame y lo hago por ti. – Se liberó del cinturón y se inclinó levemente en dirección a su compañera – Separa un poco las piernas._ Que pervertida sonaste Tenoh, este es_ e_l momento que estuvimos esperando, estar entre las piernas de Michiru, solo no te rías o se dará cuenta._ – Impúlsate hacia mí. ¿_Otra indirecta Haru? Ya cálmate ¿sí? –_ volvió a su posición inicial.

-Ahora giro la llave – el auto encendió.

-Yo quito el freno de mano y ¿tu?

-Piso el embrague hasta el fondo – la rubia levantó su pulgar – y ahora muevo la palanca para la primera velocidad y suelto el embrague despacio para que no se apague.

-Aprendes rápido – le sonrió.

El auto empezó a rodar, el temeroso pie de la aguamarina pisaba con delicadeza el acelerador, todo parecía marchar bien, al menos con la primera velocidad.

-Dime cuando debo hacer el cambio.

-Te darás cuenta porque el motor te lo exigirá. Recuerda soltar el acelerador y pisar el clutch antes de meter segunda – la peli verde siguió la indicación – Muy bien ya vamos a 45 Km/h. Quiero que cruces pero… - no le dio tiempo a completar la frase cuando la violinista giró de manera brusca – Te sugiero reducir la velocidad antes de cruzar – la rubia respiraba un poco rápido.

-Lo siento, son muchas cosas a la vez – continuó conduciendo.

Pasaron un par de horas entre arrancones y apagones. La rubia de vez en cuando se aferraba al asiento para pasar el susto y su amiga no hacía más que disculparse, en ningún momento Haruka perdió los estribos, todo lo contrario se reía de los gestos que hacía Michiru en señal de frustración y vergüenza.

-¿Qué huele así? – cuestionó la oji azul.

-_La caja de cambios. _No se debe ser algún olor del ambiente. Creo que por hoy fue suficiente.

-Pienso lo mismo, siento mis piernas acalambradas.

-Es cuestión de costumbre, cuando aprendas bien, no sentirás nada. Para la próxima clase usaremos un vehículo automático, es lo mejor para empezar.

-¿No tendré que hacer cambios de velocidades con el otro auto?

-No, pero debo darte otras indicaciones. Ahora cambiemos.

-Vamos por algo de cenar, yo invito.

-¿Cómo crees que te dejaré pagar? Sabes que como mucho.

-El dinero es lo de menos, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho hoy por mí.

-Bueno – la rubia se encogió de hombros.

Cuando se marcharon del viejo hangar ya había oscurecido. Michiru no ocultaba su emoción, condujo una maquina veloz aunque tuvo unos fallos se sentía complacida. A su modo de ver fue una experiencia liberadora y llena de adrenalina. Quería hacerlo de nuevo y lo haría pues su rubia amiga le prometió enseñarla y no descansaría hasta lograrlo, la velocista no era de las que se rendía fácilmente y mientras hubiera compromiso de ambas partes el resultado sería bueno.

Pararon en un autoservicio por la "cena", como siempre la velocista ordenó su hamburguesa doble carne, queso y pepinillos, claro su gaseosa y sus papitas fritas no podían faltar. El menú de su compañera era similar, la única variante era el pollo. Haruka condujo a su lugar favorito en la ciudad, cerca del jardín Hamarikyu aunque este ya estaba cerrado, aparcó frente a la bahía.

-Sabes es difícil encontrar un sitio donde mirar las estrella – comentaba mientras desempacaba su comida – los rascacielos son la única maldita cosa que puedes ver. Son muy fastidiosos esos carteles luminosos del centro.

-No sabía que eras del tipo rural – la chica se preparaba para degustar su hamburguesa.

-Mira abre grande, así como yo, a lo Steven Tyler. – La rubia abrió su boca a toda capacidad – La ciudad a veces me asfixia.

-Tu epiglotis la vieron desde Yokohama – empezó a reír.

-Y después la exagerada soy yo. Te decía que siento muchas veces que la ciudad me ahoga por eso prefiero escaparme de vez en cuando a un sitio donde pueda sentir paz, el viento. – la velocista se recostó sobre el capó de su convertible.

-Eres como yo – le dio un sorbo a su bebida – Me gusta escaparme también, ya sea tocando mi violín o perdiéndome por horas bajo el agua.

-Deberíamos ir un día de estos a una excursión a donde sea, lejos de la locura. Le podemos decir a los chicos para que nos acompañen.

-Suena genial – continuó comiendo.

-Michiru ¿te comerás las papas? – la interpelada se carcajeó ante la cuestión de su amiga.

-Son todas tuyas – se las entregó sin ninguna objeción – Tenoh hablando en serio.

-Si dime – la rubia comía sus papitas.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

-¿Ah? – la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que la papita se resbalara de entre sus dedos y cayera en su pecho. – ¡Maldición! Tengo que kétchup en las… en los senos – su amiga se burló de nuevo.

-Mira como te pusiste con una simple pregunta.

-Hey párale a la risa, eso es como si te preguntaran si te masturbas – la sirena se quedó perpleja por el comentario de la velocista - ¿Ves? Tiene el mismo efecto – esta vez era ella quien reía – Ahora bien respondiendo a tu pregunta – se quedó pensando un poco – creo que sí, dos veces.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mmm amores imposibles. Ella era mayor que yo.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Se veían en secreto?

-Pues verás era el Kindergarten y mi maestra no era exclusiva para mí, tenía que atender a los otros chicos.

-Oye te estoy hablando en serio y tú me sales con bromas – quiso fingir enojo pero no contuvo la risa - ¿quién es la otra?

-Natalie Dormer – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Esa quién es?

-¡No me jodas! Nunca escuchaste hablar sobre The Tudors.

-Claro que se sobre los Tudor pero no veo como se relaciona.

-Ya veo, es que tú, sabes la parte aburrida de la historia y yo se me la parte sexy. En fin Natalie Dormer fue quien interpretó a Anne Boleyn en la serie The Tudors, lástima que solo fueron cuatro temporadas. Qué papel más regio el de esa mujer, logró lo que se propuso. Te sugiero veas la serie, si quieres te la presto, la tengo en blue ray. ¿Te parece si vemos el primer capítulo hoy?

-Ok pero aún no respondes a mi pregunta.

-Que insistente, creo que no. Tuve una novia en la escuela, ella me gustaba mucho pero terminó.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – la aguamarina se mostraba interesada.

-Ella salió seleccionada para estudiar en Kioto y yo me quedé aquí, era muy difícil mantener una relación a distancia, además yo no soy un símbolo de la fidelidad que digamos – la chica se encogió de hombros.

-Entiendo, tú y ella ¿duraron mucho? – la conversación se iba tornando más seria.

-Estuvimos juntas por dos años y algo, fue difícil mantener la relación en secreto, Eugial era algo celosa, ella quería que siempre estuviera a su lado, todas las tareas las hacíamos juntas y esas cosas, me la pasaba más tiempo en su casa que en la mía.

-¿Nadie se dio cuenta que tenían un romance? ¿Sus padres? ¿Los tuyos?

-No, para todos ella y yo eramos grandes amigas. Los únicos que sabían eran Henry, su novia y Darien un amigo de la infancia. Además nunca he llevado chicas a mi casa, sabes cómo soy y lo que menos quiero es que una Rumi cualquiera me arme dramas en casa de mis padres y ahí si es verdad que valgo mierda.

-Quiere decir que tus padres no saben que tu…

-Nop y ni que se enteren. Mamá lo tomaría muy mal y papá no sé, él siempre me ha apoyado en todo y dudo que le haga gracia que a su hija le gusten las chicas – suspiró pesadamente. – Y tu Kaioh ¿te has enamorado?

-A estas alturas lo dudo mucho, se recostó finalmente sobre el capó.

-Tú y Yoda ¿qué? – a la rubia le desagradó su propio comentario.

-Honestamente es un caso perdido – dijo con la vista clavada al cielo.

-_¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii! Va a dejar al maldito oxigenado. Bájale dos ¿sí? No te hagas ilusiones Tenoh._ Mmm vaya que sorpresa – trató de sonar normal.

-He pensado hablar con él para ponerle fin a nuestra relación.

-_Ding ding ding me siento como el maldito 4 de Julio._ Qué pena. _Eres una mentirosa Haruka Tenoh estás más feliz que nunca, aunque sabes que no tienes posibilidad con ella. Ya vienes a joderme la celebración._

-Era evidente, él y yo vamos en direcciones diferentes. Mientras él persigue escalar posiciones en los negocios de mi padre yo quiero alejarme. Quiero deslindarme de ellos.

-Tú buscas una suerte de libertad, de independencia que ellos no te pueden ofrecer.

-¡Exacto! Tú si me entiendes Haru.

-Eso que tanto deseas lo tendrás, te acordarás de mí. – Le sonrió – Es hora de irnos.

-Si mira ya es algo tarde, es increíble cómo se me va el tiempo contigo.

-_Yo quisiera que fuera eterno._ Es porque soy muy conversadora. Mich sabes hubo algo que me dejó intrigada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu madre conoce a la mía, dijo su nombre.

-¿Estás segura?

-Totalmente.

-¿Quieres que le pregunte a mi madre?

-¡No! Déjalo así, no le preguntes. ¡Maldita sea! Los estúpidos jueves de té – la chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Mi madre asiste, es la presidenta del comité.

-De ahí se conocen. ¡No rayos, no! ¿Sabes que quiere decir eso?

-No, tú dime.

-Que tu madre y la mía se conocen, eso por un lado. Tú y yo somos amigas y compañeras de cuarto, tú asistes a esos eventos que organizan esas señoras, lo que quiere decir que ya no tengo excusa para no ir. Mi madre me dirá que tú me harás compañía.

-Y ¿qué tiene de malo?

-¿Qué qué tiene de malo? Que tendré que escuchar los chismes de esas viejas – Michiru enarcó la ceja – tu madre no lo es – se disculpó rápidamente – Y me harán usar vestido, es mi fin.

-Si tú no quieres ir, no vayas, total yo tampoco iré. Estaré ocupada haciendo cualquier otra cosa o no Tenoh.

-_Uuh se puso rebelde, me gusta. _Es un trato – extendió la mano.

-Hecho. Una cosa más Haruka, no vuelvas a coquetearle a mi madre.

-_Te atraparon pervertida –_ Yo no…

-Claro que si, vi como la miraste y le hablaste, además de esa sonrisa que usas con las chicas. Mamá no lo captó pero yo sí.

-Ay si ya, lo hice. Debes sentirte halagada, tu madre para la edad que tiene esta bien.

-¡Basta! – empezaron a reír.

-_Sirena tu madre es bella pero no se compara con esa sonrisa hermosa que tienes._

Un pequeño evento puede cambiar el curso de la vida, las rutinas preestablecidas tienden a variar como consecuencia de dicho evento, el comportamiento también se verá afectado, se puede considerar una reacción en cadena, donde cada sección de tu vida experimenta una ligera transformación. Una pequeña pero a la vez gran revolución que se desata en silencio de manera calma pero con paso firme.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! Sé que no actualizo desde hace un rato pero ¿cómo hago? Si la uni me tiene presa :s En fin aquí les traigo otro cap, que por cierto me costó un mundo escribirlo, no se imaginan lo que pasé. Bueno allí incluyendo parte de mis vivencias, el momento awkward de las píldoras : lo traumático que fue aprender a manejar hahaha.

Con respecto al cap anterior, me alegro que les gustara, trabajé mucho en él, uds hacen que escriba mejores capítulos y que los vaya superando, porque a medida que avanzo sé que tengo que esforzarme más para darles una historia de calidad, sin abandonar los elementos que vengo usando para que el relato sea de su agrado.

La fiesta fue un desastre total, los chicos hicieron lo que quisieron pero Haru estuvo al pie del cañón para espantar a los cerdos xD Se que los adoran con todo y lo pervertidos que son. Ay Esmeralda, esa muchacha es todo un personaje, les confieso que está inspirada en la personalidad de mi mejor amigo, ni se lo imaginan, uds apenas han visto los trailers de Esmeralda Blackmoon, más adelante verán más de ella.

Darien el eterno amigo de los gemelos, lo iba a incluir en el capitulo anterior pero a la final se me olvidó por completo, en los próximos caps aparecerá.

Pues ya para terminar se supo quien era la mentirosa ¿Quién más podía ser?La rubia que todos adoran hahaha.

Sin más nada que decir me despido. Lo próximo que viene se llama: "No es lo que parece**"**

Gracias por leerme y dejar sus reviews que siempre los tomo en cuenta… Ahora si me despido… les quiere Elly

**Aidan Ross, ****Poseidon'Wrath****, Fanficnis, Sintesis, Comdas, Pathos, Lurkers, Autumn, ****ThestralEscarlata9621****, solsifletcher, Alex, Lilyan, Pitty, ****Vientocortante****, ****Titania-S****, Michi78,** **barn loren, Aurora Kaioh, The legend of Ren**


	11. 11 No es lo que parece

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de la serie Sailor Moon. Esta historia es escrita sin ningun fin lucrativo.

* * *

><p><strong> 11. No es lo que parece<strong>

Un par de semanas ya habían pasado desde su primera clase de manejo. Hicieron como la rubia sugirió, continuaron las prácticas con un coche automático. Sin duda era más sencillo, no tenía muchas complicaciones. La aguamarina ya dominaba la máquina. Sus piernas ya no se cansaban, tal cual su roommate le había dicho. Lo único que aún se le dificultaba era estacionar, no lograba "cuadrar" bien el auto.

Se les volvió costumbre ver un capitulo de The Tudors todos los jueves por la noche, cada vez que culminaba el episodio Michru le pedía a su compañera que le adelantara algo del siguiente pero Haruka se negaba.

-Tenoh, no has querido soltar prenda de la serie – se cruzó de brazos fingiendo enojo.

-Y tampoco lo hare – sonrió con sorna.

-Al menos dime cómo será el final de la 1era temporada, por favor – hizo un puchero.

-_Aaawww que linda. _Pues – retuvo el aire unos segundo – es triste – suspiró – casi lloro – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Llorar? ¿Tu? - empezó a reir – ¿bromeas?

-Tampoco soy una perra insensible – se excusó

-Está bien ¿Qué más pasa?

-No hay nada más que decir.

-Oh vamos Tenoh ¿me dejarás con esta incertidumbre?

-Si. Además esta noche sabrás lo que va a pasar así que deja de insistir – trató de sonar ruda, luego sonrió – Mejor caminemos rápido o no encontraremos mesas libres en la terraza del Crown.

-Vale – cruzaron la avenida.

-Kaioh – se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta – los chicos estarán en el Crown y pues – pasó su mano por la nuca – sabes que son unos idiotas – Michiru sonrió.

-No te preocupes por mi, mamá.

-Oh ahora estoy herida – llevó su mano derecha a su pecho. Ambas sonrieron – Solo digo que estarán más fastidiosos de lo normal.

-No lo creo – negó con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-Empieza a creerme porque están sobrios, lo que quiere decir que pueden coordinar ideas, aunque con o sin alcohol igual son unos retrasados – ambas sonrieron.

-Eres terrible – le dio un leve empujón.

Una vez llegaron al establecimiento de dos plantas, cruzaron las puertas de cristal. Ese jueves había mucha gente y la algarabía era notable. Al pasar junto a una de las cajeras la mirada de la rubia se encontró con la de la chica tras el mostrador, ambas sonrieron picaramente, la cajera le dedicó un guiño coqueto a la velocista antes de perderse en las escaleras con la aguamarina.

A lo lejos una mano flamea en el aire, la mesa de los pervertidos. La rubia suspiró con pesadez, como preparando su psique para la tormenta de chistes que caerían sobre ella; también esperaba el típico asedio de sus amigotes para con la violinista. Sin embargo lo que más deseaba desde la profundidad de su alma era no encontrarse con su amiga Esmeralda Blackmoon, en definitiva ella era la peor del grupo. La palabra verguenza no tenía cabida en su vocabulario. Su sinceridad descarada y su muy denso humor negro espantaban a la velocista. A medida que se acercaban a la mesa, una sensación de alivio embargó a la rubia al no ver a su petulante amiga.

-Buenas tardes esquineras – saludó como de costumbre.

-Hola chicos – agregó la aguamarina con timidez.

-Si es la hermosa Michiru Kaioh – saltó de la silla para darsela a la chica – Siéntate – sus ojos chisperon de picardía.

-Y ¿de donde te nació ese gesto de caballero medieval? - preguntó con la sonrisa ladeada.

-Si es la babosa de Tenoh – la rubia enarcó la ceja ante la afirmación del pelirrojo, mientras el resto se reía del chiste.

-Deja los celos Rapunzel – comentó entre risas Henry, por lo que su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿En serio? ¿Tenías que decir el jodido apodo? - espetó estre dientes.

-Pero no te pongas así.

-Mechudo tu callate que no estoy hablando contigo.

-Me parece que a alguien le ha llegado la visitante roja – se burló Diamante.

-Ay no – Henry se llevó una mano al rostro – Ante, no digas eso de nuevo, lo digo en pos de tu integridad física – ese comentario pareció aliviar el enojo de Haruka.

-Haru – empezó diciendo Zafiro – espero que tengas suficiente dinero, porque pagarás lo que yo consuma.

-¿Qué yo qué? - se mofó del pelinegro.

-Dejame y te recuerdo que le dijiste a la camarera que Nicholas y yo eramos gay y pagariamos la cuenta de la mesa – se cruzó de brazos.

-Que maricas – se empezó a reir Rubeus seguido del resto.

-Oye cuida tu lengua – la pianista golpeó en la cabeza al pelirrojo.

-Eres una salvaje, Tenoh.

-Se comportan como niños – una voz grave los hizo voltear a todos.

-¡Diablos! - dijo Diamante con suma sorpresa.

-Esto si que es un jodido milagro – comentó Rubeus.

-¿Dónde carajos te habias metido Chiba? - la rubia se levantó de su lugar para saludar.

-Ocupado en las pre-clinicas – se excusó el recien llegado.

-Me imagino, follandote a las enfermeras, eso si que quita tiempo – todos empezaron a reir incluida Michiru que por el momento se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

-Cierra la boca Zafiro, mi novia está cerca.

-Uy te tienen con el lazo corto ¿no?

-Diamante no debes hablar mucho porque Karmesite te tiene sometido – se mofó Nicholas.

-Imbécil – tosió Henry.

-Basta – reprendió la rubia – Chiba te presento a una amiga.

-Michiru Kaioh – la chica extendió su mano.

-Darien Chiba, un placer. – el chico se quedó meditando el nombre – Kaioh, ¿eres la hija de Yushiro Kaioh? - la violinista frunció el ceño pero asintió. - ¡Vaya! _Es hermosa -_ sonrió de lado

-¿Por qué sonries como idiota, Chiba? - interrogó su amiga.

-Por nada Haru.

-_Se me hace que este tarado también le gustó Kaioh, primero los babosos y ahora Chiba. _

-¿Qué tanto piensas? - la peliverde preguntó sacandola de sus cavilaciones.

-En quien es la pobre victima de Chiba.

-Es una chica bien, así que no te metas con ella.

-Estás muy susceptible – dijo desde el otro extremo de la mesa Nicholas.

-¿Quién es esta vez? ¿la chica de Hooters? ¿volviste con ella? - interrogó Zafiro.

-¿O la modelo de ropa interior? - secundó su hermano.

-¿La bailarina del club holandés? - preguntó esta vez Henry.

-La recuerdo, tenía dos poderosas razones, maldito Chiba – sonrió - o ¿te enlazó la jefa de enfermeras?

-No, ninguna de ellas – dijo exasperado el muchacho.

-Lo ultimo que supe fue que estabas enrollado con la hija del decano – Rubeus levantó sus cejas de forma sugerente. El pelinegro negó con resignación.

-¿No era que estabas con la secretaria del cirujano plástico de tu madre? Oh cariño disculpa tienes rato allí de pie, traenos 2 té helados, un sandwich de pavo con lechuga, tomate y alfalfa, sin salsa y una ensalada Cesar – Haruka se dirijió a una joven rubia menuda. – Debe ser nueva – le susurró a Darien quien volvió su vista a la chica.

-¡Joder! Serena, amor – se levantó de golpe.

-Creo que esa es su novia – comentó en tono muy bajo la aguamarina a la velocista.

-¿Tsukino es tu novia? - Nicholas se mostraba contrariado, por lo que todos miraron en su dirección.

-¿La conoces? - preguntaron al unísono

-Es mi alumna, va en el primer año – todos se largaron a reir menos Michiru.

-Diablos vas en retroceso, hermano.

-Rubeus creo que estás siendo impertinente – comentó la peliverde con parsimonia.

-Chiba ya sabes lo que dicen: el que duerme con niños – la aguamarina golpeó a la rubia con el codo – ¡Ouch!

-No seas pesada, Haruka. No es agradable que hablen así de la pobre chica sin conocerla – la joven intentó ser razonable, mientras Darien y Serena tenían una discusión cerca de ellos.

-¿Saben que chicos? - Zafiro se levantó de su puesto – Recordé que se me terminaron los condones y debo abastecerme.

-Si, igual yo – agregó Henry – Entonces vamos a por ellos – caminaron rápido.

-Yo tengo que preparar mi clase de mañana – Se excusó Nicholas siguiendo a los chicos.

-Quedé con Karmesite para esta hora, se enojará si llego tarde, hasta luego – Diamante le hizo señas a Rubeus.

-Primo entonces aprovecho para que me des un aventón.

En la mesa solo quedaron Haruka y Michiru quienes solo miraban a la pareja discutir.

-Creo que nosotras deberiamos irnos también.

-No tienes ni porque decirlo, vamos a caualquier lado, Chiba estará muy molesto conmigo y los chicos.

-Con toda razón, mira que sacar a la luz semejante prontuario frente a su novia no es nada agradable.

-Tampoco soy adivina para saber que esa chica – detalló mejor a la rubia que estaba con su amigo – que esa niña es su novia – se encogió de hombros.

-En fin, ya te disculparás después.

-Si mamá – ambas sonrieron - ¿Para donde vamos ahora?

-Al gym.

-¿Al gym? - la chica asintió –_ No seas pesimista Tenoh, veremos muchas chicas haciendo ejercicio ¡Oh si!_ Entonces vamos, solo tenemos que ir por la ropa adecuada.

-Vale ¿te despedirás de tu amigo? - preguntó mientras se acercaban a la pareja.

-_Te lo juro Serena no es lo que parece, hace mucho tiempo que esas relaciones terminaron_ – explicaba el pelinegro.

-_Pero nunca me hablaste de ellas – _lloriqueaba la chica.

-Fue un gusto verte Chiba y un placer conocerte – dijo en tono bajo la pianista.

-¿En serio? - preguntó con ironía el moreno y mostrandole el dedo medio a su rubia amiga.

-Asi que tu y yo al gym – volvió a retomar la conversacion con Michiru mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-¿Te parece mala la idea?

-No. Me agrada.

-_Haru_ – escuchó que alguien la llamaba, era la cajera – Haru, bebé – le dijo cuando la rubia llegó a su ecuentro en la barra.

-No me digas así – la chica empleó un tono suave pero cargado de reprimenda.

-Vamos no te molesta que te diga así o – miró a la violinista de pies a cabeza – te regaña tu novia.

-NO es mi novia ¿Ok? Es mi amiga.

-Como sea cariño, debes pagar la cuenta – le alargó el papel.

-¡_Hijos de perra! Pero no crean que se saldrán con la suya. _Bebé – dijo en un susurro y tomando la mano de la chica – esa cuenta no es mia te lo juro – le sonrió de lado.

-Haru no me hagas esto, esa sonrisa no, ya sabes lo que causa en mi – sus ojos se encendieron y la nadadora quedó en shock – sabes que debes pagar.

-Te juro no he ordenado nada, Darien está allá arriba con su novia comiendo – la rubia seguia repasando con sus dedos la palma de la mano de la chica – me ha dicho que pagará la cuenta, que era una apuesta que tenía con Zafiro.

-_No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Tenoh es una descarada, está manipulando a esa chica, tampoco es que sea una inocente niña_ – Michiru rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, bebé confio en ti – Haruka sonrió ampliamente soltando la mano de la chica – llamame – se mordió el labio.

-Cuenta con ello – le guiñó el ojo. Se dio vuelta – camina rápido – ahora hablaba con Michiru.

-Eres increible Tenoh – reprochó la chica.

-Lo sé Mich, gracias – se subió al coche.

-No es un cumplido – decia mientras abrochaba su cinturón.

-¿Ah no? Y ¿entonces? - Miró por el retrovisor para salir y tomar la avenida.

-Le mentiste a la chica.

-Y ¿qué hay con eso?

-La manipulaste con esa especie de hechizo que tienes – la rubia enarcó la ceja.

-Me siento halagada por tu comentario – bromeó un poco.

-No me malinterpretes – trató de explicar – es que no creo que sea correcto que uses de ese modo a las chicas con las que has tenido – se frenó un poco en su verborrea – tu sabes.

-Sexo, Michiru. Sexo. No es tan dificil decirlo, claro a menos que tengas problema con ello.

-No, ninguno pero...

-Es porque somos chicas, entiendo.

-No es eso, es que... ¡Rayos! Eres una sin verguenza ok ya lo dije – Haruka empezó a reir.

-¿Tanto drama para eso? Estoy acostumbrada Kaioh y eso es lo más dulce que alguien me ha dicho – la peliverde relajó su rostro y comezó a reir junto a la rubia.

Pasaron por los dormitorios a buscar la ropa para entrenar. Un rato de buena plática durante el camino y seis llamadas perdidas de Darien. No había manera de que la rubia le contestara, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para disculparse. Entre la conversación con la violinista salió a relucir su mellada relación con Jedite, eran más que obvias las intensiones de Michiru de terminar con él, estaba cansada y aburrida de esa relación, buscaba tiempo para si misma y centrarse meramente en sus estudios, aunque aún no había tenido el momento oportuno de hablar con el rubio, solo lo necesario en algunas cenas a las que el chico fue invitado.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio se registraron y los ojos de la rubia resplandecieron, mucha piel al descubierto en esos shorts y tops.

-Ya vengo.

-Vale – respondió de forma mecanica la rubia – _Estoy en el jodido paraiso, de esto es lo que hablo. Alguien ha de adorarme allá arriba – _se frotó las manos.

-¿Admirando la vista? - la voz de la violinista la trajo a la realidad.

-No, yo... - tragó duro al ver a Michiru en su ropa deportiva. Un conjunto de blusa sin mangas color negro con franjas verdes y blancas, muy ceñida al cuerpo y un pantalón que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, acompañado de unos Nike. – ¡_Wow!_ _Se ve fantastica._ ¿Te parece si empezamos en la bici?

-OK. _No entiendo sus repentinos cambios de humor ¿Por qué será?_

La entrenadora les indicó la rutina a seguir. La rubia estaba más que sonriente y su compañera la miraba con reproche ¿_Qué nunca para?_ Se preguntó internamente al ver a Haruka pasear su vista por todo el lugar. Justo cuando se dirigían a tomar las mancuernas alguien las tomó por sorpresa.

-Haruka – pronunció con mucha sensualidad, la rubia solo sonrió al reconocer la voz.

-Kaolinet – sus ojos llamearon – estás ¡Diablos! Muy bien.

-Gracias – dijo con coquetería.

-_Se van a mirar así toda la tarde o ¿qué?_ - La peliverde carraspeó.

-Kaoly ella es una amiga.

-Michiru Kaioh – extendió la mano, la pelirroja miró a la chica y sonrió con hipocresía.

-Kaolinet Kido – respondió al saludo – entonces tu y Tenoh andan – había desprecio en su voz.

-Es mi compañera de cuarto – la pelirroja relajó el semblante.

-Si es así entonces es bueno que saques a la holgazana de su cueva.

-Vaya, tiempo sin vernos y me tratas así – la rubia se cruzó de brazos.

-Te lo mereces, no fuiste a verme ni una sola vez durante mi postoperatorio– se quejó la muchacha.

-Bueno yo voy a continuar con la rutina – la ojiazul se retiró.

-Es linda – comentó con desdén.

-No lo había notado – la velocista trató de restarle importancia.

-Como si no te conociera Tenoh – Kaoly rodó los ojos. – En fin, quiero que me las veas – una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Señorita Kido esa es una provocación deliberada – sonrió con la misma malicia que la chica.

-Vamos a los vestidores – tomó a la rubia de la mano.

-Te ves muy bien.

-Y eso que aún no me saco la camiseta, Haru, aunque – vaciló un poco – no deberías ver a mis niñas – sentenció con arrogancia.

-¿Por qué? - hizo un puchero.

-Me dejaste abandonada – se cruzó de brazos – ni un texto recibí de ti.

-Lo sé y me da pesar no haberlo hecho – se sentó en la banqueta proxima a los lockers. - Kaoly, bebé – puso cara de cordero a medio morir – no me hubiera contenido las ganas de hacerte mil cosas estando allá contigo y seguramente te lastimaría las cicatrices y no quería eso para ti, así que me contuve hasta hoy – bajó la cabeza y sonrió sabiendo que no sería descubierta.

-Haru – dijo en susurró – levanta la cabeza, no me gusta verte así, esa no es – barrió el vestidor con la mirada cerciorandose que el lugar estuviera desierto – no es mi Haruka – acarició la mejilla de la rubia – Te extrañé.

-Igual yo – clavó su mirada verde en las esferas café de la chica frente a ella. – ¿Estoy perdonada?

-Si me sigues viendo así te comeré aquí mismo.

-Eso es un si – sonrieron ampliamente.

-OK a lo que vinimos – la pelirroja se sacó la blusa y posteriormente se desabrochó el sujetador, dejando sus pechos al aire – ¿Y bien? - la rubia estaba hipnotizada por los pezones rosados y punteagudos de la chica.

-¡Wow! Están – levantó su vista a la chica – ¡Joder! Están perfectos. Están realmente perfectos Kaoly.

-¿Por qué no los tocas? - le animó. Los ojos de Haruka relampagueron ante la cuestión.

-No faltaba más – la rubia frotó sus manos para calentarlas – Están bien calientes para tus niñas.

-Tu siempre lo estás, Haru – dejó salir un jadeo al sentir el contacto con las expertas manos de la rubia, que palpaban y masajeaban sus pecho - ¡Ah! - gimió – tengo los pezones sensibles.

-Eso es bueno. Se sienten muy bien. – hablaba sin mirar a la pelirroja, su vista estaba concentrada en sus pechos – Silicona, buena elección. – continuaba con los masajes – ¿Cuántos cc?

-400, el cirujano me dijo que eran ideales para mi tamaño y peso.

-Pues no se ha equivocado. Simplemente magnifico. Detrás del músculo ¿cierto? – esta vez levantó la mirada.

-Si doctora Tenoh. – sonrió complacida – Espero estrenarlas contigo, no he estado con nadie desde la cirugía.

-No sabes como me alegra escuchar eso.

-Será como perder la virginidad otra vez.

-Diablos podría tomarte ahora mismo – presionó los senos de la chica quien dejó salir un sonoro gemido.

-Tenoh estoy... - la violinista quedó muda ante la escena. La rubia sentada en la banca y con ambas manos en los pechos de Kaolinet quien estaba de pie – No quise interrumpir – se dio vuelta.

-No Michiru no no no es lo que estás pensando – la velocista se levantó.

-¿Por qué le das explicaciones si no son nada? – recriminó su amante.

-Ponte la blusa – le reprendió. La rubia se aproximó a la aguamarina – Estaba viendo la cicatrización.

-Ella lo dijo no tienes porque aclarar nada, solo me siento fuera de lugar. Mejor te espero afuera – se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos echale un vistazo Kaioh, no seas tímida.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Kaolinet me dejará examinarla?

-Solo ven – agregó con fastidio la chica – No es nada del otro mundo que vean mis pechos, estoy orgullosa de mis nenas.

-_Claro por eso te las aumentaste –_ pensó la violinista.

La peliverde examinaba con mucho profesionalismo mientras su compañera estaba embelesada con la escena.

-_Esto es la gloria, es jodidamente sexy. Kaioh está tocando a Kaoly aaaaah! Sin duda Dios, Alá, Buda, Zeus o qué se yo, me ama._

-¿Dónde te hicieron la incisión? ¿En el pliegue o la axila?

-En el pliegue – respondió Kaoly mientras se colocaba la blusa.

-Te hicieron un excelente trabajo ¿Qué tal el postoperatorio?

-Muy bien aunque mi doctora de cabecera se ausentó – le dio una mirada desaprobatoria a la rubia.

-Iré a dar una vuelta – la nadadora estaba incomoda por lo que se marchó y otras chicas entraron.

-Entonces Haruka ¿cuándo nos veremos?

-Esta noche no puedo, tengo que estudiar. El viernes después de clases te llamo y me dices donde te caigo ¿vale?

-Vale y nada de dejarme plantada por tu amiguita – dijo en tono despectivo.

-¿Kaioh? Pffff. Por favor, no seas absurda. Además quien me trae loca eres tu y de no haber nadie te besara.

-¿Desde cuando perdiste las agallas? Solo hazlo.

-¿Y que nos echen del gym por "pervertidas"? Pues no. Otra cosa, valor para besarte es lo que me sobra.

-Demuestramelo – retó a la rubia, quien envalentonada la llevó de la mano al final de los vestidores, cerca de las duchas.

-Kido eso no se hace – dijo contra sus labios, para luego besarla. Un beso fiero, digno del momento. La lengua de la rubia sometia la de la pelirroja. Sus manos amasaban el trasero de la chica. – Me calientas sobremanera – decía agitada.

-Que coincidencia Haruka, tu tienes el mismo efecto en mi – sonrió y le dio un beso fugaz para salir del lugar.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan caliente? – se lamentó al tiempo que dejó reposar su frente contra el muro.

A los pocos minutos Kaolinet salió de los vestidores limpiandose la boca, mientras lo hacía le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante a Michiru. Luego apareció Haruka repitiendo el mismo gesto de la pelirroja, con el pulgar retiró el rastro del beso.

-No tienes límites – empezó a reir – ¿Cómo haces? Digo, las traes comiendo de tu mano.

-Kaioh, Kaioh, Kaioh. Este rostro lo hace todo – pasó la mano por sus cabellos, retirando el flequillo.

-Eres imposible – ambas sonrieron – sigamos con nuestra rutina. ¿Me alcanzas las mancuernas por favor?

-Seguro.

-Que sorpresa más grata. Si es Tenoh-san – Haruka se tensó al escuchar esa voz que hacia mucho no oía.

-No puedo decir lo mismo – se dio vuelta para encarar al viejo conocido. – Nos vamos Kaioh – ordenó en voz baja pero autoritaria.

-Veo que conservas tus buenos modales. – dijo de forma irónica.

-Suelo ser así de cortés con los imbéciles como tu – respondió.

-Y tu linda amiga ¿es?

-Nadie que te interese – la rubia mantenía clavada su mirada en la del chico que tenia en frente. Su respuesta le causó gracia.

-Tenoh, Tenoh, Tenoh es tan típico de ti decir eso, pensé que con los años cambiarias. Que iluso – el muchacho rodó los ojos.

-Algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar Alan, así como mi infinito desprecio por ti o como también el hecho de que esa cicatriz sobre tu ceja izquierda jamás se va a borrar – esta vez fue Haruka quien sonrió y Alan hizo un amago de avanzar en dirección a la rubia – Si das un paso te juro que te emparejo la otra ceja – apretó la mancuerna con fuerza. Alan relajó el semblante y volvió a su rostro la sonrisa cínica.

-Espero volver a coincidir contigo Tenoh-san pero trata de ser más amable para la próxima – le guiñó el ojo.

-Y yo espero que eso jamás ocurra Pervertido Alpha-san – recogió su bolso y se fue en dirección a la puerta de salida dejando a Michiru un poco relegada. Una vez más la aguamarina se mantuvo al margen de la situación. Escuchó maldecir a la rubia unas cuantas veces pero no se atrevía a preguntar. – ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – gritó con todas sus ganas al llegar al estacionamiento. – Lo odio. – Empezó a patear la rueda delantera de su auto. – No puedo creer que ese imbécil haya podido arruinar mi tarde. Calma Haruka, calma. Respira – Se deslizó dentro del auto. – ¿Te quedarás allí afuera? – Le preguntó a su amiga. – Vamos sube. – alentó a la chica.

-¿Quién era..?

-¡No! Tu no Michiru, en este momento no – la aguamarina se encogió de hombros.

El estado de ánimo de la rubia no era el mejor, quería acabar con alguien, molerlo a golpes. Y ese alguien era Alan, su antiguo ex compañero. Por el cual sentía un profundo odio. No olvidaba lo que él intentó hacerle.

Por otro lado Michiru sentía real preocupación por la rubia, desde su actitud con el chico, la rotunda negativa que le dio antes terminar la pregunta y la manera como le gritó. De los meses que llevaba conociendola nunca le había levantado la voz, algo dentro de ella se decepcionó.

-¿Me dejarías en mi casa? – Preguntó en voz baja nadadora.

-Claro – respondió sin apartar la vista de la carretera. – Lo siento, yo no quise – se detuvo a mirar a la chica – no fue mi intención gritarte Michiru, estaba fuera de control.

-Tranquila no pasa nada – quiso conciliar la violinista.

-No debí descargarme contigo. Ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó. Ese sujeto me dispara la bilis.

-Pude percibirlo. Respeto si no quieres hablar de él.

-Gracias – le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Qué tal Kaolinet? - Michiru desvió el tema.

-Mmm la veré mañana después de tu práctica de manejo.

-Estem ella, ¿es tu novia? - Haruka se carcajeó.

-No. Que cosas dices. Digamos que tenemos un romance reincidente.

-Vaya que definición tan particular para una relación.

-No es una relación Michiru, es sexo casual y sin compromisos.

-¿Cómo haces para tener relaciones con alguien y no sentir nada? - la rubia enarcó la ceja – Me refiero a sentimientos, emociones.

-Solo voy en busca de placer. Suena egoista pero así es.

-Estás consciente de que no será asi siempre.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? _La sirena está muy curiosa ésta tarde._

-Bueno ¿has pensado que tal vez puedes llegar a amar a alguien? Tener una relación estable y monógama.

-Ella tendría que ser muy especial para que yo me viera obligada a dejar las aventuras. Y honestamente no tengo tanta suerte.

-Que compleja eres.

-No es que sea compleja, solo que no quiero cambiar por alguien que creo que me gusta y luego me golpeo con la realidad, que toda ha sido falso y terminaré jodida. Eso se llama ser realista.

-Debes pensar entonces que soy una idiota.

-Las personas son diferentes Michiru, tu tienes tu critero y yo el mio. Eso no te hace una idiota. Eres una persona encantadora, soñadora. Que cae bien en todos lados – ambas se encogieron de hombros. – No puedo decir lo mismo de mi, soy una perra arrogante – el ambiente se aligeró nuevamente.

-Solo un poco – ambas rieron – Y manipuladora, insisto en ello. Fue increíble como envolviste a esa chica del Crown.

-Tengo facilidad con las palabras. Por cierto no comimos nada y me ruge el estomago.

-¿Comemos en casa? No habrá nadie

-Asaltar la cocina de la señorita Kaioh no suena mal. _En otro caso diría que es una indirecta._ – sonrió ampliamente.

Llegaron a la mansión, se veía distinta a la luz del día, aún así se apreciaba igual de imponente. El camino de adoquines bordeado del verde pasto marcaba la ruta hacia la puerta principal. Una fuente con estatuas de mármol adornaban la vista. Una cantidad de coches se agolpan en el garaje. Esto le extrañó a la aguamarina.

-Tu papá tiene una colección vasta de autos.

-Esos no son los de mi papá.

-¡Oh! - se limitó a exclamar.

Entraron rapidamente y detectaron movimiento dentro de la casa mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

-¿Que no era que no habría nadie?

-Eso pensé.

-Buenas tardes señorita Michiru. Buenas tardes señorita – ambas correspondieron al saludo.

-¿Qué ocurre allá afuera? - preguntó la peliverde.

-Una reunión de su mamá.

-Ya veo – le restó importancia – Haruka está que se desmaya de hambre y yo también ¿Qué nos puedes preparar?

-Milanesa a la parnesana – Los ojos de la rubia brillaron de emoción.

-¿En serio? ¿Es lo que comeremos? Dios debe amarme mucho. Un momento es de res o de pollo.

-De res – contestó la cocinera.

-Si. Si. Si.

-Pareces una nena de cinco años Haru – comentó divertida la chica.

Comieron placidamente en la cocina. La rubia estaba maravillada por las habilidades culinarias de la cocinera de los Kaioh y no hizo más que alabar a la mujer.

-Debes dejar que me la lleve a casa, Mich.

-Por Dios no es un objeto – se reía la violinista.

Ambas chicas iban sonriendo mientras caminaban por el corredor, la sonrisa de Haruka se borró al pasar junto a las puertas que conducían al gran salón.

-Santa Mierda – susurró – Me largo de aquí – la rubia se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, la aguamarina le siguió.

-¿Que pasa? ¿A quién viste? - Michiru.

-Haruka Tenoh – la pianista se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre. Michiru no entendía la actitud de la rubia – Haruka – la mujer posó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha – cariño ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo mmm pasaba por el vecindario y necesitaba el baño pero ya me voy – la velocista estaba nerviosa ante la presencia de la mujer.

-Señorita Kaioh ¿cierto? - la interpelada asintió.

-¿Con quién tengo el placer? – preguntó de modo cortés tal y como le habían enseñado en sus clases de etiqueta.

-Con...

-Yo mejor me voy – interrumpió Haruka – Gracias por prestarme el baño, muy amable de tu parte.

-_¿Qué rayos ocurre con Tenoh? _Ok – dijo no muy convencida.

-Un momento cariño – la detuvo la mujer – ¿Conoces a la señorita Kaioh?

-No

-Si – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces si se conocen – no era una pregunta si no una afirmación.

-Por favor ¿cómo...? ¿De dónde voy a conocerla? – la rubia rodó los ojos.

-Michiru, nena – otra voz conocida para la velocista se unía a ellas y pronto la dueña de la misma.

-_Que no me reconozca. Que no me reconozca. Que no me reconozca – _suplicaba.

-Oh pero si es la simpatiquisima Haruka Tenoh.

-_Ok es oficial ya valí madres._

-Haruka ¿De dónde conoces a Megumi?

-¿Qué tu hija no te ha dicho? Ella y Michiru son compañeras de cuarto – dijo emocionada Megumi.

-_Y hasta aquí llegó Haruka Tenoh, buena amante, excelente besadora._

-¿Es tu madre? – vocalizó la aguamarina, la chica solo asintió.

-Haru no lo había mencionado – Karin le dedicó una mirada recriminatoria a su hija.

-Verá señora Tenoh – empezó diciendo la violinista – Haruka y yo pasamos mucho tiempo estudiando y son pocas las veces en que hablamos de cosas personales.

-Si mamá por eso te decía que apenas la conozco – la peliverde enarcó la ceja como si la afirmación de su amiga le molestara.

-El mundo es un pañuelo, nuestras hijas son amigas – Megumi estaba más que encantada – Haruka querida te quedarás para el té ¿verdad?

-_De ninguna manera. _Tengo millones de cosas por hacer. Lo siento mucho señora K.

-¿Cómo que señora K? - le reprendió su madre – Megumi, disculpa a Haruka.

-Descuida Karin, cuando me dice así me quita unos 10 años.

-Me han dicho que tengo el don de hacer sentir más joven a la gente – sonrió de manera pícara. La violinista abrió los ojos como platos ante la confesión de la rubia – Debido a mi sentido del humor.

-Si que eres cómica jovencita.

-_Megumi –_ llamaron desde el salón.

-Si me permiten – se excusó la mujer de cabellos negros.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes ese tipo de confianza con Megumi?

-_Si lo mismo me pregunto yo ¿desde cuando? _- Michiru le miró con reproche.

-Ya escuchaste no le molesta. Bueno ma, ya me voy.

-No señorita, tu te quedas.

-Vamos Karin sabes que odio estas estúpidas charlas de té.

-¿Cómo que Karin? Respetame soy tu madre.

-Si me disculpan iré a cambiarme – La aguamarina quiso escabullirse.

-Tu no te vas, tu te quedas – le dijo en tono serio la rubia. – Mamá, pretendes que me quede y no traigo ropa adecuada. Venimos del gym. Estoy sudada.

-Puedes ducharte en mi habitación y traes cambio de ropa en tu auto – a la pianista por poco se le desorbitan los ojos cuando Michiru la echó de cabeza. La nadadora sonrió victoriosa.

-Iré por la ropa – estaba de mal humor, otra vez.

-Te acompaño.

-Mamá puedo ir sola.

-No te estoy preguntando, te acompañaré porque no quiero que te vayas.

-Karin ya te dije que puedo ir sola.

-Haruka Maxime Tenoh Van Cutsem – la gota que rebosó el vaso. Odiaba que la llamaran por su nombre completo.

-¿Qué madre? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo entre dientes

-Descuide señora Tenoh, yo voy con Haru. He dejado unas cosas en su auto.

-Gracias Michiru – Karin se fue en dirección al salón.

-No eres mi persona favorita en este momento – bufó la rubia mientras abría la cajuela.

-Ok si lo arruiné pero tu te lo ganaste – se defendió la aguamarina – Te le insinuaste a mi madre, otra vez.

-Ah eso – la rubia empezó a reir al ver la cara de molestia de su amiga – Si las circunstancias fueran otras diría que estás celosa.

-Ja ja ja muy graciosa Tenoh – se cruzó de brazos – Solo no me gusta que lo hagas, eso de que mis amigos coqueteen con mi madre o mi padre lo considero antinatural y no lo digo por ti.

-Trataré de no hacerlo. – Subian las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Michiru. – Kaioh me emboscaste – dijo de pronto. – Me trajiste directo al matadero.

-No te sigo.

-Aquí con las señoras del té – hizo un gesto con las manos que le provocó risa a la violinista.

-Te juro que no sabía nada de esto. Nunca hacen sus reuniones aquí. Tengo entendido que las hacen en el Salón de conferencias del edificio Kappa.

-Aún así esto apesta – comentó tras pasar el umbral – ¿Puedo pasar mi desventura tirada en tu puff? – señaló uno de los cómodos asientos.

-Seguro. Te lo debo.

La rubia se desparramó sobre el puff fucsia. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió Michiru la miraba detenidamente.

-¿Qué?

-Con que Maxine – empezó a reí.

-Por favor Mich, no me hagas esto. Y no es Maxine es Maxime, com "m" y la "e" es muda – aclaró.

-Ese nombre es muy propio para ti, ahora entiendo algunas de tus actitudes megalomanas – volió a reir.

-Ay por Dios ¿megalomana yo? Pfff – rodó los ojos – Hablas como la bruja de Esmeralda – de inmediato volteo escaneando toda la habitación.

-¿A qué viene ese barrido visual?

-Es que me crispa los nervios mecionar a Esmeralda y cuando menos lo esperas aparece para terminar mis frases. Susto.

-Exageras Haruka Maxime Tenoh Van Cutsem – se burló – Por cierto, ¿tu madre es neerlandesa?

-No. Mamá es belga.

-¿Si? Pensé que era neerlandesa por el apellido.

-Verás lo que pasa es que mi abuelo es de la zona limítrofe con los Países Bajos.

-Ya entiendo.

-Por cierto, pronuncias bien mi segundo apellido.

-Gracias – se sonrojó – supongo que es porque hablo alemán.

-Nunca te he ecuchado hablarlo ¿Por qué no me dices algo?

-Nehmen Sie eine Dusche – sonrió.

-Ok ya me voy a bañar.

-¡Me entendiste! – exclamó con sorpresa.

-Por supuesto. No soy ninguna ignorante – sonrió y se fue directo a tomar una ducha – ¡Joder! Parece un museo.

Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo. La idea de estar en la reuniones de té de su madre le desagradaba. No compartía su misma pasión por la vida de las socialité japonesas. Y justo ahora se veía comprometida a asistir a una de esas fulanas reuniones, gracias a la ayuda de la aguamarina. Un _payback_ pensó la rubia antes de salir del cuarto de baño.

-Siento que mi piel respira de nuevo – bromeó con la violinista, quien estaba envuelta en una toalla blanca. La rubia tragó grueso.

-Yo me siento igual – la chica seguía de espalda – Me duché en la otra habitación ¿Qué crees que debería usar?

-_Si es por mi, solo lencería_ – sonrió ante su pensamiento – Mmm creo que un vestido ¿no? Es lo que mi mamá sugiere que use en estas ocaciones. Pero ya ves que da tan igual lo que dice que llevo jeans desgastados.

-Te tomaré la palabra – caminó en dirección a su armario abriendolo de par en par – Y digame señorita Van Cutsem – la miró con el rabillo del ojo – ¿qué color sugiere ya que está tan colaboradora?

-Es Tenoh – sonrió – Ni idea que carajos tengas en tu... - se quedó pensando – casa para ropa – ambas rieron.

-Echa un vistazo mientras busco ropa interior.

-Blanca.

-¿Ah? ¿Blanca?

-Emm si, la ropa inetrior que sea blanca – Michiru enarcó la ceja – porque aún no sabes que elegiré para ti.

-Si eso suena lo más lógico.

-_Por poco la embarras Tenoh. Ahora bien ¿Qué elegiremos para la sirena?_

Paseó su vista por las decenas de vestidos prefectamente colgados y por color. Unos cortos otros largos, de cóctel, para galas e informales. _Es muy femenina_ dijo para sí la pianista.

-_Este se le verá genial. – _Tomó un vestido corto de tirantes color lila. – Hey Mich – salió con el vestido en la mano – Creo que este te sentará bien.

-Buena elección.

-De los zapatos te encargas tu.

-No te preocupes. Gracias, has sido de mucha ayuda.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti – la rubia se cruzó de brazos.

-Ay vamos perdoname – se metió al armario en busca de los zapatos – ¿Me perdonas? – Hizo un puchero cuando asomó la cabeza.

-Vale pero tendrás que hacer algo por mi.

-¡Lo que tu quieras! – gritó desde la otra habitación.

-_Como me gustaría que fuera lo que yo quiera._Te estás sirviendo en bandeja Kaioh.

-Creo que debí modular mi respuesta – se dejó ver en el vestido de gasa y corte bajo el busto que eligió la velocista. Le llegaba a las rodillas. Y esas sandalias negras con apliques plateados de tacón medio le sentaban a la perfección.

-Te ves increible – la rubia estaba sin aliento solo seguía a la violinista con la mirada – _Haruka habla, quitale la mirada de encima se dará cuenta que te la estás comiendo con la vista_ – Es hora de pagar.

-Que miedo – se burló – Me maquillo rápido y me pongo a tu disposición – se sentó fente al espejo. Se aplicó polvo compacto, un poco de rubor, se delineó los ojos y puso un poco de brillo rosa a sus labios – ¿Qué tal?

-Todas allá abajo te envidiaran.

-¿Incluyendote? – dijo en tono arrogante.

-¡Ja! Soy más sexy que tu. – las chicas se carcajearon – Sabes, deberías recogerte el cabello con un listón. Las mataras a todas si sales así.

-Ok – peinó sus cabellos hacia atras y lo ató con un listón blanco – ¿Y bien?

-Te falta algo – Haruka se acercó a la aguamarina pasando sus dedos por los sedosos cabellos de la chica, soltando unos cuantos mechones – El flequillo hace ver mejor tu rostro. Mírate.

-Tienes razón. Gracias. Oye tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Hazte una coleta y dejate el flequillo, se te ve bien.

-Lo sé – afirmó con suficiencia.

-Estamos listas. Así que bajemos.

-No tan rápido tienes que pagar.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Vendarme la mano. – la violinista estaba contrariada. – Mamá me hará tocar el piano y no quiero hacerlo.

-¿Cómo sabes que te lo pedirá?

-Porque conozco a mi madre.

-Si tu lo dices, entonces voy por las vendas – la peliverde se dirigió al botiquin en su cuarto de baño - ¿Derecha o izquierda? – preguntó al regresar.

-Izquierda – la violinista se sentó en la cama junto con la rubia y tomó su mano para empezar el vendaje. -_ Otra vez esa rica fragancia, como me encanta – _La chica inspiró profundo para llenarse con el perfume de la nadadora, quien repasó con sus dedos una linea levemente pronunciada en el dorso de la mano de Haruka.

-Una cicatriz ¿cierto? – su compañera asitió – ¿Qué pasó? - levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el par de esmeraldas de la rubia.

-La religión dejó huella en mi - sonró.

-No sabía que la autoflagelación fuera lo tuyo.

-Nada de eso. Estaba en 3er grado. Iba en una escuela católica. Recuerdo que hacía caligrafías en mi clase de inglés.

_Flashback_

_La mujer vestida con su habito caminaba entre las hileras revisando los cuadernos de los niños. Se detuvo en el último asiento para checar, las caligrafías de la pequeña rubia, quien la observaba expectante. _

_-Está muy bien Haruka – dijo la religiosa británica – Aunque debes hacer la "S" mejor, se que es dificil para ti, no estás acostumbrada a esta escritura. Mira hazla así – tomó el lápiz y delineó la consonante con esa perfecta caligrafía cursiva – Ahora tu._

_La pequeña niña tomó el lápiz entre sus deditos y comenzó a trazar las letras._

_-¿Qué haces? – le reprendió en tono duro a la niña._

_-Haciendo lo que ud me pidió – dijo con voz temblorosa._

_-Nunca más vuelvas a escribir con esa mano, de ahora en adelante lo harás con tu mano derecha – su tono era duro. La niña solo asintió._

_Dias pasaron y de nuevo estaba en clase de inglés con Sor Mary. La religiosa estalló en furia cuando vio a la pequeña rubia escribir con su mano habilidosa. _

_-Haruka Tenoh ven aquí – gritó desde su escritorio – Te he dicho que vengas._

_La niña se movió a paso lento y con la respiración agitada._

_-Dame tu mano – ordenó Sor Mary – que me des tu mano te he dicho. – Tomó la muñeca de la pequeña dejando su palma hacia arriba – Nunca más escribirás con esta mano. – Le dio un azote con una vara – Porque los zurdos son mala influencia. – Volvió a azotar la enrojecida palma. – La izquierda es el mal del mundo – justo cuando un nuevo azote iba al encuentro con su palma, Haruka giró la mano recibiendo el golpe entre los nudillos del dedo medio y el anular._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Esa maldita me sacó sangre.

-Lo que te hizo fue horrible.

-Era una jodida fanática. Acusando a mis 7 años de comunista. Creo que la palabra del Señor le fundió las neuronas - Ambas se carcajearon.

-Listo.

Las chicas bajaron, sentandose en una de las mesas próximas a una suerte de estrado. Lo último que necesitaba Haruka era escuchar a las Señoras de sociedad hablar. Resopló una y otra vez al oir los discursos vacíos de las doñas. Michiru no hacía más que reir a costas de la rubia.

-¿Tienes una capsula de cianuro? – preguntó la chica con sumo tedio.

-¿Y acabar con tu miseria Tenoh? – escuchó la voz a sus espaldas.

-Contigo se completa mi día de mierda, Esmeralda – se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Es todo un placer saber que mi presencia jode tu día – dijo al sentarse junto a la rubia – Hola Michiru.

-Esmeralda – hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí bestia? – se dirigió a Haruka.

-Pretende simplemente que no estoy aquí. _Allá está_ _mamá solo espero que no venga. Que no venga, que no venga, que no venga._

-Haru cariño le he dicho a Megumi que tocas el piano y me sugirió que hicieras dueto con la señorita Michiru.

-_Hoy es el día de todos contra Haruka. _No puedo mamá me lastimé la mano – miró confidente a la aguamarina quien sofocó su risa.

-Entonces esa es la señora Tenoh, tu madre es muy linda Haru.

-No empieces Esmeralda, te juro que no estoy de humor.

-Ok Shrek – levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

Una angustiosa hora pasó la rubia en la mansión Kaioh, sonriendo y maldiciendo mentalmente. Por otro lado se entretenía mirando los escotes de algunas chicas. Michiru y Esmeralda solo rodaban sus ojos ante la posición de Haruka.

-Oye ramera estás invitada a la inauguración del nuevo club del centro, se llama Galaxy. Tu también Kaioh.

-Vaya un club con nombre de prostituta. Nos vemos allá – La chica Blackmoon se marchó. -Yo también me voy.

-¿No piensas dejarme aquí?

-Es tu casa ¿No?

-Si, solo no me quedaré, además tengo que ver el capitulo de the Tudors

Entrada la noche las chicas se instalaron en la cama de la rubia para ver TV. Haruka le pasó pañuelos a la aguamarina alegando que los necesitaría. Cerca del final de capítulo, las lágrimas traicionaron a la violinista escucrriendose por su rostro.

-Henry es un desgraciado ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso a Catherine?

-Mich así son los hombres. Cambiando de tema, mañana me veré con Kaoly y no sé si podamos ir a tus prácticas y está lo de Esmeralda. – la pianista se encogió de hombros.

-Tranquila no siempre debes estar conmigo, tienes tus asuntos.

-Supongo que iré por ti mañana en la noche para la inauguración.

-Si, a las 9:00.

-Vale. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Maxime – dijo la peliverde al levantarse de la cama de Haruka.

-Ya verás – le azotó el trasero con la almohada.

-No lo digo por mal. Me gusta – decía mientras se envolvia en su sabana.

-Solo no le digas a nadie.

-Tendrás que hacer algo por mi.

-Lo que tu quieras.

-Te estás sirviendo en bandeja, Tenoh.

-Touché.

El viernes fue bastante movido en la escuela de medicina, las chicas saltaron de una lado a otro. Suerteme que ninguno de sus profesores dejó deberes para la semana entrante. Tuvieron examen sorpresa, del cual salieron bien libradas. Zafiro no podía decir lo mismo. Una vista más al reloj y la velocista se fue tan rapido como pudo. Tenía una cita con su pelirroja favorita. Tocó un par de veces a la puerta.

-Te estaba esperando – una sonrisa picara se dibujó en su rostro.

Su movil sonó un par de veces. De a poco fue abriendo los ojos, los enfocó divisando a la pelirroja dormida a su lado. Otra vez se escuchó su teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-_¿Dónde carajos estás Haruka? - _se escuchó al otro lado.

-Henry ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Deja de gritar.

-_Dejaste a Michiru esperando y sabes está preocupada por ti. No contestaste sus textos, ni llamadas, ni nada._

-Cortala ahi ¿Sí? Tengo que pasar por ella a las 9:00

-_Van a ser las 10:00 hermanita_.

-¿QUEEE? Mierda. Tengo que ir por Michiru.

-_Ella está aquí conmigo y los chicos. Zafiro pasó por ella._

-Maldita sea. Ya voy para allá – cortó la llamada.

-Haru bebé ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-Tengo que irme Kaoly – dijo mientras se vestia apresuradamente. La chica levantó la cabeza.

-¿Me dejarás sola un viernes por la noche? Eso no parece cosa tuya – se sentó en la cama sin importarle su desnudez.

-Voy a estar en el Galaxy por si quieres ir. Es un club nuevo, recién abren hoy – se colocaba sus tenis.

-Ella estará allí ¿cierto?

-¿Quién?

-La mustia – puso mala cara – Kaioh.

-Nena, no seas celosa, sabes que eres la única para mi – besó los labios de la chica.

-No me tomes por estupida, sé que hay otras – se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero tu eres la que tiene ese no sé que, que me enloquece, bueno además de tus maravillosos implantes.

-Me gustaría creer en tus mentiras.

-Vamos no te me pongas melodramatica, eres mi debilidad.

-Y ¿Kaioh?

-Y Kaioh no es pelirroja, no tiene esos picaros ojos cafés que tu tienes, ni mucho menos 400 cc de busto.

-Ash odio cuando me convences. Ya largo – le dio un beso antes de irse.

Se duchó tan rápido llegó al departamento. Escogió ropa apropiada para la ocasión, le gustó lo que vio en el espejo y se marchó a toda carrera al club. Los semáforos en rojo la detenían de vez en cuando.

Al llegar al club no consiguió donde estacionar por lo que tuvo que dejar su deportivo algo alejado. El portero revisó su nombre en la lista, le dejó entrar al confirmalo. Era invitada VIP por lo que le colocaron un brazalete verde. Escribió un texto a Esmeralda para dar con su ubicación, estaban junto a la barra pidiendo tragos.

Los muros del Galaxy eran panales enormes de vidrio desde el suelo hasta las divisiones metálicas, seguidas de un dintel de concreto y nuenvamente otros paneles de vidrio que casi llegaban al techo. La música electrónica se adueñaba del lugar. Y la gente bailaba sin parar.

-¿Que hay? – Gritó la rubia al oído de Esmeralda.

-Pensé que no venías ¿Qué puta te tenía encadenada? – sorió malvadamente.

-Vamos Kaoly no es así. Es algo casual.

-Y te creo. Por cierto Kaioh está algo molesta contigo.

-Me quedé dormida. Hey yo quiero tequila – le pidió al bartender.

-Pobre criatura inocente. Ve a saludar a los chicos, yo te llevo el trago.

-Vale. Gracias E – le guiñó el ojo. – Hola, hola – saludó al grupo.

-Hasta que apareces Tenoh, debes estar ligerita ¿No? – dijo Nicholas, haciendo referencia al previo encuentro sexual de la rubia, ésta solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

-No te conocía por impuntual – Rubeus pasó su brazo por los hombros de la pianista.

-Kaoly de seguro le dio mucho trabajo – remató Zafiro.

-Ya, ya. No hablaré de mi vida sexual con ustedes.

-Tu vida sexual habla por ti, Haru. – Esta vez fue Diamante quien habló, iba acompañado de Karmesite.

-¿Dónde está Henry?

-Bailando con Michiru – respondió Esmeralda quien venía con el trago de la rubia.

-¿Llevan mucho rato en ese plan? – se tomó de golpe su bebida al tener una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la otra chica.

-De hecho ha bailado con todos. – dijo Zafiro.

-Menos con Diamante porque está con Karmesite – se burló Rubeus.

Haruka regresó a la barra por otro trago. Un Cuba libre. Subió las escaleras que la llevaban a una de las cuatro zonas exclusivas. Andromeda leyó el cartel brillante.

-Hey sis ¿cómo andas?

-Disfrutando la noche ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Igual sis. Por allí viene Michiru, cuando la veas – meditó un poco lo que iba a decir – te mojarás.

-¡Henry! – le reprendió su hermana. El rubio se largó a reír.

Y allá venía ella con paso felino. En unos tacones plateados muy delgados. Un vestido strapless blanco hasta la mitad del muslo y unas lineas negras muy delgadas por debajo del busto. En su mano derecha traía una pequeña cartera plateada. Su cabello iba suelto.

-¿Te pido un babero? – Se mofó Esmeralda

-No la veía a ella – rodó los ojos.

-Hola Tenoh – saludó en tono serio la aguamarina.

-Mich, lo siento. Yo – suspiró – me quedé dormida.

-Tranquila, tu estabas en tus asuntos – se mostraba indiferente – Zafiro ¿vamos por un trago?

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? – preguntó Esmeralda.

-No empieces ¿Si? Solo quiero embriagarme y pasarla bien.

La rubia iba y venía, había conseguido varios numeros telefonicos. Estaba un poco achispada. Al igual que los otros. Un rostro familiar la hizo detenerse al pie de las escaleras. En el area VIP, Cygnus, paralela a donde ella estaba. Frotó sus ojos para corroborar que no fuera producto de su estado etilico, ciertamente no se equivocaba. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y al cruzar la puerta buscó a su amiga Esmeralda con la mirada. Allí estaba en uno de los sillones sentada en el regazo de su novio Malachite, dueño del club. Le hizo señas con la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Confías en mi?

-Claro que no.

-Perfecto era exactamente lo que quería escuchar de ti. Acompañame a un lugar.

-Haruka aguarda ¿enloqueciste?

-Solo no preguntes y trea esa botella de whisky para acá.

-Maldita sea Tenoh ¿En qué rollo me estás metiendo?

La velocista llevaba de la muñeca a su amiga. Como pudieron atravesaron el mar de gente que estaba en la pista.

-¿Qué carajos haremos allá? La zona Cygnus está reservada para otra gente.

-Tu solo sonrié como loba hambrienta.

-Ok.

-No pueden pasar, es una zona reservada.

-Tenemos brazaletes, grandote – la rubia agitó su mano.

-Si pero son para Andromeda. Los de Cygnus son amarillos.

-¿Ves esta botella corazón' – dijo en tono sexy la chica Blackmoon.

-Es para el Sr Onesaka – remató Haruka.

-La botella la envía el Sr Sogabe – el sujeto al escuchar el apellido de Malachite dejó pasar a las chicas.

-¿Quién carajos es el Sr Onesaka? – cuestionó Esmeralda.

-El oxigenado de mierda que está besando a esa chica – señaló al hombre que ciertamente besaba a una rubia que estaba sentada en el regazo del tipo.

-Y ¿Quién jodidos es ese?

-El novio de Michiru – la chica de ojos cafés se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Solo no busques problemas.

-Veo que la estás pasando – La pianista estaba furiosa. El rubio elevó la mirada para encontrarse con las pupilas dilatadas de Haruka. De inmediato se puso de pie.

-Oye esto no es lo que parece – se excusó Jedite.

-Hombres. – Tanto la velocista como su amiga rodaron los ojos.

-¿No me digas que esa linda chica se sofocó, cayó sobre tus muslos y le dabas respiración boca a boca? – el tono sarcástico de la rubia era más que obvio – Tu mejor ve dandole salida. – le dijo a la chica que se encontraba con Jedite. – Este cerdo tiene novia.

-Te pido que no le digas nada a Michiru.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no le diré ahora mismo? Ella esta allá – señaló con su dedo – justo al frente – su voz subió un par de octavas.

-No tu no le vas a decir nada – Jedite usó un tono agresivo e hizo un amago para sujetar a la pianista.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme.

-Oh no amigo, de verdad no la toques – alertó Esmeralda.

-Michiru no va a creerte, ella hace lo que yo digo. Que puede esperar de ti, una chica cualquiera – el rubio sonrió arrogante.

-Te tienes mucha confianza, oxigenado. Pero te digo algo, estás muy equivocado con respecto a ella. – esta vez fue Haruka quien sonrió. – Mejor largate.

-Si, ve con tus putas a otra parte – miró de forma despectiva a la rubia que acompañaba a Jedite.

La velocista y su petulante amiga se encaminaron a Andromeda. La chica le arrebató la botella de whisky.

-¿Qué harás?

-¿No es obvio? A darle un trago. Hoy aparentemente se cierra el ciclo de los días de mierda de Haruka Tenoh. – le dio un gran sorbo a la botella – No se la merece.

-Lo sé cariño, el sujeto es un cretino ¿Hablarás con Kaioh?

-¿Me conoces por soplona?

-¡Maldita sea! Sabía que dirías eso Tenoh, entonces permitirás que tu amiga siga con ese idiota.

-No sé que hacer y tu no estás ayudando.

-Decir la verdad, estaría bien.

-Tu puedes decirle también.

-Haruka, es tu amiga no la mía. ¡Mierda! Sé que no le dirás. Ve pensando la forma en como decirle – se alejó de la rubia.

Ella se limitó al taburete donde estaba sentada, allí pasó gran parte de la noche tomando whisky. Sus amigos le preguntaban el por qué de su estado de animo, ella solo los ignoró. Pasada las cuatro de la mañana decidió irse.

-¿Te vas sis?

-Si. Ya me dio sueño.

-Pero que amargada. Oye lleva a Michiru, que yo estaré ocupado con una cosita que cuadré por allí.

-Mich ¿Ya quieres irte?

-Si por favor, estoy muy mareada – se apoyó en la velocista – A mi casa no ¿Puedo quedarme en tu departamento?

-Vale no hay problema.

-Muero de sueño y tengo hambre.

-Puedo preparte algo si quieres.

-Dejalo así Tenoh, solo quiero dormir.

-Bien, vamos a la habitación. Dormirás en mi cama.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Dormiré en el sillón.

-Gracias – abrazó a la rubia.

-De nada – la chica se sentía un poco extraña por la demostración de afecto de la aguamarina.

Su compañera se metió a la cama y tan pronto su cabeza tocó la almohada se desconectó. La pianista la detalló, no se había quitado los tacones y tampoco se arropó. Se sentó a su lado, con mucho cuidado le sacó los zapatos y le colocó el cobertón.

-Buenas noches sirena – apagó la luz.

* * *

><p>Redacción: Anthony F.<p>

Concepto Original: Elly K.

Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Les doy luz verde para que me asesinen. Siglos han pasado desde la última vez que estuve por aquí. En noviembre me fui de vacaciones por unos días, este cuerpo pálido necesitaba rayos UV xD así que me fui a carbonizar un poco en Aruba. Ahora se preguntarán quien carajos es Antho, bueno él es un sol, fue el encargado de transcribir este cap porque yo estoy lesionada de una mano. Me he dado la matada (caida) del siglo por estar de ebria y pues no hice otra cosa que meter la mano para no golpearme. Un esguinse fue el resultado, espero que me quiten la ferula el mes entrante.

Ahora hablando del cap, pues ya uds sabrán juzgar. Si les ha gustado o simplemente el alcohol me refundió la última neurona. Como he hecho con las caps anteriores uso algunas experiencias de mi vida para incluirlas acá - Creanme que maldigo a esa monja por dejarme esa cicatriz -

Algunos han acertado, situaciones comprometedoras y en todas la adora rubia estaba involucrada de un modo o de otro. Gracias Barn por el tip. En este cap quise trabajar lo que me sugeriste. Jedite tendrá más haters hahahaha.

Sin más nada que decir me despido. Lo próximo que viene se llama: "Es oficial I**"**

Gracias por leerme y dejar sus reviews que siempre los tomo en cuenta… Ahora si me despido… les quiere su escritora borracha Elly Kapsis y Antho el bello que hizo esta actualización posible *_*

**Michi78, Titania-S, Poseidon'Wrath, Sintesis, Fanficnis, Alexia, The legend of Ren, Aidan Ross, Comdas, Viento-cortante, Momoyo20, AleWindT, Lylian, Pathos, Autumn, solsifletcher, barn loren, Pitty, haruxmichi, Shane Tenou28, ANN kAIOH, Tiago23, belhen, Serenithy 31, Sheikrist.**


	12. 12 Es oficial Parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de la serie Sailor Moon. Esta historia es escrita sin ningún fin lucrativo.

* * *

><p><strong>12. Es oficial Parte I<strong>

Esa sensación de estar dormida pero despierta al mismo tiempo la embargó toda la noche. El peso de la culpa tal vez. Desactivó la alarma antes de que ésta se encendiera. Permanecía en su cama con los ojos cerrados. El colchón se hundió ante la presencia de alguien más. La rubia sonrió al sentir el cálido cuerpo a su lado.

-No deberías estar aquí. – dijo con voz ronca la chica – Mamá se molestaría mucho y sin mencionar el lío que nos haría a las dos ¿Quién te dejó pasar? – Preguntó la velocista. – Seguro fue papá. Escucha, espérame aquí en la cama, voy al baño y no hagas ruido – besó la cabeza de la intrusa.

La chica se miró al espejo, la falta de sueño se reflejaba en su rostro; le restó importancia y se aseó. Vistió ropa deportiva. Tenía pensado salir a correr un rato antes de ir a la universidad.

-Arriba perezosa, salgamos un rato. Tenemos tiempo sin compartir. Lo siento. – Se encogió de hombros – ¿Qué tal una carrera hasta la cocina? Mejor no, me derribarás cuando bajemos las escaleras. Vamos preciosa.

Bajaron con parsimonia. La sala aún seguía oscura. Al final del pasillo vio la luz encendida. Sonrió. Ella y su acompañante siguieron a paso calmado, hasta llegar al umbral de la cocina.

-Buenos días Haru – saludó el hombre sin quitar la vista del diario.

-Buenos días pa. Oye ¿Cómo...?

-¿Cómo supe? Athina acaba de llegar y está lamiendo mi mano – fijó su mirada en la rubia – Pero qué cara traes ¿Pasa algo?

-No, no pasa nada.

-Esa cara larga dice otra cosa. Pero no preguntaré más, si tú no quieres decir nada, sabes que hostigar es el trabajo de tu madre. – ambos sonrieron, mientras la velocista se servía un poco de café. – Ya saqué a la perra para que hiciera sus cosas ¿Cierto Athina? – El pastor alemán batió su cola.

-Iré a trotar con Athina.

-Lleva la correa. Está donde siempre.

-Vamos chica. – La rubia chasqueó los dedos y la mascota salió disparada tras su dueña. – Sabes muy bien que debes usar la correa. No me veas con esos ojos tristes. – le señaló con el índice – ¡Ash! Eres una manipuladora. Andando, solo no ataques a otros perros. – tanto Haruka como su perra empezaron a trotar. Al cabo de un rato la pianista ató a la perra porque se fue encima de un mastín napolitano. – Es increíble no puedo confiar en ti. – Dijo con la respiración agitada dejándose caer en una banqueta. – Será mejor que regresemos, pasan de las seis. – comentó mientras revisaba su reloj.

De camino a casa los recuerdos del fin de semana volvían a su cabeza y de nuevo el debate interno ¿Hablar o callar? ¿Qué opción era mejor? Si decidía contarle a Michiru ¿Qué le diría exactamente? ¿Qué palabras usaría? Pues la sutileza no era su fuerte ¿Qué tal callar? ¿Se convertía en cómplice de Jedite? En definitiva no sabía qué hacer y ello se reflejaba. Nunca se había visto envuelta en una situación tan compleja.

-¿Qué tal el paseo? – Preguntó Hichiro desde el sofá al escuchar los ladridos de la perra.

-Un poco problemático, ya sabes.

-Haru, cariño la correa no está de adorno, te dije que la llevaras por algo ¿No?

-Sí pero ella me convenció – Athina agitó la cola. Hichiro negó con la cabeza. – Mmm pa, la verdad si pasa algo. – La rubia se sentó junto a su padre. – Hazte para allá para que se suba Athina. – el hombre se rodó. – Ven. – El animal se recostó de forma horizontal, descansando sus patas delanteras y su cabeza sobre los muslos de la velocista.

-Tu madre enloquecerá si la ve allí.

-Papá tu sabes que mamá enloquece por todo. – ambos rieron.

-Muy bien, ibas a contarme algo.

-Pues sí. – Respiró profundo – Estoy en un dilema.

-¿De qué trata? Veamos si hay alguna forma en que yo te ayude a resolverlo. – Dijo en tono reflexivo su padre.

-Verás, tengo una amiga, ella tiene novio. – Hichiro enarcó la ceja. – Por favor papá no soy yo.

-Por un momento pensé que si.

-Lo sé. En fin, vi a su novio besando a otra chica el viernes.

-Y no sabes que hacer.

-Exacto. Eso me ha dado vueltas desde entonces. – Acariciaba la cabeza de la perra.

-Haru te conozco tan bien qué prefieres no decir nada. – La chica asintió. – Cariño primero que nada debes evaluar cada escenario.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¿Le haría daño a tu amiga el saber que su novio le es infiel?

-No había pensado en eso.

-Es porque estabas enfrascada en si decirlo o no. Otra pregunta ¿Cómo está la relación de ellos? ¿Ella está enamorada?

-Ella me ha comentado en varias ocasiones que quiere terminar con Yoda – Su padre la miró con un dejo de desconcierto. – Así le digo al sujeto. – explicó la chica.

-Al parecer no te agrada.

-En lo absoluto. El problema es que Mich está en busca de una excusa para mandarlo al diablo.

-Tienes en tu poder una razón de peso para que ella le ponga punto final a la relación. Y está en tus manos brindarle esa opción. Haru, sé que no es algo sencillo para ti. – Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia – ¿Ya pensaste en lo que ocurriría si ella se entera del engaño de Yoda y qué tú estabas enterada al respecto?

-Papá no me ayudes tanto. – Se cruzó de brazos.

-Linda, la experiencia me ha enseñado que todo cae por su propio peso. Tarde o temprano tu amiga se dará cuenta, ya sea porque tu le digas o porque ella lo descubra.

-Hay algo que me preocupa y es que el idiota de Yoda me dijo que Mich hace lo que él quiere.

-Un momento ¿El sabe que tu lo viste?

-Por supuesto. Fui a encararlo al momento. Puede que él invente cosas sobre mí y me mal ponga con Mich.

-Nada de eso Haru, a él no lo conviene hablar mal de ti repentinamente porque sí. Si una cosa tenemos los hombres es una boca muy grande.

-¿Traicionando a tu género, pa? – se burló.

-Soy honesto, es seguro que Yoda te dijo que tiene control sobre su novia para que tu no hicieras nada al respecto. Tu dime, tú que la conoces ¿Es cierto lo que él dijo?

-Bueno ella puede lucir muy dócil pero se ve que tiene su carácter y eso de que la dobleguen no creo que sea lo suyo. _Es una Kaioh, por favor._

-Ahí lo tienes, hija. La chica no se dejará envolver por el novio.

-Espero que no.

-Ello no te deja exenta de hacer lo correcto. – la rubia respiró hondo.

-Me ducharé, no quiero seguir con esto.

-Si tienes razón, es muy temprano para una conversación tan profunda. Hablando de otra cosa, tu madre se quejó de ti todo el fin de semana.

-¿Y cuándo es que no lo hace? – Ambos sonrieron. – ¿Verdad Athina? – el animal levantó la cabeza. – Según Karin ¿Qué hice esta vez?

-Me dijo que conoces a la hija y a la presidenta del comité ese al que asiste. No te perdona que no se lo mencionaras.

-Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, me resultan aburridas.

-Lo sé. – Abrazó a la rubia. – Ya le dije que no estás obligada a ir. No me gusta que te obligue a hacer cosas que no son de tu agrado.

-¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Se molestó. Ya se le pasará. – La chica se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

-Gracias pa – Dijo desde el pie de las escaleras, las que subió a toda velocidad.

En menos de media hora estuvo lista. Tomó todo lo que le hacía falta y bajó. Fue al encuentro con su padre quien estaba en la cocina desayunando.

-Hichiro ya me voy.

-Mmm espera, te preparé algo de comer. – Deslizó la bolsa de papel sobre el mesón de granito negro.

-Gracias viejo. – Le dio un breve abrazo a su padre.

-Haru. – La detuvo antes de que cruzara la puerta.

-Dime. – Se volvió a ver a Hichiro.

-Si quieres llevo tu auto a que le hagan cambio de aceite.

-La verdad le hace falta y tiempo es lo que no tengo.

-Toma llévate mi auto. – Le lanzó sus llaves.

-Las mías están donde siempre. Gracias otra vez.

-No hay de qué ¿Esperarás a Henry?

-_¡No!_ - Gritó desde la otra sala.

-Suerte que lo desperté, ese muchacho. – Dijo para sí.

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué? ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Qué?_ - Su padre sonrió, comprendía el estado de alegría y consternación de su hija. Por lo que se levantó en dirección al garaje. Escuchaba a la rubia con sus impresiones y a la perra ladrar.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó su padre una vez que llegó a la cochera.

-Pasa que hay un Audi TT en nuestro garaje. – La velocista se movía de un lado al otro y su mascota igual.

-Bueno, – el hombre se acercó a ella – ya que no fui de mucha ayuda con tu problema, pensé que este hermoso bebé te distraería un poco.

-Papá está increíble. – Pasó su mano por la superficie del auto - ¿Damos una vuelta? – Preguntó mientras abría la puerta del piloto.

-No esperaba menos de ti. – sonrió ampliamente su padre. Rodeó el auto y al abrir la puerta del copiloto, la perra se metió veloz como el rayo al auto. – Ella también está ansiosa.

-Vamos nena, pásate para el asiento trasero. Y no me mires así.

-Athina, – le llamó – bájate para rodar el asiento. – La perra obedeció y tan pronto Hichiro corrió el asiento hacia adelante el animal subió al asiento trasero.

-Buena chica. – Haruka sobó su cabeza, recibiendo de vuelta una lamida en la mejilla. – Enloqueceré con las seis velocidades.

-Trata de no hacerlo. Al menos no en el vecindario.

La vuelta de prueba con su padre fue de lo mejor. Ambos estaban fascinados. Cada curva la tomaba con sutileza y solo en pocos segundos hacía cambios de velocidades. Hichiro le llamó la atención por ello.

-Wow pa, está genial. – Dijo una vez que parqueó frente a la casa.

-¿Te gustaría probarlo en el autódromo? – Preguntó mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

-Eso sería fantástico.

-¿Qué tal el miércoles?

-Entonces el miércoles. – Sonrió ampliamente – ¿Puede Athina venir con nosotros? – su mascota ladró.

-Por su puesto es tu perra. – Salió del auto y llamó al can pero se resistía a salir.

-Vamos nena sal, no puedo llevarte a la universidad. No aceptan animales. Con el único animal que me dejan pasar es con Henry. – Su padre enarcó la ceja. – Ve con papá. – La perra bajó. – Gracias por el desayuno y prestarme tu auto. – Sonó la bocina antes de irse.

Hichiro acertó, el auto mantendría la mente de su hija despejada. Sabía muy bien que la velocidad era una de las pasiones que compartían.

Se sentía de maravilla. Era un auto hermoso, azul metálico. Los asientos aún tenían el plástico protector intacto. Ese agradable olor a nuevo la embriagaba. Los pedales tan sensibles bajo sus pies. Luego le preguntaría a su padre como hizo para conseguir ese ejemplar de 2012. _Mi viejo tiene buen gusto._ – Pensó.

Se estacionó de retroceso, como de costumbre. Su humor era insuperable. Tarareó Amerika desde que se bajó del auto hasta que llegó al salón. Le dio los buenos días a todos sus conocidos e incluso a los que no lo eran. Pero ya saben lo que dicen: "lo bueno dura poco". La sonrisa de la rubia se desdibujó al entrar al salón y ver a su compañera de cuarto. La realidad la golpeó cual bola de demolición. Además que la aguamarina seguía molesta por dejarla plantada. No hablaban desde el sábado en la madrugada que la pianista le dijo que durmiera en su cama. En la mañana cuando fue a verla a la habitación dejó una nota con las gracias. Tenía que disculparse y no parecer nerviosa ante la mirada de la violinista ¿Se delataría? Lo que era absurdo, pues la nadadora no estaba al tanto de la situación del pasado fin de semana. _Estás paranoica, _dijo para sus adentros antes de saludar.

-Hola a todos. – Su tono era neutro.

-Hey Haru ¿Qué tal el fin? – Preguntó Zafiro.

-Digamos que bien. Dormí mucho. Tú ¿Qué?

-Conocí a una chica que ufff, luego te cuento. – Sonrió de lado y fue al encuentro de Nicholas.

-Hola Kaioh. – Dijo en voz baja.

-Hola. – La chica estaba un poco seria.

-Lo siento de verdad.

-Ya te dije que no tienes por qué seguir disculpándote por algo que ya pasó. Ya está olvidado. – Sonaba algo exasperada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué sigues molesta?

-Porque odio la impuntualidad. – Sentenció.

-¿Ves? A esa hostilidad es a la que me refiero. – Hizo un puchero. – Se nota que viviste en Europa. – La molestia de la aguamarina desapareció.

-Está bien Tenoh te absuelvo pero tendrás que pagar. – sonrió.

-De eso no hay duda. – Le sonrió de vuelta. – ¿De verdad estoy perdonada?

-Sí y ya no sigas preguntando o me molestaré.

-Ok. – Levantó las manos en señal de rendición. – Aunque no deberías enfadarte o cuando tengas 30 tendrás feas líneas de expresión. – La chica la golpeó con el codo.

-Silencio la clase empezará.

El móvil de la rubia vibró en su bolsillo. Era un texto de Esmeralda.

_¿Ya hablaste con ella?_ Leyó en la pantalla. Haruka hizo una mueca de fastidio y respondió: _Buenos días para ti también. Pasé bien mi fin, gracias por preguntar muy amable._ Envió el texto, segundos después recibió respuesta: _Sabes que no me gusta perder tiempo en tonterías tan triviales como esas ¿Hablaste con Kaioh o no? _La velocista rodó los ojos ante la insistencia de su amiga y escribió de vuelta:_ No he hablado con ella y ya deja de joderme con eso, estoy en clases._ No recibió respuesta. Incluso por texto Esmeralda podía llegar a ser insoportable. Otra vez la imagen de Jedite y esa rubia besándose ocupó los pensamientos de la velocista. De nuevo el debate interno en su cabeza. Ciertamente no era una chismosa, iba contra su ética personal pero su amiga estaba de por medio ¿Cómo hacer para quedar bien con ella y su consciencia? Maldijo a Esmeralda por atormentarla. Le costó admitirlo pero la chica Blackmoon e Hichiro se encontraban en lo cierto, poner su orgullo de lado y hablar con la verdad a su amiga.

Era una tarea imposible concentrarse con tantas cosas rondándole la cabeza. Parte del día estuvo ausente y alejada de sus amigos. Apenas si cruzó palabras con la violinista después de la clase con Nicholas. Ya para el final de la jornada salió a toda velocidad del salón. Los textos de su amiga la torturaban. Además era con la última persona que quería hablar, sabía a la perfección que Esmeralda le insistiría para hacerla hablar, lo que aumentaba más la presión. Fue al único lugar donde sabía que se desconectaría de todo: el estudio de música en la escuela de artes. La facultad de Artes Plásticas quedaba cerca a la facultad de Medicina. Por su asidua visita al estudio la dejaban pasar sin chistar, una que otra vez tocó para algunos profesores del departamento, a los que dejaba encantados con sus habilidades musicales y disciplina a la hora de interpretar una pieza.

Se sentó frente al August Förster, subió la tapa del piano y deslizó sus dedos por las teclas de marfil. Un leve calentamiento. El piano estaba a tono. Sonrió al escoger la pieza que tocaría, una de sus favoritas: Wanderer Fantasie de Schubert. Un recuerdo fugaz vino a su memoria – _Odiarás su complejidad al inicio pero la amarás cuando la domines. _Fueron las palabras de su tutor.

Comenzó a tocar de ese modo apasionante como siempre lo hacía y más con esa pieza. El flequillo se mecía por los repentinos movimientos un tanto bruscos que la rubia realizaba, propios de la interpretación. A ratos sus dedos no se veían por la rapidez que imprimía a las teclas. Ahora se escuchaba más calmado y lento el piano. Haruka se mantenía con los ojos cerrados degustando cada nota, no le hacía falta mirar las partituras pues era una sonata que conocía como la palma de su mano. De vez en cuando fijaba su vista en el teclado para hacer enfurecer de nuevo al piano y acallarlo con notas más lentas pero al mismo tiempo rápidas. Daba la impresión que la pieza estaba por terminar cuando comenzaba de nuevo. La rubia parecía estar poseída, sus manos iban de un lado a otro sacando notas desquiciadas. El piano rugía feroz. Simplemente mágico y admirable la entrega de la pianista. Las últimas notas sonaron. Haruka tenía la respiración agitada. Escuchó unos aplausos.

-_¿En qué momento llegó gente? –_ Se preguntó. Allí estaba ella con la sonrisa más amplia que jamás había visto. Sus pupilas dilatadas por la excitación, la euforia.

-Eso fue increíble. – La aguamarina seguía sonriendo. – Me dejaste sin aliento. Estoy en shock. – Otros asistentes le felicitaron por su espléndido performance.

-Gracias. – La pianista dejó salir un poco de humildad.

-Estoy fascinada con tu interpretación, Haru. No me imaginé que tocaras con tanta pasión. Estuviste desbordante. Creo que te estoy abrumando con tantos halagos. – Ambas rieron.

-Vale no pasa nada. Gracias. – Caminaron en dirección a la salida. – Nadie sabía que venía para acá ¿Cómo supiste que me encontraba aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo pero tú caminas muy rápido.

-¿Me seguiste?

-No como crees. – La chica rodó los ojos. – Solo quería saber si todo iba bien contigo, te vi muy ensimismada, bastante callada y tu no sueles ser así. Intenté llamar a tu móvil y está apagado. Me preocupé. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Me siento bien. – Forzó sus labios para que lucieran como una sonrisa. – Entonces ¿Te dejé sin aliento? _No imagino lo que pasaría si te beso._

-Bueno es un modo de decir. Y no lo niego me impactaste mucho, tienes mucha fuerza para interpretar.

-Creo que después de todo no vendría mal que hiciéramos un dúo.

-Yo estaría más que complacida. – Dijo la violinista con real entusiasmo.

-Una ocasión especial.

A pesar de haber tenido una amena conversación con su compañera de cuarto no olvidaba que tenía un asunto pendiente, el cual Esmeralda le recordaba "amablemente". De algo estaba segura, de lo persistente que podía llegar a ser su amiga. Le había dado una excusa para que se calmara, le pidió que no la presionara tanto pues era lo último que necesitaba. El martes pasó sin novedad, aunque metida en los libros pasando unos apuntes, eso le distraía. El día siguiente su padre le recordó que tenían una cita. Fue por él después de clases. El tema de Michiru no fue tocado, Hichiro no quería agobiar a su hija con eso. Por lo que se limitó a preguntarle cosas triviales y de cómo iba su semana. Las cosas con su papá eran sencillas y muy fluidas, estaban en la misma frecuencia. Al llegar al autódromo éste se encontraba desierto, a excepción de la gente de mantenimiento, técnicos e ingenieros. Saludaron a los conocidos. Unos le dejaron saber a Hichiro lo grandecita que estaba su hija cosa que le molestó a ambos pero fue más notorio en su padre. Por asuntos de seguridad Athina presenció todo desde las gradas con uno de los amigos de Hichiro. Un par de vueltas al circuito dejó a padre e hija en éxtasis, el auto respondió a las exigencias de sus conductores, porque sí, tanto Haruka como su padre condujeron el auto. El hombre cuarentón recordó los días de gloria tras el volante, rejuveneció al menos unos veinte años en solo minutos. Al salir del auto ambos se abrazaron con la misma euforia de haber ganado el campeonato de Fórmula 1.

-Pa, te luciste. – Iba abrazada a su padre.

-Lo que se aprende nunca se olvida.

-Eras el mejor en el oficio y aún lo eres.

-Seguro. – Ironizó – Ahora soy algo así como una reliquia. – Empezaron a reír.

-Vamos papá no seas tan duro, lo hiciste fantástico.

-Haru, – le pasó las llaves del coche – quédatelo.

-¿Ah? – no supo más que decir.

-Que es tuyo, te lo estoy regalando. – La rubia estaba atónita.

-Yo pensé que solo me lo prestaría por esta semana.

-Haruka estás poniendo muchos peros ¿Lo quieres o no?

-Claro que sí pa.

-Ruges como antes Tenoh. – Le dijo un hombre a Hichiro. – Y la pequeña Tenoh tiene sus dotes también. – Le guiñó el ojo.

-Gracias. Hey Athina ven. – La perra corrió hasta donde estaba el rubio con su hija – Aleja a los tipos esos de Haru. – Le susurró al animal.

-_Viejo ni lo digas, cuenta con mi apoyo._ – Interiorizó la rubia.

-Es hora de que te vayas, estos descarados no respetan que estoy aquí para decirte babosadas. – Su padre estaba molesto, a la pianista le causó gracia. – Yo iré en taxi a casa.

-Vale pa. Me llevaré a la perra. – Su padre asintió y besó la frente de su hija. – Iré al club un rato.

-Ve con cuidado y no olvides ponerle la correa.

La velocista y su mascota se alejaron del sitio. Abordaron el Audi y se marcharon al club. Haruka sonrió mientras escribía el texto: _Gracias por el coche y la tarde tan agradable. Siempre me divierto contigo. Te amo pa. _Hichiro también sonrió ante el agradecimiento de su hija, escribiendo de vuelta: _Eres mi consentida pero no le digas a tu hermano. Me divertí al igual que tú, creo que más. Sé que me amas, solo me pregunto ¿Cuándo me lo dirás? Te amo Haru._

No pudo contener la risa, era una muy buena pregunta por parte de su padre. Tecleó rápido la respuesta: _Tiene que ser en una ocasión muy especial, _colocó un ícono sacando la lengua. _Estaré esperando ansioso por ese día,_ el ícono de Hichiro fue el del ángel con la aureola.

La rubia mostró su carnet que la identificaba como miembro activo del club. Su plan era jugar un rato con su perra y despejarse, no pensar.

Dejó el coche en el parqueadero y se dirigió al área de las canchas con Athina. Maldijo internamente al notar que no llevó la pelota con la siempre jugaba con su perra, ya encontraría algo que lanzarle, una rama tal vez. Al pasar junto a la cancha de tenis vio a dos chicas jugar, fijando su mirada en la que estaba por hacer el saque. Le sonrió._ Lindas piernas y esa faldita ayuda mucho. _Rodeó la cancha, seguía viendo a la chica pero ahora el perfil había cambiado. – _Buen trasero. – _Sonrió.

-Oye Athina creo que deberíamos venir más seguido. – Acarició la cabeza del animal.

Haruka y su perra se recostaron en el césped. La rubia se colocó sus lentes de sol y continuó admirando el juego de tenis. Bueno no al juego si no a la chica de falda blanca con líneas rosas. Las muchachas finalizaron su partido y recogieron sus cosas. La peli negra con reflejos rubios caminó fuera del sendero para ir al encuentro con la pianista quien fingió indiferencia al ver que se acercaba.

-Hola ¿Interrumpo? - Saludó la desconocida. Haruka elevó la mirada para luego ponerse de pie.

-No para nada. – Dijo mientras se sacudía.

-No pude evitar acercarme, me llamó la atención tu perro.

-Se llama Ahtina. Arriba. – Chasqueó los dedos y el animal se levantó. – Puedes tocarla si quieres.

-¿Muerde? – Preguntó algo insegura.

-Dame tu mano. – la chica hizo lo que la rubia pidió. La pianista colocó su mano sobre la de la tenista y la dirigió al lomo de la perra, acariciando el suave pelaje. – Ves como no muerde.

-¿Y la dueña? – La chica se mordió el labio inferior.

-Normalmente no pero si tu quieres puedo hacerlo. – La miró a los ojos y luego a sus labios.

-Soy Shizuku.

-Haruka. Por cierto tienes buen swin.

-Y tu una mirada muy intensa. – Ambas sonrieron – ¿Eres miembro del club?

-Si solo que no lo frecuento mucho.

-Eso es seguro, pues habría recordado esos chispeantes ojos verdes.

-_Ya la tienes Haru. _Gracias.

-_Shizu –_ llamó la chica con quien jugó minutos atrás.

-Mi hermana tan oportuna, bueno ya me voy.

-Pero déjame tu número y así descubres que tan fuerte quieres que te muerda. – Sugirió.

-Ok me has convencido. – Le dictó el número y se marchó no sin antes regalarle una pelota para que jugara con Athina.

-¿Ves nena? – Le habló a su perra. – Salimos ganando, tú tienes su pelota y yo su teléfono. – Athina ladró cuando la rubia agitó la bola y la lanzó. – Ve por ella. – Le quitó la correa.

Haruka hizo un par de lanzamientos y su perra gustosa perseguía la bola a toda velocidad para luego retornarla a su dueña.

-Ok Athi, esta vez la lanzaré más lejos. – El animal se paró en sus patas traseras cuando la rubia levantó el brazo para arrojar la pelota, en cuanto ésta salió de la mano de la pianista, el macizo pastor alemán salió a toda velocidad. La lanzó bastante lejos. La chica vio a su perra perderse, lo que no le preocupó pues sabía que volvería.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz masculina hizo que se girara. – Esto es un sitio exclusivo y los marginales no entran. – Espetó con desprecio.

-Para tu desgracia soy miembro. – Le dijo con indiferencia.

-Espero que no le digas nada a Michiru o...

-O ¿Qué? – La mirada de la velocista se llenó de odio. – Mira oxigenado de mierda, tu a mí no me ordenas nada y tampoco te tengo miedo.

-Eres una maldita insolente. – La tomó con fuerza por ambos brazos.

-Suéltame idiota. – Forcejeaba con él. – Que me sueltes. – Liberó uno de sus brazos. – Suéltame. – Escuchó el ladrido furibundo de su perra y ambos voltearon en su dirección, ya era demasiado tarde. Athina se lanzó sobre Jedite derribándolo. Lista para destrozar su piel, la rubia la detuvo.

-Athina. – Frenó el ataque del animal que mostraba sus colmillos y ladraba sin parar al rostro del rubio, arrojando saliva en el proceso.

-Dile que se quite. – Gritó Jedite, había pánico en sus ojos.

-No grites o será peor. Alteras sus nervios. – La perra seguía en su pose de ataque, con sus patas delanteras sobre el pecho del muchacho.

-Dile que se quite.

-¿No te jode que la gente no haga lo que les pide?

-Quítame al animal de encima. – Los ladridos del pastor alemán lo tenían inmóvil en el césped.

-Athina ven aquí. – Sonó sus palmas, la perra obedeció y la rubia le colocó la correa.

-Este ataque lo reportaré. – Dijo cuando se puso de pie.

-Adelante hazlo, di que mi perra estuvo por destrozarte la aorta porque estabas amenazándome y maltratándome, hazlo. Tus asquerosos dedos siguen marcados en mis brazos maldito cobarde.

-Un día estarás sola y ya verás. – La amenazó.

-Me estás dando los motivos para que suelte a mi perra y te arranque las bolas de una mordida.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-No. Es una promesa. – Se miraron con odio mientras Athina gruñía.

-Aléjate de Michiru. – Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

-Ya lo veremos. – Esto último no lo escuchó Jedite. – ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no puedo tener un día en paz? ¿Por qué? – Suspiró pesadamente mientras caminaba. – Estuviste genial. – Le sonrió a su perra para luego arrodillarse y besar su cabeza, recibió una lamida en la mejilla. – ¿Ves pequeña? Por eso debes elegir bien a tu pareja. No te busques un perro cualquiera como ese oxigenado de mierda, bueno tu me entiendes. Eres una buena chica y mereces un ejemplar digno de ti. Uno decente con el que puedas perder tu virtud y no arrepentirte.

-¿Hablando sola? – La aludida miró a su derecha.

-Mich, – apenas pudo decir y se puso de pie – Yo... – se rascó la cabeza – Mmm estamos teniendo La Conversación. – La violinista ahogó su risa.

-¡Oh! Esa Conversación.

-Sí. – Ninguna de las dos lo resistió y empezaron a reír. – Ya está en edad de apareamiento, así que le aconsejo que no se fije en ningún patán.

-Estás de remate. Por cierto ¿con quién tengo el placer? – Refiriéndose al animal.

-Con Athina.

-Me gusta, es un nombre con mucho carácter.

-Y debes verla cuando se enfurece. Creo que le agradas. – Comentó al ver que la perra se echó a los pies de la aguamarina. Vamos acaríciala, ella lo está esperando.

-Me da miedo hacerlo. No es por nada pero ella intimida.

-Vamos Kaioh no seas prejuiciosa. Conozco un truco. Coloco mi mano sobre la tuya y la pasamos sobre su cabeza y luego el lomo.

-Ok voy a confiar en ti. – Ambas chicas se arrodillaron.

Haruka posó su mano sobre la de Michiru. Suave al contacto y como delicada seda. Guió el movimiento, de arriba hacia abajo, sobre la cabeza de Athina. La rubia aprovechaba para rozar sutilmente los dedos de la nadadora con los suyos.

_-Basta Tenoh, retira tus garras. –_ Reclamó su Yo interno. La rubia obedeció.

-Es muy dócil.

-Tu presencia la mantiene tranquila._ No la culpo._

-¿Sabes? Tiene un color muy particular. – Continuó acariciando el lomo del animal.

-Es el típico manto negro, bueno le llega hasta la base de la cabeza.

-Me gusta ese color canela de su cabeza. Tiene como unos reflejos rubios aquí en el lomo.

-Son reflejos naturales. – El móvil de Michiru sonó.

-¿Si? Ok ya voy. – Suspiró con pesadez. – Haru – dijo antes de levantarse – ¿Me acompañas?

-¿Para dónde? – Limpió sus vaqueros una vez se levantó.

-Mis padres están esperándome. Organizaron algo así como un picnic. Me aburriré si no vas.

-Pero no estoy invitada.

-Yo lo estoy haciendo. – La miró expectante. – Me lo debes por dejarme plantada. – La rubia enarcó la ceja.

-Pensé que ese tema estaba clausurado. – Se cruzó de brazos.

-Sería la forma de redimirte, además recuerda que dijiste que me lo pagarías. – Haruka entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso es un vil chantaje pero vale iré contigo.

-Gracias. – Abrazó a la rubia. – Athina tu también vienes.

Aunque era un fastidio tener que escuchar las conversaciones superficiales de los Kaioh y sus amistades la joven pianista aceptó ir solo porque su amiga se lo pidió, además que le ayudaría a olvidar su incidente con Jedite. Al llegar a enorme carpa de lona vio a los padres de Michiru y también al desagradable rubio. Maldijo internamente por ello ¿Cómo no supuso que lo encontraría allí también? Descuido tal vez. Sintió la correa tensarse en su mano a medida que se acercaba al grupo de gente. Jedite hizo contacto visual con la rubia, dejando claro en su mirada su desagrado por causa de su presencia.

-Hola buenas tardes. – Saludó de modo cortes Haruka.

-Muchacha, que sorpresa más grata. – Yushiro estaba algo sorprendido, de igual manera le dio un abrazo a la velocista.

-¡_Joder! ¿Esta familia no sabe lo que es el espacio personal? No me molesta que Mich me abrace pero ¿Su padre?_ - Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. – Estaba cerca y me topé con Mich ¿Cómo le va señora K? – Sonrió ampliamente.

-Haruka querida. – Megumi se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, un gesto propio de las mujeres adineradas. – Que animal más hermoso traes.

-Creo que Athina se ha robado la atención de mi familia. – Sonrió la ojiazul.

-Un nombre griego. – comentó Yushiro. – Me agrada. Tomen asiento. – indicó el hombre a sus invitados.

Haruka fue presentada ante los asistentes de la reunión, unas catorce personas por lo menos. Su lugar en la mesa era frente a la aguamarina junto a ella había un lugar vacio, lo más probable que fuera el de Jedite, en efecto lo era.

La perra se apoyó en sus cuatro extremidades a medida que el rubio se acercaba. Su mirada le seguía en cada paso y sus orejas estaban erectas. El pelaje del lomo se erizó. Comenzó a ladrar cuando Jedite tomó asiento.

-Parece que no le agradas. – Bromeó el Yushiro.

-Athina tranquila. – Reprendió la rubia.

Era bastante desagradable escuchar los comentarios insulsos de Jedite y los negocios del señor Kaioh y sus amistades. Se compadeció de Michiru. De verdad no sabía cómo la pobre chica resistía aquello, costumbre seguramente. Se vio obligada a participar cuando fue ella el objeto de los comentarios.

-Haruka, linda, es muy agradable que estés con nosotros. - La madre se mostraba receptiva con la rubia.

-Michiru me ha invitado.

-¿Le llamaste para que viniera? - La voz de Jedite era inquisidora.  
>-No. - Respondió de manera seca la velocista. - Coincidimos por mera casualidad - sonrió con hipocresía.<p>

-Encuentro muy oportuna tu visita al club. - El comentario irónico de Yoda solo fue percibido por ellos dos.

-Estoy aquí de carambola. Aproveché que el club queda cerca del autódromo para darme una vuelta.

-¿Autódromo? - Preguntó Yushiro.

-Eh sí, mi papá y yo probábamos mi coche nuevo.

-¿Coche nuevo? ¿Desde cuándo? No recuerdo que lo mencionaras. – La aguamarina se acomodó en su silla.

-Seguro es un Spark. - Se mofó el rubio.

-Es que apenas hoy me lo dio. - Dijo ignorando por completo el comentario de Jedite.  
>-¿Cómo se comporta su nueva adquisición srita Tenoh? - La curiosidad de Megumi era obvia.<p>

-¡Increíble señora K! Cuando gusten les doy un paseo o Michiru puede hacerlo - Le sonrió a su compañera mientras el rubio rompió en una carcajada burlona atrayendo la atención de sus suegros y sus padres.

-Michiru no conduce. - No paraba de reír lo que molestó a ambas chicas.

-Desde luego que sé, Haruka se ha encargado de enseñarme. – Contestó sin perder la compostura.

-Vaya eso me toma por sorpresa. - El rostro de Yushiro era indescifrable.  
>-Y a mí. - Remató su mujer. - Viendo el lado positivo, - miró a su marido - creo que un coche sería un buen regalo para nuestra nena.<p>

-Yo pienso que si Michiru quiere aprender a conducir debe ser adiestrada por un profesional y no por una niñita. - El rubio expuso su opinión.  
>-Haru sabe lo que hace. Además a ella la enseñó su padre quien fue piloto de carreras ¿Cierto Tenoh?<p>

-¿Piloto de carreras?

-Sí aunque eso fue hace muchos años. Ahora se dedica a otras cosas. - Le respondió a la madre de Michiru.

-¿Ahora qué hace? - Preguntó de la nada el papá de Jedite.

-Se dedica a los negocios. Tiene varios spa para autos.

-Querrás decir talleres, entonces así es como se gana la vida tu padre: llenándose las manos de aceite. Dime ¿Cuántos neumáticos tiene que cambiar tu padre para pagar tu colegiatura? - La pianista apretó los puños pero trató de sonreír.

-Basta. No me agrada tu tono. - defendió la peli verde.

-Descuida Mich. - Le dedicó una sonrisa gentil a la chica. - Aunque mi papá fuera mecánico me sentiría orgullosa de él. No es un trabajo degradante, aunque para ti no sea así. Pero claro ¿Qué puedes saber tú de trabajo? - La velocista sonrió de forma socarrona.

-El negocio automotriz da buenos frutos - dijo Yushiro para aliviar la tensión.  
>-Vaya que sí. Además papá diseña prospectos de motores para los coches de carreras.<br>-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Karin mencionó que su esposo es ingeniero mecánico.  
>-¿No te jode? - Vocalizó la pianista para el rubio. La aguamarina contuvo su risa.<p>

-Cambiando de tema, Haru querida, es una lástima que no tocaras para nosotros el jueves pasado. – Se lamentó Megumi.

-¿Qué instrumento tocas? – Esta vez fue el señor Kaioh quien intervino.

-Toco varios instrumentos, aunque mi favorito es el piano.

-Michiru toca el violín. – Dijo su padre muy orgulloso.

-He tenido el gusto de escucharla. – La miró y le sonrió. – Es increíble el modo tan impecable que ejecuta cada pieza.

-Gracias. – La aludida se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amiga.

-Espero toques algo para nosotros en algún momento, Karin me comentó que empezaste a los cinco.

-_No sé porqué mamá es tan comunicativa. _Si, de hecho pasaba más tiempo frente al piano que jugando.

-¿Te gusta algún compositor en especial? – preguntó Yushiro.

-Seguramente solo toca canciones de Glee. – Jedite intentó ridiculizar a la pianista.

-No es gracioso. – Masculló la aguamarina.

-Tranquila. – No le dio mucha importancia. – Mi favorito es Franz Schubert, sus composiciones para piano son maravillosas.

-Escuchar las composiciones de Schubert es lo más exquisito que una persona puede experimentar. – El padre de Michiru gustaba de la música clásica.

-Padre debes escuchar a Haruka interpretar Wanderer Fantasie. – Dijo en su perfecto alemán.

-Fantasía del caminante. – Negó con la cabeza. – Me costó trabajo dominarla. – admitió.

-Te invito a nuestra casa para que nos deleites. – Megumi se adelantó a su esposo. – Yushiro adora esa pieza.

-Aunque me me gusta tocar Fantasie en Fa menor. – Reconoció.

-Esa es a cuatro manos. Recuerdo una vez que en la semana del arte en el Mugen la tocaron.

-¿No me digas que estuviste allí? Que tonta claro que tenías que estar. Esa incompetente que tocó conmigo arruinó el performance. No me quedé para el cierre. – Se quejó la rubia.

-Un momento ¿Fuiste tú quien salió molesta del escenario? – Las chicas se concentraron en su conversación ignorando al resto.

-¿Me viste salir? – Michiru asintió. – Esto es increíble. Siempre estuvimos a un paso de conocernos.

-Claro no sabía que eras tú. – La perra comenzó a ladrar en cuanto Jedite la miró.

-Calla a ese animal. – Le dijo de mala gana a la rubia, lo que atrajo la atención de los padres de la violinista.

-Silencio Athina. ¿Sabes algo Yoda? – Lo miró fijo.

-Es Jedite. – Corrigió el chico.

-Como sea. ¿Sabías que la mordida de un pastor alemán es más fuerte que la de un pitbull?

-¿Y a mi qué?

-Pues es obvio que no le agradas a mi perra. Alteras sus nervios. Ella pesa unos 30 kilos, lo que es la mitad de mi peso y si le sigues gritando no creo poder controlarla. Tiene mucha fuerza. _Cosa que ya sabes infeliz porque te derribó y quedaste como una cucaracha._

-Está atada ¿No? – Intervino Yushiro.

-Señor K eso no es impedimento para ella. Es una especialista destrozando correas.

-Es un animal peligroso y no debe estar aquí.

-No es cierto Jedite, yo la estuve acariciando hace rato y no me sentí amenazada.

-No seas gruñón Jedi. – Dijo Megumi. – Es un animalito muy hermoso, solo no la provoques.

-_Púdrete hijo de puta. _Gracias señora K. – Le guiñó el ojo. Recibió un punta pie en la espinilla, por parte de su amiga. – ¡Auch! – vocalizó.

-Tenoh ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta en tu coche?

-¿Piensas dejarme solo para - los ojos del rubio recorrieron a Haruka de manera despectiva - irte a pasear con tu amiga?

-No estarás solo Jedite, te quedarás con mis padres y los tuyos. - La violinista palmeó suavemente el rostro de su novio.

-Vale, si tú gusta te llevo.

-Más que encantada H. - Sonrió ampliamente la aguamarina.

-Entonces vamos.

-No te irás. - Replicó el novio.

-Tú a mi no me mandas. – Le susurró al oído. – Madre, padre regreso en un rato.

-Nos vemos pronto. – Se despidió la rubia.

-Yo voy con ustedes. – Jedite se levantó para seguir a las chicas.

-No es necesario Jedite. – sentenció Michiru.

-Descuida Kaioh, así Athina no estará sola en el asiento trasero. Yoda le hará compañía ¿Cierto? – Desvió su mirada hacia el chico.

-Creo que no sería prudente dejar a mis padres por una tonta vuelta en auto.

-_Así es basura, huye como el cobarde que eres. _Claro, no lo sería. – Haruka fue a desatar a la perra.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo. – Dijo entre dientes el rubio.

-Dos cosas Jedite. La primera es que odio que me hables en ese tono y la segunda es que no tenemos nada de qué hablar. – Contestó de modo tajante. – Aunque pensándolo mejor, de lo único y lo último que tendría que hablar contigo es sobre terminar esta absurda relación. Eso será más tarde. – la chica se giró sobre sus talones dejando al muchacho clavado al suelo y con la boca abierta.

-¿Lista?

-Por supuesto Srita Tenoh. - Su emoción era tangible. - ¿Será qué puedo llevar yo a la perra? - Le miró de reojo.

-Es toda tuya. - La chica le alargó la correa a su compañera.

-Siempre quise una mascota. - Dijo de la nada. - Papá decía que no sería lo suficientemente responsable como para cuidar un animal. Me compró una planta. -Sonrió con un dejó de tristeza.

-Te subestiman. Eres capaz de dar más de lo que todos piensan.

-¿Por qué tan segura de eso?

-Solo hay que mirarte para darse cuenta de esas ganas tan inmensas que tienes de comerte el mundo.

-¿En serio ves eso en mí? - Le miró finalmente.

-Aunque no lo creas soy muy observadora y no me equivoco en lo que veo. – Se encogió de hombros.

Guardaron silencio durante el resto del trayecto al estacionamiento. La violinista lucía feliz paseando a la perra. La rubia la miraba con ternura - _Parece niño con juguete nuevo_ - Pensó. Haruka buscó entre sus bolsillos las llaves del coche. Antes de liberar los seguros de las puertas, la aguamarina la detuvo.

-Espera, déjame adivinar cuál es - dijo mientras retenía el antebrazo de la pianista. Paseó sus ojos por la columna de autos que tenía en frente. Descartó uno a uno hasta quedar solo con el Audi de color azul. Acarició la cajuela con la yema de sus dedos. Deslizándolos suavemente desde el faro derecho hasta llegar al espejo retrovisor. Sonrió.

_-Rayos se ve increíblemente sexy haciendo eso. Tenoh ya vas a empezar._

-Es este. - Se giró para mirar a su amiga.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Dice Haruka Maxime Tenoh Van Cutsem por todos lados. - La rubia frunció el entrecejo.

-¿En serio dice mi nombre completo?

-Vamos no te molestes me agrada decir tu nombre. Además los asientos aún tienen el plástico.

-Tramposa. - La rubia fingió enfado.

-También sé trucos. - Le sacó la lengua.

-Cuanta madurez de tu parte. - Se burló la ojiverde. - No vuelvas a llamarme por nombre completo. - Le dijo con cara de puchero. - O me veré obligada a...

-¿A qué? - Preguntó divertida.

-_Me obligarás a azotar tu redondo y hermoso trasero con la mano ¿Qué pasa Tenoh? Sonaste muy fifty shades. Lo sé pero me agrada la idea_. Mmm ya pensaré en un castigo para ti.

-Uy que miedo.

-Deberías sentirlo. Soy impredecible y nunca sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-Vale te creo. No sé tú pero no quiero quedarme todo el día hablando en el estacionamiento.

-Lo que ordene srita Kaioh.

Abandonaron el club tan pronto Haruka encendió el motor. Un agradable silencio se apoderó de las chicas. Solo sonreían tontamente y de vez en cuando acariciaban a la dulce Athina. En verdad la perra le causaba ternura a la sirena. El animal de aspecto intimidante resultó ser un dócil can, de cierto modo era igual a su dueña_. Las cosas se parecen a sus dueños_ dijo para sí la hermosa aguamarina.

La velocista se identificó con el sujeto de seguridad, un conocido suyo. Le pidió un par de minutos en el circuito. El hombre mayor les dejó pasar, advirtiéndoles que no tardara mucho.

-Me impresiona tu poder de persuasión.

-Aún no has visto nada.

-He visto los alcances que tiene tu poder.

-¿Ah sí?

-Huir de cuentas seduciendo chicas, ser perdonada por tu amiga la pelirroja, hacerme ir a fiestas y emborracharme. - Enumeró con los dedos.

-¿De verdad te conduje a beber? Porque recuerdo claramente que eras tú quien pedía y pedía, incluso tuve que limpiar tu vómito. - Le recordó ese momento vergonzoso.

-Ok. Mejor a lo que vinimos - un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Vale. Sujétate.

La espigada rubia pisó el acelerador a fondo. La aguamarina se estremeció ante la velocidad que alcanzaba la máquina. De vez en cuando sentía un vacío en el estómago, el mismo que se siente en caída libre. A pesar del temor que se apoderaba de su ser en cada curva, la sonrisa despreocupada de su compañera la hacía sentir segura. La adrenalina corría por su torrente sanguíneo tan veloz como su auto. Esa sensación de euforia inexplicable se posesionó de su cuerpo. Sus manos oprimían con fuerza el volante. Después de varias vueltas redujo la velocidad, hasta llegar al punto de partida.

-Es tu turno. - Le dijo con una sonrisa que cubría su rostro.

-¿Qué? No. Yo no... ¿Perdiste la cabeza? - La chica estaba algo nerviosa.

-Se dice que a las mentes brillantes nos falta un tornillo, – explicaba muy relajada – pero siempre hacemos grandes hazañas, como la que planeo hacer contigo. – Salió del auto y lo rodeó. – Muévete. – Le hizo un ademán para que se cambiara de puesto. – Vamos ruédate ¿O prefieres bajarte y subir por el otro lado?

-Vale ya me ruedo. – Se pasó al lado del conductor.

-Vamos enciende el auto Mich.

-Mmm no creo que pueda. Qué tal que choque tu auto nuevo.

-No lo harás. Debes confiar más en ti. Y para que veas que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte con eso, me desabrocharé el cinturón. – Sonó el click dejando saber que el cinto fue liberado.

-¡Vaya ayuda Haruka! Ahora estoy muerta de miedo.

-No tienes porqué. – Le dio una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Y si te pasa algo?

-Athina y yo estamos en tus manos ¿Verdad nena? – La perra ladró. – Respira hondo y déjate ir. _¿Doble sentido Tenoh? Ya no me jodas o le quitarás seriedad al asunto._

-Eres imposible. – La aguamarina apretó el volante.

-Poder de persuasión. – Michiru encendió el auto y lo movió con suavidad – ¿Ves? que si puedes. – Su compañera solo negó con la cabeza. La rubia siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya.

Un par de vueltas a la pista y la clase de manejo había terminado.

-Felicidades Ariel, te has graduado con honores.

-No me fastidies Haruka. – Se quejó mientras apagaba el coche.

-Vamos no seas drama queen. – Se burló la pianista. – Lo hiciste súper, claro no tanto como yo – la aguamarina rodó los ojos. – pero fue excelente.

-¿Dónde queda lo del alumno supera al maestro? – Preguntó.

-Esta es la excepción.

-Siempre tan modesta. – Ambas rieron.

-Estás lista para salir a la calle. Antes debes sacarte la licencia y te convertirás en una ciudadana con autorización para nombrar a las madres de los malos conductores.

-Sabes que no haría eso. No digo vulgaridades.

-Espera que alguien quiera rebasarte o algún mensajero en bici se aparezca de la nada, dirás un recital completo de malas palabras.

-A diferencia de la señorita gruñona yo si tengo paciencia.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras.

-Oye Tenoh, me debes mi regalo de graduación.

-Se me ocurre algo. – Llevó su mano tras la cabeza. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta tonta?

-No hay preguntas tontas. Hay tontos que no preguntan. La rubia sonrió ante la respuesta de su compañera.

-Cierto. Mmm ¿Has probado el sandwich con pollo teriyaki?

-Sí pero lo como muy poco.

-Ya. Es que pensé que podría llevarte a comer.

-Por mí no hay problema alguno. Lo que sea con tal de no regresar tan rápido al club.

-Bueno señorita Kaioh, sólo porque se ha destacado en este día tan extraño diré que sus deseos son órdenes. - Hizo una reverencia invitándola a subir al auto.

-Gracias señorita Tenoh, tan amable como siempre. Entonces ¿A dónde iremos?

-A comer sano en el primer sub que veamos.

-Vaya que concepto de comer sano el que tienes. - Ironizó la aguamarina mientras dejaban atrás el autódromo. - Estoy segura que Athina está de acuerdo conmigo ¿Verdad hermosa? - El animal ladró un par de veces.  
>-<em>Traidora. No la culpo<em>. - Pensó. - Vale han ganado ¿Sabes cuál es el siguiente paso?

-Tú dime.

-Hacerlo oficial.  
>-¿El qué?<p>

-Qué ya sabes conducir. Podemos ir el lunes para que saques tu licencia.  
>-¿En serio?<p>

-Por supuesto. Tenemos solo la semana entrante porque en breve iremos al hospital.

-Eso me tiene muy contenta. Serás una gran compañera. Además que es imposible que me aburra contigo. - Sus mejillas se colorearon.

-Gracias Ariel. - Se estacionó. - Espérame, regreso rápido. - Dejó a la chica en el auto en custodia de la mascota. No pasó mucho rato cuando la rubia venía armada de un par de bolsas. - ¿Me abres? - _Pregunta capciosa Haruka. Ya vas a empezar con tus pensamientos impuros. Mira quien lo dice_.

-Vale ya te abro. - Se escuchó el seguro de la puerta. - Pásame las bolsas. - Su amiga de las alargó.

-He comprado para Athina también pero no podemos comer dentro del auto. Mancillará el asiento trasero.

-¿Y si vamos a la bahía como la última vez? Me gustó allá.

-Está en dirección contraria al club.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero regresar con esa bola de aburridos? - La pianista abrió la boca para decir algo pero solo de limitó a reír.

-Estás cambiando Kaioh, estás cambiando.

-Tú eres la responsable.

-Claro culpen a la rubia. - Las chicas empezaron a reír.

A pesar del tráfico no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la bahía. La velocista conocía vías alternas lo que hizo rápido el traslado. Y como la última vez que estuvieron allá, se estacionaron frente al jardín. Bajaron del auto, miraron un rato la panorámica y luego se apoyaron en el auto.

-Deberíamos entrar un día ¿No crees? - Preguntó la nadadora antes de morder su sandwich.

-Seeh. - Respondió con la boca llena. - Solo hay que venir más temprano. Pasan de las cinco. - le dio un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera.

-Haruka mi pan sabe extraño. - La aguamarina abanicaba su boca. - Está como picante. - Le dio un gran sorbo a su bebida. La rubia empezó a reír.

-Es mi culpa, lo he pedido con jalapeños.

-Que mala. - le goleó el brazo. - Tengo los labios hinchados.

-Eso se arregla fácil.

-¿Cómo?

-_Con un beso_. Con hielo.

-No es gracioso Maxime. - Contuvo las ganas de reír.

-Vale, no seas aguafiestas. Mira Athina nos ha ganado, comió primero que nosotras.

-¿No deberías darle comida de perro?

-¿No deberías estar con tu novio?

-Touché. - Sonrió de lado, un gesto propio de la rubia pero que ella estaba adoptando.

-¿Está bueno? - La aludida asintió.

-Voy a dejarlo. - Dijo con la vista fija hacia la nada.

-¿Tu sandwich? Venga yo me lo termino.

-Hablo de Jedite. - La pianista abrió los ojos de par en par. - Siempre esperé que me sorprendiera pero nunca sucedió. Su concepción de cita perfecta es llevarme a un restaurante costoso, tomar Crystal y de entrada caviar. No me tomes a mal pero soy una Kaioh, estoy tan acostumbrada a todo eso que me aburre. Fingía sorpresa para no hacerlo sentir mal. Quiero alguien que me sorprenda con pequeños detalles. Cosas que aunque parezcan tontas quiero hacerlas.

-Oh ya veo. - La noticia la tomó por sorpresa. - Si todo el tiempo fue así ¿Por qué dejaste que llegara tan lejos?

-No lo sé. Creo que me sentía sola.

-Sabes aunque estés acompañada de alguien, esa persona puede hacerte sentir más sola aún.

-Conoces el sentimiento. - No era una pregunta. Haruka asintió.

-¿Qué le viste a Yoda? Porque algo suyo tuvo que atraerte.

-Creo que porque es rubio. Me atraen los rubios. Mi novio anterior también lo es. - Michiru se encogió de hombros. – Romperé con él mañana en la noche, durante la gala anual de Kappa Corporation.

-Algo más sobre ti. _¿Será que tengo posibilidad? ¿No escuchaste? Los rubios. Y hasta donde yo sé tú eres una chica. Gracias por el apoyo._ ¿Por qué no lo terminas hoy?

-Porque hoy ha sido un día genial, con ustedes dos y no quiero empañar mi estreno como piloto.

-Gracias. Espero que mañana todo salga bien.

-Estoy confiada que así será. Dime petulante pero si voy a terminar con él quiero lucir radiante. Vestiré un Valentino...

-Rojo si no me equivoco.

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Karin siempre dice: "Si no es rojo, no es Valentino" - dijo tratando de imitar el tono de voz de su madre. - Te verás linda. Ambas se sonrojaron. - Es mejor volver, se te hará tarde y yo debo llevar a la perra a casa.

-Espera. Hay que inmortalizar éste momento. - La aguamarina sacó su móvil.

-Vamos Mich, no soy fotogénica.

-Para algo está instagram - La rubia puso mala cara. - Venga es broma. Tómala tu qué tienes el brazo más largo. - Apoyadas en el auto y muy juntas, la velocista preparó el flash y ambas sonrieron.

-No quedó nada mal.

-Está genial Haru. Eres una mentirosa y que no eres fotogénica, saliste muy bien.

-Lo dije para no apabullarte. - Su compañera rodó los ojos.

-Eres, eres - suspiró como quien se da por vencido - un caso especial, solo eso diré.

-De nada hipster. - la rubia corrió al auto. -No puedo escuchar lo que dices, el cristal me protege. - Se burló. – Sube. - Le instó.

-Tenoh no te bastó con la broma de los jalapeños, ahora me insultas.  
>-¿Insulto? Niña Pregúntale a Esmeralda que es un insulto.<p>

-Oh no quiero saberlo.

-Por cierto ¿Qué estará haciendo? - Buscó en su bolsillo el móvil y se lo entregó a Michiru - Escríbele: Ramera vamos a comer con los chicos mañana después de clases.  
>-¿Quieres que lo escriba así?<p>

-Tal cual. - La violinista comenzó a teclear mientras la velocista conducía.

-Ya respondió.

-¿Qué dice?

-Está bien pero tú invitas.

-¿Dice eso? Suena muy gentil para ser ella.

-Lo leí de forma sutil.

-Muéstrame. Está bien pero tú invitas perra infeliz. Y ya no me jodas, iré a follar con Malachite. - Fue inevitable para ella contener la risa. - Qué mujer tan gráfica. Por eso la adoro.

-De verdad no entiendo tu relación con ella, son amigas pero es como si se odiaran. Esmeralda disfruta de tus calamidades.

-Porque es una maldita sádica y le excita mi tragedia. - Ninguna de las dos pudo evitarlo y sus sonoras carcajadas resonaron dentro del carro.

-Haruka tú serás algo así como Patch Adams cuando seas médico. Harás reír a todos.

-Ni sueñes que usaré una nariz de payaso. Claro si me pagas para hacerlo, lo pensaría.

-Sobornar no es lo mío. Persuadir, tal vez.

-Futura doctora Kaioh le informo que estamos de vuelta a Wonderland. - Ironizó.

-Regresaré a los dormitorios cuanto antes.

-Así empecé yo antes de adentrarme al dark side.

-Al parecer el lado oscuro es más divertido.

-Sin dudas Ariel.

-Pensé que ahora era Alicia. - Bromeó. - Gracias por este día tan genial Haru. - Se acercó a la rubia para darle un beso en la mejilla. - Me has salvado la vida otra vez. - La rubia perdió el habla de momento. – Adiós. - Dijo mientras desabrochaba el cinturón. - Nos vemos pronto Athi.  
>-Hasta más tarde Mich. - La pianista seguía perpleja. - Me voy antes que Yoda salga diciendo: "Que le corten la cabeza". - La chica se despidió de su amiga agitando la mano y una sonrisa amplia. - Ay Athina ¿Qué haremos con esa chica? Es tan agradable, linda, hermosa, sexy. ¡Está buena! Y es mi compañera de cuarto. - Pegó su cabeza contra el volante. - Tengo que desahogarme con alguien. Llamaré a Kaoly.<p>

La pelirroja se negó a encontrarse con la pianista. Estaba sentida por la última vez que estuvieron juntas, de modo que la rubia se fue a los dormitorios después de dejar a su perra en casa. No consiguió otra cosa que hacer por lo que encendió su PS3 y jugó hasta aburrirse. No se hallaba sola en la habitación. Se decidió por sus cigarrillos, los fumaría en su lugar favorito: en la soledad de la azotea. ¿Cuántos fumó? ¿Media cajetilla? Tal vez. Algo en su interior resplandecía. La noticia de la ruptura de la relación de Michiru era el motivo. No tenía que echar de cabeza al oxigenado y todos contentos.

En el Club.

-Tardaste mucho ¿Dónde estabas?

-No eres mi padre. No te debo explicaciones. - Respondió sin inmutarse.

-Soy tu novio.

-Eso no te da derecho sobre mi vida. - La nadadora seguía con su actitud gélida.

-¿No? Pues me interesa lo que ocurre contigo. Con quién estás y con quién andas. Te llamé más de diez veces y no respondiste el jodido celular.

-Estaba en silencio. - Su semblante era frío y despreocupado.

-Vamos a cenar a tu restaurante favorito, ese que queda entre la 78 y 79. - El rubio intentó cambiar el tema.

-No tengo hambre. Ya cené. - Michiru veía la fotografía que le había tomado al pastor alemán de su amiga.

-¿Ah sí? Y ¿Qué comió la señorita?

-Comida. - Respondió sin siquiera mirarle.

-Estás muy pesada el día de hoy.

-Mira quien lo dice. - Se levantó de su sitio dejando a Jedite solo. - Padre, madre, iré a casa y regresaré a los dormitorios. Tengo que pasar unos apuntes.

-Es una pena que no te quedes. - comentó su suegra.

-Lo sé.

-Yo te llevo. - Su novio se incorporó a la conversación.

-No te preocupes Tai me llevará. – se giró sobre sus talones y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Al menos deja que te vaya contigo hasta el coche.

-Como quieras. – Siguió con su marcha.

-Has cambiado Michiru, no eres la misma chica que conocí. Estos últimos meses te he sentido fría, como si fueras otra persona.

-Otra cosa más en común ¿No te parece?

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero, esa actitud sarcástica y socarrona. Hablas como esa amiga tuya. Una tipa tan corriente.

-No te expreses de ese modo de Haruka, es mi amiga. – Levantó la voz.

-Es increíble que empecemos a discutir por alguien que no vale la pena. – El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Tai, llévame a casa. – Jedite hizo un amago para abrir la puerta del coche pero Michiru se adelantó. – Gracias puedo yo sola. – En un movimiento rápido subió al auto.

-Estás actuando como una niña malcriada.

-¡Jodete Jedite! – El chico quedó perplejo ante el improperio dicho por su novia, quien lo veía perderse tras el cristal. – _Dios ¿Qué he dicho? _– Llevó ambas manos a su boca, como lamentando su comentario. – _En verdad estoy yendo hacia el dark side. –_ Comenzó a reír por haber emulado las palabras de su amiga.

-Señorita Michiru, disculpe que me meta en sus asuntos – la aguamarina miraba expectante por el espejo a su conductor – creo que no tiene nada de malo que ponga en su lugar al señor Onesaka, a pesar de que usted es todo una dama, las palabras con las que se dirigió a él fueron las adecuadas. – La violinista sonrió al igual que su empleado.

-Gracias Tai. Nunca había dicho insolencias.

-Solo a quien las merece señorita, solo a quien las merece.

-_No puedo decirle esto a Haruka, se burlará de mí por el resto de mi existencia. Aunque estaría orgullosa de lo que dije ¡Ash! Odio que tenga razón esa cabeza dura. Es como si supiera lo que va a pasar. Está muy loca. No sé si decir que saca lo peor de mi pero se las ingenia muy bien para hacerlo. Es una persona única. Ella no vive con tantas presiones y por lo que he visto le vale muy poco la opinión de los demás, ya me lo había dicho pero comprobarlo es algo totalmente distinto. Más allá de lo gruñona, petulante, mentirosa, libertina, viciosa… venga Michiru, ¿Dirás todos sus defectos? _– La nadadora sonrió ante su pregunta retórica – _Ok lo admito Haruka es muy graciosa, bastante talentosa sin embargo no explota su habilidad. Conseguiré que hagamos un dueto, sí me encantaría retarla, eso sería muy interesante._

Entre divagues mentales la sirena pasó parte de la tarde noche. Apenas si notó que llegó a su casa. Le pidió a su empleado que le esperara unos minutos mientras recogía unas cosas en su habitación para luego tomar camino a los dormitorios, donde de seguro su amiga la rubia la esperaba.

Tan pronto llegó a los dormitorios consiguió a la rubia totalmente dormida y con la laptop reposando sobre su abdomen. Su rostro miraba a la ventana y su brazo derecho estaba suspendido en el aire.

-_Pobre Haru está rendida, ni siquiera notó que llegué. Ha de estar exhausta. –_ Quitó la laptop de donde estaba, solo por curiosidad encendió la pantalla. Allí estaba la fotografía que se habían tomado esa tarde cerca de la bahía. – _Salimos de infarto. _– Apagó la portátil de la rubia, depositándola sobre la mesa de noche. De nuevo se acercó a la pianista, esta vez para acomodar su brazo. –_Viéndola así recuerdo aquel día que nos conocimos, era un caos en su cama, lo sigue siendo. _– Tomó su mano de forma tan delicada que no se despertara, a pesar de su gentil roce sintió la mano de la velocista cerrarse junto con la suya recibiendo una leve caricia, que duró apenas segundos. En cuanto el dorso de la mano de Haruka tocó las sabanas dejó libre los dedos de la aguamarina. –_ Creo que fue un reflejo. Descansa Maxime. _– Mordió su labio para no reír. La cubrió con el grueso edredón.

Por la mañana fueron a sus clases y como siempre la rubia y Zafiro reñían con su odioso compañero Koji. Suerte que no verían clases en el mismo hospital, pues sería un infierno total.

La pandilla de Haruka, a excepción de Darien, Rubeus y Nicholas, la esperaban en el estacionamiento como les había pedido. Los chicos se mostraban deseosos y a la vez con un rastro de angustia por no saber qué era eso tan importante que les iba a decir.

-Y ¿Si fue que embarazó a alguien? – El resto no daba crédito a la cuestión de Diamante.

-Sal de ese cuerpo Rubeus. – Esmeralda lo roció con un poco de agua. – Te reprendo en nombre de Superman. – Las carcajadas de los chicos se escuchaba en todo el lugar. – Estás imbécil primito, aún no ha nacido el primer ser humano que eyacule por los dedos.

-Y es más que obvio que no será Haruka. – Apoyó Zafiro - ¿No la has visto? Es un desastre andante.

-Eh eh, Zaf estás hablando de mi hermana.

-Vamos Henry, tu sabes que tengo razón.

-Razón de qué. – La pianista aparecía con su amiga la violinista.

-Hablando de la puta de Babilonia. – Una sonrisa socarrona delineó los labios de la chica Blackmoon.

-Tu efusividad me intimida, Esmeralda.

-Gusto de verte Kaoih.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Bueno a lo que vinimos. – interrumpió Diamante. – ¿Qué es eso que nos tienes que contar?

-Sería más fácil si damos una vuelta en mi auto.

-¿Dónde está que no lo veo? – Henry buscaba con la mirada.

-Allí. – desactivó la alarma, dejando escuchar el típico vip vip.

-Joder. – Musitó Diamante en algo parecido a un susurro, alargando las vocales.

-Es es tu… - Henry fue interrumpido por el menor de los Blackmoon.

-Su puta madre. – El pelinegro llevó su mano derecha a su boca.

-Por todos los culones querubines del jodido cielo. Haruka, ser dealer te deja buen dinero.

-Estás muy religiosa hoy, querida Esmeralda. – Se mofó su amiga. – Ni estoy vendiendo drogas ni me estoy prostituyendo. – Fue un regalo de papá.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que fue un regalo de papá? ¿Por qué siempre te dan las mejores cosas?

-Ya cállate Henry, no seas marica. – Arengó su hermana. – A ti te dieron un BMW.

-No es justo. – Su gemelo hizo un puchero.

-Deja de ser tan nena. – Zafiro le golpeó la cabeza. – Tu no pareces sorprendida – se dirigió a Michiru.

-Ayer Tenoh y yo dimos un par de vueltas en su bebé.

-¿Nos quedaremos parados a aquí o qué?

Diamante, Zafiro y Henry ocuparon los asientos traseros por lo que Esmeralda tuvo que sentarse sobre los muslos de su primo y el mellizo de la rubia, mientras la aguamarina ocupaba el puesto del copiloto. Entre la charla surgió la idea de ir a comer. Pararían en el primer subway que vieran.

-Henry si sigues frotando tu víbora contra mi trasero, juro que quedará reducida a una maltrecha lagartija. – Esmeralda se cruzó de brazos, los demás reían.

-No lo estoy haciendo es por el movimiento del auto.

-Ese mismo movimiento hará que mi tacón perfore tu garganta. – La chica se pasó a las piernas de su primo el pelinegro. – Lo mismo va contigo. – le apuntó con el dedo.

-No he dicho nada. Es más en este momento me declaro sin pene así como el inútil del novio de Barbie. Pobre Ken. – Zafiro se lamentó.

-¿De verdad dijiste eso? – Preguntó su hermano.

-Callen perras, quiero escuchar música ¿Qué bueno tienes en esta pocilga?

-No es una pocilga, es un auto nuevo. – Rebatió la velocista.

-Tú me entendiste.

-Ten aquí está el control del reproductor. – Le ofreció Michiru.

-Gracias. Esta no me gusta, ni esta. Esa menos. – Cambiaba de canciones - ¡Esta! – Gritó eufórica, dándole la máxima potencia. Se escuchó primero la guitarra eléctrica y a continuación la batería. Esmeralda acompañaba al vocalista – _L__iving easy, loving free. Season ticket on a one-way ride__. _Esta canción me recuerda a Seiya_ . _soliamos cantarla por horas, conozco cada acorde. Fue una época buena. Pero venga nenas a cantar._Going down, party time. – _Los chicos se le unieron con algo de timidez _- My friends are gonna be there too. – I'm on – _Gritaron fuerte el estribillo_ -__ the highway to Hell!__On the highway to Hell!__Highway to Hell!__  
><em>_I'm on the highway to Hell!_ - La siguiente parte es la tuya Haru a asi que preparate.

-_No stop signs, speed limit,__nobody's gonna slow me down__. __Like a wheel, gonna spin it,__nobody's gonna mess me 'round_. Hey Karin esto es para ti: _Hey momma, look at me,__I'm on my way to the Promised Land__. __Whoo!_' – Michiru veía como Esmeralda batía su cabello y el resto de los chicos cantaba. Jamás esperó encontrar un grupo de amigos tan variopinto como aquel.

-Esa faceta metalera no te la conocía.

-Para que veas perra, que no siempre soy pedante.

-Eso ocupa buena parte de tu tiempo. - Agregó el peliplateado.

-Vete a la mierda.

-De eso habla Diamante. ¿No has pensado ser menos perra?

-Vaya Zafiro, de todos pensé que eras el único que jamás dirías algo así.

-¿Qué te puedo decir primita? Tú me incitas a hacerlo.

-Michiru tampoco dice nada sobre ti. - Mencionó Henry.

-Es que ella es diferente a ustedes. - La aludida volvió su rostro en dirección al de Esmeralda.

-¿En qué sentido? - Interrogó la sirena.

-Tú, al igual que yo, eres superior a estos bastardetes.

-Y después dices que la megalómana soy yo. - el comentario de la rubia iba dirigido a su compañera de cuarto. - Viraré aquí. En la próxima cuadra está el sub. - Sus amigos no dijeron nada al respecto. Bajaron del coche, con rumbo al establecimiento. Una vez adentro, ubicaron una mesa para todos y fueron a la barra a ordenar.

-Tenga buenas tardes ¿Qué desea ordenar?

-Sandwich con jamón de pavo y vegetales. Sin. Salsas.

-¿Y ustedes? - El empleado preguntó a las chicas.

-Sandwich con pollo al estilo teriyaki. - Pidieron al unísono, por lo que Esmeralda y Zafiro se dedicaron miradas cómplices.

-Ahora piden lo mismo. - Susurró con malicia la chica de ojos café.

-¿Con que desea acompañar su sandwich?

-No es lo que estás imaginando. - la rubia le respondió primero a su amiga antes de seguir con su orden. - Bien, quiero tocineta, queso mozzarella...

-Pide que a mi sandwich lo preparen igual que el tuyo, iré por mi tarjeta.

-Vale. Aja como seguía. Lo quiero gratinado y el otro igual. - Una vez que sacaron los panes del horno Haruka siguió. - Ponle lechuga, tomate y jalapeños.

-¿Quiere alguna salsa en especial?

-Sí, chipotle, cebolla dulce y César - Esmeralda la reprobó con la mirada. - Y ponle suficiente pimienta. Y dos tés.

-Pasen por la caja para cancelar.

-¿Cuánto hace todo? - Preguntó la aguamarina.

-¿No estarás pensando en pagar toda la cuenta?

-¿Crees que por unos cuantos yenes mi fortuna se irá a pique? - Michiru puso sus ojos en blanco. Apartó a la rubia de la caja y pasó su tarjeta dorada.

-Después de todo eres una Kaioh.

-Haru eso se llama sacar la casta. A fin de cuentas hijo de gato caza ratón. - La chica Blackmoon se fue a sentar.

-Me siento como una vividora - dijo Haruka al tomar su bandeja.

-No exageres. - Zafiro pasó a su lado.

Una vez en la mesa, todos desenvolvieron su comida, con la mala suerte que el sandwich de la velocista se abrió dejando ver el relleno.

-Ese pan está asqueroso. - Se quejó Esmeralda.

-Te da asco este delicioso y suculento sandwich y cuando ingieres fluidos seminales no dices nada. - Los chicos empezaron a toser.

-Maldita sea Haruka, la sacaste del estadio con esa. - Diamante no sabía si reír o seguir tosiendo.

-Wow sis, acabas de sepultar a Esmeralda.

-Prima ¿En serio te lo tragas? - Se mofó Zafiro.

-Cleopatra lo usaba como tratamiento de belleza ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo? - alegó sin preocupación.

-Es mejor que hablemos de otro tema. - Suavizó la nadadora.

-Gracias Kaioh, eres la única persona decente en esta mesa aparte de mi.

La hora del almuerzo pasó rápido entre sus típicas bromas y carcajadas escandalosas. Cantaron otro poco de regreso a la universidad. Al llegar, Tai esperaba a Michiru. El hombre recibió orden de llevar a la chica directo a la mansión para que se preparara para la gala. La muchacha suspiró con pesadez. Odiaba toda esa parafernalia mediática que rodeaba al evento en sí. Por otro lado sentía un poco de nervios porque estaba a pocas horas de terminar su desgastada relación.  
>Cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con un ejército de estilistas. La aguamarina hizo una rabieta al saber que su Valentino no había llegado. - <em>Que niña más diva<em> - murmuró un joven de dudosa masculinidad. Optó por el Versce que le regaló su madre. Unos retoques más a su maquillaje y estuvo lista para bajar. En el salón la esperaba su papá en un impecable Armani y su madre vestía un Channel negro y una cartera de Alexander Mc Queen. La familia Kaioh irradiaba elegancia y prestigio en cada paso que daban.  
>Iba del brazo de su padre al Gran Salón de reuniones del Edificio Kappa, propiedad de la familia. Una multitud de gente adinerada aguardaba por ellos.<p>

El teléfono de la rubia sonó. Era Michiru.  
><em>-¿Qué opina mi asesora de modas?<em> - Una foto de la aguamarina en su vestido gris pálido. Con una abertura en el muslo y un listón que pasaba por medio de su pecho y descansaba en su espalda.

-¡Joder! Esta mujer me quiere matar de un infarto. Se ve bellísima. - Empezó a teclear la respuesta. - _Te ves magnifica, como de costumbre. ¿Qué pasó con tu Valentino?_

-_Gracias. Larga historia. Tengo que dejarte, ya empieza la parte aburrida_. - Fue lo último que contestó Michiru.

Haruka hubiera dado cualquier cosa, incluso su alma, por ver la expresión de Jedite cuando Michiru le dejara. Sin embargo se conformaba que la aguamarina se lo contara. Su viernes sería un día genial puesto que invitaría a la nadadora a parrandear. Una amplia sonrisa adornó su rostro por tal idea.

Vio llegar a su amiga inusualmente tarde y un gesto sombrío cubría su rostro. Apenas si le saludó. En clase de Nicholas estuvo callada, se mantuvo igual en las siguientes clases. Al término de genética salió rápido, sin dejar que la rubia la alcanzara.

-Haruka. - La detuvo su profesora.- Toma el informe de Kaioh, no me ha dado tiempo de entregárselo. Te felicito por tu buena redacción.

-Gracias Setsuna. - Tomó el folder azul de las manos de su profesora.

Coincidió con Zafiro y éste le preguntó por la nadadora, la chica no supo que decir. Le pareció raro que ni su amigo le viera salir. -_Debe estar en el dormitorio, a fin de cuentas se trasnochó, puede que esté durmiendo_. - Pensó.  
>Al subir a la habitación vio las cosas de su amiga, aunque no había rastro de ella. Por lo que llamó un par de veces a su móvil. El aparato sonó y sonó, siempre enviándola al buzón de voz, maldijo un par de veces por ello. Le escribió un par de textos, mientras se cambiaba de ropa, haciéndole notar su preocupación. No recibió respuesta. Escrutó la habitación notando que el violín estaba dentro de su estuche. Solo había un lugar donde podía estar. Fue al área de las piscinas con paso apresurado, sosteniendo las esperanzas de encontrarle allá.<br>La calma volvió a ella cuando vio a la sirena nadando. Lo hacía como si estuviera en una competencia. Haruka le observaba desde el lateral de la alberca. La aguamarina salió del agua, parándose sobre uno de los carriles de salidas, ignorando a la rubia.

-Tenoh no te ofendas, solo quiero estar sola. - Se preparaba para lanzarse.

-Espera - la violinista se dio vuelta para atender lo que su amiga le diría. - No sé qué pasó ayer. Solo quiero que sepas que estaré aquí por si quieres hablar. Prometo no estorbar. Ni notarás que estoy aquí.

-Si es lo que quieres, adelante. - Respondió en tono apagado, antes de zambullirse.

La chica no tuvo más remedio que sentarse a mirar desde las gradas en absoluto silencio. La vio ir y venir docenas de veces. Le tomaba el tiempo y cada vez lo bajaba más y más, hasta que se detuvo en la mitad de la piscina y nadó lentamente al lateral derecho donde habían unas escalerillas. Caminó hasta una silla, se secó las piernas y luego sus pies. Arrojó las gafas protectoras a la silla. Hizo un par de ejercicios de estiramiento y subió la escalerilla del trampolín. Haruka se tensó un poco al verla subir hasta el segundo trampolín. - _Calma Tenoh ella sabe lo que hace, tiene años en esto._ - Le tranquilizó su consciencia. La aguamarina suspiró varias veces antes de impulsarse. Se ubicó en el borde de la plancha y dio un par de saltos. En el último tomó la altura suficiente para hacer un salto con tirabuzón hacia el frente. Como era de esperarse no hubo mucha salpicadura. Hizo varios clavados, su amiga le miraba de reojo. Se concentraba en leer las noticias del día en su teléfono.  
>Su amiga subió a la plancha más elevada. Se colocó de espaldas al vacío. Las bocanadas de aire eran más largas y profundas. Se impulsó un par de veces para luego hacer otro tirabuzón. La velocista se sorprendió por lo impecable del clavado. Continuó leyendo. El hecho de que la clavadista no saliera llamó su atención. La espera se prolongó.<p>

-¿Michiru? ¿Dónde estás? Vamos no es gracioso. - Decía en voz alta mientras bajaba rápido de las gradas. - ¡Michiru! - Se sacó los tenis y las calcetas al mismo tiempo. - Maldita sea no ha salido. - Se despojó de sus jeans y la playera antes de aventarse a la piscina.

Barrió con la mirada el lado por donde se lanzó. Sacó la cabeza del agua para ver si su amiga había salido. No vio a nadie por lo que nadó al extremo derecho y se sumergió lo más que pudo. Allí la vio inmutable, sujetándose a unas barras de acero que la mantenían en el fondo. Nadó hasta ella. Haruka tocó su mano provocando que abriera los ojos. Le hizo una señal con el pulgar para que subieran, la aguamarina negó con su cabeza. Apuntó a la velocista con el índice seguido del mismo que hizo anteriormente su amiga, quien también se negó a subir. La ojiverde se tomó del brazo a la nadadora obligándolas a emerger. Una vez en la superficie empezó la discusión.

-¿Qué...? - Haruka tenía la respiración agitada - ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Por qué no salías?

-Estaba meditando. - El esfuerzo físico no parecía afectarle.

-¿Meditando? ¿Bajo el agua? - Respiró profundo. - Si quieres hacerlo hay templos para eso, pero ¿bajo el agua? No sabes las cosas que pasaron por mi cabeza al ver que tardabas. Me asusté.

-Exageras Tenoh. - Le dio la espalda, nadando en dirección contraria. - Tengo buena capacidad pulmonar. - Abandonó la piscina y se marchó a las duchas.

-Claro porque resulta que ahora soy psíquica para saberlo. - Dijo para sí mientras se preparaba a salir. Se sacó la camiseta sin mangas y la comprimió para sacarle el agua. - Suerte que la traía bajo la playera. Nada que hacer con mis boxers, tendré que vestirme así. ¡Mierda tengo la vista nublada! No le veo el chiste de ponerle tanto cloro al agua. - Refunfuñaba mientras se vestía. En su mano derecha tenía la camiseta mojada y en su izquierda el calzado. - ¿Michiru? - Llamó una vez que ingresó a los vestidores. - Estoy entrando. - Escuchó sollozar a alguien, se paseó por los corredores encontrando a su amiga sentada en el suelo con las piernas juntas y su cabeza reposando en sus rodillas, era ella quien sollozaba. - Mich - pronunció muy bajo. Dejó sus cosas sobre la banqueta y se arrodilló frente a su amiga. - ¿Qué pasó anoche? - La voz de la rubia era suave, su amiga negó con la cabeza aún sin mirarle - Dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. - Elevó la barbilla de la violinista para hacer contacto visual. Sus ojos lucían rojos e hinchados igual que su nariz. – Ariel. - La joven no lo resistió más. Se lanzó sobre los brazos de su amiga llorando sin parar. - Déjalo salir. - La angustia y la incertidumbre oprimían el pecho de la pianista. Así estuvieron un rato sin decir nada. El llanto de la dulce nadadora rompía el silencio.

-No... No quiero Tenoh - balbuceó cuando se calmó momentáneamente.

-No entiendo.

-Anoche - su mentón tembló - hicieron que me comprometiera con Jedite. - El azul de sus ojos fue opacado por un mar de lágrimas que caían a borbotones. Se comprimió de nuevo en el pecho de su amiga, quien lucía inexpresiva ante la noticia.

-Compromiso. - Susurró. - Tu no... Tú no quieres. - Tenía la mirada extraviada. Haruka sintió caer en una espiral que tiraba de ella con mucha fuerza hacía abajo. - No es justo. - Continuó con ese tono suave. - Ellos no pueden hacerte forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres ¿Les dijiste que ibas a terminar con él? - La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera le dije que sí. - sorbió su nariz. - Mis padres asumieron que sí lo hice. Pero la verdad... - los sollozos apagaron su voz.

-No tienes porque decirme ahora. - Acarició la espalda de la chica ofreciéndole confort.

-La verdad es que no respondí nada. - Limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Entonces tus padres respondieron por ti. - Una repentina ira se apoderó de su cuerpo al ver a su amiga asentir. - Eso es ridículo. - Levantó la voz. - No pueden obligarte a nada. Mich disculpa por lo que te voy a decir. Tus padres están muy equivocados si creen que pueden elegir por ti. Ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer consciente que toma sus propias decisiones. No por el hecho de que ellos paguen por tu ropa, comida, educación u otros lujos no les da autoridad de gobernarte, todo eso es su obligación como tus padres que son. Quien dirige la dirección de tu vida eres tú y nadie más, Michiru. Debes enfrentarlos o harán contigo lo que quieran. Hazles saber que tu opinión cuenta.  
>-No soy valiente como tú. - Bajó la cabeza.<p>

-Tampoco eres cobarde, solo necesitas de alguien que te empuje. Nunca más vuelvas a bajar la cabeza, eso es muestra de debilidad. Y tú no lo eres.

-Lo dices para hacerme sentir bien. - Volvió a sorber su nariz.

-Te equivocas, eres una mujer fuerte solo que aún no has visto todo tu potencial. - La rubia se levantó. – Vamos. - Ofreció su mano a la aguamarina. - Hay muchas cosas por resolver y llorar no ayudará.

-Gracias Haru. - Le abrazó con fuerza, la chica le correspondió. - Siento mucho que tuvieras que saltar al agua.  
>-Igual necesitaba tomar un baño. - A Michiru le causó gracia la ocurrencia de su amiga. - Así te ves mejor. Sabes creo en verdad que te queda el apodo de Ariel. ¿En serio no tienes branquias? Porque aguantaste mucho allá abajo. – La pianista tenía ese don especial de hacerla reír en el peor de los momentos.<p>

Esperó hasta que su amiga se cambió para marchar juntas al dormitorio. Ariel no tenía ánimos de salir y a penas tocó la cama se desplomó sobre ella. Por otro lado la rubia no hacía más que pensar, ella tenía la llave que liberaba a la aguamarina del fatídico compromiso. Una pregunta le asaltaba por la espalda ¿Liberaría a su amiga del calvario?  
>Llamó a la única persona que la podía sacar del atolladero.<p>

_-Dime perra ¿Qué quieres?_  
>-Me urge hablar contigo, Esmeralda. ¿En dónde andas?<br>-_Estaré ocupada.  
><em>-¿Haciendo qué?  
>-<em>Follando con Malachite.<em>  
>-¡Mierda! - Se lamentó. - Y ¿vas a tardar mucho?<br>-_Cuatro horas por lo menos._ - contestó.  
>-¿Cuatro horas? No tengo cuatro horas. – dijo exasperada.<br>-_Amor no tienes que ser tan_ _específica._ - la voz de Malachite se escuchó de fondo.  
>-<em>Dime lo que te pasa para tener una idea, Haruka.<em>  
>-Es Michiru.<br>_-¿Qué hay con ella? ¿La hiciste caer?_ - bromeó.  
>-¡Joder! Que no estoy para bromas. - reprendió a su amiga. - Michiru se comprometió anoche con Jedite.<br>_-¿Qué?_ - su voz se elevó un par de octavas. - _No me jodas._  
>-No lo hago. Es cierto lo que digo. Tenías que verla hace rato privada en llanto. Ella no lo quiere.<br>_-Dame unos segundos. Amor parquea por allá, tienes 15 minutos para que lo hagamos.  
>-Pero...<br>-Pero nada. 15 minutos es lo que tienes. Tenoh te veo en 20 en la terraza del Crown_.  
>-Vale.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola gente!<p>

Sí estamos de vuelta, Antho y yo *bailan* Nos alegra mucho que les haya gustado el chapter anterior, sabemos que quedaron unas cosas poco claras y acusamos al cansancio por eso. ¿Ustedes creen que Michiru estaba celosa? Nosotros también pensamos lo mismo xD.

Bueno ahora hablando de esta actualización Wow Que capítulo más laaargo, no le veíamos fin. Les advertimos en el chapter anterior que Jedite ganaría más haters y tenemos la certeza que así es.

Muchas situaciones se han presentado en este capítulo, que sí, se llevó mucho tiempo en ser desarrollado, hay que tomar en cuenta cuán largo es. También la disposición de tiempo que teníamos para realizarlo. Unas veces fue en la lap de Anthony, otras veces en la mía o si no en mis tiempos libres en la uni, lo escribía en mi teléfono. Gracias por desearme una buena y pronta recuperación. Mi mano está mejor, solo no debo abusar.

¿Les gustó el batimovil de Haru? Porque a mí me encantó, fantaseo con un Audi, algún día será, mientras me conformo con mi bora.

Esperamos que les haya gustado la aparición de Athina, la niña de mis ojos *_* Todos esperaban que se comiera a Yoda pero no quería que sacrificaran a mi perra hermosa por alguien que no lo vale xD

Habían muchas expectativas con este episodio, creo nos excedimos, ustedes nos lo harán saber ;)

Sin más nada que decir me despido. Lo próximo que viene se llama: "Confidencias".

Gracias por leerme y dejar sus reviews que siempre los tomo en cuenta… Ahora si me despido… les quiere su escritora en rehabilitación Elly y Antho el bello que hizo esta actualización posible *_*

**Michi78, Titania-S, Poseidon'Wrath, Sintesis, Fanficnis, Alexia, The legend of Ren, Aidan Ross, Comdas, Viento-cortante, Momoyo20, AleWindT, Lylian, Pathos, Autumn, solsifletcher, barn loren, Pitty, haruxmichi, Shane Tenou28, ANN kAIOH, belhen, Serenithy 31, Sheikrist, Guest, andrea, Mar. **


	13. 13 Confidencias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de la serie Sailor Moon. Esta historia es escrita con el fin de entretener sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>13. Confidencias.<strong>

_**Flashback**_

_-Lamento mucho lo que pasó ayer. Admito que perdí la cabeza, es solo que - sonrió levemente - tu amiga no me agrada para nada. Me parece muy prepotente._

_-No vamos a empezar con lo mismo. - Dijo en tono cansado. - Jedite, me gustaría que hablemos en privado._

_-A mí también._

_Se alejaron de toda la algarabía que envolvía el Gran Salón de conferencias._

_-No soporto una discusión más - dijo la aguamarina antes de sentarse en uno de los escalones._

_-Entiendo perfectamente, me siento del mismo modo que tú. - Se recargó sobre la pared. _

_-Es por eso que te he pedido charlar. Llevamos poco más de tres años de relación y si te soy honesta me siento estancada, creo que deberíamos dar el paso a un punto de no retorno, que ya no discutamos más y cada uno se sienta cómodo._

_-He pensado mucho en eso Michiru - el joven se reincorporó para luego sentarse junto a la violinista. - Sé que no nos ha ido bien últimamente y buena parte de la culpa es mía. Tal vez te moleste que lo diga pero tú también has cambiado. Estás... - intentó buscar sin éxito un adjetivo para definirla - Eres otra. Creo que es por causa de aquella chica vulgar que es tu amiga. Ella tiene mucha influencia sobre ti. - A la aguamarina no le simpatizó el comentario._

_-Fui una tonta al pensar que conversaríamos en paz y por lo visto no son tus intenciones. - se levantó enojada. - El hecho de que Haruka sea mi amiga no quiere decir que infiera en mi vida o en mis decisiones ¿Vale?_

_-Si lo hace pero eres tu quien no quiere verlo. - le contestó exasperado, una vez que se puso de pie._

_-Sabes yo quería que esto fuera lo más amistoso posible. - Confesó con sinceridad. - Es solo que tú lo complicas._

_-Me salí del carril ¿Ok? Discúlpame - Michiru solo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza en señal de resignación. - Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo. - El rubio deslizó su mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando de éste una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro - Quiero que tu futuro esté ligado al mío - dijo mientras sostenía la sortija entre sus dedos._

_-Chicos están tardando - Yushiro interrumpió el momento._

_-Ha llegado en buen momento Yushiro, su hija aceptó casarse conmigo. - El rostro de Michiru expresaba incredulidad de alta pureza._

_-Felicidades, nena. -Sintió los brazos de su padre aferrarle el torso._

_-¿Ah? - Apenas sí pudo articular la violinista._

_-Mira nomas como te ha dejado la emoción. - Besó la frente de su aturdida hija._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Ese recuerdo se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza por lo que se sentía más lejos de su libertad y cada vez más cerca del abismo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia quería estar unida en "sagrado" matrimonio con Jedite.

-Hey Mich - Chasqueó sus dedos. - ¿Sigues en con nosotros?

-Disculpa. - Dijo algo apenada. - Tengo la cabeza en otro lado.

-Descuida - su amiga le dio una tímida sonrisa. - No debe ser fácil estar comprometida con un imbécil. - Haruka llevó la mano a su boca - Yo no quise...

-No es necesario Tenoh, Jedite es un imbécil -Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo fue que tardaste tanto en averiguarlo? Yo lo supe tan pronto lo vi.

-Creo que fue hipermetropía temporal. - Ambas chicas se carcajearon.

-Me parece genial que no hayas perdido tu sentido del humor. - dijo la rubia mientras recogía sus cuadernos.

-Digamos que estoy aplicando la doctrina Tenoh. - Haruka enarcó la ceja.

-Mmm ¿Si? De qué va.

-Trato de no pensar en mi actual situación, claro eso no hará que el compromiso se cancele pero no me sentiré abrumada por ello. - Sonrió sinceramente.

-Me gusta eso; es mejor que meterse al agua y permanecer abajo hasta que te fallen los pulmones.

-No intentaba suicidarme si eso es lo que piensas. - Negó con la cabeza. - Es algo que suelo hacer cuando estoy bajo mucho estrés. - Caminaron fuera del salón, hacia el pasillo.

-Es espeluznante. ¿Sabes? La gente bebe cuando se deprime.

-Como sabrás ese no es mi fuerte, es más bien lo tuyo. - la aguamarina le sacó la lengua a su compañera.

-Cuanta madurez de tu parte Srita Kaioh. - la rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Venga H todos tenemos nuestros momentos, solo déjame ser. Ya sabes la doctrina Tenoh.

-Aah si eso. - La velocista sonrió sin más remedio. - Oye, en vista de que no tendremos la siguiente clase, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? Todo menos nadar ¿Ok? - su compañera sonrió.

-Estaba pensando en ir a tocar un rato, podemos hacer un dueto si quieres. - Miró a su amiga expectante.

-¿Por qué no? - Finalmente sonrió. - Así vemos que tan bien lo hacemos juntas. _Maldita pervertida_.

-Yo elijo la pieza.

-Me parece justo y también debes invitar el almuerzo. Así evito a la fastidiosa de Esmeralda. - Sonrió.

-¿Cuál es el chiste? - Preguntó con evidente curiosidad.

-Nada, solo es una tontería.

-¡Oh no! Y ahora qué. - Se quejó con notable desgano la aguamarina.

-¿Qué pasa? - Cuestionó Haruka; en respuesta su amiga señaló hacia el frente. - Oh la policía de papá. - Bromeó la joven pianista al ver acercarse el chofer de los Kaioh.

-Ja ja muy graciosa.

-Buenos días tengan las señoritas. - Saludó de modo educado el hombre.

-Buenos días. - Contestaron al unísono.

-Señorita Michiru, he venido por usted, su padre me ha enviado a buscarle.

-No me ha informado nada al respecto. - El hombre no supo que decir, simplemente se encogió de hombros. - Supongo que no tengo más remedio que ir.

-Permítame sus cosas señorita. - Se ofreció el hombre por la obligación propia de su trabajo.

-Tenoh supongo que tendremos que dejar el toque para otro día.

-Ve tranquila Mich, será otro día. - Le dijo en forma honesta. Su amiga se despidió con la mano mientras era escoltada por Tai.

-_Y ahora que haremos Haruka_. - Se cuestionó a sí misma. - _Creo que le haré visita a Kaoly, debe estar molesta conmigo_. - Comentaba para sus adentros al tiempo que caminaba en dirección al estacionamiento. Su móvil se dejó escuchar en los bolsillos de su uniforme; resopló al ver el nombre en la pantalla. - Dime. - Contestó con desgano.

-¿Dónde estás? - Dijo casi en tono autoritario la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Saliendo de la facultad y...

-Estoy frente al rectorado - se adelantó a decir - ven a buscarme.

-Esmeralda, crees que tengo tiempo para andar por allí.

-De hecho tienes tiempo para todos menos para mí, ya deja de evitarme y ven a buscarme que tengo algo importante de lo que debemos hablar.

-Oh entonces ya te has decido a declarar tu amor por mí. - El cambio de humor de la rubia fue notorio.

-Que te jodan. - Bufó. - Esto es serio, ven por mí - su voz era demandante.

-Ok ya voy por ti.

La velocista echó andar el deportivo amarillo. La distancia desde la escuela de medicina al rectorado no era mucho por lo que no tardó en llegar al sitio. Tocó el claxon un par de veces para llamar la atención de su amiga. Bajó el polarizado cristal cuando Esmeralda se acercó al coche.

-Sube bruja.

-Al menos ten la decencia de abrir la puerta. - Protestó.

-Vale. - La chica se estiró un poco para abrir.

-Pondré mis cosas en el asiento trasero. - La rubia asintió.

-¿Qué cosa es tan urgente? - Le miró de reojo. - Por fin te diste cuenta que me deseas locamente y quieres que tengamos sexo. - La aludida puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sabía que me deseabas. - Dijo en tono arrogante. - Pero ni en tus mejores fantasías me tendrás.

-Pfff ya quisieras tú.

-Basta ya de bromas y hablemos de lo que en verdad interesa: Michiru. - La chica Blackmoon hizo una pausa. - Estoy convencida de que no le dirás nada sobre el cretino que tiene por novio. - la rubia se encogió de hombros. - He pensado en algo para ponerlo en evidencia y que se vaya al demonio el compromiso de ese par. - Haruka le miró con algo de sorpresa aprovechando que la luz estaba en rojo.

-¿Si? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Haremos que Michiru lo vea con alguna de las putas con las que anda.

-¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso? El tipo no anda por ahí exhibiéndose con sus zorras.

-Te equivocas. - Esmeralda se acomodó en el asiento. - Sé por muy buena fuente que Jedite es cliente asiduo de Bora Bora, va todos los viernes en la noche con una mujer distinta.

-Y ¿Qué tan confiable es esa fuente?

-Es de fiar. Mi amiga trabaja allí sirviendo tragos y ya cayó en las redes del hijo de puta; así que quiere vengarse.

-Entiendo. - La rubia no estaba muy convencida del todo. - ¿Dónde quedo eso de espiar a hurtadillas? ¿La gabardina y los lentes de sol?

-Vaya culebrón te montaste en esa cabeza, Sherlock.

-No me culpes, tu eres la de los planes súper elaborados aquí, por eso me extraña la simpleza y lo básico del asunto.

-Creo que no estás en posición de reprocharme nada Tenoh porque es a ti a quien le corresponde decirle la verdad a tu amiga yo solo te estoy ayudando.

-Vale, solo no me vengas con el sermón. Tengo una duda. - Le dedicó una mirada a su copiloto. - ¿Cómo vamos a saber si el oxigenado de mierda estará allá?

-Ay corazón como se ve que esa cabeza solo sirve para albergar cabello. - No pudo evitar el reír - Jedite reserva la zona VIP los viernes en la mañana, mi amiga me lo ha dicho. En cuanto él llame a Bora Bora para reservar, Diana me telefoneara. - sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Has hecho la tarea.

-Y eso no es todo, hay más... - El móvil de la rubia sonó - Es Kaioh, pon el speaker.

-Hey Mich!

-Tenoh mmm ¿tienes hambre? - Esmeralda enarcó la ceja.

-Precisamente iba a comer.

-¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa? - La chica Blackmoon sonrió con picardía.

-Tendrán sexo - vocalizó la maliciosa chica.

-Pues entonces voy a... - la chica de ojos café tomó el celular.

-Hola Michiru.

-¿Quién habla?

-Es Esmeralda ¿Cómo te va?

-Muy bien. Y eso que vas con Haruka.

-Me ha invitado a comer - la rubia entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué no vienes tú también a casa? Sería genial.

-No quiero ser molestia para ti.

-En absoluto. - repuso la aguamarina - Las espero aquí.

-Ok. - Cortó la llamada. - Siento arruinar tu cita con Kaioh.

-No era una cita, tampoco sabía que me llamaría. - Bufó.

-Calla y conduce. - Se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento.

Haruka optó por no protestar, no tenía caso; era Esmeralda y no había forma alguna que le ganara una justa verbal. Se deslizaban por las atestadas calles de Tokio hacia la zona más privilegiada del lugar. Para la chica Blackmoon aquel vecindario de casas lujosas no era una novedad, ella también provenía de una familia pudiente.

Sonrió levemente al divisar la mansión de los Kaioh ¿Cuántas veces había estado allí? Ciento de miles, tal vez. Lo cierto era que conocía a Michiru desde un buen tiempo atrás pero nunca fueron amigas, seguramente la diferencia de edades entre ambas fue uno de los factores o de seguro fue porque la aguamarina vivía más en Alemania que en Japón.

-¿Podrías comportarte hoy? – Le pidió en tono casi suplicante su amiga.

-Siempre lo hago Tenoh. Ya sabes lo que dicen una dama en la mesa pero una p…

-Shhh a eso precisamente es a lo que me refiero, estaremos con los padres de Michiru y son gente estirada.

-Como si no supiera con quien estoy tratando. Los conozco de toda la vida. – Rodó los ojos.

-Toca el timbre por favor.

-No soy tu maldita sirvienta Tenoh – bufó.

-Es solo un jodido favor, estás más cerca que yo. – la chica de ojos café se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado. – Ok lo haré yo.

-Eres muy amable. – Se burló de la rubia.

-Mejor cállate

-¿Disculpa? Cierra tú la boca. – La señalo con el índice.

-Eres peor que una novia, pobre de Malchite.

-Ya cierra el pico. – La mujer de servicio abrió la puerta interrumpiendo la discusión.

-Buenas tardes. – Les recibió el ama de llaves. – Sigan adelante señoritas. – La mujer las condujo por el vestíbulo.

-Hey chicas. – La nadadora bajaba por las escaleras con movimientos gráciles; enfundada en unos vaqueros desgastados y una blusa rosa pálida. – Me alegra que hayan venido. – Sonrió ampliamente. – Tranquila Ayumi yo las dirijo desde aquí.

-Michiru quiero agradecerte por la invitación; de no ser por ti, Haruka me estaría conduciendo a un restaurant de mala muerte. – La rubia miró en dirección de la chica con una ceja elevada.

-De nada Esmeralda siempre es un placer salir contigo. – Repuso con ironía. – Tomando en cuenta que aún llevo el uniforme puesto por tu causa.

-Tranquila corazón el color vino te sienta bien, hace que te veas más pálida. – Se mofó de ella; la violinista solo reía de ver a sus amigas discutir.

-Venga chicas, necesito ese buen humor en la mesa. – Las tres chicas se fueron a la sala comedor donde se encontraron con los otros invitados.

Al atravesar las blancas puertas vieron como los empleados servían la mesa. Los señores Kaioh entraban por una puerta secundaria en compañía de cierto rubio. Esmeralda sonrió con su malicia característica.

-Haruka, linda ¿Cómo has estado? – Saludó muy cordialmente a la rubia.

-Muy bien. A usted para que preguntarle si se ve magnifica en ese vestido ¿Se cortó el cabello? – Las dos peliverde miraron a la rubia sorprendidas por tanto descaro de su parte.

-_Maldita Tenoh_, _ya que no va por la hija se las juega con la madre_. – La chica Blackmoon ahogó la carcajada. – Hola Megumi – asintió levemente. – Yushiro.

-Vaya es una sorpresa que ambas estén aquí. – Dijo el señor K.

-Si es una verdadera sorpresa que estén aquí. – Espetó entre dientes Jedite. – Pensé que era un almuerzo familiar.

-De ser una comida familiar tu tampoco estuvieras aquí, amor. – La violinista forzó la sonrisa y esta vez fueron Esmeralda y la velocista quienes se dedicaron miradas de asombro.

-¿Qué decías nena? – Yushiro y su mujer parecían haber ignorado el comentario de su hija.

-Nada padre, solo que me alegra que las chicas hayan venido. – Todos se sentaron, con Yushiro en la cabecera de la mesa, a su derecha su esposa junto con Haruka y Esmeralda y a su mano izquierda su hija y su yerno.

-Quiero pedirles disculpas por mi atuendo, acabo de salir de la facultad y no me ha dado el tiempo para cambiarme. – La chica parecía algo apenada.

-No te preocupes linda. – La madre de Michiru le obsequió una sonrisa reconfortante. – Aquí lo que verdaderamente importa es que estamos reunidos y sobre todo que tengas apetito.

-Créame que de eso Haruka tiene mucho. – Por fin intervino la odiosa chica Blackmoon y a la rubia se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-Entonces eres de buen apetito, muchacha. – No era una pregunta.

-Si mmm así es.

-Es que Haruka es deportista y quema muchas calorías mientras se ejercita. – La sirena intentó aligerar la vergüenza de su amiga.

-Si a Tenoh le encanta ejercitarse. – el comentario de Esmeralda iba cargado de doble sentido.

-Esmi, no sabía que tú y Haruka también eran amigas.

-Por desgracia sí. – Soltó con aquella tranquilidad. – Estudia con mi primo y pues las circunstancias nos atan a una amistad.

-Tú siempre tan graciosa, Esmi – le dijo con hipocresía. - _Maldita bruja esta me las pagas._

-Amor – por fin Jedite se dejó escuchar – por qué no le pidas a tus amigas que sean tus damas de honor.

-Falta mucho para la boda, tendré mucho tiempo para pedírselos.

-Jedite Onesaka, claro yo te recuerdo del Mugen. – Esmeralda desvió la conversación. – Mi hermano me dijo que tus padres fueron los que donaron la gran fuente que está en la plaza, frente a la oficina del rector.

-No lo recuerdo. – Mintió.

-Por alguna razón pensé que sí. Tu amigo Ryo te apoyó con eso hasta donde sé. También escuché que tienes negocios con él. – La mandíbula del rubio se tensó.

-Al parecer conoces bien a Jedi – intervino Megumi.

- No recuerdo muy bien, eso fue hace tanto tiempo y no sé quién es tu hermano.

-Rubeus Blackmoon, el colorado. – Clavó su mirada en los orbes azules del chico; la rubia lo notó.

-Ya sé de quién me hablas. – Sonrió de lado. – No pensé que fueran hermanos.

-Es cierto la gente por lo general no lo sabe, creo que es porque es pelirrojo. – Comentó el padre de Michiru.

- Como sabrán mi padre es irlandés y buena parte de su familia es pelirroja es una característica típica de los irlandeses, yo por otro lado salí a la familia de mi madre.

-Por eso siempre digo que la genética influye en todo.

-Me favoreció más a mí que a él. - le contestó a la rubia con su usual tono arrogante. Todos rieron en la mesa.

-Hablando de la familia ¿Cómo va el negocio? - Megumi mostró su curiosidad.

-No estoy empapada de lleno con los negocios de papá, sin embargo le escuché decir que se hizo de una buena cantidad de acciones. Quiere diversificar Blackmoon Group. - Introdujo el tenedor en su boca, haciendo que sonara de lo más cotidiano la noticia que acababa de dar.

-Pensé que tu padre era tradicional en asuntos del negocio familiar.

-Verá Yushiro - bebió un sorbo de agua - sabemos que el negocio de la explotación de minerales es rentable, más aún la venta de los mismos. Mi padre y mi tío son los líderes en el mercado, pero saben que eventualmente el oro, el diamante, el rubí y toda la gama de piedras con las que comercian se agotaran, por eso incursionan en otro tipo de mercado.

-Una movida inteligente. - Agregó la aguamarina.

-No sé porque nunca te interesaste en el negocio de tu padre, Esmi. Tienes una mente brillante. -Alabó la madre de la violinista.

-Creo que por la misma razón que su hija. - La chica dirigió una mirada curiosa a Esmeralda. - No lo digo en mal plan, solo que tanto tú como yo queremos destacarnos por nuestra propia cuenta.

-Pienso que simplemente debes aprovechar quien eres. - Repuso Jedite.

-No me gustan las cosas fáciles, Keefer Blackmoon me ha enseñado que el facilismo es una fábrica de irresponsables. - La peliverde sonrió con sorna.

-Bueno creo que sería mejor hablar de otra cosa. - La nadadora cambió el tópico.

-¿Qué hay de ti Haruka? Has estado muy callada y por lo que sé eres muy elocuente.

-Estaba atendiendo lo que decían señora K.

-Por cierto muchacha, hace unos días fui yo mismo a uno de los Spa de tu padre. Está a la vanguardia tecnológica, es bastante moderno y es un sitio muy comercial. La cantidad de gente que había era bárbara.

-Planea abrir uno nuevo, él y mi hermano están haciendo el diseño del lugar.

-¿Tu hermano? ¿Es mayor que tú?

-De hecho soy la mayor, solo por unos minutos. Es que somos mellizos. - Respondió como adivinando el pensamiento de Yushiro.

-¡Vaya qué sorpresa! Por cierto sabes si tu padre necesita de un inversionista para su nuevo proyecto. - En ese momento todas las miradas apuntaban a Haruka, esperando una respuesta.

-Pues mmm la verdad es que debo preguntarle.

-Hagamos algo mejor, me dejas su número telefónico antes de irte y yo mismo le preguntaré. - Sonrió ampliamente.

-Está bien señor K. -Respondió animada.

-Considero una falta de respeto que te dirijas de ese modo a mi suegro. - El tono de Jedite era serio.

-Oye Yoda relájate, al señor K no le molesta que lo llame así. Deben ser los nervios por la boda. -Yushiro se carcajeo.

-Tranquilo Jedite, encuentro refrescante la personalidad de Haruka. - Levantó la copa en dirección a la rubia, esta solo asintió.

-Haru, cariño, me gustaría mucho que tocaras un rato para nosotros y disculpa que te insista con lo mismo; tu madre y Michiru te han alabado tanto.

-Por supuesto, sería una forma de demostrar mi gratitud por la invitación a comer.

-El piano está en el salón esperando por ti.

-Madre al menos deja que acabe de almorzar.

-Descuida Mich he terminado. - Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Sin más que discutir podemos pasar al salón - Invitó Yushiro. Los únicos que no le siguieron fueron Jedite y Esmeralda. El primero recibió una llamada y la chica haría otra.

La perspicaz peliverde fingió llamar a alguien solo para esperar a que Jedite se desocupara.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. El ilustrísimo Jedite Onesaka frente a mí. - Dijo con ironía.

-¿Sabes? no estoy para estupideces; cualquiera que sea el juego que tienen tu amiga y tu paren ya, no estoy interesado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estamos jugando? O mejor dicho ¿Quién juega con quién?

-Esto debe parar, llamaré a Malachite para que te ponga en tu sitio y dejes de meterte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia. - Amenazó el rubio, Esmeralda se soltó a reír.

-Machista el hombre, como se ve que no me conoces ni una pizca. Corazón - empezó diciendo, mientras lo rodeaba - yo hago que la gente baile al son que me apetezca y mi querido Mal no es la excepción; así que...

-Déjate de rodeos y di lo que quieres, porque algo ha de interesarte desde que no le han contado nada a Michiru. -Espetó entre dientes.

-No me gusta usar frases trilladas aunque es el momento idóneo para decir una. Corazón la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Y créeme que he estado terriblemente tentada a echarte de cabeza. Maldita tentación, es una ramera que se vende muy barata. - suspiró fingiendo aflicción. - Claro, de eso tú sabes mucho.

-No me asustan ninguna de tus insinuaciones, sólo parloteas y parloteas lo que me dice que permanecerás callada. - Sonrió victorioso.

-Jedi, Jedi, Jedi lamento informarte que yo a diferencia de Haruka no tengo escrúpulos - la chica jugueteaba con el dije que colgaba de su cadena. - Me importa muy poco arruinar tu compromiso con la princesita Kaioh.

-¿Cuánto dinero quieres? - Inquirió mientras sostenía con fuerza el brazo de la psicóloga.

-Uuh suben las apuestas - agregó en tono burlón. - Suéltame idiota. - Se deshizo del agarre. - Ay Jedi contéstame algo, pediste la mano de Michiru porque descubrimos que la engañas o lo hiciste para salvar a tu familia de la inminente ruina. - El rubio palideció ante la cuestión de la chica. - Por tu expresión kodak, me decanto por lo último.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.

-Si lo sé y tú también. Porque fue mi padre quien compró la compañía del tuyo. - Sonrió con sorna. - Que por cierto aún con esa venta no le alcanza para pagar a los acreedores. Es una pena. Ahora bien, no sé cuál de los dos es más imbécil si tu padre o tú.

-No te atrevas a ofender a mi padre.

-Cariño si no es ofensa es la pura verdad, porque hay que ser muy tarado como para pensar que el viejo Kaioh va a entregar a su única heredera así de fácil. El viejo tiene a un ejército de abogados trabajando en el acuerdo prenupcial, claro en el hipotético caso de que se casen.

-Dime que es lo que en realidad quieres maldita víbora.

-Obviamente dinero no es, tengo mucho más que tú. Ya te lo dije es un ajuste de cuentas. Y gracias por el cumplido. - Le guiñó el ojo. - No pongas esa cara, a mí personalmente no me has hecho nada pero a mi hermano, el colorado, sí. No olvido que lo metiste en un lío de drogas cuando estaban en el Mugen.

-Entonces es por eso. -El chico se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-En aquel momento no hiciste nada por Rubeus, sabiendo muy bien que él no tenía nada que ver. Enlodaste el buen nombre de mi familia y ahora tengo el grandísimo honor de retribuirte el favor.

-No lo hagas, no le digas nada a Michiru. - Jedite bajó la guardia.

-Pienso que estaría haciéndole un favor a los Kaioh, evitando que la nena contraiga nupcias con un seudo mafioso. - La sangre escapó del rostro del rubio. - Sabes esa es buena fachada porque nadie sospecharía que eres un dealer. Pues tienes cara de vago y mantenido pero de dealer no. - El chico tomó con fuerza el brazo de Esmeralda.

-Tu no dirás nada de esto - La rabia se asomaba en sus azules ojos.

-Es cierto yo no lo haré, eso te lo dejo a ti de tarea. El reloj ha empezado a correr. - A pesar del agarre la chica mostraba entereza y seguridad de sí misma.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? - Masculló la velocista.

-Jedite y yo solo charlábamos un poco. - El chico la soltó. - ¿Cierto Jedi?

-Si cierto. -Pasó junto a las chicas sin mirarlas, iba furibundo.

-Hey Onesaka - el chico se dio vuelta - tic toc. - Dijo Esmeralda con una sonrisa hipócrita. El muchacho no prestó atención y siguió su camino.

-Ahora tú me vas a explicar que carajos pasa aquí.

-En síntesis, Jedite no va a casarse con Kaioh porque el mismo le dirá toda la verdad.

-Por favor Esmeralda jamás has pecado por ingenua, no empieces ahora. - Se quejó la rubia.

-Nunca pones atención a lo que digo, te explicaré con peras y manzanas. -Dijo algo exasperada mientras caminaban al cuarto de baño. - La familia de Jedite está en banca rota y la princesita de papá es la tabla de salvación para los Onesaka o al menos es lo que creen.

-¿Qué? Segura de lo que estás diciendo.

-Como que me llamo Esmeralda Blackmoon.

-¡Eso es terrible! - La rubia se recargó en el lavabo. - ¿Cómo pasas de tener todo un día y al siguiente solo deudas?

-Los hombres de la familia Onesaka no solo tienen en común su apellido, también tienen una terrible debilidad por las mujeres. Adoran a las damas de compañía.

-¡Vaya!

-Si cariño, la variación del calificativo es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de ceros en la cuenta bancaria pero al final del día siguen siendo putas.

-No lo dije por eso - la velocista se incorporó - es que no me cabe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué esperabas? El hermano mayor de Jedite es un adicto a las apuestas y la parranda, igual que el viejo y el mismo Jedite. Son unos derrochadores. La madre es peor se va todos los fines de semana a Saint Tropez.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

-Hice mi tarea. Ahora volvamos que parecerá raro.

-Vale, ya luego me explicas con más detalle. -Ambas chicas salieron del tocador.

-Chicas venía por uds. – La aguamarina se veía más animada.

-Lo siento es que Mal se extendió un poco, ya sabes cómo se ponen de intensos los hombres ¿Verdad, Haru? – La rubia entrecerró los ojos. – Bueno tú me entendiste.

-Regresemos con tus padres Mich, les he prometido algo así que es mi deber cumplir.

-Ojalá fueras así para todo. – Se adelantó Esmeralda, dejando a la pianista en compañía de la violinista.

-Sigo sin entender su relación.

-Ni lo intentes, es una pérdida de tiempo. Esmeralda es muy complicada y en este momento simplemente está siendo ella. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo. – Imitó el gesto de Haruka – ¿Sabes? hubiera sido bueno tener mi violín aquí para acompañarte.

-Más tarde tal vez.

La espigada pianista se sentó frente a su instrumento favorito. Inspiró hondo, algo que era habitual en ella antes de empezar a ejecutar una pieza. Abrió los ojos y dándole una rápida mirada a las partituras empezó a tocar con la sutileza propia del momento.

Los padres de la aguamarina veían a la rubia maravillados.

-¿Estás enfadada? – Le preguntó Megumi a la interprete, al ver su semblante tan serio.

-En absoluto. – volteo a mirarle mientras seguía tocando.

-Creo que deberías ver las partituras o te perderás. – Aconsejó la mujer.

-No es necesario, tengo memoria fotográfica. – Sonrió ampliamente.

-_Maldita fanfarrona, aunque lo acepto la muy bestia sabe lo que hace. _– Admitió la mayor de los Blackmoon.

Jedite refunfuñaba desde un rincón, no sabía que le molestaba más; si verse descubierto o que toda la atención estuviera acaparada por la rubia.

-Tus suegros quedaron más que complacidos. – Susurró Esmeralda al oído de Haruka.

-Cierra la maldita boca y no son mis suegros, deja de decir eso me meterás en problemas y a Michiru también. – Musitó en tono suave.

-Oh Haru querida me ha encantado, tu madre y mi nena no se equivocaron. Como me encantaría escucharte más seguido ¿Qué tal si te nos unes en los jueves de lectura? – La expresión de la pianista era un poema.

-Es cierto Tenoh ¿Por qué no te nos unes? Sería interesante tú en el piano y yo en el cello. – Sugirió de manera irónica Esmeralda, quien se mordía el labio para no reventar en carcajadas.

-No creo que sea posible eso, la semana entrante veremos clases en el hospital y nos tomará mucho tiempo. – Salió al rescate la aguamarina.

-Es una pena porque hasta yo me hubiera unido a ustedes para escucharte de nuevo – Yushiro pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de la rubia que para ese momento estaba intimidada por la receptividad que los Kaioh mostraban.

-Eh… yo… Me-me gustaría tener más tiempo para compartir con ustedes pero lamentablemente debo hacer un informe para la clase del profesor Tomoe. – La velocista le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a su compañera de habitación.

-Supongo que te alcanzo luego para que me ayudes con el informe. – La nadadora trató de sonar algo convincente.

-No dejen de pasar por aquí, esta es su casa. Me saludas a tu madre, Esmi, dile que espero verla esta semana. Haru cariño hazle saber a Karin mi enfado por no traerte a nuestras reuniones. – Bromeó un poco la mujer.

-_Enfados son los que pasa mamá porque me niego a ir a esas tontas reuniones. _Le haré llegar su mensaje señora K.

-Hija ha sido un gusto tenerte aquí a ti también Esmeralda.

-Nos veremos pronto Yushiro, para celebrar la adquisición de la nueva compañía de papá. – El hombre hizo una leve referencia.

-Las acompaño hasta tu coche.

-Será hasta pronto. – Se despidió la odiosa peliverde de los señores Kaioh. Caminaba erguida como de costumbre y adornaba su rostro con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que le caracteriza. – Au revoir, – canturreó en francés para despedirse de Jedite.

-Gracias por salvarme hace unos minutos.

-Sé que no te gustan las reuniones con el comité de las señoras chismosas – bromeó ligeramente la chica – además te lo debo. Me has sacado de apuros en varias ocasiones.

-Para ser una chica bien portada y que sale poco te metes en muchos líos. Luego el mal ejemplo soy yo. – Comentó con cierta ironía.

-Mi comportamiento ha sido en función al tuyo.

-Venga ahora culpen a la rubia por lo que hace la niña de papá. – Michiru la golpeó con el codo suavemente, sonriendo de forma traviesa.

-Auch. Que no te enseñaron a ser compasiva con tus semejantes.

-Semejante loca fue la que me tocó por roommate.

-Loca y sexy.

-Y mentirosa que no se te olvide eso. – resaltó la aguamarina.

-El fin justifica los medios.

-Deja de usar a Maquiavelo de forma tan vil.

-Bien que te ha servido – la ojiazul se encogió de hombros. Su amiga tenía razón, mintió por ella, para salir del paso. – La verdad duele ¿No? – Haruka cayó en cuenta lo que acababa de decir provocando que su sonrisa se desdibujara un poco. – Nos vemos más tarde Mich.

-Vale vemos nos luego. Hasta pronto Esmeralda. – subió la voz un poco para que la odiosa peliverde le escuchara, quien se despidió con un gesto de manos.

-Pensé que tontearías todo el día con la princesita Kaioh. – Resopló un tanto malhumorada. – No pensé que te gustara tanto, no vayas ahí Haruka. – Esta vez su expresión facial era de preocupación.

-¿Estás de broma? Hasta cuando voy a decir que no me interesa Michiru, solo la veo como una amiga.

-Solo espero que sea eso porque sería lamentable y tú serás la única que saldrá perdiendo.

-No sé a qué viene toda esta charla Esmeralda. – Dijo la rubia algo desconcertada por la actitud de su amiga.

-Que quede claro que no son celos, simplemente me preocupas.

-¡Joder! Que le han hecho a Esmeralda "La Perra" Blackmoon.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras Tenoh, después no digas que no te lo dije.

-No será necesario Esmi, no va a pasar.

-Nunca confíes en una rubia por natural que sea. – masajeó sus sienes.

-Apartando toda la basura que me acabas de decir quiero que me cuentes lo que hablaste con Yoda.

-Le he puesto los puntos sobre las ies al muy tarado. Yo sé que no le dirá nada a Michiru al igual que tú, sin embargo es allí donde tú entras en acción – la rubia abrió la boca para decir algo pero su copiloto la detuvo – déjame terminar, haremos lo que te comenté antes de ir a casa de los Kaioh, debemos apegarnos a ese plan, el cual es la salida más rápida a todo este asunto. Porque la otra opción es que el viejo Kaioh se entere que los Onesaka no tienen ni un yen partido a la mitad.

-Un momento, a ver si entiendo, si el señor K sabe que Los Onesaka se han quedado sin nada no hay matrimonio.

-Pff obvio que no. – Esmeralda rodó los ojos. – Yushiro no va a casar a su hija con un pobre diablo, estamos hablando de una de las familias más tradicionales del país, es como los antiguos faraones que se casaban entre los hermanos para no perder el linaje. Algo así son ellos, se emparentan con más dinero.

-No pensé que fueran así.

-Pero lo son Haruka, bueno excepto por Michiru. Ahora entiendes por qué el sermón que te di antes de salir de la casa de los Kaioh, son unos malditos prejuiciosos. Y a decir verdad no sé cómo le caes bien Megumi, es muy densa además que le encanta criticar la mínima cosa en las personas.

-Yo pensé que era tu amiga. – La velocista entendía menos.

-No los conoces Tenoh, no tienes ni la menor idea como se manejan las cosas en mi mundo. Todos son una bola de hipócritas, que solo les importa cuánto entra diario a las cuentas de sus "amistades"- hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo una vez que la madre de Michiru me hizo varias preguntas ¿Quiénes son mis padres? ¿A qué se dedican?

-¿Lo ves? Creo que ese es todo el interés que tiene por ti, con quien andas, de dónde vienes y esa insistencia que tiene en que asistas al CORES

-¿Al que?

-Al comité organizador de eventos sociales y buenas costumbres

-Oh los jueves de chismes y té.

-Sí quieres llamarlo así adelante. – Sonrió de lado. – El caso es que Megumi solo quiere ver cómo te desenvuelves en el medio o que es lo mismo si le convienes a la princesita como amiga.

-Mierda, me siento usada.

-Para que tengas una idea.

-Así que eso es todo. No habrá boda, llevemos a cabo o no el plan.

-Es mejor así, Michiru no vivirá un matrimonio infeliz y le ahorra a sus padres la vergüenza de que está con un narco.

-Joder también está eso. – se lamentó la rubia. – ¿Tenías que decirle a ese imbécil que sabes sobre sus negocios?

-Había que cercar al cretino.

-Eso es peligroso porque Yoda no precisamente trata con las niñas exploradoras, son drogas Esmeralda.

-Venga no te espantes, digamos que eso es un secreto a voces.

-Del que su suegro no sabe nada. Por cierto no me agrada que ese señor me abrace me intimida un poco. – Esmeralda se largó a reír. – Vamos búrlate.

-Es que lo encuentro gracioso.

-No lo es. Oh también quiero agradecerte por hacerme sentir en un juego de bádminton; adivina quién era la jodida plumilla. – La peliverde volvió a reír. – A veces pienso que estás en mi contra.

-Deja el drama Tenoh, sabes que eres mi amiga, creo que la única en la que puedo confiar como ya sabrás, donde yo me muevo es un nido de cobras y lagartos. Tu eres otra cosa, tienes lo que ninguno de esos farsantes tiene. Lealtad. Eso para las chicas como Michiru o yo vale más que otra cosa, de ahí mi empecinamiento en que le cuentes la verdad a Kaioh; ella confía mucho en ti y te tiene en muy buena estima. Lo he visto, por eso no lo arruines.

-Vaya no sé qué decir.

-No es necesario que digas algo. – Esmeralda se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. – Gracias por este paseo bruja, me ha gustado. – La velocista guardó silencio hasta que su copiloto bajó del auto.

-Esmeralda – la aludida se apoyó en la ventana, percibió la seriedad en el rostro de su amiga. – Sabía que querías follar conmigo. – Ambas empezaron a reír.

-Eres una maldita. Ya largo de aquí. – Continuó riendo hasta ver como se perdía el auto de su amiga en un cruce. – _Ay Haruka de verdad espero que no te ilusiones con Michiru, saldrás mal amiga mía._

En la mansión los Kaioh continuaban reunidos como muy pocas veces lo hacían, nunca les alcanzaba el tiempo, siempre estaba el trabajo, los viajes de negocios o las juntas corporativas primero que la familia. Ellos prácticamente eran extraños, ajenos uno del otro.

-Michiru nena ¿te gustaría lucir un Vera Wang para el día de la boda?

-No lo sé. – respondió algo desganada. – Supongo que estaría bien.

-Mi niña no pareces animada con ese tema. – Le abrazó su padre. La aguamarina no pudo evitar que se le cristalizaran los ojos. Tragó duro para no soltar las lágrimas.

-Padre te seré honesta – respiró hondo – yo… ¿Nunca dudaste de tus sentimientos hacia mamá? – Buscó en los ojos de su padre una respuesta esperanzadora pero solo encontró hielo.

-¿Te estás acobardando Michiru? – Preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

-Cariño vamos, la pobre está nerviosa, yo también lo estaba cuando pediste mi mano. El hecho de pensar que ya no iba a vivir en casa de mis padres y tener que dirigir una casa es algo atemorizador.

-Espero que sea solo eso. – Yushiro se levantó molesto. – Estaré en mi oficina. – Se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó dejando a su mujer y a su hija en el livingroom.

-¿A qué vino esa pregunta Michiru? – Esta vez era su madre la que le cuestionaba.

-Es difícil pensar que vaya a ser la esposa de Jedite, madre. Aún no me hago la idea que vaya a suceder.

-Ve asumiéndolo porque así será. – Sus palabras no eran nada tiernas, sino que eran toscas y duras, como una orden que se le da a un soldado para bombardear una ciudad.

-Si madre. – Respondió cual autómata.

La aguamarina se quedó allí sentada con la mente en blanco. No caía en cuenta que sus padres le harían amarrarse a alguien por el que ya ni cariño sentía. Se prometió ser valiente y decirle a sus padres la verdad. _La verdad duele _fueron las palabras que su amiga le dijo antes de irse. Si duele y mucho, la verdad era que sería sacrificada como cordero y a nadie iba a importarle. Sus padres no iban a pasar por la penosa situación de cancelar un compromiso por un berrinche según la perspectiva de sus padres ¿Es más importante entonces la opinión de terceros?

Michiru no le vio caso alguno seguir en aquella casa que se estaba convirtiendo en su enemiga, cada día sentía que las paredes se hacían más estrechas dejándola atrapada dentro de ella y comprimiéndola sin consideración.

Como borrón dorado se veía Haruka desde lejos o eran sus cristalizados ojos que le gastaban el espejismo. Secó las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos pero no tenían la osadía de caer. Lentamente fue al encuentro con su amiga y compañera de cuarto, cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica haciendo que se volviera.

-Joder Michiru no hagas eso – dijo llevando su mano derecha a su pecho donde se encuentra su corazón. – podría golpearte un día de estos

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

-De no ser por tu perfume te habría dado un puñetazo. – Su amiga levantó la ceja. – He practicado taekwondo y judo desde muy pequeña y siempre estoy alerta. ¿Lloraste? – Preguntó al enfocar mejor el rostro de su amiga. La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Estuve nadando y olvidé ponerme los lentes.

-En un universo paralelo soy una rubia tonta y te creo cuando dices que el cloro te ha enrojecido los ojos, solo que no hay un universo paralelo; me dirás por qué estás así.

-Aparte de lo obvio. – Se sentó sobre la grama apoyando su espalda a uno de los tantos cedros que adornaban el campus. – Intenté decirle a papá que no quiero casarme.

-¿Si? Y ¿qué pasó?

-Me miró con cara de quien quiere dar una bofetada, igual mi madre. – Haruka apretó el puño.

-Es increíble que tu padre sea tan intransigente – masculló molesta. – Tú no te preocupes Ariel que yo te ayudaré con eso.

-Suenas muy convencida ¿Has pensado en algo?

-Digamos que mi mente está trabajando en ello. No me mires de ese modo, no es ninguna locura. Dame un poco de crédito.

-Eres impredecible Tenoh, de vez en cuando hay que tenerte miedo.

-Oye la que tiene ese efecto en la gente es la bruja de Esmeralda.

-Por eso me agrada hablar contigo, tus palabras tienen un poder balsámico impresionante – sonrió la aguamarina. – Sacas de la peor situación algo bueno.

-Habría muerto de no hacerlo. – Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. – Sabes mi terapeuta solía decirme que relacionara la música con cada momento difícil que atravesara.

-No te sigo.

-Identificarte con una canción y analizar la historia que esta cuenta, de ese modo puedes llegar a la conclusión que hay alguien allí afuera que se siente o se sintió igual que tú, que no estás sola en ese sentimiento ¿Qué canción eres? Piensa y reflexiona en cómo te sientes, la escuchas y me cuentas.

-¿No me ayudarás?

-Puedo ver que no estás bien anímicamente pero en realidad no sé qué tan mal te sientes.

Ver la determinación de su compañera la motivó a escudriñar en su biblioteca mental, pensó en lo que le ocurría. Tomó su móvil y se colocó los auriculares. Haruka le observaba pacientemente en silencio, su respiración se aceleró un poco al ver que su amiga tensaba el mentón y tanto su nariz como sus ojos enrojecían. Michiru se sacó los auriculares y su amiga seguía expectante.

-Muchos no atienden lo que un artista quiere transmitir hasta que te ves en sus zapatos. He descubierto que alguien ha hecho una obra maestra y ha descrito perfectamente eso que ahora siento. – Limpió sus lágrimas.

-Has captado muy rápido la esencia de este ejercicio, lo que es muy bueno. ¿Qué canción eres hoy?

-Numb de Linkin Park, sabes Haruka desde el primer verso hasta el último lo sentí tan mío y recordé lo de hace un rato con papá, no se da cuenta que me está sofocando, que cada vez está apretando más y más fuerte. Todo a mí alrededor siempre ha sido una presión constante para no defraudar a nadie, me he olvidado de mi todo este tiempo. Ya no quiero que sea así, no quiero que mi vida sea una continuación amargada de la de mis padres.

-¿Comprendes por qué no te ayudé? Era justo lo que necesitabas, sacar todo eso que lleva años consumiéndote.

-Jamás hablé de esto ni con mi analista – la expresión de la rubia fue de real sorpresa pues no esperaba que su compañera de cuarto también asistiera a sesiones con un psicólogo – por temor a que le dijera a mis padres, solo le contaba lo que él quería escuchar.

-Te juro que nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que tu ibas con un analista.

-Desde niña fui introvertida y aún lo soy, lo que me llevó a elegir otra canción solo espero no te burles.

-No tendría por qué, solo déjalo salir.

-Te aclaro que nunca ha sido mi cantante favorita pero aunque suene patético su canción me ha calado hondo. Lucky de Britney – fijó su atención en el rostro de la pianista que lucía inmutable con su revelación. – _Esperaba otra reacción. _Nadie ve lo que hay detrás de mis fotografías cuando salgo en los diarios. – Sonrió de forma triste. – No saben que hay un ser humano que sufre como todos los demás. La gente hace juicios muy pronto, si me ven reír piensan automáticamente que soy feliz, lo hago porque no tengo opción Haruka y es cierto tengo todo lo que una persona promedio jamás tendrá, sin embargo estoy vacía. – Apoyó su mentón en el brazo que descansaba sobre sus rodillas.

-_Ojala pudiera yo despertarte de ese mal sueño _– Pensó, haciendo alegoría a un verso de la canción. – Esa es la Michiru que todos desconocen.

-Siempre me ha sido difícil tener amigos, por lo general es la gente quien se acerca a mí, no por ninguna pretensión mía es que…

-Temes lo que los demás piensen de ti. – La aguamarina asintió. – He estado ahí sabes. He vivido en carne propia lo que es pretender delante de todos, hace mucho estuve en tu lugar. No siempre fui esta chica segura de sí misma. Solía tener mucho miedo. – Michiru levantó su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro melancólico de su amiga la rubia. – Así es Mich. Miedo de ser descubierta mirando las piernas de mis compañeras, a ese edad era un coctel de hormonas traicioneras.

-Jamás hubiera pensado en ti como una persona temerosa.

-No soy la sombra de esa chica que solía ser durante mi adolescencia. – Los recuerdos de aquellos días le cayeron como gotas de lluvia. – Esta nueva Haruka me gusta más.

-¿Cómo hiciste?

-¿Para cambiar? – La aguamarina asintió. – No lo habría hecho sin Eugial, fue ella quien me sacó de ese agujero oscuro en el que me encontraba. Me enseñó a no sentir miedo nunca más, confieso que fue difícil porque no era muy conversadora pero ella de alguna forma se pudo colar entre las grietas que levanté para no dejar entrar a nadie. Sabía que si mis padres se enteraban de mi orientación sexual iba a ser una vergüenza para ellos y no quería eso. Miles de veces me sentir morir porque entendía muy bien que solo los chicos ponen atención a los atributos femeninos. Sentía que había algo que no marchaba bien conmigo. No quería salir por temor a que mis ojos me traicionaran. Un día Eugial tuvo la osadía de acercarse a mí después de las clases de deportes. Generalmente terminaba primero que todas y me iba a las duchas rápido, ese día…

_**Flashback**_

_-Tenoh ayúdame a recoger todo – le pidió de manera amable el profesor, la muchacha se limitó a buscar los balones y quitar la maya de boley._

_-Genial ahora debo esperar que todas estas tontas se duchen para ir yo. Gracias señor Tanaka. – Su voz interna se quejaba de su profesor._

_Sabía que pasada las 5:30 ya ninguna de sus compañeras estaría en las duchas. De todos modos revisó bien para no tener que compartir las duchas con una de ellas, le resultaba tan incómodo estar rodeada de chicas ligeras de ropa por ello prefería estar sola. El baño fue rápido y se vistió a paso veloz._

_-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?_

_-¿Me preguntas a mí? – Dijo muy suave y bajo._

_-No como crees, le pregunté al locker detrás de ti – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – Obvio que es contigo, eres la única aquí aparte de mí._

_-Pero ya me iba – respondió nerviosa._

_-¿Cuál es la prisa Haruka? Aún no me dices por qué siempre eres la primera o la última en salir de las duchas. – Se acercó lentamente a la rubia._

_-Es por mis – la respiración de la jovencita se hizo pesada – clases particulares de piano._

_-Oh es por eso. Haruka nunca te han dicho que eres una chica muy linda. – Eugial se acercó más al rostro de la nerviosa rubia. – Te he pillado mirándome._

_-Yo no… - su voz se apagó. Se vio perdida, la chica más popular de la escuela la había descubierto. Le contaría a todos y se haría un gran escándalo, sus padres y su hermano la odiarían. Esos pensamientos le invadieron la cabeza._

_-Tranquila tonta – acarició su rostro con el dorso de la mano. – no le diré a nadie. – La pelirroja alternaba su mirada en los ojos de Huraka y sus labios. – No estaba segura pero ahora lo estoy – dio otro paso más. – Me moría por hacer esto. – Finalmente acarició con sus labios los de la rubia quien se quedó de piedra ante la acción de Eugial. Volvió en sí al sentir la lengua de la otra chica pidiendo acceso a su boca a lo que correspondió._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Después del beso sentí mi mundo desplomarse, creo que experimenté una suerte de hipoglucemia. Quería vomitar, desmayarme y estuve por orinarme encima del miedo que tenía en ese momento. Te juro que no exagero Mich. Eugial se fue y creo que me quedé allí más de veinte minutos asimilando lo que pasó. Mis piernas temblaban de horror; no quería regresar a la escuela después de eso pero ya conoces a Karin. Pensé que habrían volantes por todo el Mugen diciendo que era una desviada. Casi devolví mi desayuno cuando Eugial se sentó junto a mí y me saludó. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida como ese día.

-Vaya Haruka.

-Eres la segunda persona que sabe esto, solo Eugial y tú. Sabes fue muy duro porque me detestaba por ser diferente, odiaba lo que veía en el espejo, pero mi dulce ginger – Sonrió al pronunciar aquel apodo, a su novia no le gustaba ni un poco. – me hizo ver cuán valiosa, ella es responsable de lo que soy ahora. Le agradezco tanto.

-Me atrevo a decir que soy afortunada en conocer a la versión mejorada de ti.

-La Haruka 2.0 sin duda es lo mejor.

-Ahora entiendo porque me dijiste una vez que tu novia tenía que ser especial, es difícil para la otra persona que entre en tu vida competir con tu ex. Le deseo suerte.

-Eugial es mi asignatura pendiente, me porté como una idiota y no supe mantener la relación.

-¿No has vuelto hablar con ella? – Negó con la cabeza. – Pensé que ya no tenías miedo Tenoh.

-Al menos no de mí. Una vez que logras aceptarte tal y como eres lo demás no importa y hasta donde soy completamente normal.

-Me ha gustado esta charla ha sido terapéutica. He conocido aspectos de ti que no imaginaba.

-Lo mismo digo Mich. Del modo en cómo te abriste hoy fue importante para ti porque te drenaste, admitiste algo que solo decías en tu cabeza, lo tradujiste en palabras y no ha de extrañarme que dentro de poco se conviertan en hechos. Sabes mi terapeuta me decía que las armas no se disparan solas, primero necesitas hacerte de un arma. Segundo fijar un objetivo y tercero un incentivo que te haga apretar el gatillo.

-En pocas palabras causa y efecto. - Haruka asintió.

-Solo no permitas que tus demonios te consuman.

-Creo que los tuyos son más temibles que los míos.

-Te equivocas Ariel, tu infierno y el mío pueden ser el mismo, lo que cambia es el modo en que lo vives.

-Esta faceta tuya de consejera es fascinante y pensar que eras una niña atemorizada.

-Atormentada querrás decir.

-Pero bien librada que saliste gracias a Eugial ¿No la extrañas?

-Si te soy sincera, pues si la extraño a pesar de lo malcriada que era; me hacía ir a su casa a cualquier hora, hasta hizo que me fugara de mis clases de piano aunque me gustaba estar con ella, tonteábamos mucho, hablábamos sobre planes a futuro. La seriedad se perdía cuando me besaba. Adoré la inocencia de ese noviazgo, lo nuestro era tierno y a la vez tan ardiente. De seguir juntas, no le habría gustado que tú fueras mi roommate.

-¿Por qué?

-_Aparte de lo obvio._ Porque Eugial es muy celosa y saber que una chica como tú duerme a solo unos pasos de mi cama; te podrás imaginar.

-Supongo que no lo sabremos.

-Ella es la culpable que me gusten tanto las pelirrojas. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, rostro delicado, tenía unas cuantas pecas en los hombros y sus ojos ¡oh benditos ojos! que me perforaban de deseo, su boca era mi perdición.

-Si sigues así necesitarás una servilleta.

-Oh por Zeus eso fue un chiste atrevido. – Michiru se cubrió el rostro. – Mira cómo se te colorearon las mejillas Mich.

-Déjame en paz Haru.

* * *

><p>Hola gente!<p>

Primero que nada les deseo felices fiestas :D

Me ha costado trabajo traerles esta actualización. La universidad y mi vida personal me tienen en jaque. Me desmotivé un poco debido a que perdí personas muy cercanas a mi, no ha sido mi mejor año pero estoy segura que el próximo será mejor ;)

Sé que varios de uds se preguntaron ¿Por qué este cap no se llamó es Oficial Parte II? Es que tengo eso planeado para un capitulo más adelante así que no desesperen mis amores.

Respondiendo a otra pregunta del cap anterior ¿Cómo hago para que mis personajes calen? Creo que se debe a que los pongo en situaciones reales, además que sus personalidades forman parte de gente que me rodea.

Ahora bien, hablando de este capitul,o no me gustó mucho cuando lo empecé a escribir, tuvo sus reestructuraciones para ofrecerles algo de calidad y como su titulo lo dice Confidencias hubo unas cuantas de ellas, desde mi punto de vista unas más fuertes que pero los jueces son uds, sé que me lo harán saber. Y con este chapter Jedite ha ganado más haters xD

Mañana mismo, digo por la mañana, me pongo a trabajar en lo que viene próximamente que se llama: Efecto dominó.

Les quiere y les adora esta humilde servidora (que ya se ve como el cadaver de la novia xD que año tan HDP, hasta sin asistente me quedé) Elly Kap.

Gracias por leerme y dejar sus reviews los que siempre tomo en cuenta.

**Michi78, Titania-S, Poseidon'Wrath, Sintesis, Fanficnis, Alexia, The legend of Ren, Aidan Ross, Comdas, Viento-cortante, Momoyo20, AleWindT, Lylian, Pathos, Autumn, solsifletcher, barn loren, Pitty, haruxmichi, Shane Tenou28, ANN kAIOH, belhen, Serenithy 31, Sheikrist, Guest, andrea, Mar,Gabi kaioh de tenoh, M. de Tenoh Kaioh, harukita freitas, haruymichilover, Jimena19, mariale-ramirez, Janeth Haruka .  
><strong>


End file.
